Hinata en el medio
by KaKi3
Summary: (Universo alterno) Subio a una valla para escapar de una fiesta, pero que se encuentra del otro lado? Podra Hinata ser feliz con dos o su estupido ex sera mas que una molesta hemorroide?
1. Chapter 1

Hulaaaaaa ~~ hace mucho que no subo un fic, esta vez no es un fic xp; es una adaptación de BARBARA ELSBORG. Yo solo la traigo con el fin de que se entretengan un poquito.

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia, pero espero que la disfruten xD

Capítulo 1

Hinata miró con el ceño fruncido a la cerca de más de 1'80 de altura. No tenía ni idea de quién estaba al otro lado pero sí sabía quién estaba en este lado. Kiba y Hanabi, su hermana, y Hinata no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con ninguno de los dos. La voz de Hanabi se hizo más fuerte mientras caminaba por el sendero del jardín. Hinata miró de nuevo la cerca. Ella estaba fuera de la vista, detrás de un cobertizo, y si hubiera estado en los brazos de un hombre, habría estado bien, pero no lo estaba.

No había ninguna excusa razonable para estar al acecho, sola, al fondo del jardín cuando la fiesta estaba dentro de la casa. Hinata había estado comiendo, bebiendo y había tenido un momento relativamente tranquilo hasta que Kiba había llegado y había comenzado a soltar mentiras. En lugar de discutir, ella quería huir. Antes de que algún pensamiento pudiera detenerla, Hinata se puso el asa de su bolso entre los dientes, trepó sobre un montón de troncos apilados y balanceó una pierna sobre la valla. Sólo necesitaba esconderse en el patio del vecino de al lado durante unos minutos hasta que Hanabi y Kiba hubieran vuelto dentro.

Hinata esperaba que los vecinos no tuvieran perro.

Un poco tarde para pensar en esto cuando ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la valla, agarrándose fuertemente con los brazos y las piernas. Cuando la estructura comenzó a balancearse como un péndulo lento, Hinata se preguntó si la decisión de subirse o volver iba a depender ella. Todavía dudaba. El jardincito estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Muchos arbustos y árboles. Ningún signo de perros, pero probablemente, habría un tigre o dos al acecho.

—Hinata, ¿estás aquí? —la llamó Kiba.

Mierda. Hinata dejó de pensar y sin más lo hizo, balanceó su otra pierna por encima y se dejó caer. Sólo que no era tan simple como eso. La tira del hombro de su vestido se enganchó y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Hinata se deslizó, acompañada por el sonido de la rasgadura y el dolor de algo agudo clavado en su trasero. Cuando el bolso cayó de su boca y ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretó los dientes para detener el grito de dolor que la recorría.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Hinata, ¿eres tú?

Hinata miró airadamente hacia el sonido de la voz de Kiba y luego se arriesgó con un maullido débil. Trató de avanzar lentamente lejos de la valla pero esta no la dejó marcharse. Con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, Hinata logró transformar un chillido en un miau largo.

—Miaaaauuuuuuu.

Joder, su maullido sonaba realmente lastimoso.

—¿Crees que es un gato herido? —preguntó Hanabi—. Será mejor que lo comprobemos.

Maldita Hanabi y su obsesión con los programas de televisión sobre rescatar animales. Hinata dio un tirón de su vestido, desgarrándolo y quedando libre. Superó el dolor y con desesperación agarró el bolso y trepó por la maleza en busca de un lugar para esconderse. Descubrió un gran depósito de plástico azul, algo parecido a lo que ella y Hanabi habían utilizado una vez como un foso de arena. Hinata se escabulló por debajo y contuvo otro grito de dolor cuando se acurrucó.

Compartiría ese espacio con algún gusano. O una araña. ¡Oh, Dios! O una serpiente.

—¿Lo ves, Kiba?

Oh, joder, ¿acababa él de ver lo que ella había hecho?

—No hay rastro de él.

—El pobre parecía herido —dijo Hanabu—. Ese triste maullido- Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué buscan ustedes?

El corazón de Hinata brincó. La voz de un hombre y no era Kiba. El tipo parecía cerca de su lado en la valla.

—Hola, pensamos que oímos un gato con problemas en su jardín—dijo Hanabi.

Mierda. Había alguien en este lado de la valla.

—Aquí no. Usted está confundida.

Hinata contuvo el aliento. Tal vez no la había visto. Ella se quedaría donde estaba durante un rato. Ah, Dios, le dolía la herida. Realmente dolía. Hinata se arriesgó a deslizar una mano hacia atrás. Su vestido estaba roto y sus bragas también. Parecían estar húmedas. Ya que no había tenido ese tipo de accidentes desde que tenía dos años, esto tenía que ser sangre. Sus dedos exploraron una astilla larga de madera que sobresalía de su nalga derecha. Mierda.

Ahora que sabía lo que pasaba, le dolía aún más. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué había aceptado venir a este baño de sangre en primer lugar? Ella sabía lo que pasaría una vez que la pareja se presentara. Bueno, ella no sabía que saltaría por una valla, pero sí sabía que terminaría por salir corriendo.

—Puedes salir ahora —dijo una voz.

Sería mucho esperar que el tipo no estuviera hablando con ella. Sin embargo, Hinata todavía esperaba.

—Ellos se han ido —dijo el tipo—. Usted estará bien.

No, no lo haría.

Hinata hizo un último intento.

—Miaauuu.

Oh Dios, no se parecía ni siquiera vagamente a un gato. El sonido de una risa se filtró a través de la tapa azul de plástico.

¿Cómo de bien sería capaz de hacer otra mala imitación de algún animal? ¿Era demasiado tarde para pretender ser un erizo? Ella se estaba sorbiendo los mocos.

—Es seguro ahora, gatita. Han regresado dentro.

¿Gatita? Con un metro setenta y ocho centímetros Hinata se rindió. Se apartó de la cubierta y se puso de pie, luchando por contener las lágrimas. El propietario de la voz descansaba sobre una silla de madera, metido donde ella no lo había visto, las largas piernas estiradas y cruzadas en el tobillo, una lata de cerveza en la mano. Incluso en la penumbra, podía ver su sonrisa. Sus dientes brillaron y durante un momento ella lamentó que él no fuera un hombre lobo que la rasgara en pedazos y terminara el lío en el que estaba. Después de haber tenido sexo fabuloso con ella, por supuesto.

No había ninguna manera de hacer una salida digna. Hinata ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera caminar. Miró por encima del hombro al trozo de madera que sobresalía de su trasero y tragó saliva. La sangre corría por su muslo. Ella no permitiría que Hanabi y Kiba la vieran así. Se harían una idea totalmente equivocada.

—¿Se desmaya usted al ver la sangre? —preguntó Hinata.

Él se levantó de un salto.

—¿Está herida?

Era más alto que ella por unos tres o cuatro centímetros. La lujuria de Hinata la golpeó junto con el dolor.

—Una astilla —dijo ella.

Él se echó a reír.

—Creo que puedo hacer frente a una astilla. La mano-

—No está en mi mano —le dijo. Luego se volvió para mostrársela. Al menos había dejado de reír.

—Vas a tener que entrar en la casa.

—¿No podrías hacerlo aquí?

Hinata no quería más miradas sobre su culo de lo absolutamente necesario, sobre todo si iba a ser inspeccionado por un tipo que aumentaba su hermosura con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser gordo y feo? Sólo que se alegraba de que no lo fuera.

—Dentro —le ordeno él.

Hinata dejó caer los hombros. No tenía elección. No había manera de que pudiera volver por encima de la valla. Apretó los dientes, cogió su bolso y salió cojeando detrás de él, cada paso era una agonía aún con la compensación de estar distraída con su corpulento cuerpo. Tenía los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha. Su camisa de color claro estaba ceñida en la espalda y colgando sobre los vaqueros oscuros. A Hinata le gustaba el trasero, todo apretado y firme y sin astillas. Él abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

Dentro de la cocina iluminada Hinata se volvió hacia él y tragó saliva. Su pelo negro cortado estilo despeinado, se parecía a una versión más corta del de ella y enmarcaba un fabuloso rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras y los ojos de un negro profundo. La única imperfección era una blanca y estrecha cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo izquierdo. Hinata nunca había visto a un individuo con una mirada peligrosa en su vida. Pero eso explicaría por qué su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hizo. Los músculos se apretaron entre sus piernas, su corazón se aceleró y su boca se secó. ¡Qué derroche de adrenalina! Él nunca fantasearía con alguien como ella.

—¡Inclínate!

—¿Perdón? —¿Él también había estado pensando en el sexo?

—Inclínate sobre la mesa.

Por supuesto, así podría ver su trasero. Hinata hizo una mueca, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía media valla atascada en el culo y no podía quitársela ella misma. Ni siquiera podía sentarse mientras tuviera hincado eso en ella así que tampoco podría subirse a un taxi. No se suponía que se iba a casa de todos modos, si no volver a donde sus padres, ya que Hanabi estaba esperando a compartir el taxi. El paseo estaba fuera de toda cuestión, así que suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Cuando Hinata escuchó la rápida exhalación de su aliento, la alarma la inundó.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Está muy mal? —intentó ponerse de pie.

Una mano en mitad de la espalda la volvió a empujar hacia abajo.

—No te muevas.

Hinats gimió al tiempo que él tocaba ligeramente el trozo de madera. Mierda, como dolía. Ella se estremeció cuando trató de levantar el vestido de su cuerpo y sus dedos se doblaron con más fuerza sobre el borde de la mesa.

—Lo siento. Voy a tener que cortarlo.

—¿A mí? —su voz sonó como un chillido embarazoso. Se parecía demasiado a su hermana.

—No. Tu vestido.

Bueno, ya estaba arruinado. Podría haber sido capaz de volver a coser la hombrera sin problema pero no podría haber cosido el roto en la espalda. Hinata lo vio revolver en dos cajones de la cocina hasta que llegó con un par de tijeras. Cuando el vestido se abrió y cayó a ambos lados de la cintura, le volvió a oír exhalar de nuevo.

—¡Ahhhh! —murmuró de nuevo.

—¿Qué significa ese "ahhhhh", tengo que amputarme una nalga o un "ahhhhh" qué agradable ropa interior? —preguntó Hinata.

Él se rió y ella sintió sus dedos recorrer a lo largo del borde de su mejor ropa interior de encaje rojo. Un escalofrío de deseo se unió a su estremecimiento de dolor. Hinata estaba dividida entre el alivio, de que se hubiera puesto algo sexy en lugar de su acostumbrada ropa interior de algodón blanco, y la decepción de que su encaje se había arruinado.

Cuando su madre se había quejado sobre asegurarse de que ella y Hanabi llevaran la ropa interior limpia en caso de que estuvieran implicadas en un accidente, Hinata dudaba de que hubiera tenido en mente este incidente. Cuando el cortó el cordón, Hinata se agarró del borde de la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para arañarla. Sus dientes se apretaron cuando él tocó la astilla.

—Deja de jugar con eso y dale un tirón hacia fuera a la maldita cosa.

—Tengo que asegurarme que tiro en el mismo ángulo en que entró. Prepárate.

—Tal vez debería de tener un pedazo de madera entre los die...

Hinata no pudo terminar lo que había estado a punto de decir, porque un grito surgió de su garganta. Apretó la frente contra la mesa y respiró hondo para detener el horrible grito que luchaba por salir. Algo frío y húmedo golpeó duramente su trasero. Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Tardó un momento antes de que pudiera respirar normalmente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Estupendamente.

Él dio un resoplido tranquilo.

—Tengo aquí un pedazo de madera que puedes ponerte entre los dientes si quieres —le dijo a ella.

—Muy gracioso.

En realidad era gracioso, pero Hinata no podía reunir una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría explicarme por qué saltaste sobre la valla?

¿Cómo podría explicarlo sin sonar patética? Pero pensó en algunas ideas antes de que le llegase alguna inspiración. ¿Una redada policial? ¿Estaba buscando más alcohol? ¿Huyendo de un loco asesino con un hacha? ¿Escapando de su hermana y su novio comadreja? No, ella no podía decirle eso.

—Intentaba evitar la vergüenza, la torpeza y la humillación — masculló Hinata en voz baja.

Se echó a reír.

—Apuesto que estás deseando haberte quedado en el otro lado.

Hinata pensó en Kiba y Hanabi, la cara perpetuamente culpable de Hanabi y la sonrisa de "Kiba te va a joder".

—No, en realidad no.

Se levantó, deslizando sus dedos por detrás para sostener todo lo que él estaba presionando sobre su espalda y cubrió su mano con la suya. El zumbido que sintió casi la hace caerse de vuelta sobre la mesa. Pensó que él apartaría los dedos, pero no lo hizo. No durante un largo momento. Hinata mantuvo la mano sobre la de él, no estando segura de si retirarla o no. Cuando él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de ella, se volvió hacia él para mirarlo.

—Aquí está el culpable —dijo él, blandiendo una pieza de madera dentada de la longitud de una chuleta de palo. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ampliamente y tragó saliva.

—¿Tenía todo eso clavando ahí detrás?

Él le mostró un espacio entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

—Solo esto.

Ella se decepcionó de que no fuera más. Se podía pensar que era una cobarde. Era una cobarde.

—No te muevas, voy a buscar algo para poner ahí.

Después de que él se hubiera marchado, Hinata observó la cocina. Estaba sorprendentemente limpia para un hombre. Todas las encimeras estaban limpias. Sus pies no se pegaban al suelo. Ningún plato sucio en el fregadero. Hinata de repente se congeló. ¿Por qué debería ella asumir que esta era la cocina de un hombre? Él probamente tenía una esposa, tres niños y un tigre. Mierda. Ella tenía que marcharse ahora mismo. Podría poner la concha azul al lado de la valla y saltar sobre ella.

—He conseguido algo —llegó sonriendo, sosteniendo una tirita

grande con un dinosaurio en el frente. Sí, casado y con niños, por eso él sabía como tratar con una idiota subida en una valla, que se empaló y hacía ver que era un gato.

—Inclínate otra vez —dijo él—. Te limpiaré la sangre de la pierna.

¿Él se estaba ofreciendo a poner las manos sobre su pierna? Se marcharía después de que hiciera esto.

Una hoja de papel de cocina se deslizó por encima de su tobillo. Fue lento y suave y Hinata se deslizó sobre ella entre la mesa y el suelo porque había perdido el control de sus músculos. Él levantó la mano de su trasero. Quitó la hoja húmeda y la arrojó al fregadero.

Otra caricia suave, con algo seco y ¡oh, Dios!, sus dedos recorrieron su trasero desnudo intacto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Sólo comprobaba que estuviera seco, de lo contrario la tirita no se pegará —comentó.

Ehhhh, ¿podía leer la mente también? ¡Maldito sea por tener una excusa razonable, pero no la que ella quería!

Él presionó la tirita y con cuidado rozó alrededor de los bordes.

Hinata se imaginó sus dedos moviéndose hacia abajo, yendo a la deriva entre sus piernas, parándose a acariciarla.

—Gracias —dijo y se levantó antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y le pidiera follarla.

Pero entonces su mano se deslizó en torno a su estomago y él tiró de ella contra él. Esto no era parte del tratamiento de primeros auxilios. Algo largo, duro y caliente presionaba en su cadera. Hinata no necesitó hacerse muchas ideas. Su pulso comenzó a latir en la zona de peligro. Había sido así desde el momento en que lo había visto.

Hinata tembló cuando él pasó su incipiente barba en el mentón sobre su cuello. Su cálido aliento disparó flechas de lujuria en su ingle, viajando a través de su corazón. Entonces sus labios húmedos aterrizaron sobre su cuello y si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola, ella se habría caído.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró ella.

Una mano permaneció sobre su estomago, manteniéndola en su lugar, la otra acercándose furtivamente a su pecho. Ella oyó interrumpir su respiración cuando sus dedos encontraron el pezón a través de su vestido. No era un problema para ella. El volver a respirar. Había dejado de respirar totalmente.

Hizo girar la punta que hormigueó en el pecho mientras él le acariciaba el lado de su cuello a la vez que Hinata gemía. Sabía que no debería estar dejando que esto pasara, ni siquiera conocía el nombre del hombre, pero no habría podido moverse ni tan sólo para salvar su vida. Sus labios cambiaron de un lado de su cuello al otro, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando el hombro sin tirantes y ella se quedó allí, con los ojos medio cerrados, tratando de no disolverse en un charco.

Por último, dio la vuelta y bajó los brazos. Hinata lo miro fijamente a los ojos y no pudo apartar la mirada. Ella no podía moverse tampoco, aun cuando una parte diminuta de su cerebro le dijera que éste era en realidad un lobo delante de ella y que tenía que correr. Ahora. Rápido. Hinata sabía que cada mujer que se había acostado con un hombre que apenas había conocido, nunca volvía a oír hablar de él. A excepción de ella que se había encontrado con un hombre que no podía deshacerse de él. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre era este tipo? Ellos estuvieron de pie mirándose el uno al otro, ambos respiraban rápidamente, ninguno parpadeaba.

Una lucha inútil. Ella lo deseaba.

—¿Estás casado? —le preguntó ella.

Su mirada fija nunca vaciló, pero su boca tiraba hacia una sonrisa.

—¿No, verdad?

—No.

Sonrío entonces adecuadamente, una sonrisa burlona tan atractiva y depredadora que Hinata se preguntó qué habría hecho si hubiera dicho que tenía una esposa y seis hijos. Ella quería creer que lo habría dejado, pero su atracción por este hombre era tan fuerte que no podía pensar con claridad. Él echó suavemente la cabeza hacia adelante, enviando su moralidad a un pequeño rincón de su cerebro donde ella la encerró.

Con el primer toque de sus labios sobre los suyos, Hinata se quedó sin aliento y su lengua se deslizó en su boca. Casi como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica por permitirlo tan fácilmente, él se retiró. Una amplia sonrisa más tarde, él comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior atormentando el lugar que pellizcó con la punta de su lengua. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sujetando los brazos de Hinata entre sus cuerpos mientras él siguió besándola.

El hombre sabía besar.

Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo le habían defraudado otros hombres. Ninguna embestida de una lengua babosa, ningún picoteo seco pero sí una sensual y suave caricia de la boca de él, pidiéndole que se le abriera, para rendirse, para que cediera, para que diera todo lo que ella tenía. Si Hinata no hubiera pensado que ya estaba perdida, ahora definitivamente lo estaría. Este hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus labios se abrieron, a continuación su lengua exploró, siguiendo el borde de ella, encontrando cada lugar con cosquillas en la boca hasta que Hinata recobró su juicio, dejando de imitar a una estatua y comenzó a besarle hasta el fondo.

Una vez que ella respondió, él movió sus brazos, liberando los de ella y sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda. Cuando él presionó sus caderas más firmemente contra las suyas y se deslizó y meció rítmicamente, Hinata sintió una atracción cada vez mayor entre las piernas, el deseo de sus caderas de unirse al baile. Sus manos se movieron a la cabeza, clavando los dedos en su pelo y cambiando el ángulo del beso para hacerlo más profundo, más intenso. Cuando él gimió, la vibración llenó su boca, enviando temblores a través de su cuerpo. Hinata chupó la lengua y metió las manos bajo la camisa malmetida sobre la espalda. Su piel era caliente y lisa y suave.

Cuando sus brazos subieron sobre los hombros, los músculos de la espalda se estremecieron bajo su toque. De todos modos siguieron besándose, sintiendo aumentar su pasión a fuego lento, convirtiendo la cocina en una tormenta de fuego.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que respiró? Hinata no estaba segura.

¿Necesitaba respirar? No. ¿Por qué preocuparse? Besarse era mejor.

Besarse estaba bien. Bueno, ella no conocía a este hombre, pero besarse, ¡OH! Una mano se deslizó por la parte superior del muslo sano, arrastrando las uñas, y las yemas de los dedos deslizándose hacia arriba. La piel de Hinata revoloteó como el ala de un pájaro. Los dedos de él se movieron por debajo de su vestido, su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas. Un suave golpe a través del encaje húmedo y ella se deshizo en espiral directamente al cielo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Hinata se agarró de sus hombros, las rodillas le temblaban cuando escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Mantuvo la mano entre las piernas, sujetando el montículo, rozándole con el pulgar. Si él se movía, ella se caería. Su corazón palpitó y Hinata tragó, intentando mantener el control de su respiración. Los dedos de su otra mano acariciaron su cabeza, calmándola con gestos relajantes pero ella sentía la tensión creciendo dentro de él, su corazón latía contra el suyo, su respiración entrecortada en su oído.

—Estoy desesperado por follarte —susurró, y Hinata gimió.

Después, de algún modo, se movieron, besándose de nuevo, los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas cuando la sacó de la cocina, en dirección a la escalera. El corazón de Hinata se debatía entre saltarle por la garganta o caer en su estómago. Ella no conocía a este hombre. Él podría ser otro Kiba, otro bastardo repugnante, manipulador, astuto. Cada hueso de su cuerpo le decía que parase esto, ahora mismo. Pero ninguno de los dos era tan sensato y continuaron moviéndose.

Se cayeron sobre la escalera pero él rodó sobre sí mismo para que ella no cayera sobre su zona lastimada, y la embargó una bondad de enviar todo al traste. Sus brazos estaban por todas partes mientras ella estaba encima de él.

—Eres una gatita sexy —susurró—. Me estas volviendo loco.

—No nos... nos conocemos el uno al otro —tartamudeó Hinata.

—¿Acaso importa? Sabemos lo que queremos —cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo—. Pero si no, dímelo ahora antes de que mi sobreexcitada polla vaya más allá del punto de escuchar a mi cerebro.

Hinata sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero no podía. Pensó que nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida. Podía sentir el calor renacer de nuevo en su interior. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes. Por lo general, llegaba una vez y eso era todo, y para ser honesta, incluso una vez había sido provocado por ella misma. Él solo quería sexo. No había ninguna pretensión aquí, no había ilusiones de ir más lejos, pero aun así Hinata dudó. Ella no hacía cosas como esta. Por mucho que le gustara ser salvaje, imprudente y sexy, no lo era.

—¿Estás seguro de no estar casado? —preguntó, insegura de la respuesta que quería oír.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo recordaría si lo estuviera.

Se movió ligeramente por debajo de ella. Hinata sintió el filo duro de su pene empujando su estómago.

—¿A ti te importaría si yo lo estuviera? —preguntó ella y él dejó de moverse. ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? ¿Estaba tratando de aplazarlo?

—¿Quieres que sea honesto? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—No, no me importaría. No en este momento. Estoy demasiado desesperado como para preocuparme. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti y en mí, lo hermosa que eres y la magia que podemos hacer juntos.

Hinata se levantó de encima de él y se puso de pie, su hombro apoyado contra la pared. Él se inclinó atrás sobre sus codos y alzó la vista hacia ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Fue una contestación equivocada? —preguntó él.

—No, si es la verdad —todo lo que podía pensar era que él dijo que era hermosa y que la deseaba desesperadamente. La verdad era que ella lo quería.

Sentándose en el escalón la miró.

—Así que, ¿quieres desnudarte y sudar, o no?

—Yo no sudo.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo.

Ella se rió.

—Está bien. Es tu elección, gatita. Puedes bajar la escalera y salir por la puerta principal o seguir subiendo.

Hinata no vaciló. Ella subió un escalón y él se rió.

—La primera puerta a la derecha. Dos segundos y contando.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y los de Hinata se abrieron y echó a correr hacia ella, sintiendo que su trasero se estremecía haciéndole saber que no estaba feliz de ejercitarse. Una lástima, porque había más por venir.

—La de la derecha, no la izquierda —le dijo él a su espalda cuando Hinata tocó el picaporte.

Oh Dios, estaba desesperada. Hinata cambió hacia la otra puerta del pasillo y empujó, abriendo la puerta.

Hasta aqui el primer cap... que tal? les gusto?

subire los cap cada dos dias... chaito 3


	2. Chapter 2

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obcenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Esta historia es un poco diferente, digamos que es algo que no se espera so... los dejare con la intriga jijijijijijiji

Enjoy ~~

Capítulo 2

El corazón de Sasuke palpitaba tan fuerte en su pecho, que sus costillas dolían por el esfuerzo de detener el órgano saltando en los brazos de la mujer. El momento en el que había visto su pierna larga y desnuda bajando sobre la cerca, la había querido. El hecho de que ella hubiera resultado ser tan sensible a sus dedos como el papel de seda tocado por la llama, había convertido su polla en una barra de hierro. Aquella astilla de madera en su trasero le había hecho querer romper la maldita cerca en pedazos por atreverse a hacerle daño. Ella no se parecía en nada a una gata pero era linda como una gatita, ojos grandes con la piel más suave. Sasuke quería sobarla y acariciarla y abrazarla mientras ella ronroneaba en sus brazos.

Él entró en el dormitorio y encendió la luz. Ella estaba de pie en la ventana retirando las cortinas, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sus ojos eran asombrosos, blancos grisaceos, bordeados por pestañas oscuras y espesas. Su pelo tenía varios matices de negro, un poco como el suyo, y cortado en un estilo que la hacía parecer como si acabara de salir de la cama hasta su cintura. Sasuke se pasó los dedos por el pelo y sonrió abiertamente.

Ella se quitó el vestido por la cabeza y sonrió. Ah, joder. Y él que había pensado que ella podría necesitar un poco más de persuasión.

El sujetador rojo que hacía juego con aquellas bragas rojas rasgadas. Senos alegres y un escote que él quería joder. Dios, como si su polla necesitase más estímulo.

Sasuke suspiró cuando sus pelotas se apretaron. Ella era alta y delgada, justo lo que le gustaba. Sus piernas eran eternas. Él imaginó que sus tobillos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello mientras él la follaba sin sentido, y su verga gruñó con impaciencia.

Sasuke esperaba como el infierno que ella no buscara delicadeza y sexo lento y suave. Aunque él era más que capaz de eso, el sexo lento no era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Ni ella, suponía.

Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y él podía ver la punta de su lengua recorriendo sus dientes superiores. Su lengua se movió por el borde de su boca y se lamió el labio superior. Ella tembló. Él también.

Mierda. Estaba actualmente conectado para rápido y furioso. Si no la tenía en los próximos dos minutos, se deshonraría y se correría en sus pantalones. Ya podía sentir una mancha mojada en la punta de su polla. Lento y cuidadoso podría venir más tarde. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Tienes un condón? —preguntó ella.

Joder, mierda y cojones.

—No te muevas —dijo él—. Ni un centímetro. Ni siquiera sonrías hasta que yo vuelva.

Sasuke probó en el cuarto de baño al otro lado del rellano de la escalera.

Su polla se esforzó por escaparse, impulsándole a apresurarse. Presionaba tan fuerte por salir de sus pantalones que bastante pronto tendría un fantástico tatuaje de la cremallera metálica por toda la longitud de su pene. Sasuke buscó en el botiquín detrás del espejo, esperando que su hermano tuviera una reserva enorme de gomas. Nada. Mierda. Whoa, ¿equipo de embarazo? ¿Mi hermano y cuñada estaba intentando tener otro bebé después de aquel monstruo que ya tenían? Sasuke sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza, esperando que eso no significara que iba a tener mala suerte sobre los condones, y bajó hasta el armario debajo del lavabo.

Esto no iba a pasar sin un condón. Él nunca corría esa clase de riesgo. Sasuke exhaló un enorme suspiro de alivio. Un paquete sin abrir de doce en varios sabores. Tal vez sería realmente afortunado. Su polla trató de asentir en acuerdo pero estaba demasiado confinada.

—No te preocupes, chico. No tardaré mucho. —Sasuje se estremeció. ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba a su polla? ¿Y le daba un nombre?

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Miss Tentación estaba de pie exactamente donde él la había dejado, sólo que la luz principal estaba apagada y una lámpara de noche encendida.

—Te moviste. Te dije que no te movieras —dijo él en un gruñido.

—Tengo asombrosos poderes mágicos. No tienes ni idea.

No, él no la tenía, pero pronto la tendría. Una oleada de alivio recorrió a Sasuke porque ella no se había largado. Lanzó la caja de condones en el mueble al lado de la cama y la llamó con el dedo.

—Ven aquí.

Ella puso las manos sobre sus encantadoras caderas.

—¿Qué tal si vienes tú?

Sasuke se rió. Ella se ponía más atractiva por segundos. No la debilucha que podría haber sido, trepando por una cerca, él adivinó, para escapar de un tipo, sino una sensual tentadora. Él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y miró cómo sus ojos seguían la trayectoria de sus dedos. Sasuke quiso arrancársela y lanzarse sobre ella pero se obligó a reducir la velocidad y tomarse dos segundos en vez de uno.

Cuando sus dedos desabrocharon el botón de sus pantalones, la punta de la lengua de ella chasqueó entre sus labios y él tuvo que apretar la base de su polla para evitar correrse. Sasuke dejó de mirarla. Era el único modo que tenía de hacerlo fuera de su ropa. Se quitó los zapatos con los dedos del pie, se quitó los calcetines y dejó caer los vaqueros. Su polla se estiró dentro de sus boxers y él gimió.

Oyó que ella exhalaba un tembloroso aliento y alzó la mirada.

Ella le miraba fijamente, no a la impresionante tienda de campaña en sus calzoncillos, ¡Vale!, eso influía, sino a su cara, y Sasuke sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de él, un cambio que le hacía querer realizar una necesidad física hacia algo más allá. Él no se emocionó. Ni su cosa. Pero se quedó allí de pie, examinando sus ojos, incapaz de apartar la mirada. ¿Esto era lujuria, verdad? ¿Cómo podría ser algo más?

—Ven aquí —dijo y vio la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

—Oblígame.

Dos segundos más tarde ella estaba acostada boca arriba a través de la cama y él estaba encima de ella, sus piernas a ambos lados de las de ella, apoyado en sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarla.

—Demasiado fácil —susurró él.

—Sólo porque te dejé.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿El trasero bien?

—Todavía allí.

Los brazos de ella descansaban en sus hombros y dedos suaves y ardientes amasaban los músculos de él. Ella había deslizado sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de las suyas y había enganchado sus talones sobre sus pantorrillas, de modo que los muslos de él estaban entre sus caderas, su polla dura contra su vientre. Él la quería desnuda. Sasuke se levantó sobre sus manos y ella tiró de él, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Estaba perdido. Ella olía tan dulce, a flores, lluvia de verano y luz del sol, y su sabor hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. La lengua de ella trazó un mapa de su boca, provocando en cada espacio, recorriendo sus dientes, explorando cada pendiente y borde y Sasuke contempló su cara mientras ella le besaba, gustándole el modo en que sus ojos revolotearon bajo los párpados. El permitió que ella alimentase la pasión cada vez mayor hasta que el macho alfa en él se hizo cargo.

Su lengua se agitó en la boca de ella, siguiendo un ritmo que él emparejó con sus caderas, meciéndose contra las de ella, moviendo su polla con loca frustración. Sasuke quería follarla tanto que su cabeza, sin mencionar sus pelotas, amenazó con reventar de deseo. Las manos de ella se deslizaron dentro de sus bóxers y agarraron su trasero, los dedos tan cerca de su hendidura, que él tuvo que morderse la exigencia para que ella presionase más profundo. Las caderas de ella se alzaron hasta besar las suyas mientras él galopaba en las de ella. Su mano se movió hasta su polla y el control de Sasuke se rompió con una fuerte vibración. Oh Dios, a esta velocidad, él ni siquiera necesitaría un puñetero condón. Sasuke rodó y se bajó de un tirón los bóxers, dejándolos a un lado antes de que se estirara sobre ella otra vez.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó él.

Ella se rió y él quiso capturar su placer, almacenarlo en su corazón. El áspero encaje era un poco interesante, arrugándose contra su eje, pero él necesitaba un coño caliente y apretado.

—Sujetador fuera —dijo y se movió, así ella podría levantarse.

Ella se llevó las manos a la espalda y él la detuvo.

—Déjame.

Un tirón y el cierre se abrió. Había pasado un tiempo y Sasuke se alegró de que no hubiera perdido su toque. Retiró el material de sus senos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Globos suaves, redondeados, más pálidos que el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Demasiado tímida para tomar el sol en topless? Quizás ninguna oportunidad. No la dejaría llevar un bikini en la parte de arriba. La querría desnuda a su lado, tumbada al sol, absorbiendo los rayos así siempre que él quisiera podría inclinarse y besar sus pezones. Sasuke quería jugar con ellos pero no podía esperar. Él le quitó las bragas y se permitió una mirada larga.

Dios, era magnífica. Rizos negros, aparte de más tesoros, que eran suyos por toda la noche.

—Te necesito ahora —susurró ella.

Sasuke quería olerla, tocarla, lamerla. Quería que los músculos de ella abrazaran y apretaran sus dedos, su lengua, su polla. Quería enterrar su cara entre sus piernas y chuparla hasta que se corriera, gritando su nombre. Mierda. Sasuke apretó los dientes y ordenó a su semen que se quedase justo donde estaba. Nada de apresurarse bajando a los túneles oscuros hacia el nirvana porque la cosa no terminaría dentro de ella, sino sobre su pecho. Sólo que incluso eso sonaba bien. Sus senos cubiertos de su semen. Los dedos de ella en su cintura eran tan suaves, ella... Sasuke trató de pensar en algo que le distrajese... y no pudo.

Él rompió la caja de condones, esparciéndolos sobre la cama. Agarrando el más cercano, Sasuke lo rasgó y el caucho se cayó. ¡Joder!

Entonces estaba entre sus dedos y ella estaba tocando su polla, acariciándole, enfundándole. Su verga, vestida y lista para la acción, ya estaba empujando en sus pliegues sedosos sin que Sasuke fuese consciente de lo que hacía.

Un cambio de sus caderas debajo suyo, un empuje de sus caderas sobre ella y él se deslizó dentro, directo, profundo y deseó permanecer allí, lamentó que no fuese 10 pies de largo y ella 9 pies de hondo. Ella estaba caliente y apretada y mojada y aún a través del maldito condón ella se sentía absolutamente perfecta.

—Oh Dios, te sientes tan bien —Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el temblor de su voz—. Tengo que disculparme antes de que trate siquiera de moverme. Tómate como un cumplido el que no vaya a durar más de diez segundos. La próxima vez iré lento, lo prometo.

Ella movió la mano de su hombro para recorrer con un dedo a lo largo de la costura de sus labios y él casi se deshizo sin moverse. Los diez segundos estaban ya en la cuenta atrás. Su polla jadeó dentro de ella cuando él comenzó a moverse. Sasuke logró dos penetraciones y retiradas lentas y se hundió. Él sólo podía hacerlo rápido.

Las caderas de ella se elevaron para encontrarse con las suyas y él empujó en ella con tal fuerza impulsora, que se sacudieron encima de la cama. Sasuke era débilmente consciente de agarrar sus hombros, tratando de mantenerla en el lugar pero sus caderas estaban fuera de control, la fricción urgente era tan aplastante y agradable, que se perdió en su servidumbre. Demasiado rápido, pero se sentía tan bueno. Él bajó la cabeza y su boca arrastró una línea húmeda por su garganta mientras empujaba en ella. Había un frenesí salvaje en su ritmo y Sasuke olvidó todo, excepto lo que necesitaba en aquel momento... que era a ella, follarla, llenarla con su crema, conducirse tan profundamente dentro de ella que no hubiera nada más de él o ella, sólo un organismo. Ella tiró de él más profundo, su músculos apretándose alrededor de él, tan fuerte que era casi doloroso.

El orgasmo vino de algún sitio detrás de sus ojos, un punto agudo que se transformó en placer mientras se disparaba a través de su cuerpo.

Fuego líquido bajó ardiendo por sus miembros, concentrado en su ingle. Ella gritó debajo de él, sus músculos apretando su polla, lanzando un grito que resonó desde su garganta.

Él eyaculó dentro de ella, sintió cada chorro de su semen volando desde la punta de su polla. Cuando el último delicioso espasmo se desvaneció, cayó sobre ella y lo que más lamentó Sasuke no era que él se hubiese corrido tan rápido, sino que hubiese tenido que llevar un condón porque sintió la compulsion de marcarla como suya.

Cuando él pudo moverse, y se necesitaron varios segundos, se deslizó al lado de la cama. Se libró del condón en un pañuelo de papel y se recostó para estar enfrente de ella, poniendo su mano plana sobre su vientre. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en la luz suave, su cara enrojecida con la excitación.

—Por favor, dime que no te hice daño —dijo él—. Sentí que saltaba de un trampolín. No tenía ninguna opción una vez que mis pies estuvieron en el aire.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso no fue un planchazo.

No, fue una caída en picado directa hacia la felicidad.

—¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Voy a enmarcar aquel trozo de madera.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes.

—No, yo voy a enmarcar aquel trozo de madera.

Él trazó la línea de su clavícula con el dedo y después con sus labios. Sintió que los temblores corrían por el cuerpo de ella. A él le gustó que tuviese el poder de hacer eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él.

—Hinata.

—Soy Sasuke.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke.

Él pellizcó su pequeño pezón.

—De modo que, mientras esperamos que mis temblorosos miembros recuperen un poco de control muscular, ¿vas a decirme por qué subiste sobre la cerca, te escondiste bajo la tapa de una piscina infantil y fingiste ser un gato?

Hinata suspiró.

—¿Conoces esas latas que no deberías abrir, las que tienen gusanos?

—Como la de los pescadores. Me gusta bastante pescar.

—Apuesto que nunca has estado cerca de una caña de pescar en tu vida.

—Deja de intentar cambiar de tema. Quiero saber por qué estabas lo bastante desesperada como para arriesgarte a subir por una cerca desvencijada. ¿Quién era esa pareja que te buscaba?

Toda la desgraciada historia burbujeó dentro de Hinata. Se había esforzado tanto por mantenerlo reprimido, dejar de pensar en ello, pero sobre todo dejar de explicar el modo que ella se sintió porque nadie la creyó. ¿Por qué debería este tipo ser diferente? Abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez. Él pensaría que estaba loca.

Él le hizo cosquillas bajo la barbilla.

—Dime.

Pero Sasuke no la conocía. No conocía a Kiba, el baboso campeón del babosobol. No había ninguna razón para que Sasuke no le creyera mientras que no se dejase llevar y comenzase a balbucear como una lunática delirante.

Los dedos de Sasuke recorrieron sus costillas.

—Escúpelo, mujer. Necesito distraerme durante un momento para poder recuperarme después del rápido esfuerzo —hizo una pausa—. Aunque noté que yo no fui el único rápido.

El calor ardió en la cara de Hinata. A ella le gustaría haberle dicho que era la vez más rápida que se había corrido considerando que ya había tenido un orgasmo explosivo en la cocina.

—¿De quién huías?

Ella respiró hondo.

—De mi hermana pequeña Hanabi y su novio Kiba.

Él esperó a que ella continuara. Hinata hizo otra imitación de un pescado. Boca abierta. Boca cerrada.

—¿Y ellos tienen el virus Ébola? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ella lamentaba que Kiba no lo tuviera.

—Kiba es supuestamente mi antiguo novio.

—¿Supuestamente?

—Él dice que lo era. Hanabi piensa que lo era. Mis padres piensan que lo era y así como lo hacen algunos de mis llamados amigos pero, en realidad, nunca salí en una cita con él.

Sasuke ahora parecía intrigado y se inclinó sobre el codo. No sueltes todo esto. Parecerás patética. Hinata presionó los labios juntos.

—No te atrevas a detenerte ahora. Esto es mejor que la TV. ¿A qué demonios está jugando?- Hinata deseaba saberlo.

—Venga. ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

—Vale. No olvides que fuiste tú quien preguntó —ella se metió el brazo bajo la cabeza—. La primera vez que vi a Kiba fue hace aproximadamente seis meses, parado en la cola del cine. Yo estaba sola porque era una película de miedo de vampiros y nadie iría conmigo. Tiendo a chillar.

Ella le miró pero él contuvo la risa.

—Kiba comenzó a charlar, sólo cosas corrientes sobre lo largo de la cola, el tiempo, el tráfico. Era un poco demasiado insistente. Me hizo sentir incómoda. Después de comprar mi entrada, fui al lavabo, luego compré una bebida... en otras palabras, le había dado mucho tiempo para que tomase asiento, pero momentos después de que yo me hubiese sentado, él vino y se dejó caer a mi lado. Había esperado para ver dónde iba a sentarme.

—¿Tal vez había ido al lavabo y había comprado una bebida y estaba sólo siendo simpático?

Eso fue lo que sus amigos habían dicho.

—Me marché antes de que la película terminara en caso de que él estuviese pensando seguirme. Pensé que había sido lista pero al día siguiente estaba esperando fuera del lugar donde trabajo. Yo no le dije dónde era.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Te había seguido?

—Debió de hacerlo. A casa desde el cine y luego al trabajo al día siguiente. Cuando le vi en la calle, le encaré, le pregunté qué quería pero afirmó que era una coincidencia, que esperaba a alguien más. Una mentira.

Sasuke cogió su mano y le apretó los dedos.

—Siguió apareciendo en el mismo lugar que yo y fingía que lo habíamos planeado. Actuó como si estuviésemos saliendo juntos. Envió flores a mi casa y al trabajo. Le dije que parase de seguirme, amenacé con ir a la policía y durante un tiempo no le vi. Entonces una noche, cuando regresé del trabajo, le encontré dentro de mi piso.

—Mierda.

El ritmo del corazón de Hinata brincó cuando ella recordó.

—Comencé a gritar y él puso su mano sobre mi boca. Me arrastró hacia el salón. La mesa estaba puesta, las velas encendidas. Había cocinado una puñetera comida. Parecía tan complacido consigo mismo. No tengo ni idea de cómo entró. No estaba segura de qué hacer.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Hinata no estaba por decirle a Sasuke exactamente lo que había pasado, lo que el miedo la había hecho hacer.

—Le persuadí para que se marchara e hice cambiar las cerraduras. Él continuó tropezando conmigo durante semanas. Finalmente fui a la policía y ellos le hicieron una visita —ella se rió un poco—. La policía dijo que Kiba afirmaba que era yo la que le acosaba. En todo caso, todo esto se paró y pensé que había terminado. Entonces, hace un mes, yo estaba en casa de mis padres para el almuerzo del domingo y Hanabi llegó de la mano de Kiba.

—Ouch —Sasuke frotó el pulgar alrededor de la palma de ella.

—Estaba tan impresionada, que no podía hablar. Me debatía entre el alivio porque él ya me dejaría en paz, y la preocupación de que él no era adecuado para Hanabi. Supuse que él salía con ella para observar o algo. Pero, por supuesto, Hanabi le adoraba, y él estaba en todas partes con ella y pensé que estaría bien. Hasta que averigüé que él había mentido y había dicho a Hanabi y Mamá y Papá que él había roto nuestra relación.

Yo podría haber sido capaz de enfrentarme a esto. Entiendo el orgullo masculino pero Kiba continuó diciendo que yo no le dejaba en paz, que yo le molestaba para que regresara conmigo. Eso me puso furiosa.

Hinata se estremeció cuando pensó en ello, la escena que había hecho, el modo que había gritado.

—Fue una cosa tan infantil de hacer, el tipo de mentiras que los muchachos cuentan en la escuela cuando no quieren parecer perdedores delante de sus amigos- Ella echó un vistazo a Sasuke y él torció la boca en una sonrisa sardónica.

—He crecido —dijo él.

Hinata dio un pequeño resoplido.

—Eres un tío, nunca crecerás.

—Sigue hablando. Quiero saber lo que pasó.

—Kiba afirmó que estaba obsesionada con él, celosa porque prefirió a Hanabi. Cuando traté de explicar a Hanabi y a nuestros padres lo que él había hecho, especialmente todas las cosas escalofriantes, nadie me creyó. Si sólo les hubiera contado de antemano, pero no lo hice. No quise que se preocuparan. Peor aún, cuando las flores llegaron al trabajo, fingí que eran de un novio.

—¿Por qué coño?

Hinata se erizó.

—Porque nunca había estado con un tipo que me enviara flores. Me gustaron. Sólo no me gustó que fueran de Kiba. Créeme, si yo pudiera volver atrás y cambiar las cosas, lo haría. Él tergiversó todo lo que dije para hacerme parecer amargada y rencorosa porque él había querido a Hanabi y no mí. Puso a todos de su parte.

Hinata estaba dolida por el modo en el que su familia no la había creído, que todavía no la creía.

—Mamá y Papá le quieren. Él se ríe de las bromas de Papá, elogia la cocina de Mamá y trata a Hanabi como un ángel. Se comporta como el puñetero novio perfecto. El bastardo no podía hacer nada mal. Hinata sintió su puño apretarse y entonces la mano de Sasuke envolvió la suya, atormentando la tensión de sus dedos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Déjalos- Hinata soltó una risa.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero él no me deja en paz. Él aparece en el mismo lugar que yo y luego me acusa de acecharle. Me suplicó que fuese a su apartamento para hablar las cosas y contra mi mejor juicio, estuve de acuerdo. Cuando llegué allí, fingió que nunca me lo había pedido. Hanabi estaba de pie a su lado, medio fulminándome con la mirada, medio compadeciéndose de mí. Fue peor aún, pero Hinata había dicho bastante. Medio lamentaba haber dicho algo.

—El tipo suena como si fuera el rey de los gilipollas —dijo Sasuke.

Hinata sintió una oleada de esperanza.

—¿Me crees?

—Por supuesto que sí.

El alivio la inundó como si se hubiera hundido en un baño caliente.

—Él es un gilipollas... pero bueno, algunas pollas son divertidas —susurró ella.

Ella deslizó los dedos por la paja de pelo oscuro y enjuto en la ingle de Sasuke y envolvió la mano alrededor de su gruesa polla. Él lanzó un fuerte gemido.

—Creo que me prometiste lento —susurró ella y le besó bajando por su pecho hasta que sus labios alcanzaron su pene.

—Oh Dios, eso sólo era si yo estaba a cargo, no tú.


	3. Chapter 3

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obcenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias por sus reviews y a los que no dejan reviews(?), gracias tambien por leer. Esta es una historia que no es mia, la tome prestada(?) al igual que los personajes de Kishi, espero que la sigan disfrutando y esperen un poco mas que se van a llevar una sorpresa wuajajajajajajajajajajajaja ~~

Enjoy ~~

Capítulo 3

Sasuke bufó como una serpiente cuando la lengua de Hinata trazó la gruesa vena debajo de su polla, todo el recorrido desde la raíz hasta la sensible punta. Un lengüeteo húmedo sobre la tumescente cabeza y él se estremeció bajo ella.

—Jesús, Hinata.

Hinata se deslizó más abajo por la cama hasta que quedó a gatas sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo de él. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, abrió los ojos, luego los cerró otra vez y se derrumbó en la almohada.

—No puedo mirar. Estoy realmente en el filo, al límite- Hinata bajó la cabeza y primero lamió y luego se metió un poco la polla en la boca, antes de repetir la acción un poco más profundo cada vez. Le gustaba sentir la aterciopelada piel contra su lengua, le gustaba el modo en que podía usar sus labios para hacerlo contraerse y luego distenderse. Sasuke tenía una polla larga, gruesa. Cabía dentro de ella perfectamente, pero Hinata no estaba segura de cuánto podría meterse en la boca. Rodeó la base con su mano y exprimió al mismo tiempo mientras ponía sus labios sobre la cabeza y chupaba.

Las caderas de Sasuke se levantaron de la cama y él rodeó su cabeza con las manos.

—Ah joder, joder, joder.

Mientras chupaba la punta, Hinata bombeó la parte inferior con su puño y un pequeño chorro de pre-semen golpeó el interior de su mejilla. Sintió el sabor fuerte, ligeramente salado, y luego usó esa crema y su propia saliva para lubricar la polla mientras movía sus labios arriba y abajo. Con cada descenso variaba la cantidad que se metía en la boca y cambiaba la presión, de duro a suave como un susurro. La respiración de Sasuke era desigual, sus piernas se movían nerviosamente y sus manos pasaban de agarrar las sábanas con los puños a acariciar su melena. Cuando tiró del pelo y acarició las sábanas, Hinata se sonrió.

—Oh Jesús, qué bien se siente. Baja a mis pelotas. No quiero correrme todavía. Quisiera que estuvieras haciendo esto toda la noche.

Hinata apretó más fuerte y empujó abajo en la raíz de la polla con su mano. Cuando se apartó para respirar, él se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Me estás volviendo loco —dijo él.

La pequeña raja con forma de lágrima en la punta de su polla soltó otro chorro de pre-semen, que goteó hasta su estómago. La lengua de Hinata lo lamió hasta que lo dejó limpio. Durante todo el proceso ella siguió agarrando firmemente la base de la polla.

—Santo Dios. Dios, tengo que correrme- Hinata arremolinó su lengua sobre la corona de su polla, luego comenzó a chupar en golpes cortos, mientras agarraba sus bolas.

—Tú, pequeña bromista —jadeó él.

Hinata no se esperaba lo que vino después, por eso Sasuke se salió con la suya. La agarró, la cogió de las piernas y le dio la vuelta. Ella estaba estirada sobre su espalda, con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la cama, con la boca cerca de su polla mientras él estaba enterrado entre medio de sus piernas. Su lengua la trabajaba, mimando su propio botón duro y Hinata sintió tensarse sus músculos.

La única vez que había estado en esa posición había encontrado difícil concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez, su propio placer creciente y el de su compañero. Pero Hinata dirigió la polla de Sasuke hacia su boca y cada vez que él chupaba su clítoris, ella lo imitaba con una mamada. La acción alterna funcionó, la mantuvo concentrada, y el fuego entre sus piernas comenzó a extenderse por sus venas hasta todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Estaban hechos para esto, pensó ella, un encaje perfecto, sin cuellos torcidos, hombros encorvados, una pareja perfecta. La lengua de él parpadeó en su clítoris y luego la mordió ligeramente. Hinata explotó en su clímax. Su orgasmo la agarró como una boa constrictora, tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo antes de caer en una espiral al olvido. Apretó sus labios en torno a él, que se derramó en su boca, a chorros largos, espesos, disparando hasta que pensó que se ahogaría si no paraba o ella no lo sacaba de la boca. Hinata tragó y tragó e intentó controlar su respiración y su tembloroso cuerpo.

Sasuke fue el primero en moverse. Tiró de ella de modo que su cabeza descansara junto a la suya en la almohada y la besó, una dulce pasada de sus labios antes de que presionara su boca más fuerte contra la suya, dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran mientras intercambiaban sus propios sabores. Ambos gimieron y Sasuke arrastró la boca hasta su oreja.

—Joder, Hinata. ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo? Siente mi polla. La cosa todavía está dura.

—No me quejo —susurró ella—. Métemela. Veamos cuánto tarda en ablandarse.

—Joder, desde que te vi esto no ha estado blando. Si estuviéramos en público, me arrestarían.

Sasuke se rió pero no se le había escapado lo que se deducía de sus palabras, que tal vez la vería de nuevo, que saldría con ella.

Por favor, que paseeeee.

Él le levantó la pierna y se la pasó por su cadera y apretó su cuerpo más cerca, sus manos recorriendo su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello. Cuando sus dedos acariciaron la parte de arriba de sus nalgas, Hinata se estremeció.

—¿Así? —preguntó.

—Me haces cosquillas.

—¿Alguna vez te han follado el culo?

—No —dijo Hinata tragando aire.

—¿Alguna vez lo has querido?- Sus dedos se entretuvieron sobre el punto donde su espalda se convertía en trasero, acariciándola con cuidado, haciéndola contonearse contra él.

—Lo he pensado —Oh Dios, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

Había tenido fantasías eróticas de estar intercalada entre dos hombres, uno jodiendo su coño, el otro con su polla en el culo, pero eso es todo lo que eran, fantasías.

—Creo que no... —empezó a decir ella.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke—. Necesitas que se te estire antes de tomar una polla en tu dulce culito. Necesitas que sea alguien que sepas que será cuidadoso. No voy a hacer eso contigo ahora, pero me gustaría jugar, darte un anticipo de lo bien que se siente. ¿Puedo?

Hinata era como tonta gelatina en sus manos, temiendo que aceptaría cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Pero le agradó que no diera por sentado su consentimiento.

—Me estás ofreciendo hacerme sentir bien, así que, ¿por qué decir que no?

Sasuke se rió y la hizo rodar sobre su estómago. Agarró las cuatro almohadas y las empujó una a una bajo su vientre para que su trasero quedara al aire. Hinata se sintió cómoda físicamente, pero no mentalmente, su culo expuesto al escrutinio de Sasuke.

—¿Puedo encender la luz principal? —preguntó.

Hinata soltó un chillido.

—De ninguna manera.

—Bueno. Puedo esperar. —Él suspiró.

Habría una era glacial en el infierno antes de que eso pasara, pensó ella.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su espalda y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera y susurrando guarradas que la hacían apretarse por dentro.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa, Hinata ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me enciende saber lo húmeda que estás? Pero te quiero más húmeda.

Quiero que tu coño chorree en mi cara. Quiero que me grites que te folle y cuando lo haga, quiero que me grites que pare.

Empujó sus pechos contra las almohadas, sus pezones duros como diamantes, desesperados por su toque. Hinata dobló la cabeza y lamió uno.

—Oh Cristo, si puedes hacer eso, no voy a poder evitar correrme en tu culo —dijo Sasuke—. Se me escapa ya.

—¿Puedes chuparte la polla?- Él se rió.

—Atrayente proposición, pero no soy precisamente contorsionista. Necesitaría una caja torácica flexible.

—Una vez vi a un tipo hacerlo en una película. Era sexy —Hinata sabía que se estaba ruborizando.

Él besó su omoplato y luego pellizcó el hueso angular con sus dientes.

—¿Te gusta la idea de chicos chupando pollas?- Aquella pregunta no venía mucho a cuento, pero ella le siguió el rollo. Podría decir cualquier cosa a este tipo y de algún modo sabía que no le trastocaría.

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez le has chupado la polla a un hombre?- Sus labios hicieron una pausa en la ruta por su espalda.

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con una mujer?

—No.

—¿Es ese no, un "nunca tuve la oportunidad" o un "ni me lo menciones"?

—No quiero la posibilidad. Me gustan los hombres —dijo Hinata firmemente.

—Bien —masculló Sasuke en su espalda mientras lamía sus costillas.

Hinata se derritió bajo su toque, no sólo por el roce de su lengua, o el de su barba de varios días, si no por lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos. Dedos cuidadosos acariciaban y atormentaban su pecho derecho mientras los dedos de la otra mano acariciaban rítmicamente su muslo izquierdo.

—Oh Dios. —Hinata gimió cuando él lamió la unión entre su espalda y su culo. Toques como de plumas a cada lado la tenían retorciéndose debajo de él.

Entonces un dedo bajó ligeramente por la hendidura de su trasero, hasta llegar a su coño donde recogió su crema e hizo el camino de vuelta, investigando un poco más profundamente en su húmedo valle.

—Tan suave, tan dulce, tan sexy —canturreaba él mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la parte más baja de su espalda. El siguiente paso de su dedo fue apretar más profundamente y las caderas de Hinata se doblaron contra las almohadas.

—Relájate, pequeña gatita. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo te estoy acariciando.

La cama se movió cuando Sasuke cambió de postura. Ambas manos estaban en su trasero, separando sus nalgas.

—Eres tan bonita. Ese pequeño agujerito fruncido justo para mí- Pasó su dedo por el interior de su muslo y Hinata sintió el estruendo de su risa.

—Estás tan mojada, joder, estás chorreando.

Ella jadeó cuando su cabeza se deslizó entre las piernas y su boca se colocó sobre sus pliegues. Sus manos agarraban sus caderas, manteniéndola quieta mientras la lamía. Ondulaciones de placer revolotearon por el cuerpo de Hinata, oleadas de chispas ardientes encendiéndola por todas partes. Entonces su lengua rodeó su agujero y Hinata gritó.

Sasuke sopló sobre él.

—Está bien. Relájate.

Ésto era algo que nunca había hecho, una sensación nueva y Hinata se sentía dividida entre la repugnancia y el placer. Él persistió, sus dedos clavándose en sus caderas y Hinata se abandonó a la experiencia. Su lengua empujó sólo en su apertura y ella se vio sacudida por oleadas cálidas y húmedas, sus manos convertidas en puños agarrando las sábanas mientras jadeaba. Su dedo sustituyó la lengua, pequeños empujones, suaves movimientos que enviaban escalofríos por sus piernas hasta cada uno de los dedos de los pies.

—Oh Dios mío —susurró Hinata.

—Relájate, gatita. Empuja hacia fuera. Será más fácil, confía en mí.

Hinata lo intentó y tragó aire por la sensación de ardor al notar dentro de ella su primer nudillo. Tan bueno. Tan malo. ¿Por qué las cosas malas eran tan buenas? Bien, había querido ser mala y ahora lo era.

—Estás caliente y apretada. Me encantaría follar tu culo- Su dedo se deslizó más profundamente y Hinata se tensó.

—Solamente un poco más, nena. Aguanta. Lo voy a hacer perfecto para ti.

Mientras el resto de su dedo entraba, otro de sus dedos se zambullía en su coñito. Su cabeza descansó sobre su parte posterior y él comenzó a joderla con el dedo en ambos agujeros, deslizándose en su ano y fuera de su coño. Hinata duró menos de diez segundos.

Gritó su liberación mientras los espasmos se retorcían en su interior.

—Oh Dios... Dios... Dios.

Ella apenas podría respirar y menos hablar, el éxtasis condujo su mente hacia el espacio. De todo lo que era consciente era de las intensas sensaciones de su interior que deseaba que no acabaran nunca.

La polla de Sasuke estaba tan dura que pensó que iba a explotar. Hacerla correrse así había sido algo que lo había puesto increíblemente caliente. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla salir de su vida. Su mente estaba yendo ya en múltiples direcciones, intentando imaginar maneras de hacerlo funcionar. Subió hacia arriba en la cama para tumbarse a su lado y la miró a la cara.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil durante tanto tiempo que pensó que se había desmayado y entonces ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Asqueroso o delirante? —preguntó él.

—Asquerosamente delirante.

—Bien.

Hinata dio una sonrisa lenta.

—De espaldas.

Antes de que él pudiera moverse, las almohadas estaban en el suelo y Hinata lo había volcado para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Ella agarró un paquete metálico e hizo rodar un condón por su polla.

—¿Vienen en tamaños más grandes?

—¿No soy yo lo bastante grande para ti?

Hinata se rió disimuladamente.

—No es eso lo que quería decir. Tu polla es enorme.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo llegar al corazón de un hombre —se rió Sasuke.

Hinata se colocó a sí misma sobre la punta y se dejó caer. Sasuke oyó un gemido retumbar por su garganta.

—Oh mierda.

Incluso a través del maldito condón, se sentía como encajado en un apretado guante de terciopelo. Por un momento ella no se movió y luego empezó a contonear sus caderas como una exótica bailarina del vientre. Sasuke sintió cada giro, cada sinuoso movimiento a lo largo de su polla. Rió en silencio e imitó el movimiento. Sasuke jadeó y se le cerraron los ojos. Él estiró los brazos hacia sus pechos y los ahuecó con las manos, frotando los pezones con sus pulgares. Ella lo exprimió con su coño y Sasuke se mordió el labio. Oooh, que bien se sintió eso.

—¿Así? —preguntó Hinata.

—No sé. Hazlo otra vez.

Al momento siguiente había una ondulante cascada de sensaciones a lo largo de su polla. Jesús. Los temblores hicieron todo el recorrido por su espina dorsal. Sasuke añadió un impulso hacia arriba y Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó aire.

—¿Estamos jugando? —preguntó.

—No puedo. Un apretón más de los tuyos y estoy acabado.

—Se me prometió mucho tiempo.

—La próxima vez —jadeó Sasuke cuando ella comenzó a montarlo. Él impulsó sus caderas hacia ella mientras ella hacía presión.

Dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera, el ritmo le hizo sentir cómo su semen se acumulaba desde cada parte de su cuerpo hacia sus pelotas. Hinata gritó, apretándose en él y él se derramó en ella, una oleada imparable de dulce placer que lo condujo a un grito como el suyo.

Ella se derrumbó en él, como una manta suave, húmeda, y Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te dije que te haría sudar —dijo él.

Hinata despertó de repente para encontrar a Sasuke en su espalda, olisqueando su cuello, sus dedos dentro de su coño y su erección rozándose contra su trasero. Hinata estiró la mano y rodeó la polla.

Cuando él dio un pequeño ronquido ella comprendió que estaba dormido y se rió. Hinata pasó su palma sobre la mojada punta de la polla y él bombeó en su mano. Ella sonrió abiertamente. Todavía dormido y aún así su cuerpo sabía lo que quería.

Desesperada por usar el cuarto de baño, Hinata se escabulló del brazo de Sasuke, intentando no despertarlo. En el rellano del pasillo dudó entre las tres puertas cerradas y sonrió cuando tiró de una manilla para descubrir un aseo a la moda, con azulejos claros de mármol veteado y una bañera enorme separada. Entonces la sonrisa cayó de su cara y se estrelló para romperse en el suelo. Todo estaba aseado y ordenado, incluyendo el montón de juguetes para el baño de niños apoyados en el suelo en un contenedor de plástico azul.

Oh joder. Hinata se sentía divida entre la cólera y el pesar. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Todo le había dicho que este hombre estaba casado. La tapa de plástico donde ella se había escondido. La tirita de dinosaurio. La cocina impoluta. Ella lo había ignorado todo.

Incluso cuando pensaba que esto sería una historia de una noche, aún esperaba que él la quisiera ver de nuevo. Ahora Hinata sabía que incluso si lo hacía, ella no podría, no lo haría. Una onda fría de realidad la atravesó. Tal vez no le había mentido. Podía no estar casado pero tener familia. Niño o niños. Una oleada de náuseas la recorrió. De nuevo, un error. La vida amorosa de Hinata era un muestrario completo de errores.

O escogía a los hombres equivocados, o los hombres equivocados la escogían a ella.

Apagó la luz y se acercó a la puerta que casi había abierto cuando había subido. El dormitorio de un pequeño. Una pared pintada con una pista de carreras, la cama era un coche de carreras azul.

Juguetes alineados en estanterías. Hinata se aguantó un sollozo. Por mucho que disfrutara el sexo, nada podría excusar esto. No sabía nada, pero podría habérselo imaginado. Era la casa de una familia.

¿En qué diantre había estado pensando?

Hinata se introdujo en el dormitorio y recogió su ropa. Más o menos podría recomponer el vestido rasgado. Un último vistazo a Sasuke que descansaba de lado, la sábana arremolinada en sus esbeltas caderas. Un bastardo guapísimo. Y luego, se marchó.

Sasuke rodó esperando encontrar un cuerpo suave y cálido. Tanteó la sábana con la mano. Una cama fría. Abrió los ojos, se apoyó sobre los codos y miró a su alrededor. Nada de ropas. Hinata se había ido.

Suspiró.

Tal vez era lo mejor, pero Sasuke se encontró muy decepcionado. El sexo había sido espectacular. Esperaba haber tenido más. Le gustaba Hinata. Era divertida y estrafalaria y Sasuke había empezado a cobijar una pequeña esperanza de que hubiera algún modo de hacerla formar parte de su vida. Claramente ella había tenido otras ideas.

Él se sentó, se frotó los ojos y se congeló. Cristo, esperaba que la historia que le había contado sobre su antiguo novio que no era su novio, fuera verdadera. ¿Y si había sido al revés y Hinata era la que estaba obsesionada con el tipo? Sasuke pensó en la herida de su trasero.

Había estado desesperada por huir. No, ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sasuke apartó la sudada sábana y sonrió de par en par. Tendría que poner una lavadora antes de irse. No pensaba quedarse la noche. Su hermano, su esposa y su hijo de cuatro años, estarían en Estados Unidos tres meses mientras su hermano trabajaba en un proyecto de ingeniería en Colorado. Sasuke tenía instrucciones de visitar la casa cada dos semanas para comprobar que el cartero no hubiera dejado correo porque se suponía que no tenía que entregar ninguno y asegurarse de que no había habido un escape en la casa, o que hubieran entrado ladrones o que hubiera caído en un agujero sin fondo.

Cuando un viaje de negocios a Zurich había terminado un día antes de lo previsto, Sasuke decidió dar una visita rápida a la casa de su hermano en Greenwich en vez de ir directamente a casa. Después que el taxi lo dejara, se había cambiado de ropa y se había tomado una cerveza en el jardín. Sasuke estaba contento de haberlo hecho, si no, no hubiese conocido a Hinata, pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder sacársela de la cabeza.

Se suponía que Naruti iba a recogerlo en Gatwick aquella tarde, así que Sasuke necesitaba llamar y decirle que viniera a Greenwich. Debería haberle llamado la otra noche. Una oleada de inquietud le atravesó la espina dorsal. Naruto iba a cabrearse con él. Sasuke abrió la puerta del dormitorio y gimió. Joder. La puerta del dormitorio de su sobrino estaba abierta de par en par. Sasuke cerró los ojos y golpeó la pared con la cabeza. Mierda. No era difícil imaginarse lo que había pasado. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Hinata que la casa no era suya. Pero, había habido un montón de cosas que no le había dicho.


	4. Chapter 4

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obcenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… esperen, esperen que aun falta la sorpresa… jijijijijijiijijii

Capítulo 4

Hinata se preguntó si se atrevería a irse de la casa de sus padres en lugar de quedarse para almorzar. En realidad se preguntaba si se atrevería a marcharse sin decir adiós. No había dormido después de regresar y se metió en la cama de su niñez, su mente inmersa con recuerdos de Sasuke y su familia hasta el punto de que su cabeza latía de dolor. Había tenido el sexo más fabuloso de su vida y ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de recordarlo con placer debido a que la ira, la culpa y el remordimiento habían envenenado su felicidad.

Se mantuvo acostada escuchando cómo el resto de la casa empezaba a agitarse y esperó a que hubieran bajado antes de arrastrarse hasta el baño. Incluso después de una larga ducha, tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y una helada pena en su corazón. Hinata sospechó que ambos permanecerían con ella por un largo tiempo.

La resurrección de sus habilidades de la adolescencia y el recuerdo preciso de cuál escalón, el tercero y el séptimo, chirriaban, le permitió a Hinata llegar a la parte inferior de la escalera sin que nadie la oyera. La puerta principal estaba a la vista. Cinco pasos. No más.

La cabeza de Hinata cayó. No podía hacerlo. Mierda, era una cobarde.

Podía librarse del almuerzo pero no podía evitar despedirse. Dejó su bolso en el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, escuchó su nombre.

—¿Qué hay de Hinata? —dijo su padre—. ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

—No queremos esperar —dijo Whiny Hanabi con su chillona voz de ratón.

¿Esperar para qué?

Hinata empujó la puerta y entró. Cuatro rostros giraron hacia ella.

Las miradas afectadas de sus padres, la mirada culpable en los ojos de Hanabi, y la sonrisa satisfecha del bastardo baboso de Kiba.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

Hinata apretó los dientes. Por supuesto que tenía que ser Kiba quien hablara primero.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó su madre.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Dieciséis?

—No demasiado tarde —cerca de las tres.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que te escuché llegar aproximadamente a las tres —dijo Kiba.

Maldito chismoso.

—Él tiene el sueño muy ligero —Hanabi acarició su mano.

—Yo no —dijo Hinata y sonrió, pensando que realmente no había mentido. Ella no era de sueño ligero.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Pensé que íbamos a compartir un taxi para volver —dijo Hanabi.

—No sé cómo me perdiste. Estuve allí en la fiesta, aparte de una hora en la habitación con el tipo que se parecía a George Clooney. Ja, ja.

Nadie se rió. Kiba frunció el ceño y Hinata resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua. ¿Por qué no podían ver a través de él? La frustración le retorció el intestino. No tenía sentido esperar que la atontada de Hanabi pudiera ver quién era en realidad, pero ¿por qué no sus padres? ¿Eran ciegos? ¿No podían ver que era un canalla?

Hinata suspiró. Muy bien, así a primera vista, no parecía tan malo.

Kiba era alto, moreno y moderadamente guapo, si te gustaba el estilo suave y elegante. A Hinata no le gustaba. Él tenía un buen trabajo en la ciudad y un automóvil inteligente. Algún tipo de Porsche. Hanabi era lo bastante superficial para que eso fuera suficiente. Hanabi era feliz, así que mamá y papá eran felices. No parecía importarles el que Hinata fuera miserable.

Llevó un vaso de agua a la mesa e hizo una mueca cuando su trasero golpeó el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —su madre con ojos de águila le preguntó.

—Nada.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a explicar que le dolía cada vez que se sentaba, porque eso significaría que tendría que explicar cómo la astilla llegó allí, la forma en que había sido retirada y cómo la vigorosa actividad que le siguió había agravado la lesión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó su madre.

Todo el mundo parecía sospechoso. Demonios. Tener una madre que durante sus años de adolescencia, había afinado sus técnicas de interrogatorio hasta adquirir una destreza olímpica era una desventaja enorme para Hinata, quien era como un libro abierto.

Desde que había salido de casa, el almuerzo de los domingos había sido como bucear en una piscina de tiburones con un pequeño corte. Lamentablemente su madre sólo aplicaba sus técnicas a sus hijas y no a la serpiente en el nido, que estaba sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro al otro lado de la mesa. Tan desesperados por ver un anillo en el dedo de la mano de cualquiera de sus hijas, su madre probablemente habría recibido con gusto a Jack el Destripador para tomar el té, si fuese un soltero disponible.

—¿Te lastimaste la espalda? —preguntó su madre.

—Solo un moretón —Hinata murmuró.

—¿Con qué?

—Una manija de la puerta.

Hanabi rió disimuladamente. Hinata viendo una salida la aprovechó.

—No es gracioso, Hanabi. Me duele.

—Déjame ver —dijo su madre.

Mierda.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es? —preguntó su padre desde detrás del periódico—. ¿Estás bien o no?

Hinata captó la mirada oscura e indagadora de Kiba y desvió los ojos.

—Bien —dijo Hinata.

Durante mucho tiempo, nadie habló.

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? —preguntó su madre.

—Bien.

—¿Así que pasaste un buen rato?

—Sí —Hinata sólo resistió diciendo bien.

—¿Conociste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Nadie en absoluto? ¿Qué pasa con ese que lucía como George Clooney?

—Eso fue la idea de Hinata de una broma, mamá —dijo Hanabi.

Hinata nunca había perfeccionado su cara de "inocente", pero ahora se estaba esforzando.

—Estoy seguro de que Hinata finalmente conocerá a alguien que le ayude a superar esto —dijo Kiba y alargó la mano para acariciarle la suya.

—¿Superar qué? —Hinata golpeó la mano y la arrastró fuera de su alcance.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan susceptible —dijo su madre.

Hinata se volvió a mirarla.

—Yo no estaba...

—Kiba sólo estaba siendo amable —su madre la fulminó con la mirada.

—Por favor, no discutáis —dijo Kiba—. Me siento muy mal por esto y Hinata no puede evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Cierra la maldita boca, tú completo y absoluto imbécil. Había un poco de consuelo al pensarlo, pero Hinata desearía atreverse a decirlo.

Su madre sonrió a Kiba.

—Y vosotros no podéis evitar haberos enamorado —ella se volvió hacia su hija mayor, con los labios apretados. Hinata se preparó— Deberías estar feliz por tu hermana, Hinata. Estás arruinando este momento tan especial.

¿Momento especial? La boca de Hinata se secó. Cristo. Hanabi estaba radiante sobre la mesa, luciendo tan feliz, demasiado complacida consigo misma. Hinata jugaría este juego, no preguntaría.

Alcanzó la caja de sus cereales favoritos, solo para descubrir que estaba vacía. Sin duda Kiba había tomado la última maldita porción.

—Hinata —su madre chasqueó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Basta! Hanabi tiene algo importante que decirte.

Hinata miró a su hermana y trató de mantener su rostro neutro.

—Kiba me pidió que me casara con él.

—Espero que hayas dicho que no —joder, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Kiba rompió el silencio.

—No seas así, Hinata.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Demasiado largo. Hinata no tenía la intención de esperar tanto pero era difícil lograr que su boca dijera una frase distinta a la que pasaba por su cabeza. "¡Estúpido jodido imbécil!" habría tenido a su madre alcanzando el jabón. El rostro decepcionado de Hanabi apuñaló la conciencia de Hinata.

—Felicitaciones —Hinata se forzó a soltar la palabra. Si tan sólo hubiera sonado sincero. Ella deseaba lo mejor, Hanabi quería ser feliz, pero esto era un completo error.

—¿En verdad es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Quiero que seas feliz —dijo Hinata, lo que no era mentira.

—Dame un beso —Hanabi se puso de pie y abrió los brazos.

Hinata se levantó, rodeó la mesa y la abrazó. Hanabi la estrechó.

—Yo también —dijo Kiba y tiró de Hinata a un incómodo abrazo grupal.

No podía liberarse sin quedar mal así que Hinata se obligó a no retroceder ante su toque. Sus labios se dirigieron a los suyos y ella trató de girar la cabeza, pero atrapó el borde de su boca. Sus dedos excavaban en su brazo a través del suéter, uñas afiladas presionando con fuerza en su piel. Dolía tanto que se retorció hacia un lado. Sus padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Por un momento consideró enrollar la manga para demostrar las marcas que sin duda le había hecho, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Dirían que lo había hecho ella cuando se echó para atrás.

—Así que, ¿cuándo es la boda? —preguntó Hinata, frotándose el brazo donde la había lastimado.

Kiba la miró, le echó un vistazo a su madre, poniendo cara de "¿qué puedes hacer?" y negando con la cabeza. El cabrón hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerla quedar mal.

—Hanabi estaba pensando en junio próximo —dijo Kiba—. Ella quería darte tiempo para que te adaptaras. Es todo un encanto.

Hinata cerró las manos en un puño. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar tiempo para adaptarse? Le importaba una mierda. En la cola para el cine, la primera vez que lo vio, ella había creído que era muy lindo, pero no era su tipo. Menos de diez minutos más tarde, cuando se había sentado a su lado sin preguntar, supo que no era alguien a quien quisiera conocer mejor. ¿Cómo es que Hanabi era tan estúpida?

—Pero no puedo esperar. Esta Navidad me parece perfecto —dijo Kiba y sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa.

Oh, grandioso. Arruina la Navidad también, ¿por qué no?

—¿Te importaría, Hinata? —preguntó Hanabi.

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? No me preocupa si te casas la semana que viene. De hecho, ¿por qué no os casáis la semana que viene? —dijo Hinata y en seguida se arrepintió. Su padre bajó el periódico y le dio una de sus miradas.

Kiba puso el brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata y ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Eres tan buena con esto —susurró.

Hinata quería darle una patada.

—Quiero que seas la dama de honor —Hanabi miró hacia abajo.

Patear a su hermana no sería suficiente. Hinata quería matarla. Dolorosamente. Ella y Hanabi tenían un acuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo, que no le pedirían eso a la otra. Demasiado para un pacto entre hermanas.

—Kiba quiere que seas tú, insistió en que te lo pidiera.

Hinata ignoró el mensaje de disculpa que Hanabi estaba tratando de enviar. Una disculpa no lo borraría. Tenían un acuerdo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Hanabi? Sólo que esta no era Hanabi, era Kiba manipulando a Hanabi. Hinata estaba desesperada por salir de la casa y ahora no podía, sino pensarían que estaba molesta. Ella estaba molesta, pero no por la razón que ellos creían. Se obligó a sonreír.

Mostrando todos sus dientes, ¿no?

—Lo harás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kiba—. Sé que Hanabi no sentirá que el día está completo a menos que tenga a su hermana mayor, cuidando de ella.

Cuatro rostros a la espera de una respuesta. Incluso su padre había dejado de leer el periódico. No, quería gritar. Sobre mi cadáver. Cuando el Papa se case. Cuando George Clooney se case. Pero Hinata no tenía elección. No, si quería evitar una escena.

—Muy bien.

Hanabi aplaudió y gritó.

—¡Oh, gracias!

Hinata se sintió tan pequeña como una hormiga, porque no había forma de que caminara penosamente por el pasillo llevando un monstruoso vestido de color detestable, especialmente si Hanabi se casaba con Kiba.

—Muéstrale a Hinata tu anillo —dijo su madre.

Hanabi puso una pequeña caja verde sobre la mesa y se ruborizó.

—Quería decírtelo antes de que lo vieras. No quería que lo notaras y te molestaras- Hinata dudaba de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Déjame a mí —Kiba tomó el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo de Hanabi—. Nunca te lo quites de nuevo.

¿Era su imaginación o había una nota de amenaza en eso? Hanabi se echó a reír así que Hinata pensó que debía estar equivocada. El anillo, bueno, era un anillo. Un diamante bastante grande rodeado por un círculo de piedras más pequeñas.

—Es hermoso —dijo Hinata diligentemente, aunque odiaba los anillos de cualquier tipo, excepto quizá los que perforaban los pezones. Ella siempre había tenido un anhelo secreto de probarlos, aunque quizás no los que pasara por los pezones. Ella no era tan valiente. Encima de un pezón estaría bien. Un día...

—Un día, tendrás uno propio —dijo Kiba.

Dos, pensó Hinata y soltó una sonrisa genuina. Que borró la mirada satisfecha de su cara. Hinata se ocupó preparando el desayuno, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa para salir antes del almuerzo. ¿Podía ser la aparición de la peste bubónica? ¿Los extraterrestres habían aterrizado en la calle de abajo?

Hinata, que estaba untando la margarina sobre su tostada, se congeló cuando sintió los dedos de Kiba en su brazo. Miró hacia arriba para descubrir que no había nadie más en la cocina.

—Nos han dado un minuto a solas —dijo él.

—¿Para qué demonios? —la garganta de Hinata comenzaba a cerrarse.

—¿Estas realmente feliz por mí, Hinata?

—Absolutamente extática —ella retorció el brazo y apretó tan duro su tostada mientras extendía la mermelada que se partió en dos. Mierda.

Él sonrió.

—Ese anillo podría haber sido tuyo.

—Lo habría tirado por el inodoro.

Se echó a reír, pero sus ojos permanecieron fríos.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Estoy seguro de haberte visto entrar en el jardín, pero parece que desapareciste en el aire.

Hinata estaba tentada a decirle que había tenido estupendo y brillante sexo con el tipo del otro lado de la valla. En lugar de eso le dio una sonrisa enigmática.

—Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Pero yo soy parte de la familia.

—Aun no —murmuró Hinata.

—Hanabi no es tan buena en la cama como tú.

Hinata dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no me deja correrme en su boca. Sigo pensando en eso, Hinata. Cómo se siente al tener tus suaves labios húmedos a mí alrededor. Cómo se siente tu cabello sedoso contra mis bolas.

Hinata se estremeció. Mierda, mierda. ¡Qué gran error había cometido! Cuando había llegado a casa en aquel momento y lo había encontrado en su apartamento, le ordenó que se marchara. Pero él estaba tan trastornado, incluso lloró, que había permitido que la obligara a comer la comida que había preparado y beber el vino. Las cosas se salieron de las manos. Se le ocurrió vagamente que para la cantidad que había bebido, estaba demasiado mareada, pero había terminado dándole una mamada, porque no quería que la jodiera.

Sólo que la mamada empeoró la situación. Hinata había luchado y dicho que no, pero sabía que nadie iba a creer que no había querido lo que él le había hecho. Tendría que haber ido a la policía y decirles que la había violado, sólo que no era exactamente cierto. Pensó que podría haberla drogado, pero para el momento que despertó, sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Hinata quería olvidar lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—Cuando estés excitada, sabes dónde buscarme.

—Preferiría ser jodida por un extraterrestre de tres cabezas- Él se rió.

—Te poseeré de nuevo. Sabes que me deseas.

—Vete a la mierda, Kiba —Hinata lo abofeteó justo cuando Hanabi entró.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- Hinata se sintió herida porque la pregunta iba dirigida a ella y no a Kiba. Él empujó a Hanabi en sus brazos.

—No te enojes, cariño, pero Hinata me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones una última vez. Le dije que no y ella me golpeó- Hanabi frunció el rostro. Hinata sintió su furia elevarse como una marea viva.

—Por el amor de Cristo, Hanabi. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Yo no lo quiero, nunca lo quise, si fuese el último maldito hombre sobre el planeta no lo querría. Te diría que lo tomes, pero te mereces algo mejor. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Hanabi.

—¿Por qué eres tan horrible? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz?- No era la salida que hubiera querido, pero la tomó. El hecho de que su padre no parecía demasiado molesto al verla marcharse y que su madre lucía aliviada no le hizo ningún bien a su autoestima. Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

Para cuando Hinata regresó a su apartamento de una habitación en Surrey Quays estaba furiosa con todo el mundo, incluída ella misma. Mentiroso Sasuke, estúpida Hanabi, pervertido Kiba, molestos padres y patética Hinata. No estaba segura de quién la enojaba más.

No, eso era mentira. Si se sacaba a sí misma de la ecuación era Sasuke, porque tenía el poder de hacer que todo en su mundo estuviera bien y había empeorado la situación.

Hinata se afanaba en su apartamento, haciendo los trabajos de rutina de fin de semana como la limpieza y lavandería y todo lo que podía pensar era la manera en que Sasuke le había hecho sentir, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su olor almizclado, el gusto de su semen, la forma en que se retorcía cuando ella le lamía la oreja. ¿Por qué engañaría a su esposa? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y su niño?, llegar a eso.

Tal vez salieron durante el fin de semana. Hinata gimió. Era inútil tratar de convencerse de que no había mentido, que estaba divorciado, que era un ladrón. Era una casa de familia y Sasuke era un hombre de familia.

Meter la ropa sucia en la máquina hizo a Hinata pensar en Kiba. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con él? ¿Estaba jugando una especie de juego de poder? Se estremeció al pensar en su matrimonio con Hanabi, pero la idea de que la dejara esperando en el altar era la perspectiva más aterradora. Hinata no quería que Hanabi saliera lastimada, pero estaba incapacitada para hacer algo, mientras Kiba siguiera siendo el chico de oro.

Una cosa que podía hacer era encontrar a un hombre por su cuenta. Eso detendría todas las habladurías sobre ella anhelando a aquel patético imbécil. Sasuke no era la solución, por lo que tendría que buscar otro. Preferiblemente uno que fuese tan bueno entre las sábanas. Hinata mostró una sonrisa nostálgica y sacó la aspiradora. Apenas oyó su celular sonar por encima del ruido. Comprobó quién la estaba llamando. Kiba tenía su número y aunque Hinata hubiera preferido cambiarlo, era más fácil verificar la pantalla. Era Ino, su amiga de la infancia, que había vivido en la casa de al lado, mientras Hinata crecía.

—Hola —dijo Hinata

—Hola de nuevo. Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi madre con la noticia del compromiso de Hanabi. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata cayó sobre el diván.

—Bien.

—No tienes que ser valiente, ya sabes. ¿Quieres que me acerque y bebamos hasta sacar al cabrón de tu sistema?- Ino era una de los amigos a los que Hinata no había logrado convencer sobre Kiba. Era culpa suya. Kiba había aparecido un par de veces cuando ella había salido con el grupo y como no había dicho la verdad absoluta, cuando finalmente lo hizo, pensaron que estaba exagerando. Kiba se había convertido en uno de los muchachos. Hinata se sintió impotente ante un maestro manipulador y sabía que era mejor alejarse de todos ellos por un tiempo. Lástima que sus amigos fuesen tan estúpidos como su hermana de ojos diamantinos.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Ino. Realmente no me molesta que se hayan comprometido —no en ese sentido, Hinata pensó.

—Bueno, te llamaré la próxima semana y quedamos para vernos.

—Bien —dijo Hinata y cortó la conexión.

—Bien. Bien. Bien —repitió y rompió a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obcenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… y si yo también odio a la gente que no le creer a Hinata, pero no se puede hacer nada cuando la gente es ciega frente a un hombre manipulador.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY he aquí la sorpresa…

Capítulo 5

Naruto vio a Sasuke sentado sobre el muro fuera de la casa mientras conducía bajando la calle. Cuando Sasuke le saludó con la mano, al instante Naruto se puso duro y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aparcó a su lado y le dio al botón del maletero. Sasuke dejó caer su bolsa dentro y lo cerró de golpe.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se deslizaba en el asiento de pasajeros.

Naruto le echó un vistazo y se le curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

—El apartamento ha estado limpio, conseguí ver lo que quise por la TV y comí comida china tres veces. ¿Tú qué crees?

Sasuke se rió y deslizó su mano sobre el aumento prominente en los pantalones de Naruto.

—Sí, me echaste de menos.

Naruto gimió. Su polla lloraba al pensar en follarse a Sasuke. Había estado fuera durante una semana pero se sentía como un mes. Sólo tenía que mirar a Sasuke para desearlo.

—¿Has sido un buen chico y no te has hecho pajas? —preguntó Sasuke

—Sí, pero casi me mata.

Naruto esperaba que Sasuke le dijera lo mismo, pero no lo hizo. Una ola de inquietud le bajó por la espalda a Naruto.

—Ve más despacio, hay una cámara con radar de velocidad más adelante —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un poco el acelerador. Estaba desesperado por recoger a Sasuke para poderse joder el uno al otro locamente pero ya tenía tres puntos menos en su licencia. Sasuke descansó su mano sobre el muslo de Naruto, a centímetros de distancia de la fuente de su incomodidad y Naruto suspiró. No estaba seguro si quería que la mano subiera o que la sacara, pero el calor de la palma de Sasuke quemaba a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Naruto sentía cada dedo. Su polla comenzó a luchar contra la cremallera que la limitaba. Naruto estaba tan duro que dolía. Después de que Sasuke le hubiera llamado para decirle que estaba en Greenwich y le podía recoger cuando quisiera, las pelotas de Naruto le habían dolido como si le hubieran colgado pesos de plomo y olvidado. No le iba a decir eso a Sasuke. Tal vez quería probarlo.

—Vas a tener que mover tu mano —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke acarició el muslo de Naruto con su pulgar y Naruto aspiró un aliento entre dientes.

—Intento que lleguemos a casa de una pieza —Naruto oyó su voz cogida. No quería que Sasuke supiera lo desesperado que estaba pero Sasuke tenía que estar ciego para no verlo, ni oírlo. No era sólo sexo. Naruto adoraba tener a alguien al volver a casa, con el que hablar por la noche, alguien con quien reír, con quien estar. Sasuke era todo lo que Naruto siempre quiso: divertido, brillante, guapo y sexy. Sería perfecto, excepto por una cosa. Naruto sabía que no era suficiente para Sasuke era el dominante, aunque nadie que quisiera seguir con sus dientes en su sitio consideraría a Naruto un sumiso. Naruto había sido el dominante en todas sus relaciones, hasta que conoció a Sasuke, y ahora eran más o menos iguales. Excepto que Naruto sabía que eso no era verdad. Él necesitaba a Sasuke más de lo que Sasuke le necesitaba a él. Le permitía a Sasuke mandonearle mucho más de lo que se lo había permitido a cualquier otro compañero. Pero Sasuke se guardaba para sí una parte y Naruto intentaba hacer lo mismo porque tenía miedo de asustar a Sasuke volviéndose demasiado intenso. Así como también estaba asustado de preguntar por qué Sasuke no le había llamado ayer por la noche para decirle que había llegado temprano de Zurich.

¿Por qué no le había pedido que le recogiera en el aeropuerto? ¿Qué había estado haciendo en casa de su hermana? ¿Follándose a otro tío? Más le valdría que no fuera eso. Las manos de Naruto agarraron con más fuerza el volante.

—¿Qué tal fue el viaje? —preguntó Naruto, esperando que Sasuke omitiera el chasquido en su tono.

—Creo que conseguiremos el contrato suizo. Su jefe supremo es un completo gilipollas, tan lleno de sí mismo que rezumaba por cada orificio, pero le gustó la presentación. Y también a su esposa. Ella es la jefa de finanzas. Da miedo. Construida como una pared de ladrillo. Estaba sentado allí imaginándomela en cuero negro, manejando un látigo en el culo pálido de su marido. No es una bonita vista, pero funcionó.

Naruto comenzó a relajarse. Un error.

—Al menos por un ratito, sólo que entonces pensé en tu sabroso culo y cómo se siente cuando pego mi polla dentro de ti —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto tragó con fuerza. Mientras giraba por Tower Bridge, Sasuke se inclinó y pellizcó el lóbulo de su oído.

—¡Jesús! —Naruto viró bruscamente, sonó una bocina y Sasuke se rió.

—No hagas eso cuando conduzco. Tú ya eres distracción suficiente ahí sentado. Nada de tocar. Nada de hablar. De hecho, joder, ni respires.

Pero el daño había sido hecho. La sensación de Sasuke mordisqueando su oído había enviado una oleada de sangre correr por el cuerpo de Naruto directamente a su polla. De manera imposible la cosa creció todavía más. Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron un milímetro más arriba.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto sabía que debería apartar la mano de Sasuke, pero si tocaba al tipo, estaría en más problemas.

Entonces Sasuke ahuecó con la mano sus pelotas y el trasero de Naruto se cayó del asiento.

—Joder, Sasuke —gimió Naruto—. Déjame que lleguemos a casa.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes esperar todo ese tiempo?- No, Naruto no estaba seguro en absoluto, pero no había mucha opción. Era un mediodía, brillante y soleado para variar, y estaban en un atasco en el tráfico de Londres. Mucho más toque y Naruto iba a correrse en sus pantalones. Sasuke arrastró su mano a lo largo de la congestionada longitud de la polla de Naruto y la exprimió.

—Para, Sasuke. Vas a lamentar atormentarme de esta manera.

—Cuento con ello.

Los dedos de Sasuke desataron el botón de los pantalones de Naruto.

—No... —dijo Naruto.

—¿No qué? —Sasuke bajó la cremallera y dejó caer la camisa de Naruto por encima. Naruto no podía detener el gemido que se escapaba de su garganta. Su traidora polla envió un mensaje de gracias por el espacio extra y creció algo más.

—Voy a estrellarme si no paras —se las apañó para decir Naruto—Déjame encontrar algún sitio para parar.

—¿Como dónde? —Sasuke preguntó.

Naruto suspiró. No había ningún sitio donde parar, bueno, ninguno lo suficientemente resguardado. No se podía permitir ser arrestado. Eso sería el fin de su carrera como policía.

—Sigue yendo. Concéntrate en conducir. Estarás bien- Naruto no lo creía. Sasuke había metido la mano en sus bóxers y había liberado la polla de Naruto. La bastarda había sacado la cabeza por debajo de su camisa y dio un tirón mientras perfumaba el aire fresco y con la perspectiva de diversión. Naruto tragó con fuerza. Antes había pensado que sus pelotas dolían, pero se equivocaba. Ahora sí que dolían.

—Sigue tocándome y te mataré —advirtió Naruto—. Lo digo en serio, Sasuke- Presionó su pie sobre el acelerador. El apretón de Naruto sobre el volante era tan fuerte que dudaba que pudiera volver a soltarlo. Condujo por instinto, apenas registrando las curvas. Ya no estaban lejos, pero parecían no llegar nunca. Naruto sintió la mano de Sasuke moverse antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar.

—No —soltó—. Lo digo en serio. Me voy a correr en toda mi jodida camisa.

—Yo podría apartarla del camino.

—¿Y cómo voy a explicar el lío sobre el parabrisas?- Sasuke se rió.

—Ni un dedo cerca de mí o te haré lamentarlo. Naruto giró por la Calle Wresel y dio un suspiro de alivio. El edificio donde él y Sasuke compartían un apartamento de tres dormitorios, con una vista fantástica del Támesis, estaba justo delante. Naruto nunca podría haberse permitido tal lugar con su salario pero Sasuke era un abogado de primera que ganaba mega dólares. Sólo le pidió a Naruto una parte proporcional a su sueldo como un inspector de policía en la Policía londinense. Naruto sabía que Sasuke no necesitaba su dinero pero estaba contento de que lo tomara.

Cayenne Wharf tenía su propio aparcamiento subterráneo, y gracias a un emisor sobre el parabrisas, la barrera se abrió al acercarse. Naruto balanceó el coche alrededor de una esquina y aparcó en su lugar designado con los neumáticos chirriando sobre el hormigón tratado. Quitó la marcha. Una mano apagó la ignición, la otra fue hacia el cuello de Sasuke. Naruto tiró de la cabeza de Sasuke hacia adelante, dudando seriamente entre besarlo y estrangularlo.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió y la lengua de Naruto se zambulló dentro, un beso duro, caliente, apasionado por el que Naruto se había estado muriendo desde el momento que había visto a Sasuke esperando fuera de la casa de su hermano. Naruto contuvo la pregunta de por qué estaba esperando fuera, por qué no le había dejado entrar. Sasuke sabía dulce, a café, pasta de dientes, a Sasuke. Naruto lo amaba mucho, y no se atrevía a decírselo porque tenía la sensación de que cuando esas palabras salieran de su boca, su relación estaría terminada. La lengua de Naruto exploró, retorciéndose alrededor de su compañera, antes de que cayera en el ritmo pulsante que quería imitar con su polla. Sintió a Sasuke intentando alejarse, pero Naruto no había tenido suficiente, nunca tendría suficiente. Quería devorarle, consumirlo, hacerlo una parte de sí mismo.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron su trasero, intentando calmarlo. Cuando sus dedos tiraron sobre su pelo, Naruto finalmente se separó. Ellos se miraron fijamente al uno al otro, ambos jadeando. Naruto imaginó que sus ojos tenían la misma mirada vidriosa que vio en Sasuke.

—Abróchate tú mismo. Sacaré mi bolsa del maletero —dijo Sasuke.

Abrocharse la cremallera era fácil, aunque era más fácil de decir que de hacer. La polla de Naruto protestó por ser forzada de nuevo a los pantalones. Esperaba ver cómo se cabreaban sus bolas. Mientras Naruto salía del coche, se sacó el jersey por encima, intentando cubrir el prominente bulto de su entrepierna. Vio a Sasuke hacer lo mismo. Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Dos minutos y contando —dijo Sasuke al acercarse rápidamente al ascensor.

—Nada de tocar —contestó Naruto. Su polla dio un tirón al recordar el sexo que habían tenido en ese ascensor hacía unos meses. Naruto se puso con la espalda hacia el panel de control para evitar que Sasuke diera al botón de parada. Se cerraron las puertas. Sasuke se relamió los labios.

—Un minuto cincuenta —se inclinó en la pared de enfrente a Naruto y le miró fijamente—. Apenas puedo esperar para rodear con mis labios tu polla. Quiero aspirarte hasta el corazón.

—Oh joder. —Naruto se estremeció.

—Voy a lamerte desde la brillante punta hasta tu precioso ano fruncido y, si eres realmente bueno, jugaré allí un ratito. —Los ojos de Sasuke centelleaban de diversión.

—Cristo, Sasuke. Joder, cierra el pico. —Naruto cerró sus ojos.

—Un minuto treinta. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que serás capaz de soportarlo? Mi boca caliente, mojada sobre tu dura y aterciopelada polla. Mi lengua en tu ano- Naruto abrió sus ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si sigues así, un segundo- Sasuke se rió.

La puerta se abrió en el último piso, el quinto, y Naruto saltó, hurgando en su bolsillo buscando sus llaves.

—Un minuto diez —contó Sasuke detrás de él. Naruto abrió la puerta. Gracias, Dios.

—Ah, hola, Sra. Tsunade. ¿Cómo está Ud.? —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco por la broma pero cuando se giró, vio a su vecina medio sorda del otro lado del pasillo saliendo de su apartamento con un perro que parecía una bola de pelo. Era difícil decir dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Era una rica viuda sobre los sesenta años, y los dos la adoraban, pero justo en ese momento Naruto quería asesinarla. Mantuvo la parte baja de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta y saludó con la mano.

—Buena días, Naruto.

—Buenos días, Tsunade. ¿Cómo era aquel número, Sasuke?

—Treinta —dijo Sasuke.

El par intercambió unas palabras más y Naruto tuvo que impedirse volver por el pasillo y arrastrar a Sasuke al apartamento. Suspiró de alivio cuando Tsunade se movió y Sasuke empujó su maleta por la puerta.

—Cinco —dijo Sasuke y cerró de golpe la puerta—. Cuatro —Naruto empujó a Sasuke contra la pared—. Tres —pero era Naruto quien fue desabrochado—. Dos —sus boxers y pantalones bajaron de un tirón ala vez—. Uno.

Naruto apenas podía contener el jadeo de placer mientras la mano de Sasuke apretaba en torno a su polla.

—Te quiero desnudo —susurró Sasuke.

Naruto pisoteó sus zapatos y salió de sus pantalones mientras Sasuke le sacaba el suéter por la cabeza. Naruto hurgó con los botones de su camisa mientras su polla lo impulsaba a apresurarse. Sasuke apartó de una patada la ropa de Naruto y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Eres magnífico —susurró Sasuke. Exprimió la base de la polla de Naruto y el grito brusco de Naruto se oyó por todo el apartamento. Mientras Sasuke caía de rodillas, Naruto pasó sus dedos por su pelo. Los ojos grandes y oscuros de Sasuke miraron arriba mientras lamía la corona de su polla. Las pelotas de Naruto se apretaron y se mordió el interior de su mejilla en una tentativa de impedir correrse. ¿Y si no miraba? Pero cómo no hacerlo. La boca de Sasuke se abrió, rodeó con sus labios calientes la desesperada polla de Naruto y aspiró con fuerza. El pulso brincó en el cuello de Naruto y se puso de puntillas. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando a pesar de sus tentativas de mantenerlos abiertos.

—Voy a...- Naruto no pudo pronunciar otra palabra. El orgasmo comenzó en algún sitio detrás de sus ojos y se dirigió como un relámpago por su cuerpo, disparando en su polla. Naruto deseaba que la sensación de cómo se corría pudiese durar para siempre, pero casi no tuvo tiempo ni de rezar para que el tiempo se detuviera antes de que el clímax le golpeara. Jadeó con cada explosión de semen que se disparó de su polla y roció en la boca de Sasuke. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron a su espalda, atrayéndolo más para que pudiera introducirse más profundamente y entonces estuvo en la garganta de Sasuke. Las rodillas de Naruto temblaban tan violentamente que pensó que se caería.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente le dejó ir, Naruto todavía estaba duro. No sabía cómo era posible, pero imaginó que era la manera en que su polla le pedía más. Después de una semana de abstinencia había sido un milagro que no se corriera justo cuando Sasuke entró en el coche. Sasuke tenía que estar tan desesperado como él a no ser que... Naruto no quería ir por ahí. Tiró de Sasuke hacia arriba y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sus bocas se encontraron en un suave beso y Naruto lamió su semen de los labios de Sasuke.

—¿Es bueno el gusto? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, tengo buen sabor- Sasuke se rió.

Parecía como si Naruto hubiera estado esperando este momento. Sasuke sólo había estado fuera unos días, ¿cómo podía estar tan desesperado? Naruto se sintió tranquilizado por el hecho que por una vez Sasuke parecía tan entusiasta como él. Si tan sólo estuviera igual de desesperado por el compromiso.

Sasuke se separó de su boca, pero no de sus caderas. Los dos eran casi de la misma altura, Naruto tal vez unos dos centímetros más alto. Pero Sasuke era definitivamente más amplio. Él era claro, su pelo oscuro. Naruto era oscuro, rubio y de ojos azules. Naruto rotó sus caderas, frotándose contra el duro borde de la polla de Sasuke, perfilada bajo sus vaqueros.

—Pensé que estarías cansado con todas aquellas idas y venidas. De Bruselas a Madrid y de vuelta a Zurich —dijo Naruto.

—Y pensabas bien. Estoy un poco cansado por el desfase horario pero tú pareces propulsado a motor- Naruto se puso rígido y su cara se inundó de calor.

—¡Eh!, estoy de broma. ¿Piensas que voy a ir más despacio? Pero necesito una ducha. ¿Quieres echarme una mano?

Naruto agarró los dedos de Sasuke y tiró de él por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio principal. Le sacó el suéter azul a Sasuke por la cabeza y lo echó al suelo. Cuando Sasuke alcanzó los botones de su camisa, Naruto le apartó la mano de un golpe.

—Déjame.

A Naruti le encantaba mirar el pecho de Sasuke. Le abrió la camisa revelando sus duros abdominales y los redondeados pectorales culminados por oscuros y planos pezones. Dejando caer su cabeza, Naruto le lamió uno. Éste se endureció y Naruto sonrió y lo frotó con su mejilla. Sasuke posó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras levantaba un pie para sacarse el zapato y el calcetín. Naruto no pudo resistirse a acariciar con su boca a través de los pantalones la erección de Sasuke, respirando aire caliente por su longitud, y fue recompensado con un silencioso gemido y unos dedos que se clavaron en su cuello.

Cuando se sacó el otro zapato y el calcetín Naruto se levantó. Su polla sobresalía delante de él, de nuevo dura como una roca, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Desabrochó los vaqueros de Sasuke y se los bajó junto con sus boxers. Finalmente, estaban los dos desnudos, sus pollas moviéndose. Sus sonrosadas cabezas rozándose en tentadores besos la una contra la otra mientras ellos estaban de pie cara a cara.

—Jesús —gimió Sasuke.

La cabeza de la polla de Sasuke brillaba de pre-semen, la brillante punta estaba tentando a Naruto pero tendría que esperar la ducha de Sasuke para que se la mamara.

—Ni hablar —dijo Sasuke, leyendo su mente.

Sasuke se había duchado en la casa de su hermano pero todavía podía oler a Hinata. No quería hacerle daño a Naruto, pero si supiera lo que había hecho, sin duda alguna Naruto se sentiría herido. No había marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke pero él había dejado algunas en el de Hinata. En ningún sitio que fuera visible excepto para un amante. Lo había hecho a propósito, una manera de hacerla suya, para que pensara en él, sólo que ahora ella debía odiarle. Dejó ir un pesado suspiro.

—¿Demasiado caliente? —preguntó Naruto mientras empujaba a Sasuke bajo el agua.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

Sasuke no estaba seguro que fuera verdad porque Hinat había despertado en él una necesidad que había estado intentando suprimir. Por mucho que Naruto le importara y que lo quisiera en subvida, no era suficiente. Sasuke echaba de menos tener una mujer y ahora que había tenido un recordatorio de lo bueno que podía ser, tenía que descubrir una manera de tenerlos a los dos.

Naruto comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de Sasuke y Sasukw dio un gemido ronco mientras unas firmes manos masculinas exprimían y atormentaban su polla. Se inclinó atrás contra la pared curva de cristal de la ducha y dejó que Naruto jugara con él, disfrutando al sentir el tacto más fuerte de un hombre. Naruto despacio permitió que la polla de Sasuke pasara por su enjabonado agarre y luego suavemente amasó sus bolas, pero cuando Naruto bajó para poner su boca sobre él, Sasuke tiró de él hacia arriba.

—No- Naruto lo miró aturdido. Sasuke se obligó sonreír.

—Gira —dijo Sasuke.

No quería que Naruto bajara sobre él. Quería recordar un poco más el modo en que los pequeños y suaves labios de Hinata se habíanbsentido en su polla. Presionó la cara de Naruto contra los azulejos y se inclinó a su espalda, pellizcando el lugar donde el cuello de Narutobse unía con el hombro, sonriendo abiertamente cuando las rodillas de Naruto se echaron hacia adelante, golpearon la pared y él aulló.

Sasuke deslizó su mano por la espalda de Naruto, trazando cada cresta ósea de su espina antes de pararse en el pliegue de su culo. Sólo un dedo justo dentro de la hendidura, resbalando por la línea especial, la delicada tira de piel entre el ano y las pelotas. Naruto se tensó, pero sus piernas se abrieron más para permitir un mejor acceso. Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron el punto ultrasensible y luego se lo echó atrás para revolotear sobre la entrada al cuerpo de Naruto. El toque suave como un susurro sobre el arrugado círculo tuvo a Naruto arqueado contra la pare de la ducha.

—Tranquilo, poli —susurró Sasuke.

—Fácil de decir —jadeó Naruto—. Estoy jodidamente desesperado. Esta pared de ducha ha estado tentándome toda la semana. Mis caderas no lo pueden evitar. Tienen el piloto automático puesto.

Sasuke se rió. Él deslizó una mano por la polla de Naruto, la rodeó con

su puño apretado y con la otra mano presionó con la punta del dedo

en el ano de Naruto. Sasuke no empujó hacia adentro, sino que se contuvo, rodeándolo en círculos, atormentándolo.

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto con tono de advertencia—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Intentando producirme un infarto?

Mientras una mano continuaba exprimiendo la polla de Naruto, la otra alcanzó el lubricante que colgaba del estante. Sasuke lanzó un chorro sobre el culo de Naruto. Las caderas de Naruto se echaron hacia delante otra vez y gritó cuando sus rodillas volvieron a golpear los azulejos.

—¿Frío? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Que te jodan.

Sasuke pasó sus dedos por el pegote de lubricante y lo extendió por el valle entre las nalgas de Naruto, presionándolo pero no en su agujero.

—Deja de atormentarme —jadeó Naruto.

Sasuke apretó más fuerte en la base de la polla de Naruto y mientras deslizaba su dedo por la apretada barrera muscular. Naruto se tensó y luego se relajó. Sasuke introdujo dos dedos y rió silenciosamente cuando notó tensarse a Naruto una vez más.

—¿Te gusta así? —Sasuke presionó su cara contra el cuello de Naruto, pellizcando su piel con los dientes.

—Ah Dios.

Sasuke folló con los dedos a Naruto, sintiendo la forma distintiva de la glándula de la próstata y acariciándola hasta que Naruto comenzó a hacer jadeos ruidosos.

—Sasuke. Te necesito en mí. Ahora. Por favor.

—¿No te doy siempre lo que quieres?

—Sí, pero no cuando lo quiero.

Sasuke torció sus dedos, girando uno contra el otro una y otra vez mientras los bombeaba dentro y fuera del ano de Naruto. Entonces unió esa acción a la de apretar con el puño la polla de Naruto. Torciendo y bombeando mientras Naruto se retorcía y gemía. Observó las manos de Naruto intentando agarrarse a los azulejos y resbalarse. Sasuke sonrió en su hombro. Naruto giró su cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en la pared de la ducha, y la polla de Sasuke dio un tirón al ver la cara de su amante escrita con deseo y desesperación.

—Ahora —pidió Naruto—. Por favor.

Sasuke dejó ir la polla de Naruto, se lavó las manos bajo el agua y exprimió otra vez el lubricante en su polla antes de tirar de las caderas de Naruto hacia atrás y de separarle las nalgas. Él hizo rodar la cabeza roma de su polla por la oscura hendidura y luego dobló sus rodillas para alinearse con la entrada fruncida del cuerpo de Naruto. El corazón de Sasuke corría, su pulso daba saltos en su cuello, correspondiendo al latido de Naruto.

Un empuje envió la punta del pene de Sasuke a través del restrictivo músculo que protegía la entrada del cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke continuó presionando, sus manos agarrando fuertemente las caderas de Naruto y reteniéndolo mientras empujaba más allá hasta donde pudo llegar, sus bolas apretadas contra las de Naruto. El aliento de Sasuke vino a explosiones entrecortadas mientras descansaba un momento, dejando que Naruto se acostumbrara, permitiéndoles a los dos saborear el momento, la presión ardiente, antes de que cualquiera de los dos comenzara a moverse.

—¿Bien? —Sasuke preguntó con un gruñido.

—Solamente hazlo.

Sasuke sonrió y simplemente meció sus caderas un ratito, frotando su pecho contra la espalda de Naruto, antes de sacar su polla casi por completo. La larga y dura oleada desde atrás los hizo gemir a ambos.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Naruto hacia arriba, encontró sus pezones y los retorció mientras golpeaba sus caderas hacia adelante, cada empuje más duro, con más firmeza, más fuerte, más rápido que la vez anterior, atravesando el tejido lleno de terminaciones nerviosas hasta que obligó a Naruto a ponerse de puntillas.

—Cristo, Sasuke—jadeó Naruto.

Sasuke no podía reducir la velocidad, no podía pararse. Él sintió los músculos rectales de Naruto apretar su polla y sabía que se iba a correr pronto. Sasuke agarró a la polla de Naruto y emparejó la acción de su mano con el bombeo de sus caderas. Él quería que Naruto se corriera primero.

Al final, se corrieron a la vez. Naruto gritó mientras su polla daba tirones en la mano de Sasuke y Sasuke apretó su cabeza contra la espalda de Naruto mientras sus bolas soltaban fuego y enviaban llamas directamente por su polla en el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke corcoveó involuntariamente mientras su polla continuó expulsando su semen.

Esto duró tanto que Sasuke se preguntó si algo iba mal, sólo que se sentía tan bueno, tan bien. Su cabeza cayó hasta el hombro de Naruto mientras los espasmos se calmaron y le besó la nuca.


	6. Chapter 6

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la histotia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Sorry por no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero he aquí el cap.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 6

Sasuke se tumbó de lado, los ojos abiertos de par en par con Naruto haciendo la cuchara contra su trasero. Naruto se durmió rápidamente hociqueando en el cuello de Sasuke, con un brazo posesivo echado sobre su pecho. Se suponía que Sasuke tenía que ser el cansado, pero su mente corría, pensando en Hinata. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Pensaba que era un bastardo? Si Sasuke le dijera a Naruto lo que había hecho, es lo que le llamaría también.

Habían acordado no joder a otros hombres mientras estuvieran juntos, también habían acordado compartir los detalles de las mujeres con las que follaran. Nunca sin protección. Naruto era el único al que Sasuke follaba sin condón. Él nunca había roto aquella regla sin importar lo tentadora que fuera la mujer. Hasta ahora en la relación, todos los relatos jugosos sobre encuentros sexuales habían sido los de Sasuke y Naruto le escuchaba, lo que era parte del actual problema de Sasuke. Naruto era tan bi como él, pero no parecía tan dispuesto a compartir su cama con una mujer.

No es que hubiera habido muchas mujeres desde que conoció a Naruto. Si Sasuke contara, y parecía que lo estaba haciendo, en casi un año había tenido cuatro líos. Cinco con Hinata. Sasuke se preguntó si recordar a las mujeres que se había follado funcionaría como contar ovejitas para dormir. Podría probar.

Karin había sido la primera. Naruto llevaba tres semanas y media trabajando en el turno de noche y Sasuke se aburría. Había conocido a Karin en la cola para pagar del Marks & Spencer. Él llevaba comida para uno en su cesta y ella lencería de encaje en la suya. A ella se le había caído al suelo al ponerla en la cinta transportadora y Sasuke había recogido la delicada prenda. Un poquito obvio, pero había visto la mirada de ven-y-acércate en sus ojos y le gustó la idea del body transparente.

La había llevado a tomar algo a una degustación de vinos cercana y dos botellas más tarde, él le invitó a su apartamento.

Mientras su cena para uno se había descongelado en la cesta de la compra él se la había follado tres veces. Ella le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a todo, así que Sasuke la invitó al Shifters, un club de fetiche al que iba de vez en cuando. La belleza de mal genio se convirtió en no estar dispuesta a nada y Sasuke tuvo que llevarla a casa.

No se molestó en joderla y no la volvió a ver más.

A Sasuke no le gustaban los extremos, pero sí experimentar. Él lo había intentado todo: tríos, grupos de cuatro personas, orgías (algunas de todos hombres y otras mixtas). Había estado sobre los bordes de BDSM. Prefería estar arriba, pero también disfrutaba estando debajo. Le gustaba rozar los filos de la incomodidad, pero no sufrir directamente dolor, ni recibirlo ni darlo.

Temari, la de después de Karin, había resultado estar un poco demasiado metida en todo. Ésta había comenzado bien. Sasuke la había recogido en lo que de manera eufemística llamaban "tienda adulta".

Por lo general no había ningún adulto en venta, pero esta vez, con unos artículos para usar con Naruto, Sasuke había recogido a Temari. Ellos habían tenido diversión, habían follado un montón y luego ella le había pedido que la golpeara. Dar azotes en el culo era una cosa, pero dar y volver a dar con hojas de afeitar era algo totalmente distinto. Adiós Temari.

Shion había sido un lío de una noche. Recogida en una barra, ella le llevó a su casa. Tenía un cuerpo aturdidor, un pedazo de mármol negro caliente. El sexo con ella fue como rascarse un picor.

Genial en ese momento pero no necesitaba hacerlo otra vez. Ella se colgaba demasiado, estaba demasiado necesitada, no se había ni corrido y ya le estaba fastidiando con cuándo volverían a verse, dónde irían, lo que harían... No había nada más efectivo para espantar a Sasuke.

Konan era secretaria en su trabajo. Ella había coqueteado con él durante meses y en un momento de debilidad, Sasuke había cedido al impulso. Ella ofreció, él aceptó pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Otra sanguijuela. Había intentado demasiado agradarle y no le dejó ir.

Tuvo que soportar semanas de sms, emails, tazas de café traídas a su oficina hasta que –¡Joder, gracias!- ella encontró a otra persona.

Ahora Hinata. Un enigma. De poco carácter, prefería saltar una valla para evitar una confrontación con su hermana y el novio de ésta, pero le había sorprendido al estar lista para tener sexo con un extraño. Sasuke parpadeó mientras la imagen de su suave trasero le vino a la mente y aquella jodida astilla.

Él había estado casi permanentemente duro desde el momento que la vio colarse por la verja. Cuando ella hizo ver que era un gato él quiso rugir de la risa.

Pero una vez la tuvo en la casa, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en follarla.

Sasuke deseaba que ella estuviera ahora en la cama con él. En un mundo ideal, no solo con él. Con ambos. Intercalada entre ellos. Era lo que realmente quería. Deseaba que él y Naruto pudieran joderla a la vez, que su verga pudiera sentir la verga de Naruto dentro del cuerpo de ella, que ella lo mamara mientras Naruto lo follaba a él, que él pudiera enterrar su cara en su coño mientras Naruto follaba el culo de ella, que él pudiera follar a Naruto mientras Naruto la follaba a ella. Sasuke soltó un silencioso gemido al engordarse su polla. No la volvería a ver de nuevo. Ella pensaba que le había mentido, que estaba casado y tenia hijos y tal vez, al final, era lo mejor.

Mientras Sasuke dormía, Naruto se salió de la cama y empezó a vaciar su maleta. Naruto era ordenado, Sasuke no, y en vez de discutir por eso, Naruto iba recogiendo detrás de él. Ropas sucias a la cesta de la ropa, chaqueta del traje de vuelta al armario, pantalones en la percha, ropa limpia de vuelta a los cajones. Naruto pasó su mano por los bolsillos de los lados, comprobando que estuvieran vacíos y sintió algo largo y duro. Sacó una astilla larga y delgada de madera. Naruto la giró entre sus dedos, preguntándose qué hacía un trozo de valla en la maleta de Sasuke.

—Es un trozo de madera —dijo Sasuke desde la cama. ¿En serio, Sherlock? Naruto se volvió.

—¿Te gustaría explicar qué es lo que está haciendo en tu maleta?

—¿Como amuleto?- frunció el ceño.

—¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que esto? Como que te gusta estar preparado en caso de un ataque vampírico. Tal vez es parte de un puzzle diabólicamente difícil —miró a Sasuke y sonrió.

—Yo... lo saqué del trasero de una mujer.

Naruto sintió que su mundo comenzaba a condensarse y la madera cayó de sus dedos. Sasuke se sentó y apartó la colcha de sus piernas.

—No es lo que te piensas- Ah Cristo. Entonces era exactamente lo que Naruto pensaba. Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Ella subió al jardín de mi hermano y se enganchó en la cerca. Saqué la madera de su culo.

¿Y por qué te quedaste con esta jodida cosa?

—Ah —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Naruto.

Naruto quiso apartarse mientras Sasuke daba un paso hacia él, pero no lo hizo. Siempre se alejaba de las discusiones, pero no esta vez.

—Te la follaste —dijo Naruto.

—Sí- Naruto se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

—Eso no es un problema —dijo Sasuke—. No dejes que sea un problema. Tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

Pero Naruto no lo sabía, así que esto era un problema. Quería creer que Sasuke lo amaba pero las palabras nunca habían salido de su boca. Naruto comenzaba a pensar que el tipo era incapaz de decirlas.

—Está bien —Sasuke lo calmó y dio otro paso hacia él—. ¿Naruto?

Naruto dudó, pero dejó que Sasuke lo rodeara con sus brazos. Sasuke apretó su desnudo cuerpo contra él, puso sus labios en los de Naruto y lo pellizcó suavemente con sus dientes.

No es tan jodidamente fácil. No soy tan jodidamente fácil.

Naruto permaneció flojo, luchando una batalla interior porque quería abrazar a Sasuke, pero estaba muy enfadado, no con Sasuke, si no con él mismo por dejar que esto le afectara. Ellos habían acordado follar a mujeres, así que ¿por qué le alteraba tanto? Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su espalda, de vuelta a su cuello, masajeando los tensos músculos, urgiendo a Naruto a responder. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Los labios de Sasuke resbalaron al cuello de Naruto y sus dientes rozaron su clavícula. Naruto se estremeció.

—Naruto— dijo Sasuke — Relájate, compañero. Es un jodido trozo de madera. No voy a volver a verla de nuevo.

El cerebro de Naruto hizo algunas matemáticas y se apartó de Sasuke.

—Volviste a Londres un día antes y no me telefoneaste. Estabas con ella.

Quería que eso no fuera verdad, pero cuando Sasuke no lo negó, supo que lo era.

—¿Me vas a decir que no hubieras aceptado si te hubieran ofrecido una follada? —preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos oscureciéndose, un aviso de su enfado.

Sí, sería lo que él le diría, si pudiera hablar, pensó Naruto. Había escuchado a Sasuke contarle sus historias de mujeres con las que se acostó, veía cómo eso encendía a Sasuke y sentía los resultados en el sexo que tenían luego. Naruto no estaba tan encendido. Él quería que Sasuke trajera a casa una mujer a la que pudieran compartir. Naruto quería una vida compartida en tres, no dos y uno, porque sabía quién sería el jodido impar. Naruto inspiró fuerte. Sasuke apretó su cuerpo más fuerte contra el suyo, agarró sus vergas con una mano, rozó la suya contra la de Naruto las húmedas cabezas untando sus vientres de pre-semen.

—Vamos, Naruto.

El sexo no iba a arreglar esto.

—¿Quieres que te hable de ella?

No, no quería.

—Apártate de mí, joder —gruñó Naruto- Sasuke no paró.

—Creo que tu verga no está de acuerdo contigo.

La verga de Naruto estaba dura como el hierro. Bastarda polla pajera traidora de mierda. Naruto empujó a Sasuke. Con fuerza. Sasuke, asombrado, sintió la parte de atrás de las rodillas golpear la cama y se cayó. Soltó una risotada y se levantó, directo a la cara de Naruto.

—¿Qué te ha entrado?

Un espasmo de dolor revoloteó a través de la cara de Naruto al pensar que Sasuke tenía incluso que preguntar y su puño reaccionó. Sasuke agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera lanzar un puñetazo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Naruto, páralo ya.

—No.

Sasuke no detuvo el siguiente puñetazo. Naruto lo lanzó a sus costillas y Sasuke se dobló al sentir disparado el aire de sus pulmones. Naruto lo tiró sobre la cama, sus manos agarrando los brazos de Sasuke, intentando sujetarlo. La expresión de Sasuke pasó de sorprendida a jodida, y al final empezó a hacer lo que Naruto quería. Devolverle los golpes.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, provenía de un ambiente donde era común usar los puños para salir de los problemas. Su padre los había golpeado a él y a su hermano y luego su hermano le había golpeado a él. Naruto aprendió de primera mano el daño que los puños podían hacer. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había unido a la policía, así podría detener situaciones que se deterioraban hasta el punto al que Sasuke y él habían llegado. Al momento que lanzó un golpe a medias a las costillas, sabía que ninguno de ellos quería esto. No debería haber empujado a Sasuke hasta aquí.

Girándose hacia Sasuke, Naruto lo besó. Un beso rápido y Sasuke se congeló. Los dos se miraron fijamente. Ahora que Naruto quería detenerse, Sasuke no. Rodó con Naruto de la cama al suelo. Compitieron en una combinación de lucha y juegos bruscos, mientras se golpeaban, abofeteaban y excitaban uno al otro dentro y fuera de la cama. La ira se tornó en pasión. El rígido eje de Sasuke golpeaba contra Naruto.

Igualmente la polla erecta de Naruto presionaba sobre Sasuke. Ambos gruñeron y jadearon sin aliento sobre el rostro del otro, cada mano agarrando a su compañero, las piernas entrelazadas, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor golpeando y luchando tratando de colocarse uno encima del otro. Estaban casi igualados. Naruto con su hogar violento y su historial como policía tenía la mejor técnica, pero Sasuke era ligeramente más fuerte.

Ninguno habló, no sabían por qué aun estaban haciendo esto, excepto que uno de ellos tenía que ceder. Naruto continuó la lucha. No sería él. Siempre era él quien cedía, esta maldita vez preferiría morir.

Ambos tenían rasguños y moretones, estaban doloridos y sin aliento, pero sus penes eran como estacas de hierro, la tensión sexual era tan intensa que era difícil respirar.

Finalmente, Naruto forzó a Sasuke a girar sobre su estómago, se arrodilló encima de sus muslos y presionó sobre su espalda con los brazos. Sasuke dejó de luchar. Su rostro giró hacia un lado, gruñendo contra la almohada. La cabeza púrpura de la polla de Naruto estaba hinchada y brillante por la emoción. Una perla de pre-eyaculación manaba de la raja con forma de lágrima y cayó dentro de la hendidura de las nalgas de Sasuke. La necesidad aumentada apretaba las bolas de Naruto y estas tironearon de la base de su dura, firme y vibrante polla. Naruto cambió el peso de manera que sus rodillas quedaran a ambos lados de los muslos de Sasuke y luego metió las manos bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras se tendía a lo largo de su espalda. Las manos de Naruto buscaron sus pezones y los retorció tan duro que Sasuke gritó.

—Jesús, Naruto, tómalo con calma.

Ese no era el punto. Naruto se echó hacia atrás, se apoderó de la parte inferior de Sasuke y separó sus nalgas.

Sasuke trató de levantarse y Naruto lo golpeó hacia abajo. ¿Qué diablos era lo que se le había metido? Sasuke era quien acostumbraba ir a la ofensiva, no Naruto, pero algo le decía que tenía que tenderse y aceptar esto. Sasuke escuchó el pop de la tapa del lubricante, sintió el chorro de frío líquido golpear su culo y se estremeció. Pensó en un centenar de cosas que decirle a Naruto, pero no expresó ninguna.

Sabía malditamente bien por qué Naruto estaba haciendo esto y por qué tenía que dejarle.

La cabeza roma de la polla de Naruto presionó contra la entrada al cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a bajar y relajar sus músculos para hacer menos dolorosa la intrusión, Naruto penetró directo, a través del apretado anillo de tejido restrictivo, buceó en lo más profundo hasta que Sasuke sintió sus bolas golpear contra él. Sasuke no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su garganta. Era en parte dolor, en parte profunda satisfacción. Las caderas de Naruto tiraron hacia atrás y Sasuke sintió cada pulgada salir a través del tejido ricamente inervado.

Apretó hacia abajo, tratando de retener a Naruto dentro de él, contrayendo los músculos alrededor de la turgente carne de la polla de Naruto.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunto Naruto, su voz ronca.

—Maldición, sabes que sí —jadeó Sasuke.

Naruto gimió y golpeó de nuevo contra Sasuke sacudiendo su polla dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, más rápido, más fuerte, cada golpe aumentaba la necesidad de Sasuke por correrse. Su polla se deslizó hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la sábana de algodón mientras Naruto se incrustaba a sí mismo dentro de él. Sasuke trató de llegar debajo de su cuerpo para alcanzar su polla pero Naruto enganchó una muñeca y luego la otra. Inmovilizando las manos de Sasuke a ambos lados de su cabeza, Naruto siguió impulsándose dentro de él, a un ritmo frenético que Sasuke emparejó con sus propias caderas corcoveando sobre la cama.

Sasuke estaba tan cerca y repentinamente Naruto cambió su ángulo de entrada, su polla tocó la glándula del tamaño de una nuez, y Sasuke estuvo más que cerca. Sus bolas explotaron mientras el aire huía de sus pulmones. Chorro tras chorro de semen salió de su polla hasta que estuvo sobre un charco de calor húmedo. ¿Por qué el placer tenía que ser tan fugaz? Sasuke quería que durara más tiempo, quería memorizar cada placentero chorro de liberación. De pronto Naruto se puso rígido sobre su espalda y Sasuke sintió sus caderas oprimirse contra él. Naruto gritó y Sasuke suspiró mientras el esperma caliente de Naruto se rociaba dentro de él.

Por un largo rato, Naruto simplemente yació allí. Sasuke no podía moverse con Naruto tirado sobre él, aun aferrando sus muñecas. Cuando el rugido en sus oídos cesó, Sasuke escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Naruto. El chico seguía tenso como un arco. Sasuke tenía dificultad para encontrar algo que decir, algo para suavizar la situación, sintió una gota húmeda golpear su hombro. ¡Joder! ¿Naruto estaba llorando?

—Déjame ir —dijo Sasuke gentilmente.

Naruto lo agarró más fuerte.

—Naruto.

—Cállate.

Naruto temblaba por la tensión.

—Por favor —dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila—. Necesito ir al baño.

Después de unos segundos, Naruto relajó su agarre sobre Sasuke y rodó sobre su espalda, echándose el brazo sobre el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. Sasuke se acomodó en la cama, ahogó un gemido y se tambaleó unos pasos sobre la alfombra hasta que sus piernas hicieron lo que su cerebro ordenaba. En el cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía devastado. Su piel estaba rojiza y moteada. Los moretones ya empezaban a aparecer.

Arañado, golpeado y bien follado. Se lavó la cara, la polla y el culo y luego tomó una toalla y volvió al dormitorio. Naruto seguía exactamente como lo había dejado.

El pene de Sasuke debería estar blando, pero su polla se hinchó a la vista de Naruto, todo él estaba hecho de largas extremidades y músculos magros. Debajo de los firmes pectorales coronados por tensos pezones, había un abdomen marcado que Naruto trabajaba duramente en el gimnasio. Su polla, ahora suave y usada, descansaba sobre un lecho de rizos rubios. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y empezó a limpiar a Naruto abajo, alrededor de sus pezones y por el centro de su cuerpo hasta su polla. Se tomó su tiempo, limpiando todos los rastros de lo que habían hecho con excepción de las marcas de batalla que coincidían con las suyas. Esto era algo que Naruto solía hacer por él. Sasuke nunca antes lo había hecho por Naruto y se preguntaba por qué. Se sentía bien cuidar de alguien a quien amaba. Se detuvo a mitad del aseo. Mierda.

Abandonando el paño a un lado, Sasuke se colocó junto a Naruto, inclinado sobre un codo.

—Ha habido mujeres antes. ¿Por qué es diferente esta vez? — preguntó.

—Porque es diferente para ti esta vez —Naruto masculló.

Sasuke sintió una sacudida en su corazón al pensar que Naruto había podido ver eso.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Naruto movió su brazo y miró a Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero un poco rojos.

—¿Tengo razón, verdad?

—Tal vez.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Naruto.

—Hinata. Te lo dije, no voy a verla otra vez.

—¿Por qué creo que eso es sólo porque no sabes cómo?

Sasuke no lo negó. Si supiera cómo ponerse en contacto con Hinata, lo hubiera hecho. Besó el cuello de Naruto.

—No dejes que esto estropee las cosas —dijo Sasuke.

—De algún modo, creo que eso no depende de mí.


	7. Chapter 7

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la histotia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Sorry por no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero he aquí el cap.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 7

Hinata dejó caer su bolso encima de su escritorio en SLS, Superior Lenguaje Solutions, se desplomó en su silla y se estremeció. Su trasero todavía estaba dolorido. Encendió su ordenador. Eran justo pasadas las siete de la mañana, así que tenía la oficina para ella sola.

Necesitaba un momento en calma para trabajar en una traducción difícil para el MOD, el Ministerio de Defensa, antes de que los cuatro con quienes compartía la sala llegaran. Hinata no había planeado hacer horas extras para este documento, pero no podía dormir, no había sido capaz de dormir desde el anuncio de Hanabi y Kiba, y mucho menos desde el instante de locura con Sasuke. Eso es lo que había sido, una locura, aunque no un instante.

Hizo una mueca con la boca al recordar el número de orgasmos que había tenido. Él no había estado desprovisto en esa área. Hinata jamás había conocido chicos que pudieran correrse tantas veces. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos un hombre en su vida y de lo mucho que extrañaba el sexo. Por una vez, su madre y su hermana estaban en lo cierto, tenía que encontrar un hombre, uno sin esposa ni hijos.

Cliqueando a través del archivo MOD, Hinata encontró el lugar en el que lo había dejado el viernes y empezó a traducir del griego al inglés. Había estudiado griego antiguo y moderno en la Universidad para el asombro de su familia, ya que nunca había estado de vacaciones en Grecia. Cuando sus cuatro años de estudio terminaron, sus padres esperaban que se dedicara a la enseñanza. Su madre era profesora de física, su padre era profesor de economía, y no veían qué más podía hacerse con un título en griego. La enseñanza a cualquier grupo de edad era lo último que Hinata quería hacer. Hanabi había sido la niña buena y se había entrenado para enseñar a los menores de once. Un infierno en la tierra, en opinión de Hinata. No es que no le gustaran los niños, le gustaban, pero en pequeñas dosis.

Lo que le encantaba a Hinata eran las viejas historias de héroes griegos y romanos. Ella devoraba las historias de Troya, se enamoró de héroes como Héctor y Aquiles. Se imaginaba a sí misma en Pompeya, cuando el volcán hizo erupción, llevando a la gente a zona segura, o como una brillante estudiante acudiendo con algún astuto ardid para ayudar a Cicerón a ganar un caso. Hinata era siempre el héroe anónimo de sus historias y siempre tenía sexo fabuloso. Las clases de latín habían abierto sus ojos a un mundo nuevo, pero sabía que estudiar un idioma antiguo a escala universitaria no era la cosa más útil que hacer. El griego antiguo y moderno era un compromiso entre lo que quería y lo que podía hacer y se había sorprendido a sí misma por la rapidez con que había asimilado el idioma.

Adoraba el extraño alfabeto griego y había pasado un año en Grecia, trabajando para una empresa química durante la semana y usando los fines de semana para explorar los blancos pueblos de ensueño, y dar paseos a través de las ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones. Era fácil bajo el cielo azul simular ser una bella esclava cuyo amo se enamoraba de ella.

Su vívida imaginación la mantuvo cuerda, pero con el corazón vacío. Hinata había estado esperando el romance y se había enamorado de un camarero de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa descarada y dedos mágicos, que trabajaba en un restaurante junto a la playa. Gaara dio lo mejor de sí en la cama, donde pasaron largas y perezosas mañanas, con ella enseñándole inglés y él enseñándole a amar. Hasta que una noche recibió un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole reunirse con él después del trabajo en un pequeño café al otro lado de la ciudad. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro al verla llegar le dijo a Hinata que el mensaje no había sido para ella.

Gaara había roto más que su corazón. Había confiado en él y la había decepcionado. También lo hicieron los siguientes tres tipos.

Nunca había sido fácil que la dejaran, pero parecía que para Hinata era más difícil de soportar. Cada vez tardó más tiempo en superar el dolor de su fracaso. Extrañaba el cálido cuerpo en la cama junto a ella, el hablar, la emoción de la anticipación. Por último, había aprendido la lección. Mantuvo su corazón cerrado y sólo relaciones a corto plazo. Nunca se dejó involucrar; de esa manera no saldría lastimada. Bueno, Sasuke había demostrado que esa teoría era errada.

Una sola noche y ella resultó herida. Pero la verdadera ironía es que ni siquiera había tenido una relación con ese hijo de puta de Kiba y él seguía haciéndole daño.

El móvil de Hinata vibró en su bolsillo. Miró el número. Hanabi. Lo apagó. Hanabi la había llamado cinco veces desde ayer por la mañana para hablar de la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Cuántas damas de honor quería y que si un perro trotando por el pasillo, llevando los anillos en una canasta, sería lo máximo? Cómo había deseado Hinata decir no.

Ella sabía que su renuencia a entusiasmarse por Hanabi estaba siendo malinterpretada como celos, pero Hinata no podía evitarlo. Decidió estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Hanabi quería, incluido el perro, y tomar algo que la pusiera violentamente enferma el día de la boda. Si terminaba en el hospital, tanto mejor.

Volvió su atención al documento en su pantalla. Su vida podía ser un desastre, pero Hinata pondría lo mejor en su trabajo.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hinata alzó la mirada para ver a Anko en la puerta, con un café de Starbucks haciendo equilibrios sobre un montón de archivos.

—Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—¿A esta hora de la mañana? Tengo un trabajo urgente para la compañía de ingeniería, al menos tengo una razón para estar fuera de la cama a estas horas. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—No puedo dormir.

Anko colocó cuidadosamente los archivos en su escritorio y puso el café a un lado.

—¿Y el trabajo era la alternativa? Te dije que necesitabas un hombre.

Hinata se sintió sonrojar y agachó la cabeza. El trasero de Anko aterrizó junto a su teclado y Hinata saltó.

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Nada.

—Escúpelo ahora antes de que la Víbora llegue y tengamos que mantener nuestras bocas cerradas. ¿Conociste a alguien en esa fiesta? ¡Lo hiciste! Y pensar que no querías ir. Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Shizune, la Víbora, entró con sus 1,82 metros en tacones asesinos y traje ajustado. La combinación podría haber funcionado si no hubiera sido casi tan ancha como alta.

La rígida mujer polaca a cargo de la división europea de lenguas de SLS era la razón por la cual Anko y Hinata estaban constantemente en busca de otros trabajos.

—Buenos días, Shizune—Anko le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se escabulló de vuelta a su escritorio.

—Buenos días —dijo Hinata.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Conspirando para dominar el mundo —bromeó Hinata, pensando que se arriesgaría con un chiste a esa hora de la mañana.

La expresión de la Víbora no cambió. Tenía siempre los ojos entornados, los labios apretados formando una delgada línea.

—Espera antes de que irte a casa. Tengo que comprobar el trabajo para el MOD antes de que te marches —dijo la Víbora en su tono cortante—. Te quedas hasta que hayas terminado.

Incluso la adición de por favor no lo habría convertido en una petición.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hinata.

Se concentró en su pantalla. Por lo menos había evitado responder a Anko hasta la hora del almuerzo, siempre que Anko no la acorralara en el baño.

Como resultado, Hinata logró evitar demasiado a Anko. La Víbora le pidió que saliera temprano para almorzar y entregara en mano una de sus traducciones a un bufete de abogados, cerca de la Tate Modern. A la vuelta, Hinata cogió un sándwich de la cafetería a la que siempre solía ir y se sentó bajo el sol junto al Támesis hasta la hora de volver a la oficina. El único inconveniente fue que cuando se sentó allí, se sintió obligada a responder a la llamada de Hanabi, escuchar su charla sobre la boda de su hermana, videos y carros tirados por burros, y fue forzada a decir sí a la reunión para tomar una copa después del trabajo sabiendo que tendría que parecer y sonar como si su vida fuese perfecta.

Anko se unió a Hinata en el Inlander Bar, después de haberle sonsacado durante un viaje a media tarde al cuarto de baño, que había conocido a un chico en la fiesta. Hinata no añadió que el chico tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego, el toque de un ángel y la polla de un demonio. Ni que nunca lo vería de nuevo, aunque se le ocurrió a Hinata que una pareja imaginaria podría sacarle a todos de encima.

Hinata y Anko pidieron una botella de vino blanco y se apoderaron de una mesa en la esquina.

—No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más puedo aguantar a la Víbora —suspiró Anko en su vaso—. El hecho de que esa mujer pueda trabajar sin parar, al doble de la velocidad del sonido, y sin hablar, no significa que el resto de nosotros pueda. Bueno, aparte de ti, Señorita Nippy. Así que suelta la sopa. Quiero todos los detalles. Si no tengo sexo loco y apasionado, escuchar a otra persona teniéndolo es lo siguiente mejor. Y date prisa en decirme, antes de que Lee y Ten Ten lleguen. Dijeron que vendrían a tomar una copa antes de ir a casa.

Lee y Ten Ten eran los otros dos traductores con quien compartían su habitación, un par de tontos: el uno terminaba las oraciones del otro.

—¿Y bien? —Anko exigió.

—Es alto, con el pelo desaliñado y negro—dijo Hinata.

—¿Es guapo?

—Sí.

—¿Escala del uno al diez?

—Quince.

—Oooh —Anko abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Tiene un hermano?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lee, poniendo un vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Ten Ten se sentó en el asiento junto a Anko.

—Hinata encontró un novio —dijo Anko.

—¿Qué pasó con el que vivía enviándote flores? —preguntó Ten Ten

Tres pares de ojos miraban con expectación y Hinata gimió. Sus compañeros de trabajo estaban demasiado interesados en su vida.

Ella no debería hacer de Sasuke algo más que lo que era, a saber: una salida de una sola noche, pero...

—¡Hinata!

Salvada por su hermana. Hinata se defendió con una sonrisa y se volvió. Entonces, toda sonrisa se desvaneció porque Hanabi no estaba sola. Kiba estaba con ella. Hanabi con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, besó a Hinata en la mejilla. Cuando Hinata vio los labios de Kiba acercarse, cogió el vaso y lo puso delante de su cara. Él sonrió, pero retrocedió.

—Chicos, esta es mi hermana Hanabi y Kiba. Anko, Lee y Ten Ten.

—Kiba es mi prometido —dijo Hanabi, su sonrisa forzada.

—Oh, estás comprometida. Hinata no nos lo dijo. Echemos un vistazo a tu anillo —dijo Anko. Por unos instantes Hanabi, Ten Ten y Anko, murmuraron juntas acerca del diamante mientras que un reacio Lee se detenía a mirar.

—Mira, Lee, ¿no es...? —empezó Anko.

—...hermoso —dijo.

—Mira cómo los diamantes...

—...centellean.

Hinata agarró su copa de vino más y más fuerte. Kiba acercó la boca a su oído.

—Te habría comprado un diamante más grande que ese.

Joder.

Hanabi se volvió a Hinata, con una mirada herida en el rostro.

—No puedo creer que no le dijeras a nadie que estaba comprometida.

—Eso apenas pasó ayer —Hinata chilló. Uy, eso sonó muy mordaz.

Hanabi la miró parpadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Mierda. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera pedir disculpas, Hanabi habló de nuevo.

—Supongo que Hinata les dijo a todos que ella iba a casarse con Kiba.

—¿Qué? —Hinata quedó sin aliento.

Sus tres compañeros de trabajo la miraron boquiabiertos.

—¿Ustedes no sabían que yo era el novio de Hinata antes de conocer a su hermana? —Kiba se las arregló para parecer atónito y lucir avergonzado e inocente al mismo tiempo. El bastardo.

—No, no lo eras —dijo Hinata.

—Sólo pensaste que eras su novio, Kiba—Anko añadió, Hinata sintió una sacudida de alivio por su apoyo.

Anko no conocía toda la historia. Kiba inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y suspiró

—¿Entonces estaba enviando todas esas flores a una completa extraña? Sé que te hace sentir mejor fingir que ese era el caso, Hinata, pero negar lo que tuvimos es muy doloroso —miró alrededor de la mesa—. Debo decir que me sorprende que no confiaras en tus amigos. Sé que vosotros habríais estado ahí para ella si se os hubiera dado la oportunidad.

Hinata hervía de furia. Anko parecía incómoda, Lee y Ten Ten intrigados.

—Estás hablando pura mierda —dijo Hinata en voz baja—. Nunca fui tu novia.

Kiba abrió la boca horrorizado.

—¿Quieres decir que imaginé nuestras citas, cuando nos sentamos uno junto al otro en el cine a ver esa película de vampiros y compartimos las palomitas de maíz, los cafés de Starbucks que bebimos, las visitas al zoológico, el museo, la cena romántica en tu apartamento? Especialmente la cena romántica en tu apartamento — le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Debo continuar?

Mientras Kiba hablaba, Hinata lo veía acariciar los dedos de Hanabi. Los ojos de Hanabi estaban bajos, su rostro tenso viéndose muy, muy triste.

—Nada de eso fueron citas —Hinata susurró entre dientes, sabiendo que se debería callar, que cuanto más dijera, peor sonaría.

—Eh, tú estabas ahí, yo estaba allí —Kiba rió, mirando alrededor de la mesa, invitando a los otros a unirse a él.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. Hinata estaba tan furiosa, que ahora no confiaba en sí misma para hablar. El tipo estaba loco, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber?

—Bueno, Hinata tiene un nuevo novio, así que supongo que eso ya no importa —dijo Anko.

Hinata sintió la mano de Kiba apretar su rodilla bajo la mesa, sus dedos se clavaron hasta hacerle daño.

—¿De veras? —dijo.

—Oh, Hinata, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? —su hermana casi saltaba en su asiento.

No había ninguna expresión en el rostro de Kiba y de alguna manera eso asustaba más a Hinata que sus falsas emociones. Pero Hanabi sonaba tan desesperada porque fuese verdad que Hinata quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. La de ella o la de Hanabi, cualquiera serviría.

—¿Lo conociste en la fiesta? —peguntó Hanabi.

Anna asintió.

—Así que realmente estabas arriba con el chico que se parecía a George Clooney —Hanabi se echó a reír.

Notó el alivio en su tono. A pesar de todo lo que Hinata había dicho, o tal vez debido a lo que dijo Kiba, Hanabi aún temía que Hinata quisiera al cabrón.

—¿Cuándo lo veras de nuevo? —preguntó Hanabi.

—No estoy segura.

—Sospecho que es porque no existe —dijo Kiba—. Oh, Dios, Hinata. Está bien, sabes, no tienes que fingir con nosotros. Somos tus amigos.

Los dedos de Hinata picaban de las ganas que tenía de arrancarle los ojos.

—Sí, maldita sea, él existe.

—Bueno, lleva al hombre invisible a nuestra fiesta de compromiso el sábado —dijo Kiba con voz satisfecha—. A todos nos gustaría conocerlo.

—¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer que él te conociera? Tú... tú... mentiroso pedazo de escoria.

Hinata se levantó, tomó su bolso y la chaqueta, y se marchó.


	8. Chapter 8

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la historia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Me alegra que lo disfruten, pero les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece es de BARBARA ELSBORG, yo solo la adapta a los increíbles personajes de Kishi y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 8

Naruto se sentó en su coche intentando decidir qué hacer. Había cambiado de idea tres veces desde que había aparcado. Resopló.

Pensar que era conocido por tomar decisiones rápidamente. Sería tan fácil irse, volver a Sasuke y fingir que todo iba bien. Pero no había ido bien anoche ni en la mañana y Naruto imaginaba que nada cambiaría esta noche. Sasuke todavía pensaba en Hinata. El modo en que trataba a Naruto era diferente, especialmente después de la pelea, como si fuera más amable y eso lo hacía peor. El comportamiento de Naruto también era diferente porque finalmente había aceptado que él no era suficiente para Sasuke, y eso dolía. Naruto apretó el volante más fuertemente hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Sasuke se sentía culpable porque sabía que Naruto estaba dolido y Naruto se sentía patético por estar dolido. Jesús, qué lío de mierda. Pero no hacer nada no ayudaba a ninguno de los dos.

Naruto salió del coche, lo cerró con el control remoto y cruzó de un tranco la calle. Si hubiera cualquier posibilidad de que el hermano de Sasuke hubiera vuelto de los Estados Unidos Naruto no se hubiera arriesgado, pero sabía que la casa estaba vacía. La de al lado, no y fue ahí donde fue la fiesta. La fiesta a la que fue Hinata. Naruto había estado en la casa del hermano de Sasuke una vez y sabía que la casa de al lado pertenecía a unos jubilados así que era un sencillo trabajo ir de puerta en puerta. No había nadie en casa, así que se sentó y esperó hasta que vio a un tipo y luego a una mujer que volvían, así que ahora alguien contestaría al timbre.

Naruto tocó el timbre antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Contestó la mujer. Treinta y pocos. Cabello corto y castaño. Gafas.

Ligeramente rechoncha pero con una linda sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

La mano de Naruto estaba en su bolsillo tocando su placa, sencillamente hazlo. Él la sacó y la abrió.

—Inspector de policía Uzumaki —dijo Naruto—. Policía Metropolitana.

Él vio como la cara de la mujer se quedaba sin sangre. Mierda.

Por favor, que no se desmaye. Esto ya le había pasado una vez y agarró a la madre por poco. Naruto había venido para decirle que su hijo había muerto en un accidente de motocicleta. Esa tarde Naruto había esperado hasta que los dos estuvieran en casa para que ninguno pensara que traía malas noticias acerca del otro, pero aún y así, tenían otros familiares. Ahora intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla. Ella todavía parecía petrificada. Joder, joder.

—Investigación rutinaria —soltó Naruto antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran. Eso era una broma. Esto no era una investigación rutinaria y las cosas ya se habían salido de mano. Estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, lleno hasta arriba de mierda en una barca sin remos.

—Mejor será que entre —dijo la mujer y Naruto dio un paso hacia dentro.

Su corazón palpitó. Estaba más asustado que si estuviera haciendo una redada. Esto iba en contra de cada maldita norma del manual. Si le pillaban le echarían. Naruto siguió a la mujer a la sala de estar.

—Kakashi, es la policía —dijo ella.

—Inspector de policía Uzumaki—repitió Naruto—. ¿Sr. y Sra. Sarutobi?

Naruto había buscado sus nombres sobre el registro electoral. Cuando él vio las líneas allanar sobre la cara del tipo, Naruto sabía que había metido la pata.

—No, Sarutobi no. Ellos son los anteriores dueños. Hace poco que nos hemos trasladado. Nuestro nombre es Hatake. Tengo la nueva dirección de los Sarutobi por algún lado...

—Er, no, es a los inquilinos actuales con quien tengo que hablar. Los dos intercambiaron la mirada, de nuevo mostrando preocupación en su cara. —Se cometió un crimen en esta zona el sábado por la noche o tal vez a primera hora del domingo por la mañana y estoy intentando localizar testigos.

Naruto esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente vago como para satisfacerlos.

—¿Qué tipo de crimen? ¿Dónde exactamente? —preguntó el tipo.

Mierda.

—Me temo que no tengo autorización para dar detalles pero necesito saber si vieron a alguien actuando sospechosamente en el vecindario.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—No, pero tuvimos una fiesta de bienvenida el sábado por la noche y duró hasta la madrugada. Estábamos ocupados con la fiesta—dijo la esposa.

—¿Invitaron a sus vecinos? No puedo localizar a los de al lado.

—Estos a la izquierda están en los Estados Unidos, pero el cuñado viene para comprobar el lugar de tanto en tanto. No sé si él estuvo aquí el sábado. ¿Qué tipo de cosa deberíamos haber visto? — preguntó el marido.

—Hombres acechando por los alrededores —Naruto mentalmente cruzó sus dedos—. ¿Podía darme una lista de la gente que estaba en su fiesta y los datos de contacto?

—Sí que podemos. ¿Querría Ud. una taza de té mientras espera? —preguntó ella.

Naruto sonrió dando las gracias, pensando que preferiría tomarse algo más fuerte.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso en su coche. Había sólo una Hinata, pero dos con su apellido: Hyuga. Probablemente una hermana.

Naruto diligentemente anotó todos los otros números telefónicos y direcciones inútiles que tenían los Hatake. Ellos no tenían la de Hinata o su hermana, sólo la de sus padres. Pero los Hatake le dijeron después de presionar un poco que Hinata vivía en Surrey Quays. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Primera parte de la misión completada.

Menos de cien metros más tarde, su placer se había vuelto ácido al agobiarse con la agonía de la indecisión. ¿Debería decirle a Sasuke lo que había encontrado? ¿O intentaba encontrar a Hinata él mismo primero? Tal vez debería callarse, no hacer nada y esperar a que Sasuke se olvidara de ella. Después de todo, por lo que Naruto sabía, Sasuke no Había intentado encontrarla. Suspiró. No tenía elección. Si quería conservar a Sasuke, tenía que arriesgarse a perderlo. Encontraría exactamente dónde vivía Hinata y luego se lo diría.

Kiba agarró el ramo de flores del asiento de pasajeros antes de cerrar su Porsche. Había un tipo alto, de cabellos morenos caminando hacia él mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Hatake y al pasarle, Kiba apretó los puños. Sintió pincharse con los tallos y se estremeció. ¿Era ése gilipollas con el que Hinata había estado el sábado? ¿Se lo debería preguntar? Kiba dudó y luego continuó andando.

Fue la babosa rechoncha esposa la que abrió la puerta. Sra. "Amadecasa", limpiándose las manos en un delantal rosado. ¿Quién mierda llevaba delantales hoy en día? Kiba se estrujó la cabeza recordando el nombre. Kurenai. Le sonrió y le dio las flores, manteniendo su agarre por encima de los tallos rotos.

—Hola, Kurenai, un pequeño detalle para darte las gracias por la gran fiesta.

—Ah, qué amable. ¿No está Hanabi contigo?

—No, solamente yo —invítame a pasar, perra estúpida.

—¿Quieres entrar un minuto?

—Sólo durante un minuto. Estoy yendo a buscar a Hanabi.

—Hemos tenido un policía aquí —dijo Kurenai al cerrar la puerta—. Al parecer pasó algo el sábado por la noche. Él no dijo qué exactamente, pero creo que fue un robo. Quieren hablar con todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta. Tuvimos que dar nombres y números de contacto. El detective acaba de irse. Una pena, porque podrías haber hablado con él, haberle ahorrado tener que ponerse en contacto contigo.

Así que ése no es el gilipollas con el que estuvo Hinata. Kiba sintió sus músculos relajarse.

—Preguntaré a Hanabi y a Hinata si vieron algo sospechoso. Aunque nosotros perdimos de vista a Hinata. ¿Te acuerdas que no podíamos encontrarla para compartir el taxi de vuelta? Hanabi cree que conoció alguien. Espero que lo hiciera. Necesita a un hombre en su vida. Ojalá desistiera de la idea de tenerme a mí.

Kiba suspiró y se encogió penosamente de hombros. Kurenai no parecía conmovida.

—Yo no vi a Hinata con nadie —dijo Kurenai con la frente arrugada—. ¿Y tú, Kakashi?- La TV se apagó e Kakashi se giró hacia ellos.

—No, creo que no se quedó mucho rato. He oído que hay que dar una enhorabuena. Otra boda en la familia. Me pregunto quién será el que nos sigue. Bien hecho, compañero.

—Gracias. Hinata no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien. Hanabi y yo estamos preocupados que ella se líe con alguien inadecuado en una tentativa de mostrarnos que está bien —Kiba hizo una pausa—. Me pareció oírla hablar con algún vecino por la verja. ¿Tal vez el de al lado?- Kakashi se rió.

—Bueno, tenemos octogenarios por un lado y la familia del otro están en los Estados Unidos.

—El cuñado se supone que le echa un ojo a la casa —dijo Kurenai—. Aunque yo no lo vi.

Pero Kiba lo había oído. Su pulso brincó.

—¿Ellos tienen un gato?- Kurenai lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Bueno, no creo que hubieran abandonado un animal si iban a estar fuera del país.

Mierda.

—Ah no, desde luego que no. Es solamente que Hanabi y yo pensamos que nos pareció oír uno en peligro mientras estábamos en el jardín. Tal vez Hinata subió por la cerca para intentar ayudarlo.

—Tal vez, pero es Hanabi la loca por los animales, no Hinata—dijo Kurenai.

Joder, como si no lo supiera ya... Ella lo volvía loco acerca de ir a un centro de acogida y adoptar un perro.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. A ver si quedamos un día para tomar algo —dijo Kiba. ¡Ja! Ni hablar. Entonces se acordó de la fiesta de compromiso—. Creo que un día se me olvidará hasta llevar la cabeza puesta. Vamos a hacer una fiesta de compromiso el sábado en Drifters, un club de Borough. Por supuesto estáis invitados.

—Oooh, gracias. Nos encantaría ir, ¿verdad, Kakashi?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial —Kiba pegó una sonrisa en su cara. Por lo menos no se dejaría una pasta en las bebidas. Había acordado un precio total de entrada en el club. Había montones de sitios por los que escabullirse y donde podría divertirse un poquito con Hinata.

La TV estaba otra vez encendida antes de que saliera de la habitación. Kurenai esperó en la puerta a que llegara a la calle, así que Kiba tuvo que bajar la calle, sentarse un par de minutos y luego conducir de vuelta.

Se acercó a sus vecinos y tocó el timbre. Tres veces. Se oyó cómo se deslizaban los cerrojos, las llaves giraban y luego silencio.

Kiba dio toquecitos de impaciencia con el pié. La puerta se abrió con una cadena puesta y un señor anciano lo miró detenidamente a través de la rendija.

—Lamento molestarle —dijo Kiba—. Mis amigos, Kurenai y Kakashi Hatake viven al lado de usted. Yo estaba en su fiesta el sábado. Espero que no le molestáramos.

—¿Cómo?

¿Sordo o estúpido? ¿Importaba? Kiba dejó de intentar parecer plausible.

—Intento ponerme en contacto con los dueños de la casa al lado de los Hatake. Entiendo que ellos están en los Estados Unidos. ¿Usted conoce a su cuñado?

—Sasuke. Hombre muy agradable- Kiba se erizó.

—¿Podría darme su dirección?

—No.

Kiba se mordió el interior del labio.

—¿Número telefónico?

—¿Y si usted me da el suyo y yo le pido que se ponga en contacto con usted?

—Quizás no aclaré que estoy con el policía que le visitó hace unos minutos. Se olvidó de pedirle los datos de contacto de Sasuke.

—¿Qué policía? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba usted?

—Joder, olvídelo —bramó Kiba y se largó.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

¿Por qué ya no quedaba confianza? ¿La policía no había visitado la casa del vejete? Kiba casi tropezó con el siguiente pensamiento. ¿El tipo no era un policía?

Regresó a su coche. Tal vez el tipo quien lo pasó era el gilipollas con quien se había ido Hinata. ¿Entonces qué quería de Kurenai y Kakashi?

Kiba salió del aparcamiento y mientras conducía por la calle, sonrió. El tipo estaba intentando dar con Hinata. Pues estaba dando golpes de ciego. ¿Estaba haciéndose pasar por un policía o era verdad que lo era? No importaba. Quien quiera que fuera, el tipo era historia.

Sasuke suspiró y tocó el timbre. Una mujer bajita y bonita abrió la puerta.

Él ofreció su mano.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy cuidando de la casa de al lado para mi hermano Itachi y su esposa.

—Kurenai Hatake. Hola —ella le estrechó la mano—. Justamente hablaba de usted. Entre.

¿Hablaba de él? Sasuke la siguió a la sala de estar. Un tipo suspiró fuerte y apagó la TV.

—Kakashi, este es Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de nuestro vecino ausente.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano.

—Qué pena que no viniera un poco antes —dijo Kurenai—. Le dije lo mismo a Kiba. Los dos se perdieron al policía.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué palabras le impresionaron más. Si el nombre "Kiba" (el tío pesado del que Hinata le había hablado) o si la palabra "policía".

—Al parecer hubo algún tipo de incidente cerca de aquí el sábado por la noche e intentan encontrar testigos. El policía quería saber si había estado al lado. Nosotros no sabíamos su número. Los viejos del otro lado lo tienen, ¿verdad? ¿Quiere dármelo a mí también, por si acaso?

Cierra el pico. Sasuke quiso gritar. Estaba intentando concentrar su cabeza en todo esto.

—Si veo algo sospechoso, así puedo darle un toque —dijo Kurenai.

Sasuke hurgó en su cartera y sacó una tarjeta.

—¿Cuál era el nombre del policía? —preguntó. Tal vez se equivocaba.

—¿Tú te acuerdas, Kakashi? —dijo Kurenai, girándose hacia el hombre del sofá.

—Inspector de policía Uzumaki.

Entonces la sangre realmente podía seguir funcionando con el frío, pensó Sasuke. Sintió como si agua helada corriera por sus venas.

Jesús, ¿a qué estaba jugando Naruto?

—Me tengo que ir —masculló Sasuke y se volvió.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?- Sasuke abrió la boca y luego la cerró otra vez. Se giró.

—Para presentarme. Y desearles que sean felices viviendo aquí.

Tenía que escaparse, encontrar un sitio para pensar.

—¿Estaba usted al lado el sábado por la noche? —le preguntó el tipo mientras Sasuke se acercaba hacia la puerta.

—Sí.

—Ojalá lo hubiéramos sabido. Podría haberse acercado para tomar una cerveza. Imagino que el policía querrá hablar con usted también —dijo.

—Espero que lo haga.

Sasuke logró llegar al pasillo sin decir nada más pero la palabra se le escapó antes de que Kurenai cerrara la puerta.

—Hinata.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

—Es mi prima. ¿Ella estaba con usted?

Sasuke asintió.

—No sé cómo ponerme en contacto con ella.

—No sé su número. Pregúntele al policía cuando hable con usted. Le dije su nombre y dónde vive. Le di el número de teléfono de sus padres.

—Dígamelo.

—No puedo hacer esto. No sé si Hinata querría que usted lo tuviera.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. Sasuke presionó su frente contra la madera. Mierda.


	9. Chapter 9

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la historia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Me alegra que lo disfruten, pero les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece es de BARBARA ELSBORG, yo solo la adapta a los increíbles personajes de Kishi y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 9

—¿Puedo oler a coq au vin? —dijo Sasuke cuando entraba en el apartamento.

—No, joder, no puedes —se oyó a Naruto gritar al fondo. Él apareció en la entrada de la cocina, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto—. Aunque me puedes persuadir para experimentar —hizo un gesto, ahuecando su entrepierna y sonriendo abiertamente.

Sasuke se rió. Levantó la copa de la mano de Naruto y tomó un trago.

—Espero que tengas hambre. Creo que he cocinado demasiados espaguetti —dijo Naruto.

—Estoy famélico.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa y miró de nuevo a Naruto mientras éste trabajaba, admirando su culo, preguntándose dónde les llevaría la discusión.

—¿Tuviste un día ocupado? —preguntó Sasuke. Vamos háblame, dime algo.

—Lo habitual. El jefe quiere que el trabajo administrativo se haga más rápido, que atrapemos a los ladrones más rápido y que el que sea, deje de estropear la placa con su nombre de su puerta.

—No serás tú, espero.

Naruto se giró y le dirigió una risa atrevida.

—Esta vez no.

Naruto no dijo nada más y Sasuke imaginó que esperaría hasta que hubieran comido para contarle dónde había estado y qué había averiguado sobre Hinata. Además, Sasuke se enfrentaba a un dilema. Si le preguntaba a Naruto sobre la visita de esta tarde, estaría admitiendo que había buscado a Hinata a pesar de su aseveración de que no la vería otra vez. Por otra parte, si Naruto no decía nada, ¿cuál era el motivo por el que lo había hecho? ¿Por qué jodida razón había arriesgado su puesto, había fingido trabajar en un asunto oficial de la policía cuando dicho asunto no podía ser más personal?

Los dos comieron en silencio.

—Está bueno —dijo Sasuke—. Lástima que sea lo único que sabes cocinar.

—Sí, pero no me quieres por mis habilidades en la cocina.

—Pues por como bailas, desde luego no es.- Sasuke se rió mientras la cara de Naruto enrojecía. Tenía dos pies izquierdos. Dos enormes pies izquierdos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó Sasuke, incapaz de esperar más.

—Los cerebros criminales estaban todos encerrados hoy. Hice un montón de trabajo administrativo y lo siguió una reunión informativa de seguridad y salud. Al parecer, se supone que no debemos utilizar el spray de defensa o el táser para otro uso que el que tienen.

—Cristo. ¿Has hecho algo así?

—Y tenemos que procurar no pincharnos los dedos con nuestras insignias.- Sasuke tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Otro uso sumamente productivo del dinero de los contribuyentes, entonces.- Naruto resopló y se puso a recoger los platos de la mesa. Algo le decía a Sasuke que no le iba a contar nada sobre Hinata, y aun cuando, por lo que él sabía, Naruto no conocía su paradero exacto, Sasuke deseaba que le contara lo que había hecho. Naruto llenó el lavaplatos y se fue al fregadero, a limpiar lo que no cabía en la máquina. Sasuke giró su copa por el pie e intentó ponerse en el lugar de Naruto. Imaginó que Naruto se sentía inseguro. Desde que Sasuke había follado con Hinata, había estado preocupado pensando en ella y sabía que Naruto lo había notado. Sasuke no era bueno exteriorizando sus sentimientos. Solía huir a gran velocidad de todo lo que supusiese exponerse. Su petición a Naruto para que se mudase con él lo había sorprendido casi tanto como al propio Naruto, aunque nunca lo había lamentado. Por mucho que quisiera ver a Hinata otra vez, no quería perder a Naruto.

Sasuke dejó la copa, se irguió y se colocó detrás de él. Rodeó con los brazos el pecho de Naruto, presionando la cara en su hombro, resoplando aire caliente en su camiseta. Oyó el aliento de Naruto antes de que él suspirara. Sasuke levantó la boca hacia el cuello de Naruto y lamió y mordisqueó la piel. Acababa de comer pero el sabor de Naruto le hizo sentirse hambriento.

Naruto se tensó mientras Sasuke llevaba una mano bajo su camiseta y acariciaba el triángulo sensible en la parte baja de su espalda. La piel agitada y ondulante mientras los dedos encontraban la parte superior de los pantalones tocando la parte superior de su hendidura. Naruto se apoyó contra el fregadero.

—Sshh —siseó Naruto.

—Quiero follarte —susurró Sasuke. Le apretó el culo con las manos y empujó con las caderas sobre el muslo de Naruto.

Naruto se giró y sus labios quedaron unidos, las lenguas chocaron y las manos los atrajeron más cerca el uno del otro. Entonces, casi como si comprendieran a la vez que estaban muy cerca, se apartaron, quedando tan sólo unidos por las bocas. La ropa comenzó a caer en el suelo, las manos se movieron frenéticamente hasta que estuvieron completamente desnudos.

Sasuke se inclinó y pasó los labios por el pecho de Naruto, lamiéndole un pezón mientras su mano se movía hacia abajo por el centro de su cuerpo. La piel de Naruto temblaba bajo el toque de Sasuke mientras los dedos se deslizaban hacia los rizos rubios oscuros que encontró sobre su polla. Cuando oyó el golpe de la cabeza de Naruto contra el refrigerador, Sasuke se retiró y su reloj atrapó un mechón de pelo en la ingle de Naruto, que gruñó al quedar liberado.

—Jesús, Sasuke. Qué daño. Ten cuidado.- Sasuke volvió a colocar la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?- Los pulmones de Naruto exhalaron aire cálido, que llegó hasta el cuello de Sasuke mientras éste lamía la curva de la clavícula de Naruto. Una mano sobre su cadera mientras la de Sasuke rodeaba con los dedos la polla de Naruto.

—¿Quieres que sea cuidadoso?—preguntó Sasuke mientras bombeaba, dejando la mano resbalar hasta la hinchada corona. Gotas de humedad mojaron sus dedos y Naruto empezó a mecer las caderas, impulsando su polla dentro del apretado puño de Sasuke.

—No —jadeó Naruto.

—No ¿qué? ¿Quieres que pare? —bromeó Sasuke mientras hacía rodar la palma sobre el húmedo glande.

—Joder, no.- Sasuke se apartó y dio un paso atrás. Naruto levantó la cabeza, abriendo los pesados parpados y le miró fijamente. —¿Quieres que te suplique? —preguntó Naruto con voz ronca.

—Podría ser agradable.

—Por favor. Fóllame.

Sasuke miró la suave extensión del pecho de Naruto, los fuertes abdominales, la manera en que los pezones se habían endurecido y una oleada de deseo le atravesó, llenándole la polla con otra explosión de sangre que hizo que se alargase y se engrosase aún más. La vista de la polla de Naruto, igualmente larga, gruesa, con marcadas venas azules y coronada por el glande brillante y púrpura, llevó la mano de Sasuke llena de deseo hasta el punto de lujuria desenfrenada.

—Hermoso —la voz de Sasuke sonó espesa. No recordaba habérselo dicho nunca y debió hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que fue tan sencillo decírselo a Hinata la primera vez que la encontró y nunca se lo había dicho a Naruto?

—¿Qué? ¿Mi polla?

—Todo en ti —Sasuke hizo una pausa—. Pero sobre todo tu polla.- Naruto se rió. Sasuke le agarró las pelotas y las hizo rodar con cuidado en la palma.

—Duras como piedras —susurró Sasuke.

—Me pregunto por qué.- Sasuke empujó a Naruto encima de la mesa, con su polla sobresaliendo, retiró la piel para revelar la húmeda punta.

—Me apetece un postre —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Yogur griego y miel?

—¿Frío?

—Está en el refrigerador.- Sasuke rió.

—Perfecto.- Tomó el recipiente y le quitó la tapa, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

—¿Qué hacer? —Sasuke se tocó los labios con un dedo—. ¿Mojar y aspirar o verter y tragar?

—¿No puedes hacer las dos cosas? —la voz de Naruto estaba ronca de deseo. Sasuke tomó la polla de Naruto y la bañó en el yogur. Naruto aspiró un aliento.

—Jesús, está frío.- Los labios de Sasuke rodearon la cremosa punta de la polla de Naruto y chuparon. —Ah Dios, ahora no lo está —gimió Naruto. Sasuke untó más el yogur en las pelotas de Naruto mientras apretaba la base de la polla, lamió lenta y sensualmente el tenso saco. Naruto continuaba gimiendo, sus dedos o bien acariciaban o bien peinaban el pelo de Sasuke.

Sasuke se metió el saco en la boca, con delicadeza haciendo rodar las pelotas de Naruto antes de liberarlas, para después aspirarlas de nuevo, presionando el sensible tejido con sus labios, raspando ligeramente con el borde de los dientes hasta conseguir hacerlo gimotear.

Sasuke le soltó, empujado a Naruto hacia atrás para que sus codos descansasen en la superficie, entonces levantó las piernas de Naruto por los tobillos y plantó sus talones sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a torturar? —preguntó Naruto.

—Todo el que me apetezca.- Sasuke recorrió con la lengua desde la punta de la polla de Naruto, bajando por un lateral y pasando por sus pelotas hasta el trocito de piel de debajo. Justo en ese punto sensible de la raíz de Naruto donde se puede tocar la próstata. Con las manos sujetando las rodillas de Naruto, Sasuke presionó la lengua con fuerza detrás de las pelotas y chupó.

—Ooh, Jesús —jadeó Naruto.

Sasuke no se paró, siguió trabajando el mismo punto, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, a veces frotándolo con la barba. Cada pocos segundos la punta de su lengua tanteaba el fruncido ano de Naruto y lo repasaba rodeándolo. Cada vez que hacía eso, los músculos de los muslos de Naruto se contraían y los dedos de éste se enroscaban en el pelo de Sasuke, tirando y luego liberándolo. Sasuke sonrió, sabiendo que Naruto se debatía entre apartarlo y atraerlo aun más cerca. Notó el repentino cambio dela respiración de Naruto, el filo desigual del sonido y se concentró en el mágico punto de carne oscura, chupando ligera, rítmicamente. Sobre la nariz de Sasuke, las pelotas de Naruto definieron más aun su forma y se separaron. Sasuke miró cómo se preparaban apretando la base de la polla de Naruto y en ese instante, el semen estalló sobre su pecho.

—Ah Dios, mierda, joder, joder —la voz de Naruto tembló mientras los chorros de semen seguían saliendo. A Sasuke le encantaba hacerlo correrse sin tocar apenas su polla, demostrando así su control sobre él, pero ahora agarró la polla y chupó el resto de su orgasmo. Naruto tenía semen sobre los pezones, a lo largo de todo su pecho. Después de terminar con la última gota, Sasuke lo dejó ir y Naruto cayó hacia atrás sobre la mesa. Se golpeó la cabeza y gimió.

Gotas de semen habían rezumado de la punta de la polla de Sasuke, formando una columna lagrimeante de perlas que creció hasta gotear hacia abajo por su polla. Tenía que follarse a Naruto, pero quería darle un minuto para recuperarse, y darse a sí mismo un momento para recuperar el control. Sasuke bajó las piernas de Naruto que quedaron colgando. Con su cuerpo sobre la mesa y los brazos extendidos parecía una figura expiatoria sobre un altar. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el estómago de Naruto, Sasuke lamió una raya de semen con la lengua y lo tragó.

—¿Puedo probarlo? —murmuró Naruto.

Pasando una vez más la lengua, Sasuke se apoyó entre las piernas de Naruto para presionar la boca contra la de su compañero. Las lenguas bailaron unidas, cambiando el semen de uno al otro hasta que Naruto lo robó. Sasuke no podía esperar más. Tiró a Naruto de los pies y luego tuvo que estabilizarlo mientras él se balanceaba hacia atrás. Sasuke atrajo el cálido cuerpo de Naruto hacia su pecho, resbalando sobre los restos de semen que quedaban entre ellos, presionando su impaciente polla contra la ingle de Naruto.

—Hueles bien —susurró Sasuke.

—¿A qué?¿A yogur, semen y sudor?

—La combinación perfecta.- Sasuke movió su cadera contra la de Naruto, sintió como la polla de Naruto se encendía de nuevo y sonrió. Le encantaba lo sensible que era Naruto, adoraba la mirada que aparecía en su cara cuando se corría, una mezcla de agonía y éxtasis. Sasuke deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, y se humedeció los dedos con el semen que quedaba, agarró las dos pollas masajeándolas juntas, la fricción envió pulsos eléctricos a su miembro e intensificó el dolor de sus pelotas.

—Al dormitorio. Ahora —ordenó Sasuke. Se irguieron, Sasuke esperó a que Naruto se pusiese de pie y mantuvo las distancias entre las manos de Naruto y su polla.

—Todavía no —necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Fóllame —gimió Naruto recostándose en la cama. Naruto temblaba en una combinación de saciedad y deseo. Sasuke le había dado un orgasmo desgarrador y él quería devolverle el favor.

Sasuke hizo que girase y lo colocó apoyado en las rodillas. La polla de Naruto estaba ya recuperada, sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Por cómo se sentía, supo que se iba a correr de nuevo, muy pronto. El musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke, caliente, sudoroso, le cubría desde atrás y su mano volvió a unir otra vez sus pollas frotando una contra la otra.

Moviendo el culo hacia Sasuke, Naruto luchó contra el impulso de decirle que le amaba. No estaba seguro de haber podido articular palabra de todos modos, al menos no coherentemente y no quería que Sasuke pensara que era algo que le decía debido sólo al momento de pasión. Sasuke soltó la polla de Naruto y se retiró, sus dedos comenzaron a masajear los tensos glúteos de Naruto, que apretó las nalgas al sentir el frío contacto del lubricante, en ese momento dos dedos se introdujeron directamente en su cuerpo.

—Ten cuidado —jadeó, pero Sasuke no le hizo caso. Sasuke torció los dedos en un movimiento brusco y Naruto se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. Llevó la mano hacia su polla.

—Deja tu polla —rugió Sasuke.

Naruto conocía ese tono de voz e hizo lo que le decía. Sasuke estaba enfadado por algo y Naruto averiguaría por qué tarde o temprano. La cabeza de la polla de Sasuke substituyó a sus dedos y se abrió paso en el apretado canal, un fuerte empujón que habría tumbado a Naruto sobre la cama si no hubiese sido acompañado por el agarre de Sasuke en sus caderas tirando de él hacia atrás. No le dio a Naruto ninguna posibilidad de acostumbrarse, ya que continuó chocando contra él como un toro enfurecido, aporreando con la polla el culo de Naruto. Naruto se inclinó y gritó mientras Sasuke se hundía aún más profundamente. Sasuke golpeaba con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza, demasiado rápido. Naruto apretó las sábanas con los puños y dejó caer la cabeza.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke! —jadeó.

La dureza con la que Sasuke lo follaba llevaba a Naruto hacia el orgasmo. Una parte de él quería que Sasuke parase, otra parte necesitaba correrse otra vez antes de que Sasuke lo hiciese. La cara de Sasuke llegó hasta su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza. Gritó y sintió cómo el líquido sedoso salía de su polla para caer sobre la cama. Se sorprendió de que aún le quedase algo dentro y le pareció que el último gramo de sus fuerzas había salido disparado a la vez que el semen. Si Sasuke no hubiera estado sosteniéndolo, Naruto se habría derrumbado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —gruñó Sasuke mientras seguía empujando.

—¿Decirte... qué...?

—Que has buscado a Hinata.

Mierda.

—¿Para qué, Naruto? ¿Quieres espantarla? ¿Asegurarte de que no esté entre nosotros?- Naruto luchaba contra un torbellino de emociones. Sasuke con un tremendo empujón final en el culo de Naruto, bramó su orgasmo y Naruto enterró un grito en el colchón. Sasuke salió rápidamente de él. Era la primera vez que había hecho algo así. Naruto yacía derrumbado, intentando devolver algo de humedad a su boca. Sasuke cayó a su lado en la cama, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Sasuke, su respiración desigual.

—Pensé que podría tratar de encontrarla para ti. Dijiste que no ibas a verla de nuevo, pero sabía que si tuvieses idea de cómo encontrarla, lo harías. No iba a decírtelo hasta que no supiera con seguridad dónde estaba. Quiero hacerte feliz, Sasuke. Joder, te quiero.

Naruto podía sentir la amenaza de las lágrimas y saltó fuera de la cama. No iba a llorar y si lo hacía, no iba a ser delante de Sasuke. El cuerpo le dolía, sentía dolor. Sasuke le había lastimado. El corazón de Naruto se encogió como si Sasuke lo hubiese alcanzado a través de las costillas y lo hubiese golpeado. Se tambaleó en la ducha y abrió el grifo, presionando la cara contra la pared. Si cualquiera con excepción de Sasuke lo hubiera tomado de este modo, Naruto lo habría golpeado.

Sasuke entró en la ducha detrás de él y Naruto se puso rígido, pero no se movió, tan solo dejó al agua caliente fluir sobre su trasero. Unos dedos indecisos frotaron sus hombros, masajeándole los músculos.

—Lo siento —susurró Sasuke en su oído.

—Sí.- Naruto alcanzó el gel de ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse el dolorido cuerpo.

—Déjame.- Naruto no estaba seguro de si quería que Sasuke lo tocara directamente en aquel momento, pero no dijo nada y dejó a Sasuke agarrar el bote.

—Para ser poli, eres un poco lento a veces.- Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Piensa en ello, Naruto. ¿Cómo he podido saber que has estado recabando información sobre Hinata?- Si, había sido lento. Naruto se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.

—También fuiste a la casa.

—No me quisieron decir nada. Me contestaron que preguntase al policía cuando le viera. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo? ¿Le enseñaste la placa?- Asintió y Sasuke atrajo la cabeza de Naruto hacia su hombro, estrechando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Jodido estúpido. Si lo comprueban, puedes perder tu trabajo.

—Quería encontrarla para ti.- Sasuke lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Te deseo, Naruto, pero ¿está bien que la desee a ella también?

Vaciló.

—Sólo pasaste una noche con ella. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo pasé una noche contigo y lo sabía.- Algo se rompió dentro de Naruto, la última y tenue esperanza de que las cosas podrían seguir como estaban. En aquel instante todo había cambiado. No podía mantenerse entre Sasuke y Hinata. Sería como tratar de detener un tren en marcha. Lo destruiría. Pero podía sobrevivir a eso. Sobreviviría.

—¿Ella tiene una hermana llamada Hanabi? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y mientras veía la luz llenar sus ojos, Naruto supo que la de los suyos se apagaba.

—Se llama Hinata Hyuga. Vive en los Surrey Quays. No sé más que eso pero puedo intentar conseguir su dirección mañana.

—Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros entre los brazos de Sasuke, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos a los que no se atrevió a poner voz. ¿A quien escogerá? Cuando ella se entere de lo que somos y le de un ultimátum, ¿a quién escogerá?


	10. Chapter 10

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la historia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Me alegra que lo disfruten, pero les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece es de BARBARA ELSBORG, yo solo la adapta a los increíbles personajes de Kishi y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 10

Hinata no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo esto. Ya era muy malo estar sentada y sonreír a la cámara intentando sonar alegre y entusiasta mientras describía su miserable vida, sin tener que pagar quinientas libras por el dudoso privilegio. Y se estaba perdiendo su hora de la comida. Como si fuera una señal, su estomago rugió. Dios, esperaba que eso no saliera en la cinta. Hinata salió de la sala de video pálida y temblorosa. Si alguien se interesaba por ella después de esta actuación, sería un milagro.

Tsugume, quien llevaba la agencia de contactos 1-4-U12, llevó a Hinata de regreso a su oficina. Hinata se dejó caer en la silla, su boca todavía congelada en lo que estaba bastante segura parecía un anuncio de un producto blanqueante para los dientes, el del "antes", no el "después". Tsugume debía tener la misma edad de la madre de Hinata y tenía el mismo corte de cabello. Oh, Dios, podría haber sido su madre. Hinata se abatió.

—Bien hecho, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que no tendré problemas para arreglarte una cita con alguien —dijo Tsugume.

Sin duda un cincuentón calvo pretendiendo estar en los treinta, cuya noción de una buena noche sería tomarse un par de pintas en un pub seguidas de dos paquetes de patatas fritas, y que esperaría que pagaran a medias. Era una idea loca. Hinata sintió cómo se le iba la esperanza y se le caía a los pies. Miró hacia abajo.

—Tenemos un gran número de clientes convenientes a la caza de alguien como tú. No puedo creer que no hayas encontrado ningún joven agradable. Eres presentable, atractiva, esbelta, tienes un buen trabajo —Tsugume dio una sonrisa feliz— y no eres exigente sobre lo que quieres.

Por supuesto que lo soy. Soy exigente como el infierno pero en este momento estoy desesperada. Como consecuencia de no poder ser nada quisquillosa, Hinata había marcado todas las opciones que aceptaría: más viejos que ella, más jóvenes que ella, calvos, gordos, extranjeros, con dos cabezas, y cualquiera al que normalmente hubiera dicho no. Le iría bien si acababa con un pastor de ovejas septuagenario con una pata de madera.

—No hay razón para que nadie esté sola hoy en día y a tu edad—dijo Tsugume.

Oh Dios, qué sonrisa más condescendiente. Hinata quería ponerse enferma.

—Bueno, tienes tanto para ofrecer. Vamos a ver lo que has escrito —revisó el formulario de Hinata—. Esquiar, nadar, pasear, coleccionar monedas, cocinera gourmet, bailas salsa —su sonrisa vaciló un poco al seguir leyendo—. ¿Tiro al arco, malabarismos, origami, leer libros de horticultura, remar, comer fuego? —miró a Hinata alarmada.

—Podría haber puesto más, pero pensé que era suficiente.

—Más que suficiente, quizás ¿podría sacar unos cuantos?

—Pero me gustan todos —mintió Hinata. Enfrentada a la necesidad de poner en una lista sus aficiones, había escrito cada una de las cosas que alguna vez le habían llamado la atención, basándose en la idea de que algo de eso atraería a alguien. Rápido. Estaba desesperada. Era martes, la fiesta de compromiso en Drifter's era el sábado y tenía que tener un acompañante, incluso si era con un chef calvo comedor de fuego con una pierna de madera.

—Bien, ahora sólo introduciremos toda la información en nuestra base de datos y estaremos en contacto.

—¿Cuándo? — preguntó Hinata.

—Pronto.

—¿Cómo de pronto?

—Probablemente en algún momento de la semana que viene.

Nooooooo.

—Inténtelo esta tarde. Estoy muy deseosa de encontrar a alguien. Cualquiera irá bien.- Los ojos de Tsugume brillaron y Hinata retrocedió. En realidad no estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar un septuagenario calvo, pastor de ovejas en jefe con o sin pata de palo. Tenía que ser alguien razonable, si no su familia se imaginaría lo que había hecho. Incluso si les engañaba, no engañaría a Kiba.

—Casi cualquiera —dijo ella.

Tsugume alargó la mano por encima del escritorio para dar golpecitos en la mano de Hinata como si fuera una niña malita.

—Tranquila, tranquila, querida. No hay que desesperarse. No quieres dar esa impresión a un caballero. Se aprovecharían de ti.

—A mi no me... —Hinata había estado a punto de decir "importa", pero lo cambió por—: gustaría que eso sucediera, por supuesto pero yo-yo estoy tan desesperada por encontrar mi... —pausa para crear tensión y aguantarse el acto reflejo de atragantarse— alma gemela.

Mostró su expresión más deseosa. Por suerte Tsugume era más fácil de engañar que su madre.

—Haré todo lo que pueda por ti.- Hinata regresó al trabajo con el corazón convertido en plomo en el pecho. Sin importar con quién la emparejara la agencia, tendría que llevarlo a la fiesta de compromiso y esperaba poderlo engatusar para que mintiera sobre cuándo se habían conocido. Hinata le ofrecería dinero si era necesario. Tal vez incluso sexo. Se estremeció. Tal vez no.

Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en el edificio de SLS cuando su móvil sonó. Hanabi. Hinata sonrió. Por mucho que intentara ignorar a su hermana, no podía.

—¡Hinata! —Hanabi lloró su nombre y rompió en sollozos e hipos.

A Hinata se le puso la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?- Su hermana siguió llorando. —Hanabi, ¿qué hay? Más jadeo histérico. El pulso de Hinata empezó a ponerse por las nubes.

—¿Están bien mamá y papá?- Había un "sí" por algún lado en el entusiasta llanto.

—¿Kiba te ha dejado? —Por favor que sea eso. El cese del ruido fue tan abrupto, que era como si se hubiera apagado una catarata. Oops, cosa incorrecta de decir, pensó Hinata.

—¿Por qué... dirías... eso? —hipó Hanabi.

—Estás tan alterada, y si no son mamá o papá, entonces yo... — Hinata pensó que el agujero era lo bastante profundo como para enterrarla. Paró de cavar.

—Mi apartamento se ha inundado. Me llamaron al trabajo y tuve que venir a casa. Todo está arruinado.

—Oh Dios, Hanabi, lo siento.

—El hombre de arriba dejó abierto el grifo de la bañera. Dijo que no lo había hecho, que ni siquiera había tomado un baño esta mañana, pero el techo se ha venido abajo. —Hanabi empezó a llorar otra vez—. He tenido que volver a la escuela porque no pueden conseguir a un profesor suplente para cubrirme esta tarde.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—¿Puedes ayudar a mamá a solucionar el papeleo?

—No puedo tomarme la tarde. Tengo un documento que entregar esta noche. Puedo ir después del trabajo.

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? —preguntó Hanabi con voz lastimera. Oh, mierda. Hinata no quería que Hanabi se quedara con ella. De todos modos sabía que debería haber dicho "sí" inmediatamente y sin vacilar. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

—¿Es pedir demasiado? —dijo Hanabi, su tono era de un frío ártico que hizo preguntarse a hinata si antes estaba actuando—. ¿Esperar que mi hermana eche una mano en caso de emergencia?- Sí, es demasiado. Había un millón de motivos de por qué Hinata no quería a Hanabi en su apartamento, Kiba era el más grande.

—Sabes, Hinata, podrías seguir diciendo que no estás celosa pero es todo un papel, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera dijiste que te gustaba mi anillo.

—Sí lo hice. —¿Verdad que sí?

—No mostraste el mínimo interés. Tus amigos del trabajo lo miraron más tiempo que tú.

—Hanabi, sabes que a mi no me gustan los anillos. No significó nada más.

—De acuerdo.- Ahora no había ningún rastro de lágrimas o trastorno en la voz de Hanabi. Parecía desagradablemente tranquila.

—Me has hecho daño, Hinata. Si realmente hubieras superado lo de Kiba, me hubieras preguntado cómo se me declaró. Sabes que siempre solíamos hablar de cómo sucedería.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Lo siento —era lo mejor que Hinata podía hacer.

—Así que, ¿puedo quedarme durante unos días hasta que mi casa esté arreglada?- Chantaje, pero ¿qué opción tenía?

—Bien. Dejaré el trabajo a tiempo. Estaré de vuelta sobre las 6:15.

—Genial —Hanabi volvió a ser la burbujeante de siempre—. Podemos abrir una botella de vino y ver una película de chicas.

—Vale.

—Gracias, Hinata. Eres la mejor.- Hinata apagó su teléfono y subió arriba. No quería que Hanabi se quedara con ella pero sabía que no tenía opción. Sus padres vivían demasiado lejos para que Hanabi viajara desde allí diariamente al sitio donde trabajaba. Enseñaba en una escuela en Peckham y eso estaba más o menos en el umbral de la puerta de Hinata.

No había sido difícil para Naruto conseguir detalles sobre Hinata Hyuga. Ahora sabía su fecha de nacimiento, dónde trabajaba, que tenía tres puntos menos en su licencia pero que no tenía coche, ni tarjeta de crédito ni de débito, nada en su expediente criminal. Podría haber averiguado más, pero cuanto más investigara, más grande el riesgo de que lo pillaran. Lo que realmente necesitaba era su dirección en Surrey Quays y ahora la tenía.

Regresando de su entrevista a una víctima de apuñalamiento, actualmente recuperándose en un hospital, Naruto se dejó caer en la oficina de Sasuke. Mostró su identificación al de seguridad de la entrada y se le permitió el paso a los ascensores. Nunca había ido a ver a Sasuke al trabajo. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría. Otra demostración de su identificación y la chica del mostrador de recepción cogió el teléfono.

—Sr. Uchiha, hay un policía en la recepción que querría hablar con usted. Una pausa. Naruto imaginó que Sasuke estaba preguntando quién era.

—Inspector de policía Uzumaki —colgó el teléfono—. Ahora mismo sale. El sitio era todo cristal ahumado y curvas brillantes. Oficinas elegantes para una floreciente empresa de la ciudad. A Sasuke le pagaban bien, pero trabajaba duro por su sueldo, a veces veinticuatro horas seguidas cuando tenía una fecha límite de entrega.

Naruto se giró cuando se abrió la puerta y Sasuke salió de golpe. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa en la cara y se veía guapísimo con su traje oscuro a rayas que hacía que el corazón de Naruto diera sacudidas. Naruto no estaba seguro de si Sasuke demostraría que lo conocía. No sabía si Sasuke había dicho algo del tipo con el que compartía piso. Ser bisexual hacía la vida difícil.

—¿Ei, qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Claro, estaremos en la sala de conferencias número tres. Cancela mis llamadas.- dijo a su secretaria.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke por unas puertas de doble hoja y por un pasillo enmoquetado. Sasuke abrió una puerta al fondo y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que entrara primero. En cuanto Naruto entró y se cerró la puerta, Sasuke lo empujó hacia la puerta y lo besó. Naruto estaba tan alucinado que al principio no respondió. La lengua de Sasuke presionó contra sus labios y Naruto abrió la boca. Fue un beso lento y largo, y cuando Sasuke se separó, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Justo cuando estaba aburriéndome de intentar dilucidar cómo convencer a un cliente de que su compañía estaría mejor sin él al timón. Así que, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke. Naruto se rió.

—¿Necesitas preguntar?- Sasuke agarró la mano de Naruto y la puso sobre su entrepierna.

—Suéltalo.

—Te he alejado de algo importante —dijo Naruto.

—Sí, pero me has acercado algo más importante —Sasuke acarició la polla de Naruto. Una ola de lujuria hizo que a Naruto se le aflojaran las rodillas.

—Vine para hablarte sobre Hinata.- Naruto miró a Sasuke a la cara buscando un cambio de expresión, pero no lo hubo. Ni un parpadeo. Naruto se sacó la mano de la ingle de Sasuke, cogió un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo puso en el de Sasuke, acariciando la cubierta.

—Apartamento 5, 23 Sunningdale Crescent, Surrey Quays —dijo Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué más has averiguado?

—Se sospecha que es una asesina en serie, una incendiaria, una envenenadora y cleptómana con tres puntos negativos en su permiso de conducir. Justamente tu tipo.- Sasuke hizo un gesto tenso con la boca.

—Gracias, Naruto. Te la debo.- Naruto se encogió de hombros. —¿Me perdonas? —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué has hecho?

—Entristecerte, hacerte sentir menos importante en mi vida de lo que eres —miró directamente a los ojos de Naruto—. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?- Dime que me quieres. Déjame amarte también. Háblame sobre hacer un trío...

—Nada.- Sasuke suspiró.

—No te merezco- No, desde luego que no, joder.

—No puedo bloquear la puerta aquí —susurró Sasuke—. Sígueme.- Naruto abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo. Siguió a Sasuke por el mismo pasillo y entraron al baño de hombres. Sasuke comprobó los tres cubículos y llevó a Naruto al del fondo. El pulso de Naruto saltó en su garganta cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Sasuke bajó la tapa del sanitario y se sentó antes de acercar a Naruto por las caderas.

Cuando Sasuke se metió la polla de Naruto a través de la tela de sus pantalones, respirando aire cálido por toda su extensión, Naruto se estremeció. Sasuke tiró del botón de su cintura y lo desabrochó. La polla de Naruto había convertido sus bóxers en una pirámide, con una manchita de humedad culminando la punta. Los boxers negros bajaron de un tirón bajo sus pelotas y Sasuke repasó su lengua por la cabeza de la polla de Naruto. Naruto tenía sus manos apoyadas a los dos lados del cubículo.

Aunque no hubiera nadie en el baño, no podía hacer ni un ruido. Si les pillaban, Sasuke perdería, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso Sasuke estaba haciendo esto, asumiendo el mismo riesgo que Naruto había tomado al usar su identificación de policía para encontrar a Hinata?

Entonces la boca caliente y húmeda de Sasuke lo engulló. Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo. Mamadas largas y lentas en su polla mientras los dedos acariciaban su polla con toques como de plumas. Naruto sentía como si su semen se estuviera congregando desde sus pies, solo que estaba tomando un desvío a su polla a través de su cabeza. Sasuke soltó sus pelotas para llevar sus manos al culo de Naruto, agarrándole más fuerte mientras empezó a tomar más y más de la polla de Naruto en la boca.

Las caderas de Naruto deseaban empujar adelante y atrás pero se mantuvo con los pies firmes en el suelo dejando a Sasuke dictar el ritmo. Cuando Naruto sintió a Sasuke succionar su polla, abrió los ojos y miró abajo. Dejó escapar un soplido al ver la negra cabeza de Sasuke mamársela, sus mejillas ahuecadas mientras chupaba.

De repente se oyó cómo se habría una puerta y voces de hombres. Sasuke no se inmutó. Agarró fuerte a Naruto y lo trabajó más duro. Naruto intentó contenerse, temiendo hacer ruido, pero la fricción era implacable. La necesidad de dejarse ir crecía como un géiser intentando explotar. Sus rodillas temblaban por el esfuerzo de contención. Naruto debería haberse llamado Old Faithful, por lo previsible de su orgasmo. Apretó los dientes, aguantó el aliento y apretó más firmemente sus manos contra los lados del cubículo. Sasuke hizo revolotear su lengua por la punta y entonces se lo llevó hasta la garganta. Naruto contuvo a duras penas un graznido. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Naruto era ruidoso cuando se corría. Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró y Naruto perdió la concentración. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso una mano en la boca para intentar contener el grito mientras disparaba chorros de semen entre los labios de Sasuke. Las manos de Sasuke acercaron más su culo y lo chupó más fuerte.

Cuando el último espasmo se desvaneció, se oyó tirar ruidosamente de la cadena en el baño de al lado y Naruto se mordió el labio para no reír. Sasuke soltó su polla y la devolvió al interior de los boxers de Naruto, cerrando la cremallera y el botón. Se puso de pie y Naruto lo atrajo a sus brazos, presionando sus labios contra los de Sasuke, saboreándose a sí mismo y un gustillo a café. El sonido del secador de manos cesó y Naruto alargó la mano hacia la cremallera de Sasuke. Sasuke le apartó la mano.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —susurró al oído de Naruto.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza, pero se sentía dolido. Maldición, sabía que Sasuke tenía una enorme erección. ¿Por qué no quería que él se encargara de ella? ¿Esto había sido un "gracias" por encontrar a Hinata? Sasuke se abrochó la chaqueta del traje para ocultar el bulto en su entrepierna y salió del cubículo. Nadie los vio salir de los servicios.

Sasuke acompañó a Naruto a la recepción.

—Voy a llegar tarde esta noche —dijo Naruto silenciosamente—. Estoy de vigilancia. No estoy seguro de cuándo volveré así que no me esperes para comer.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto quería preguntarle si él también llegaría tarde, si iba a ir a ver a Hinata, esperando que Sasuke dijera que no. Sin importar lo que Sasuke contestara, Naruto quería que fuese la verdad.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron a la recepción—. Si necesita más ayuda, por favor venga otra vez.

Dándole la espalda a la mujer, Sasuke le guiñó un ojo. Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Aja, que pasara... la encontrara?

YYYY como ayer no publique... chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan... subiré otro :3


	11. Chapter 11

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la historia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Me alegra que lo disfruten, pero les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece es de BARBARA ELSBORG, yo solo la adapta a los increíbles personajes de Kishi y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Les dire que en este cap, odio a Hanabi. Si mi hermana me hace eso minimo se lo reclamo. Digo es mi hermana y la amo mucho… pero hay un limite y detestaría que se tomara atribuciones que no debe ¬¬. En fin ya verán o leerán…

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 11

Kiba vio a Hanabi coger dos tazas del armario de Hinata. Ojalá no tuviera un culo tan gordo, aunque al menos tenía un sitio de donde agarrarse y después de todo, un polvo era un polvo. Se acercó furtivamente detrás de ella, enterró la cara en su cuello y le rodeó los pechos con las manos. Hanabi tenía unas tetas bonitas, jugosos melones. Kiba gimió y presionó su erección contra su trasero.

—Hora de un polvito rápido —susurró.

Hanabi se puso rígida.

Mierda. Siempre se olvidaba de que hablarle así siempre la apagaba.

—Te deseo, nena —dijo él.

—Hinata volverá pronto.

—No durante otros quince minutos. Mira el reloj. Son sólo las seis.

Bueno, lo eran ahora que Kiba lo había retrasado.

—¿Acaso no sientes lo que me haces? —se restregó más duro contra ella. Hanabi se retorció en sus brazos.

—¿No puedes esperar?

—No. Ropa fuera. Ahora.- Kiba se sorprendió cuando Hanabi accedió. Había esperado tener que persuadirla de quedarse en la cocina. Para cuando estuvo desnuda, su polla y pelotas dolían. Quería atascarse en el coño mojado de Hanabi y frotarse hasta el olvido, pero tenía que hacerlo durar. Kiba se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su polla. Vio ensancharse los ojos de Hanabi mientras se acariciaba su dura polla y él sonrió.

—¿Tienes preservativo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Necesito uno, caramelito? —la engatusó Kiba—. Creo que estás con la píldora y ahora estamos prometidos.

Él tenía una goma en el bolsillo pero no quería usarla. Kiba se sentía dividido entre el deseo de pegar un tirito y derramarse en el coñito de Hanabi o de rociarlo sobre la mesa de cocina de Hinata.

—¿Te saldrás? —Hanabi preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos a lo largo de su polla.

—Si es lo que quieres —en realidad, Kiba haría lo que él quisiera pero el tiempo hacía tictac y tenía que estar ya casi acabando para cuando Hinata llegara a casa. Él giró a Hanabi de los hombros y la empujó boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—No aquí —dijo Hanabi—. ¿No podemos ir a un dormitorio?

—No.

—Por favor.

—No, aquí o en ninguna parte.- Kiba la movió hasta que estuvo en buena posición para él, su coño bien abierto, pero su apretado ano era más atractivo. Era tentador, pero no la podía asustar, no, si quería que este juego durara. Le dio un golpecito en su abertura y Hanabi gimió. Kiba rió en silencio.

—¿Qué? —Hanabi preguntó.

—Me gusta cuando haces todos esos ruidos.- En cierto modo era verdad, aunque Hanabi era el polvo más ruidoso que se hubiera echado alguna vez. Iban a volver loca a Hinata.

Presionó más hacia adentro y se introdujo en la caliente hendidura de Hanabi. Kiba gimió y sintió la risa de Hanabi bajo él. La puta idiota.

Hinata se aseguró de salir del trabajo a tiempo, corrió hasta la estación para asegurarse de coger el tren cuanto antes y volver a su apartamento como prometió. Por lo menos ya no le dolía el trasero.

Miró desde abajo a su ventana y se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para dejarse encendida la luz. No era algo que ella olvidara, ya que pagaba las facturas. Había intentado llamar un par de veces a Hanabi, para decirle a qué hora llegaría a casa, pero tenía su teléfono apagado.

Hinata abrió la puerta con llave, la empujó y dejó caer el bolso en el pasillo.

Entonces se congeló. Podía oír a Hanabi y sonaba trastornada. Dividida entre la rabia porque Hanabi hubiera entrado ya en su apartamento y preocupada de que algo fuera mal, Hinata se precipitó a la cocina.

—Joder —jadeó.

Hanabi estaba desnuda sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, sus manos agarrándose de la parte superior de las patas mientras Kiba la bombeaba desde atrás.

—Hinata —Hanabi jadeó.

Hinata intentó moverse pero sus zapatos se habían convertido en botas de hormigón. Kiba le miraba directamente, sus caderas como pistones machacando a su hermana. Sus ojos se estrecharon, su aliento a tirones y luego salió y roció su semen en la parte de atrás de Hanabi. Cuando le guiñó un ojo a Hinata, ésta escapó.

Se quedó de pie temblando, preguntándose cómo unos segundos podían parecer horas. No se había quedado de pie mirándolos, ¿verdad? ¿Estaban en su mesa de cocina? Kiba salió de la cocina llevando dos copas de vino. Hinata tomó una sin pensar.

—¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo? —susurró—. Sé que te gusta mirar.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó Hinata. Kiba puso una expresión inocente en su cara.

—Ayudar a Hanabi, ¿qué si no?

—¿Por qué creo que es mentira?

—Tenía curiosidad por saber si era aquella mesa o tú lo que me tuvo tan caliente aquella noche.

—Creo que te follarías cualquier cosa, Kiba —dijo Hinata con una risita corta—. De hecho, ¿por qué no te follaste solo la mesa?

—Pues prácticamente es lo que he hecho. Tu hermana es tan gruesa como un tablón.

El vino tinto lo golpeó de lleno en la cara. Él jadeó y miró la mancha sobre su camisa blanca.

—Eso fue un error —le espetó.

Hanabi sacó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Sor-pué...? —llegó a toda prisa, alisándose la falda—. ¿Qué infiernos ha pasado?

—Hinata, mostrando su naturaleza celosa otra vez —dijo Kiba.

Los hombros de Hinata cayeron. Quería que los últimos cinco minutos nunca hubieran pasado.

—Quítate la camisa para que la pueda lavar —dijo Hanabi, manteniendo los ojos apartados de Hinata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hinata preguntó.

—Kiba me ayudó a trasladar mis cosas. Bueno, todo lo que no estaba mojado.

El corazón de Hinata martilleaba mientras seguía a Hanabi y la camisa a la cocina.

—He estado llamándote para decirte cuándo estaría en casa. ¿Cómo entraste?- Hanabi sacó su teléfono del bolso y lo miró.

—Ah, pensé que estaba conectado. Debo haberlo apagado. Lo siento. Mamá me dio la llave. No pensé que te importaría.

Hinata no quería enfrentarse a Hanabi sobre lo que había estado haciendo en su mesa de cocina, pero no podía ignorarlo.

—Te dije a qué hora estaría en casa.

—Pero es temprano —Hanabi echó un vistazo al reloj de cocina. Hinata miró su reloj. Ah, Kiba era inteligente, tenía que concedérselo. Él lo había planeado, así ella se habría topado con ellos.

—Déjame ponerle a Hinata una copa de vino —dijo Kiba—. Parece como si necesitara una.

Hinata volvió a la entrada para colgar su abrigo y poner sus zapatos sobre el trozo de alfombra extra que tenía junto a la puerta para no dejar entrar suciedad en el apartamento. Se mordió las mejillas cuando entró en la estancia principal y vio que una bomba llamada Hanabi había explotado. Ordenada y pulida no eran palabras que pudieran ser unidas al concepto de su hermana ni en un millón de años. Hanabi y Kiba la siguieron dentro.

—¿Cómo es que te has traído tanto? —preguntó Hinata—. Pensé que esto era sólo durante unos días.

¿En serio Hanabi necesitaba traerse cada muñeco de peluche que tenía? El sofá estaba ahogado entre animales. Cajas de CDS y DVDS estaban sin desembalar junto a la tele. Trasportines de plástico con las últimas obsesiones de manualidades de Hanabi habían sido amontonados sobre la pila de libros con los bordes de las páginas doblados.

—Papá dice que la compañía de seguros pagará para que se arregle y enyese el techo pero que va a llevar tiempo conseguir que vayan y hagan presupuestos y luego esperar a que hagan el trabajo. Habrá un montón de polvo.

Hinata estaba haciendo un cálculo rápido, pasando de días a semanas a malditos meses.

—Espero que no te sepa mal, pero puse mis ropas en tu habitación. Tú tienes muchas menos que yo, así que pensé que te podrías apañar con un vestidor más pequeño y... bueno —Hanabi se ruborizó.

Oh-oh, Hinata pensó, sintiéndose como si un tanque bi-plaza le hubiera pasado por encima. No se necesitaba preguntarse quién lo conducía.

Kiba puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Hanabi. Hinata mantuvo sus ojos apartados de su pecho desnudo.

—No pensamos que te importara que nos quedáramos con la cama de dos plazas mientras tú duermes en la de una plaza. Será sólo durante una o dos semanas —dijo Hanabi.

La cabeza de Hinata palpitó. Le costaba recordar un momento en el que hubiera estado más enfadada.

—Kiba no se va a quedar aquí también.

—Desde luego que no —dijo él—. Tengo mi propio apartamento. Le ofrecí a Hanabi quedarse conmigo pero vivo muy lejos de su escuela y esto pareció una oportunidad ideal para reuniros las dos, reconstruir vuestra amistad y hablar de la boda.

Hinata no podía creérselo. Quería reírse, gritar, llorar. Quería chocar los talones y desear volver a Kansas. Primero, quería darle con un garrote a Kiba.

—¿Está bien si me quedo tu cuarto, Hinata? Si no, puedo volver a trasladar mis cosas.

No, joder, no está bien. Hinata se había quedado temporalmente muda. Su frenético cerebro intentó calcular las implicaciones de tener a Hanabi allí, de tener a Kiba allí. No importaba desde qué ángulo lo mirara, eran malas noticias. Kiba y Hanabi en su cama. Hanabi y Kiba sobre su mesa de cocina. Ambos en su cuarto de baño.

—Podrías haber esperado —dijo Hinata—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hubiera aterrizado sobre ti y hubiera cogido tu cuarto?

—Bueno, desde luego yo te habría dejado tenerlo.- Hinata apretó los dientes. El hecho que Hanabi lo pensara, y Hinata sabía que verdaderamente lo pensaba, echó dudas sobre sus sospechas de que fuera Kiba el que hubiera manipulado la situación. Hinata abrió la boca para sugerirle a Hanabi que le pidiera a su compañía de seguros que le alquilara un sitio y entonces Kiba lanzó a Hanabi a sus brazos.

—Dale un abrazo a Hinata. Esto es muy amable por su parte. Vuestros padres van a estar emocionados al ver que hacéis las paces.

Mientras Hanabi la rodeaba con los brazos, Kiba miró fijamente a los ojos de Hinata. Él sacaba y metía la lengua como una serpiente, con inequívoca implicación sexual.

—No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí —dijo Hanabi y se retiró del flojo abrazo de Hinata para volverse al abrazo de Kiba.

—Como gesto de gratitud, os voy a comprar la cena, chicas. ¿Qué os apetece? ¿Indio? ¿Tailandés? ¿Pizza? —preguntó Kiba.

—Me da igual —dijo Hinata y se escapó a lo que era su nuevo dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Toda su ropa había sido echada sobre la cama. Hanabi no se había molestado en colgarlas. Hinata se vino abajo. Esto no iba a ir bien. No quería a Hanabi viviendo con ella, pero si Kiba pensaba que podía quedarse a dormir también, era algo totalmente inaceptable. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Echar a Hanabi? ¿Empaquetar y encontrase un hotel barato? Si existiera un hotel barato en Londres Hinata se lo plantearía, pero ¿por qué tenían que echarla de su casa? Pon una fecha límite, pensó Hinata.

Dos semanas, no más. Y Kiba no se quedaría a pasar la noche. Los fines de semana Hanabi podía irse a casa de Kiba. Podría sobrevivir dos semanas, ¿no?

Una hora más tarde, Hinata se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir otros dos minutos. Kiba y Hanabi estaban estirados uno sobre el otro en su sofá, los muñequitos tirados por el suelo, viendo lo que les apetecía en su televisión, bebiéndose su vino. De acuerdo, Kiba había pagado la pizza, pero el bastardo pidió pepperoni en una y anchoas en la otra, y ninguna de las dos cosas le gustaba a Hinata. Tal vez podía crearse su propia inundación.

Aquel pensamiento la dejó congelada. El apartamento de Hanabi inundado ¿era un accidente o lo había planeado Kiba? Hinata se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. Date un respiro. Estaba empezando a asustarse a sí misma. ¿Cuán paranoica se iba a volver? Aún y así...

Hanabi había dicho que el tipo de arriba ni siquiera se había dado un baño esta mañana y Kiba se las había apañado para entrar en el apartamento de Hinata aquella vez. Asumiendo que Hinata no se estaba volviendo loca y que Kiba lo había orquestado de alguna manera, ¿qué motivo podría tener para que Hanabi estuviera en su apartamento? ¿O era él el que quería estar en su apartamento? Hinata empujó una cómoda delante de la puerta. Mejor segura que lamentarlo.

Sasuke se sentó en su coche mirando el apartamento de Hinata. Había calculado qué ventanas eran las suyas y la luz estaba encendida, pero no se movió. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo explicar cómo sabía dónde vivía sin sonar como el acosador del que ella ya se había quejado? Probablemente se asustaría en cuanto abriera la puerta. Pero Sasuke esperaba que no tuviera que decir nada. Esperaba que ella lo mirara, y le diera la oportunidad de soltarle que no estaba casado, que no era su casa si no la de su hermana y entonces ella se arrojaría a sus brazos. Lo siguiente era estar desnudos en una cama.

Recuperando un ramo de flores del asiento de pasajeros, Sasuke salió del coche. Se coló en el vestíbulo detrás de otro residente y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Su corazón revoloteaba de entusiasmo con la idea de verla otra vez. Si no había comido, la llevaría a comer. Si lo había hecho, bueno, se le ocurría algo que a él le gustaría que ella comiera. Y él también. Se sonrió. A Sasuke se le hacía la boca agua con la idea de enterrar su cara entre sus piernas, lamiéndola y chupándola hasta que se corriera en su cara. Se le revolvió la polla en los pantalones.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Sasuke era rápido como un relámpago, preguntas y respuestas volando por su cabeza. ¿Apartamento incorrecto? No. ¿Era este tipo el novio de Hinata? ¿Ella había mentido? ¿O Sasuke estaba llegando a una conclusión equivocada como le había pasado a ella? ¿Su hermano?

Aunque ella no había mencionado a ninguno. No había ninguna razón para echarse atrás ahora.

—Busco a Hinata Hyuga.

—Piérdete.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sasuke se quedó de pie mirándola por un momento, preguntándose si valía la pena volver a llamar. ¿Y que le dieran un puñetazo en la cara? Soltó una risa corta y bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

Naruto era un experto en quedarse en las sombras. Había pasado demasiadas horas de su vida profesional mirando y esperando a que pasara algo, sólo para descubrir que nunca sucedió nada. Ojalá esta vez no lo hiciera. Sasuke había aparcado en la calle del apartamento de Hinata, y se sentó en el coche durante tanto tiempo que Naruto se preguntaba qué coño le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¿Intentando pensar lo que iba a decir? ¿Preguntándose si debía arrancar el coche y volver a casa con Naruto? Cuando Sasuke salió del coche sostenía flores.

Naruto suspiró y siguió esperando. Había cosas que quería saber, que tenía que saber. Qué aspecto tenía Hinata, qué era lo que tenía a Sasuke tan cautivado y cuánto tiempo iba a pasar Sasuke allí.

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas pero no de la manera que Naruto esperaba. Sasuke surgió un poco después de que hubiera entrado. Echó las flores en el jardín delantero del apartamento, se subió a su coche, y lo puso en marcha. Jodidamente deprisa, el idiota. ¿Qué había pasado dentro? ¿Se lo contaría Sasuke? Incluso mientras Naruto cruzaba la calle y llamaba al timbre de Hinata, se iba diciendo que no lo debía hacer. Sería fácil inventarse un nombre y pretender que no había estado nunca aquí. Pero la necesidad de hacer lo correcto estaba inculcado en Naruto, incluso si en el proceso él acababa dolido. Si Hinata no le había dado a Sasuke la oportunidad de explicarle que no estaba casado, tal vez se la daría a un amigo.

Naruto apretó otra vez el timbre.

—¿Sí?

La voz de un hombre, y tal vez eso le dijo a Naruto todo lo que tenía que saber. Cambió de táctica.

—Inspector de policía Uzumaki para hablar con Hinata Hyuga— Joder, le iban a pillar por hacer esto.

Sonó la puerta abriéndose y Naruto empujó. Cuando llegó al piso había un tío con pantalones oscuros y una camiseta azul ceñida apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Era alto, con cabello corto y oscuro echado hacia atrás y una boca que sonreía cuando sus ojos no lo hacían. Cuando Naruto llegó, una morena de pelo rizado se puso a su lado. Hinata. Naruto estaba sorprendido. No era el tipo que pensaba que le gustaría a Sasuke. Era guapa, pero baja y ligeramente regordeta.

—Esta es la señorita Hyuga—dijo el tipo—. Soy Kiba Aburame, su prometido.

Ah, joder.

—¿Podemos ver su identificación? —preguntó el tipo. Naruto abrió su cartera. El tipo la miró atentamente. Demasiado atentamente, joder.

—¿Esto es por el robo cerca de la fiesta a la que fuimos el sábado? —preguntó.

—¿Quién le dijo que fue un robo? —Naruto no había dicho robo, pero supuso que era una conjetura razonable.

—Llamé para ver a los Hatake un poco después de que usted los hubo visitado —Kiba se giró hacia a Hinata—. Llevé a Kurenai algunas flores como gesto de gratitud. Olvidé decírtelo.

—Eres un completo encanto —dijo la mujer. Naruto quería desaparecer. Su voz era chillona. ¿Qué podía ver Sasuke que él no pudiera?

—Me dijeron que un policía había pedido los detalles de cada uno de la fiesta. Estoy sorprendido de que no nos haya venido a ver hasta ahora.

Naruto estaba en arenas movedizas y lo estaban atrapando a gran velocidad. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Olvídate de pedir entrar, quería largarse por las escaleras.

—¿Vio a alguien actuando sospechosamente? —preguntó Naruto diligentemente.

—Sólo el baile de Shino—dijo Hinata con una risa tonta. El sonido atravesó a Naruto directamente.

—¿En cuanto a usted? —preguntó a Kiba.

—No, nada.

—Correcto, les agradezco su tiempo. Se dio vuelta para irse.

—¿Quiere darme su tarjeta en caso de que me viniera algo a la memora? —preguntó el tipo. No, joder, Naruto no quería. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo como si buscara y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ah, di la última esta tarde. No se preocupe. Si entonces no vio nada no necesitaré contactarle de nuevo.

Mientras Naruto conducía su corazón se aligeraba más y más. Hinata estaba comprometida. No quería a Sasuke. Sasuke no la tendría incluso si ella lo quería. Ella había echado la última canita al aire y había atrapado a Sasuke en su red. Aunque Naruto se preguntaba cómo Sasuke había podido contactarla teniendo un novio en la reserva. Tal vez se había peleado con él en la fiesta y por eso se subió a la cerca. No importaba. Nada importaba porque Hinata Hyuga era historia.

Naruto no fue directamente a casa. Le había dicho a Sasuke que estaba de vigilancia así que tuvo que hacerlo realista. Se fue a la oficina, una productiva hora de trabajo administrativo, y volvió al apartamento.

Sasuke estaba echado sobre el sofá. Había una botella medio vacía de tequila junto a un cartón de zumo de naranja sobre la mesita de café.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, completamente sobrio... completamente sobrio... Mierda.

Naruto se mordió el labio, tanto divertido como alarmado. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca antes había visto a Sasuke borracho. El tipo ya tenía suficiente cuerda sin tener que beber alcohol.

—Pensaba que estabas clavando estacas —masculló Sasuke. Naruto se rió.

—De vigilancia. Vi lo que necesitaba ver. Conclusión satisfactoria.- Sasuke estiró una temblorosa mano hacia la botella. Naruto la puso fuera de su alcance.

—Creo que ya tuviste bastante, amigo.- Sasuke parecía como si se lo fuera a discutir y luego cambió de idea. Naruto apartó las piernas de Sasuke y se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

—¿Qué te pasa?- Sasuke alzó la vista, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes, oscuros.

—Ya sabes qué coño pasa.

A Naruto se le encogió el estómago. No era posible que Sasuke supiera que lo había estado vigilando. ¿O sí?

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Naruto. Sasuke asintió.

—Fuiste a su apartamento —el corazón de Naruto palpitaba. En realidad no lo había formulado en forma de pregunta.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un tipo abrió la puerta.

—Ah —tenía que ser el prometido que Naruto había visto. Sasuke echó otra vez la cabeza hacia el borde del sofá y gimió.

—Mierda, pensaba que... Joder, Ojalá la hubieras conocido, Naruto. Es tan mona. Es toda piernas y brazos y algo en ella me recuerda a mí. De hecho, joder, es clavadita a mí, solo que no. Te encantaría. Tanto cabello desordenado, pechos que se te deshacen en la boca, labios tan suaves y dulces, querrías comértelos. Estaba tan dispuesta, tan gentil.

—Tal vez no era lo que tenía que ser —dijo Naruto, pensando que eso tenía que ser lo más patético que había dicho en su vida. Sasuke se echó el brazo sobre los ojos.

—Ella era exactamente la adecuada.- ¿Qué? ¿Bajita y un poco rechoncha con una voz que podría rallar el queso? Naruto siempre pensó que le iban las altas de huesos pequeños, una mujer delicada.

—Alta y guapísima. De cabello largo y lacio, joder, era clavadita a mí. Jesús.- Naruto se obligó a seguir acariciando el muslo de Sasuke

—¿Tiene el pelo lacio?

—Como el mío pero un poco más zarrapastroso.- ¿Cómo el de Sasuke?

—¿Esto es posible?- Sasuke apartó el brazo para mirarlo. El pulso de Naruto brincaba. Algo no iba bien.

—¿El pelo de qué color?

—Como… como el mío.

—¿Negro?- Sasuke resopló. Naruto sumó dos más dos muy rápido. De acuerdo, tal vez le dieron cinco, pero tenía la sensación de que había sumado algo. Kiba Aburame había presentado a la mujer como señorita Hyuga. Naruto había asumido que era Hinata pero parecía probable que fuera su hermana, Hanabi. ¿Entonces el empleo de "señorita" había sido Para confundirlo a propósito? Si era así, ¿por qué? Y joder, ¿qué iba a hacer Naruto? Si le decía la verdad a Sasuke, se estaría metiendo de lleno en la mierda. Otra vez. Naruto miró al hombre que amaba. No tenía elección.

—El tipo que viste ¿era alto, de constitución parecida a la mía, pelo oscuro, camiseta azul, pantalones de traje? ¿Con leve acento del sur de Londres?

Sasuke se puso todo derecho. No dijo nada, solamente miró fijamente a Naruto y parpadeó.

Naruto suspiró.

—Su nombre es Kiba Aburame. Quise saber cómo era Hinata. Te vi ir a su apartamento, vi cómo te ibas poco después y tiraste las flores. Subí y pedí hablar con Hinata. Aburame contestó a la puerta y me presentó a su prometida.- Sasuke se puso rígido.

—Bonita mujer pero no hay modo de llamarla alta. Curvilínea y largo cabello rizado. Me imagino que era Hanabi Hyuga.

—Joder.

Naruto inspiró profundamente.

—Kiba. El bastardo de mierda —siseó Sasuke—. La puta conspiradora. Yo asumí que... oh, joder.

Naruto esperó a que Sasuke diera el siguiente paso. A pesar del exceso de alcohol, no le llevó mucho tiempo.

—¿Eres mi guardián? —preguntó Sasuke, sin un solo rastro de embriaguez.

—Yo... —Naruto quería decir que lo había hecho porque lo amaba pero no podía encontrar las palabras, no quería pronunciarlas sabiendo que Sasuke no le diría lo mismo.

—¿Pensaste que me lo guardaría para mí? ¿Qué te apartaría de mi vida?

Sí.

—No sé, Sasuke.

—Ella me habló de ese tipo. Él intenta joderle la vida. Es un acosador. Nunca salió con él, pero él finge que sí. Ahora está con su hermana e intenta darle celos a Hinata. Cuando lo vi, asumí que... Pero ¿su hermana está allí?

—Sí.

Sasuke se levantó.

—Quiero ver a Hinata.

—No esta noche. Es tarde. Estás bebido.- Sasuke se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá.

—De acuerdo. Mañana. ¿Puedes averiguar dónde trabaja?

—Probablemente.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Por favor? ¿Me llamarás?

La mandíbula de Naruto se apretó pero asintió.

—Ven aquí —dijo Sasuke. Naruto se colocó entre sus brazos. —Somos una pareja, Naruto. Nada hará cambiar eso.

Ojalá Naruto pudiera creérselo.

Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan. He aqui los cap... espero los disfrutara, no se preocupen que falta poco para lo bueno *risa maniatica*


	12. Chapter 12

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… yo también ame la historia y por eso se las traje para que la disfruten, no solo por el sexo, si no también por el romance y el humor. Me alegra que lo disfruten, pero les recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece es de BARBARA ELSBORG, yo solo la adapta a los increíbles personajes de Kishi y espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 12

Hinata despertó de golpe. Durante toda la noche había dormido de forma irregular y no logró caer en sueño profundo, pero esta vez era como si algo la hubiera despertado. Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

Las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Sería Hanabi dando vueltas? Tal vez debería adoptar un gato y llamarlo Sasuke. Hinata sonrió. El apartamento estaba en silencio y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y se hizo un ovillo.

La mano sobre la boca vino tan rápido que no tuvo nada de tiempo para gritar, pero repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro, golpeó carne dura y continuó golpeando.

—Para —siseó Kiba.

Hinata sabía que "parar" era lo último que debería hacer, pero luchar contra un peso y una fuerza superiores era algo inútil, cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas. Kiba la sujetó y le metió a la fuerza algo suave en la boca, presionándolo dentro hasta que se le hincharon las mejillas y Hinata pensó que se ahogaría. Movió con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando expulsar la mordaza pero no podía. Kiba se arrodilló sobre sus muslos, presionó las manos contra sus hombros y se le puso encima. Ella sintió su erección presionando fuerte entre sus cuerpos.

Hinata inspiró profundamente por su nariz, su corazón palpitando, la adrenalina vertiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Escúchame, puta —dijo Kiba en voz baja—. Haz como digo y no le haré daño a Hanabi.- Hinata hizo un intento inútil de gritar. El pánico creció de tal manera que tuvo problemas para inspirar aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Quieres que deje a Hanabi y salga de su vida? —preguntó. Hinata dejó de luchar y le miró fijamente. Kiba sonrió.

—Bien, a no ser que cooperes, me voy a casar con ella y voy a hacer de su vida un jodido infierno.

La cabeza de Hinata empezó a darle vueltas intentando centrar la mente en lo que estaba pasando. Una pregunta le venía a la mente: ¿qué clase de cooperación? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Tenía sólo una respuesta.

—¿Has visto qué fácil, Hinata? Podría tomarte ahora mismo — susurró y rotó sus caderas contra las suyas, frotando la polla contra su vientre.

No sin luchar. En la pequeña parte de su cerebro que no estaba congelado por el terror, Hinata se preguntó si algo bueno podría salir de esto, porque cuando fuera a la policía a decirles que la había violado entonces no habría ninguna duda de qué clase de tipo era. Le arañaría, le daría patadas, le mordería, le clavaría una estaca y lo mataría.

—Pero no lo voy a hacer —susurró Kiba—. Tú vendrás a mí y me pedirás que te folle. Vas a pedirme que pegue mi gruesa polla en tu coño y que te martillee hasta que grites. Y cuando lo hagas, cuando me lo pidas, entonces os dejaré a ti y a Hanabi en paz.

La cabeza de Hinata se sentía mal. ¿Falta de oxígeno? No podía pensar bien, sólo sentir su peso inmovilizándola, aplastando sus pulmones. Kiba bajó la cabeza y lamió su garganta.

—Pero tal vez, tal vez no te dejaré a ti en paz —añadió y ella comenzó a temblar—. ¿Pensaste de verdad que podrías ganar este juego, Hinata? Acabo de empezar.

Se apartó de ella de un salto y salió de golpe de la habitación. Hinata sacó la mordaza de su boca y tragó aire de golpe por su garganta seca. Había usado unas bragas suyas. Hinata giró el cuello y la mandíbula, luego se puso de pié y volvió a colocar la cómoda delante de la puerta. Él la había empujado y ni lo había oído. Hinata se dejó caer al suelo. Jesús, está loco. Está jodidamente loco. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y empezó a mecerse.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? No podía dejar a Hanabi casarse con este tipo. La había asaltado, así que podría llevarlo a la policía, pero ¿dónde estaban las pruebas? Unas contusiones y unas bragas mojadas de saliva. Se le reirían a la cara. Nadie había oído lo que le había dicho. Pero... pero... ¿y si tomaba prestada una de las grabadoras del trabajo y lo grababa amenazándola? Hinata empezó a calmarse. Era una buena idea, un plan sensato que ya debería haber pensado. No podía permitir que este bastardo la venciera.

Hinata dejó el apartamento antes de que Hanabi se levantara. No tenía ni idea de si Kiba estaba todavía allí y no le importaba. Joder, sí, le importaba. Esa noche le diría a Hanabi que se fuera. Seguramente tendría alguna amiga con la que quedarse. Hinata se imaginó la respuesta de su madre: ¿Ni siquiera le puedes ofrecer una cama a tu hermana durante unos pocos días? ¿Qué? ¿Y su mesa de cocina también? Tal vez Hinata era la que tenía que encontrarse una amiga con la que quedarse, solo que ¿por qué coño tenía que salirse de su propia casa? Entonces Hinata pensó en Kiba y cambió de idea.

Se fue a desayunar a un pequeño café y llamó a sus amigas. Hinata pensó que si les molestaba a la hora de prepararse para trabajar no les daría tiempo de inventarse una excusa.

Mal.

Tres motivos diferentes pero comprensibles. Mira tenía un niño enfermo. Jenny estaba en medio de un cambio de decoración. El cuarto extra de Alice ya estaba ocupado. Hinata tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante patética no queriendo quedarse en el mismo apartamento que su hermana. Sabía que no hacía más que confirmar que estaba celosa de Kiba. Estaba a punto de confesar que tenía miedo de él, pero ¿para qué? Ino había sido la gran esperanza de Hinata, pero tenía a su hermano con ella.

Ahora, mientras se dirigía a la oficina, Anko era su última posibilidad.

—No, lo siento, pero no tengo ningún cuarto extra. Sólo un dormitorio, y el sofá es demasiado pequeño para que puedas dormir en él.

La depresión cayó sobre Hinata como espesa niebla.

—Bien, no importa. Era solamente una idea. La Víbora entró y las miró fijamente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —dijeron a coro Anko y Hinata.

¿Estaba Hinata lo bastantemente desesperada como para pedírselo a su jefa? No exactamente, pero casi. Aunque lo que sí hizo fue coger una de las grabadoras y metérsela en el bolso. Había un montón de grabadoras. La devolvería antes de que la echaran en falta.

A media mañana, cuando la Víbora hizo su visita prevista al cuarto de baño, 10:30 en punto, Hinata comprobó si tenía algún correo electrónico de la agencia de contactos. No, pero había cuatro de Hanabi, uno de Kiba –joder, ¿quién le había dado su dirección de correo electrónico?– y uno de su madre. Hinata se estremeció y pulsó el más antiguo.

De: hanabisweetiekins : ¿Cómo has podido? Nunca te lo perdonaré.

Hinata se preguntó que habría hecho ahora.

De: hyugamom498 : Llama a tu hermana inmediatamente. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Hinata. Tendrás que pagar el daño.

Oh Dios, ¿qué daño?

De: hanabisweetiekins : Eres una idiota. ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por mí?

Porque él es un gilipollas y tú una idiota, pensó Hinata.

De: hanabisweetiekins : Olvídate de ser mi dama de honor.

Finalmente una buena noticia. Pero Hinata podía sentir el pulso palpitándole en la garganta, oía un eco resonando en su cabeza. Su dedo dio al mail de Kiba, deseando borrarlo sin leerlo siquiera y a la vez preguntándose qué coño estaba pasando.

De: kibaaburame : Te perdono.

Hinata estrechó los ojos pero seguía sin saber qué pasaba.

De: hanabisweetiekins : Kiba dice que no debo culparte pero estoy realmente alterada. Has hecho algo terrible.

Hinata comenzaba a desear haber hecho lo que fuera que había pasado.

Hasta que llegó la policía y la detuvo.

Sasuke no tuvo la llamada de Naruto hasta la hora del almuerzo. La mano le temblaba mientras apuntaba lo que le decía Naruto. Hinata era traductora en "Superior Language Solutions". Traductora de griego.

Madre de dios. SLS no estaba lejos de la oficina de Sasuke. Podía dejarse caer por allí, pedir hablar con ella. Espera. Demasiado deprisa. No quería asustarla. La llamaría, le diría que no estaba casado, que no tenía hijos y que le gustaría ir a comer con ella. Eso sonaba mucho mejor. El corazón le bailaba a ritmo de tarantela mientras llamaba.

Un gran plan... pero ella no estaba en el trabajo.

Cuando Hinata abandonó tarde la comisaría aquella tarde, acompañada por su padre, estaba entumecida por el shock. Había sido acusada de destrozar el Porsche plateado de Kiba.

PEDAZO DE MIERDA MENTIROSO había sido grabado con grandes letras de un lado al otro del capó. El corazón de Hinata latía tan ruidosamente al ver la fotografía que pensó que los policías que la interrogaban debían ser capaces de oírlo. "Pedazo de mierda mentiroso" eran las palabras que le había gritado a Kiba en el bar delante de un montón de testigos. Hinata no podía negar que las había dicho.

Su coche había estado aparcado en la calle debajo de su apartamento. Cuando él y Hanabi se habían marchado aquella mañana, habían descubierto el daño. Hinata no tenía ningún modo de probar que no se había escapado de noche o incluso no le había hecho eso a su coche antes de que se levantaran. Tuvo la oportunidad. Además el motivo: celos de que su ex estuviera con su novia. Y los medios: un cuchillo había sido encontrado bajo el vehículo y, ¿adivina qué? Era de su cocina. Había trocitos de pintura y sin duda sus huellas dactilares, ya que era su jodido cuchillo.

Hinata deseó haberlo usado contra su garganta.

Llegados a aquel punto, Hinata había pedido hablar con un abogado y una hora más tarde le contó a un incrédulo tipo la triste historia entera desde el principio. Se sentía como atrapada en un laberinto donde Kiba le obstruía cada salida. Se le adelantaba constantemente.

Cuando llegó su padre, estaba tan furioso que apenas podía hablar. Su cara permaneció de un vívido color marrón-rojizo durante todo el trayecto en coche. Sin importar las veces que negara haber hecho nada, él ni si inmutó. Hinata estaba tan dolida que dejó de hablarle. La llevó a su apartamento y la dejó bruscamente en la puerta.

Hinata quiso llamar a Kiba y gritarle pero en cambio echó el cerrojo interno de la puerta, juntó todos sus potes y cazuelas y los puso delante, así se enteraría si forzaban la puerta para entrar.

Descolgó el teléfono y comprobó que su móvil estuviera desconectado. Si Hanabi pensaba que se iba a quedar ahí esa noche, joder, ya podía irse olvidando.

Dormir era imposible, Hinata se sirvió una copa enorme de vino, se preparó la bañera, vació lo que quedaba de la cara botella de gel a la piña de Hanabi en la tina, y después de cerrar con llave la puerta, se desnudó. Hinata contuvo la oleada de cólera que le sobrevino al no poder sentirse a salvo ni en su propia casa. Comprobó la temperatura con un pie y se metió en el agua.

Al sentirse hundida en algo cálido se tranquilizó. Un buen trago de vino y Hinata suspiró. Ojalá no se sintiera tan sola. Era jodidamente difícil no lamentarse de su mala suerte cuando parecía que todo el mundo estaba contra ella. Sasuke no lo había estado. Sólo que él no contaba. Hinata deslizó los hombros por la bañera hasta que tuvo el cuello rodeado de burbujas, sus rodillas dobladas y de lado.

Sasuke.

Sopló a la espuma. ¿Es que todos los tíos eran iguales? ¿Un polvo rápido? ¿Una follada y ya está? Porque al final, ¿acaso no era lo mismo con Kiba? Hinata no podía pensar qué otra cosa podía ser. Su ego no había sido capaz de aguantar su rechazo. Se creía que era tan parecido a un dios que ella tenía que caer a sus pies. No lo había hecho, y por eso se estaba vengando.

Con los ojos cerrados, Hinata se obligó a sacarse a Kiba de la cabeza. Incluso el mentiroso Sasuke era mejor que él. Mucho mejor. Su mente vagó a un mundo donde él no estaba casado y no tenía hijos.

—Quiero follarte, pequeña gatita.

Eran las palabras de Hinata, pero era la voz de Sasuke lo que oía. El apretón familiar entre sus piernas le hizo hundirse más en el agua, hasta que le tocó la boca. Las manos de Hinata pasaron de sus caderas a su coño. Usó el pulgar y el primer dedo de una mano para frotar su clítoris y el dedo de su otra mano para presionar su interior con impulsos cortos. Durante un momento se sintió mal, era una acción mecánica en la que no tenía puesto el corazón, pero se imaginó a Sasuke en su cabeza, su sonrisa con hoyuelos, sus suaves besos, su resbalosa polla y todo desapareció.

Los pensamientos del lío en el que estaba se hundieron bajo la superficie al írsele la tensión. Las manos de Hinata ya no jugaban con su pequeña cosita dura, si no que eran los dedos de Sasuke frotándole, penetrándola. Hinata gimió cuando los temblores la traspasaron. Se retorció, se puso de rodillas y agarró una toalla para la cara.

Apoyando la frente en el borde de la bañera, se frotó con la tela áspera y mojada atrás y adelante entre sus piernas.

—¿Así, gatita?

Sí, le gustaba. Estaba empezando un fuego, chispas disparando desde el punto de fricción, el calor derramándose por su estómago.

Hinata empujó más duramente la tela, fuerte contra su clítoris y en la hendidura de su trasero. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón aumentado, oír su respiración desigual mientras se llevaba a la liberación.

Aún no. Dejó caer el paño y se giró hacia los grifos, ajustó la temperatura y levantó las piernas del agua, estirándolas encima de la pared del baño.

Hinata se inclinó atrás sobre sus codos y maniobró su parte posterior adelante hasta que el chorrito del agua cayó sobre su clítoris. Con cuidado. Demasiada presión era peligrosa. No estaba tratando de inundar su cuerpo, pero la vibración implacable del agua cayendo le enviaba estremecimientos de placer por toda ella. Ya no necesitaba los dedos. Hinata dejó caer los brazos junto a su cuerpo y se estiró con la cabeza bajo el jabón y el agua. Correrse o ahogarse.

Tal vez ambas cosas.

Hinata se abandonó a la onda sobre la playa. Pequeñas y crecientes contracciones hasta llegar a la gran ola que la estrellaría contra la arena. Casi no quería que sucediera, aunque luchar contra el orgasmo estaba más allá de su alcance, su agarre demasiado poderoso para resistirse. Hinata salió de golpe del agua, respirando aire fuertemente y entonces cayó de lado y se revolcó en el calor, dentro y fuera.

Se despertó de golpe y chilló. El agua estaba casi al borde de la tina. Hinata giró la llave del grifo y tiró del tapón. Joder, había estado cerca. No quería enviar a la mujer que vivía debajo de ella a casa de su hermana, no si salía con un tipo como Kiba. Y justo así el humor de Hinata cayó a plomo como el peso de un ascensor. Esconderse no servía de nada. Tenía que hacer algo.

Hinata se puso de pie, agarró una toalla y empezó a secarse.

Tenía la grabadora. Medios. Tenía un motivo. Venganza. Necesitaba crearse la oportunidad. Era cuestión de engatusar a Kiba para que revelara lo que había hecho y luego pasárselo a la policía. No se creerían que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para cargase su propio Porsche y Hinata tenía la intención de mostrarles cuán equivocados estaban.

Se pone bueno verdad? No se preocupen solo unos cap mas y tendrán acción!

*fangirlea*


	13. Chapter 13

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias a todos por sus reviews… primero que nada, me disculpo por haberme desaparecido por dos días, pero tenia problemas con el internet ¬¬.

Yoooooo también odio a Kiba y a la familia de Hinata, provoca golpearles en la cabeza con un martillo(?)… si no les gusta la idea del sexo entre Sasuke y Naruto puuueeeessss, lo siento.

No, esperen, no lo siento, yo solo traigo la historia para que la disfruten. La leen bajo su responsabilidad(?). Eny hu… por hacerlos esperar tanto, les publicare TRES cap, espero que de verdad los disfruten :3

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 13

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la estación de metro, había tantas personas leyendo el periódico gratuito Metro y riéndose, cogió una copia para ver qué era tan divertido. La página principal mostraba una fotografía a color de un Porsche plateado. Rayado, en un lado en mayúsculas estaban las palabras MENTIROSO PEDAZO DE MIERDA.

Era a la vez simpático y nada gracioso. Sasuke dio un paso hacia la escalera mecánica. Quien fuera el responsable no había sido capaz de meter todas las palabras en un lado así que las había puesto de arriba abajo. Un completo lío. Sasuke se estremeció al pensar que algo así le pudiera pasar a su coche. Continuó leyendo el artículo.

—Ex-novia Hinata Hyuga... quien...

¿Qué? Oh, Jesús. Sasuke apretó más fuerte el periódico y siguió leyendo. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera mecánica por poco se cae. Mierda. Kiba. Hinata. Tenía que ser ella. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Infierno de mierda. Sasuke pensó en su BMW y dejó de andar.

Una mujer tropezó con él desde atrás. Ella lo miró airadamente y Sasuke pidió perdón. Se aseguró de entrar en un vagón diferente del metro.

Ya había atraído a suficientes mujeres locas para toda una vida. Gracias a Dios no había sido posible contactarla ayer. Gracias a Dios que no sabía dónde vivía. Oh Dios, pensaba que vivía en la casa de su hermana. ¿Qué haría con esa información? Joder. Ojalá no la hubiera conocido. Ojalá... solo que no era verdad. Sasuke no deseaba no haberla conocido.

¿Qué infiernos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo había hecho ella tan rápidamente? Que lo dijeran los periódicos no lo hacía verdad. Si se creyera todo lo que leía, se creería que los murciélagos se comían bebés y que Elvis vivía en Warrington. Hinata le había dicho que el tipo era un bastardo.

Describió hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar. Pero, ¿qué tipo le haría eso a su propio coche? Sasuke pensó en su BMW. Ni hablar. Él no lo haría, pero claro, él no era un bastardo. Bueno, no demasiado. Sasuke alzó la vista cuando llegaron a la siguiente parada. Joder, se había pasado la suya de largo.

Cuando Hinata vio la primera página del periódico Metro pensó que iba a vomitar. Leyó lo que decía, lo leyó otra vez para asegurarse que no había omitido algún dato importante y en cambio se pasó su parada. ¿Cómo se había enterado la prensa? Kiba se lo debía de haber dicho. Justo cuando pensaba que lo conseguiría superar, el ingenioso cabrón se había revuelto y le había dado un bofetón en la cara.

La primera cosa esta mañana había sido una llamada de la comisaría diciendo que Kiba había pedido que todos los cargos contra ella fueran retirados. Aparentemente no era tan fácil como eso.

Ahora era cosa de la fiscalía decidir si se iba adelante o no. Una pequeña parte de Hinata quería llegar a juicio, pero sabía que no llegaría tan lejos. Sin Kiba detrás, no tendría sentido continuar.

Pero el daño estaba hecho.

A unos metros de distancia del edificio donde trabajaba, su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo. Hinata ya había decidido no contestar a ningún número que no conociera, sospechando que los buitres de la prensa nacional se harían con la historia. Era la típica historia espeluznante que los atraía. Callarse era el único modo de devolverse la dignidad.

Excepto que todos sus amigos lo sabrían. Todos en el trabajo. Jesús.

Pero no, era la agencia de contactos. Se había olvidado de ellos.

—Imagino que sabrá por qué la llamo —dijo Tsugume, su voz demasiado aguda para que fueran buenas noticias.

Hinata no tenía el corazón de preguntar si le habían conseguido una cita con George Clooney, pero no se lo pondría fácil.

—No —dijo ella.

—Los caballeros con los que me puse en contacto ayer para darles sus datos han llamado para decir que ya no están interesados en conocerla. No creo que ninguno de nuestros clientes sea conveniente.

Hinata contó hasta cinco antes de hablar.

—Entiendo. Espero que mi tarjeta de crédito sea reembolsada hoy.

—Menos nuestros gastos.- Tsugume cortó la conexión antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hinata. Casi inmediatamente había otra llamada. Hinata se apoyó contra los rieles fuera de su edificio de oficinas y acercó el teléfono al oído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata a Hanabi.

—Kiba me llamó para decirme que le había dicho a la policía que no quiere que seas procesada. No te mereces su caridad.

Hinata apretó el interior de sus mejillas con los dientes.

—No entiendo por qué te comportas así. Solíamos llevarnos bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz?

—Lo hago —susurró Hinata.

—Bien, supongo que si él puede perdonarte, yo también.- Hinata no dijo nada. Casi podría oír bullir a Hanabi porque Hinata no se lo había agradecido.

—Todavía queremos que vengas a nuestra fiesta en Drifters el sábado- Ah mierda. Otro problema. Hinata tomó un trago grande de aire.

—Hanabi, por favor escúchame. No toqué el coche de Kiba. Por algún motivo completamente más allá de mi comprensión, la ha tomado conmigo. Se lo rasguñó él mismo. Hanabi, te está usando. Por favor, no confíes en él. La otra noche él...

Hanabi le colgó. Hinata no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan mal.

Una vez llegó a su oficina, la Víbora la envió inmediatamente al director administrativo. Hinata tenía el presentimiento de que pronto iba a sentirse peor. Ella no era una desertora, pero escapar al continente parecía un buen plan. Hinata se defendió ante el MD pero él no la creyó. Más problemas con la ley y ellos tendrían que echarla.

Bla bla bla. Resulta que el tipo conducía un coche. El tipo pasó de conducir a Porsche. La miseria seguía amontonándose.

De vuelta a su mesa, la concentración de Hinata era nula. Tradujo una carta sobre unas piezas de mármol perdidas y cuando la leyó vio que había escrito que la compañía de transportes había perdido sus mármoles. La Vívora no lo encontraría divertido. Anko sí, pero ahora estaba ocupada haciendo ver que Hinata no estaba en la sala.

Naruto se sentó con los pies en su mesa, café en mano y una copia del Metro en la otra y la boca abierta.

—¿Contento de no tener un Porsche, Agente Uzumaki? —le dijo su jefe—. O una amante celosa, ya puestos.- Naruto sacó los pies del escritorio y derramó café en el periódico.

—Sí, señor.

—Uno pensaría que estas mujeres tienen cosas mejores que hacer. Tiene suerte de que el tío lo quiera dejar estar. Es un buen caso contra ella. Huellas en el cuchillo, un móvil fuerte, ninguna coartada. Apostaría cada penique que tengo por ella. Costará una fortuna arreglarlo.

—¿Qué móvil? —preguntó Naruto.

—Celos. Su novio la dejó por su hermana. Se van a casar. No hay furia en el infierno, ¿eh?

En cuanto el hombre mayor se fue, Naruto cogió el teléfono. Diez minutos más tarde lo colgó de nuevo. Resulta que conocía a un tío de la comisaría donde había acabado el caso. Kiba Aburame había aparecido el miércoles por la mañana a voces exigiendo que Hinata Hyuga fuera detenida, echada a la cárcel y pérdida la llave. Se había quejado de que lo había acosado después de que hubiera roto con ella. A pesar de la evidencia en su contra, Hinata, con voz tranquila , persistente, había proclamado su inocencia. El amigo de Naruto dijo que no parecía una loca acosadora, pero ¿quién conocía a las mujeres?

Esta mañana, Aburame había estado igual de vociferante exigiendo a la policía dejarlo estar todo. ¿Sospechaba de algo el colega de Naruto?

Más o menos. ¿Sospechaba Naruto? Sin duda alguna. Llamó a Sasuke.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó Naruto.

—Para ti, diecisiete segundos.

—Muy gracioso. Imagino que ya...

—Sí.

Los dos dijeron las mismas palabras a la vez.

—Ella no lo hizo.

—Joder —murmuró Naruto.

—¿Han quitado los cargos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No formalmente, aunque probablemente lo harán. La compañía de seguros podría probar suerte con ella.

—Estoy seguro que ella no lo hizo, Naruto. Me explicó cómo era este tipo. Le ha tendido una trampa.

—Sip.- Hubo un silencio largo. —Ve a verla —dijo Naruto—. Al trabajo o a su casa. Ella... ella necesita un amigo.

—Quiero ser más que eso.- Naruto suspiró para estabilizar su voz.

—Lo sé —colgó el teléfono.

Sasuke cogió su teléfono una docena de veces para llamar a Hinata y al final no lo hizo. Tenía que verla porque no quería arriesgarse a que le colgara el teléfono. Sasuke estaba sin saber qué hacer, indeciso. El trabajo, un desastre. No podía concentrarse. Tenía que comprobar todo lo que hacía dos veces. Hinata interrumpía todo. Pensamientos sobre su cuerpo, de recorrer sus pechos con sus manos, de hundir su polla dentro de sus rosados pliegues para hacerla tensarse en torno a él llenaban su mente. La follaría una y otra vez hasta que olvidara todos sus problemas y sólo se acordara de él.

Cuando Sasuke se encontró haciéndose una paja en el baño de hombres, casi se asustó. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba?

Hinata seguramente no había vuelto a pensar en él. Estaba comportándose como un adolescente, así es como ella le estaba haciendo sentir: de nuevo joven. Al final, marcó el número de su oficina para comprobar que todavía estuviera en el trabajo y luego fue directamente allí para tomar posición fuera en la calle. Había salido pronto del trabajo por primera vez en años, sosteniendo flores, y unas cuantas cejas se habían arqueado.

Cuando Hinata salió casi se la pierde. Llevaba un traje de falda gris, camisa rosa y corría con la cabeza gacha calle abajo. La levantó una vez y justo entonces cinco fotógrafos estuvieron sobre ella, rodeándola, metiéndole las cámaras en la cara. Ella se sacudió, dirigiéndose al tráfico, y por un momento a Sasuke se le paró el corazón al pensar que la había atropellado un coche. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella, echó a correr en dirección contraria.

—Mierda —siseó Sasuke, sabiendo que ella iba a hacer las cosas peor. Él siguió a los sabuesos.

Hinata no podía correr más allá. Sus pies la estaban matando. Sus pulmones dolían. Se preguntó por qué había comenzado a correr en primer lugar, por qué no los había afrontado. De todos modos tenían sus fotos. Ellos conocían su nombre. Probablemente sabían qué papel higiénico compraba y quién la atormentó en la secundaria. Tomó una buena inspiración de aire y se dio la vuelta.

—Hinata, por aquí.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Dénos una sonrisa.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvan juntos?

Entonces ella lo vio, de pie detrás, un ramo de flores en su mano, sonriéndole. Aunque intentó que su corazón no se emocionara, seguía latiendo. No quería tener esperanzas, pero se le atragantaba la garganta. Casado. Con niños. Flores para su esposa, dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero él caminaba hacia ella y Hinata se quedó allí de pie, deseando ser salvada o destruida.

—Ya tienen sus fotografías. Déjenla tranquila —dijo Sasuke.

—Jódase —dijo uno de los fotógrafos.

—Jódase usted. La están acosando —Sasuke sacó su teléfono—. Voy a llamar a la policía.- La prensa desapareció como la niebla, mezclándose entre las personas que se habían parado para mirar hasta que al final sólo quedó Sasuke.

—No soy un mentiroso pedazo de mierda —dijo él—. No estoy casado. No tengo niños. Esa era la casa de mi hermano. Están en Estados Unidos y les cuido la casa.

Hinata dejó ir un largo suspiro, una expiración de cada pensamiento negativo que había tenido de él. Suspiró y miró a Sasuke, recordando cada detalle de lo que habían hecho. Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Pero ni se te ocurra pensar en mutilar mi coche.

—Yo no...

—Lo sé —él sonrió y le ofreció las flores.

—¿Para mí?

—No, para el precioso pájaro detrás de ti.

Hinata comenzó a darse la vuelta y de repente estaba en sus brazos y la besaba. Labios suaves apretados contra los suyos, su lengua que iba encendiendo el camino a su boca. Vagamente registró que ya no sostenía las flores y luego Hinata dejó de pensar y sólo sintió. Los brazos de Sasuke la mantenían a salvo, sus fuertes manos le acariciaban la espalda, su dulce beso, su cuerpo firme bajo su toque, su polla rígida entre ellos.

Una mano en su espalda, deslizándose debajo de su chaqueta, a su piel, haciéndola arder. Un movimiento rápido. Sostén desabrochado y Sasuke suspiró en su boca. Sus dedos se movieron poco a poco, con toques como plumas bajo su pecho y se acercó para tocar su pezón. Un brazo la mantenía cerca mientras jugaba con ella, hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza por la lujuria hasta que estuvo tan lejos del mar que Hinata perdió de vista la playa.

—Buscaos una habitación.- La burla los trajo de vuelta. Sasuke se arrancó de su boca con un jadeo y sostuvo ambos lados de su cabeza con sus manos.

—Olvidé dónde estamos. Me hiciste olvidar dónde estamos. Nos arrestarán —susurró él. Hinata pasó su mano por su erección.

—No, tú serás detenido.- Él se rió. Ella se inclinó, recogió las flores y se las dio. —Camuflaje —dijo.

—Ven a casa conmigo —dijeron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

—Por favor —dijo Hinata y le ofreció su mano.

Al fin! Dios creí que nunca se encontrarían… aquí ta uno, espero la disfrutaran.


	14. Chapter 14

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 14

Sasuke agarró la mano de Hinata. El simple placer de sentir sus dedos entrelazados había tenido su polla gruñendo pero escondida y segura detrás de la mezcla de claveles rosados y rosas color crema. Nunca volvería a ver flores de la misma manera.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó ella.

—Cinnabar Wharf.

La mente de Sasuke pasó a otra idea. Pensó en Naruto, el estado del dormitorio y la imposibilidad de hacer lo que él había querido, que era arrastrar a Hinata directamente allí y mostrarle lo contento que estaba de tenerla de nuevo en su vida.

—Lo comparto con un tipo llamado Naruto —dijo Sasuke—. Es detective en la Policía londinense. Mejor le llamo y le aviso para que baje la tapa del inodoro. Hinata rió.

—Tal vez será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio a comer. Temo que si no podríamos morirnos de hambre —dijo Sasuke, preguntándose si eso le daría bastante tiempo a Naruto para limpiar.

—Bien.

—Hay un pequeño sitio italiano justo en la esquina, cerca del apartamento. No eres vegetariana o algo, ¿verdad?

—Vegetariana ortodoxa y sumamente alérgica a la ensalada.

Sasuke rió en silencio y apretó sus dedos. Su polla todavía protestaba pero no precipitaría nada. Ella se merecía más que una carrera a la cama. El hecho era que tenía que llamar a Naruto y pedirle, oh Dios, que sacara sus cosas. El corazón de Sasuke le aporreaba detrás de las costillas. ¿Qué demonios iba a pensar Naruto? Sasuke tenía que hablar con ella acerca de Naruto y él, pero la acababa de encontrar. No le podía decir todo todavía.

Con Hinata colocada en una mesa en la esquina, Sasuke escapó al cuarto de baño. Naruto contestó al primer toque.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Naruto.

—Estoy en Gino's con Hinata.- Sasuke no omitió la leve vacilación antes de que Naruto hablara.

—Esto es genial.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Estás en casa?

—Podría irme —la voz de Naruto era plana.

—Cristo, no necesito que te vayas, compañero —dijo Sasuke—. Ella no entró en pánico cuando le dije que eras un poli.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Entonces qué quieres?- Ahora Sasuke vaciló. Naruto suspiró. —¿Quieres que vuelva a sacar mi ropa, coja el anillo para la polla y que salga de tu cama?

—Algo así —masculló Sasuke.

—No te preocupes. No te defraudaré.- Naruto cortó la conexión. Sasuke incluso se preguntó por qué había hecho la llamada. Podría haber ido a casa de Hinata. No era que no confiara en Naruto, pero Jesús, las sábanas, el lubricante, las esposas, todos los juguetes y la parafernalia... no quería espantarla.

—Me gustaría una pizza cuatro quesos —dijo Hinata cuando él se sentó.

—¿Y de beber?- Hinata vaciló.

—¿Blanco o tinto o algo suave? —preguntó Sasuke. Ella le miró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sasuke suspiró. —No lo puedo remediar. No me podía llevar las flores al cuarto de baño —él entrecerró los ojos—. Aunque tú podrías echarme una mano.

—Pronto, si eres bueno. Tinto, por favor.- El camarero hizo el pedido, Sasuke acercó su silla más a Hinata y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—¿Qué tal está tu trasero?

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien, así que mientras mi cerebro todavía funciona dime qué demonios ha estado pasando desde que desapareciste de mi cama sin darme un beso de adiós.

—Abreviando —dijo Hinata y tomó un aliento profundo—. Kiba y Hanabi ahora están prometidos. La casa de Hanabi se inundó. Ella se ha trasladado a mi casa. Kiba dice que tengo que suplicarle que me folle o hará de la vida de Hanabi un infierno. Para demostrar que va en serio, él dañó su propio coche y dijo a la policía que fui yo.

—¿Nada fuera de lo normal, entonces?- Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a ella. Sasuke retorció los dedos en su pelo.

—No dije que Kiba podía quedarse con Hanabi en mi casa, pero supongo que debería haber sabido que pasaría. Él me asustó. Entró en mi dormitorio y pensé que él...- Sasuke le agarró sus dedos.

—¿En tu dormitorio? ¿Te hizo daño?- Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente. Ya te dije que él quiere que yo le suplique sexo. Eso no va a pasar.- Sasuke montó en cólera. ¿Qué coño se pensaba que estaba haciendo ese tipo?

—Sé que esto va a sonar paranoico pero estoy segura de que Kiba organizó lo de la inundación de Hanabi. Creo que entró en el apartamento del chico de arriba y dejó abiertos los grifos del baño. Tuve que dejarle quedarse a Hanabi. Después del tema del coche se fueron ayer por la noche, pero... ¿me puedo quedar contigo esta noche? ¿Tal vez unos días? – Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y la besó.

—Por supuesto que puedes.-

Sasuke llamó a Naruto a voces cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento. No hubo respuesta.

—Wow, este sitio es enorme —dijo Hinata.

—Tres dormitorios en este nivel, un salón en el siguiente, y una terraza en la azotea por encima. Te lo enseñaré.- Sasuke todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano. Quería empezar por el dormitorio, pero no. ¿Y si Naruto...? Ve sobre seguro, se dijo. —La azotea —Sasuke tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

Él estaba sólo medio escuchando los comentarios de Hinata. No sólo no había señal de Naruto en el siguiente nivel, si no que el lugar estaba impecable. Había champán en una cubitera con hielo en la cocina. ¿Una sincera demostración por parte de Naruto para decir que todo iba bien, o una puñalada para hacer sentir culpable a Sasuke? Vertió dos copas del espumoso y alargó una a Hinata.

—No puedo creer que haya dos chicos viviendo aquí —dijo ella—. Esto está tan ordenado. ¿Tienes una limpiadora o algo?

—O algo. Ven y mira la azotea.- Él le condujo por la escalera y Hinata jadeó cuando salió a la terraza.

—¿Vistas y un jacuzzi? —dijo.

—Y tú —Sasuke le besó el cuello—. Gatita, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más podré evitar arrancarte la ropa. Mi verga no está muy impresionada por mi control. Sospecho que mis pelotas están martilleándome en la garganta y no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí así por follar con una mujer. Y quiero follarte, gatita. Quiero mi polla dentro de tu caliente coño y tu lindo culito.- Hinata gimoteó. Sasuke la hizo girarse cara al Támesis y la apretó contra su pecho.

—¿Te gusta cuando hablo sucio? —le susurró al oído.

—¿Estabas hablando? Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.- Sasuke se rió.

—No estoy seguro de qué trocito tuyo quiero probar primero. Tus lindas orejas, tu sedoso cuello, esos alegres pezones o tu coño. Planeo ver de cuántas maneras puedo hacer que te corras y cuán alto te puedo hacer gritar. Has estado en mis fantasías desde que te vi colgándote de aquella verja, pero quiero hacerlas realidad. Me pregunto lo valiente que eres.

—Una vez me quejé porque mi filete estaba demasiado hecho.- Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja sobre su pelo.

—Deja de intentar distraerme. Estoy pensando en cuero negro y cinturones apretados y sexo duro y...

—¿Y qué?

—Más tarde —murmuró.

Su mano se movió hacia su pecho y lo estrujó. Hinata, estremeciéndose, dejó escapar el aliento.

—Me gustan tus pechos —susurró Sasuke—. A mi verga le gustan tus pechos. Se quiere hacer una cama entre ellos, rozarse a lo largo de ese suave valle y luego explotar contra tu garganta. Quiero mi semen por todas partes sobre ti, tu crema por todas partes sobre mí. Ah joder, tienes que tomar la píldora. No quiero usar gomas. Quiero sentirte en mi verga.- Ella tembló contra él.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él.

—Tienes que dejar de hablarme.- Sasuke se rió. —¿Puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó ella. Sasuke enterró su cara en su cuello. ¿Confiar en él? ¿De qué modo? Pero sólo podría dar una respuesta.

—Sí.

—Estoy tomando la píldora.- Él se onduló contra ella.

—Deja de hablarme.

—¿Tú eres seguro, Sasuke?- No realmente, pero sí lo era en el sentido en el que ella lo preguntaba.

—Estoy limpio, sí.

Hinata se retorció para mirarlo.

—Ya basta de conversar.- Entonces ella lo besó. Nada de un dulce roce de sus labios y los de ella, si no un beso poderoso que golpeó a Sasuke como un tren. Ella le folló la boca con su lengua. Su deseo por ella pasó de intenso a absoluto. ¿Era por la combinación de ángel y demonio, su dulce inocencia y su malvada mente? Sasuke le gimió en la boca. Iba a volverlo loco.

Hinata tenía el ojo puesto en el jacuzzi, pero Sasuke la propulsó abajo dos escaleras al primer piso.

—¿Cuál es el cuarto de baño? —preguntó Hinata—. No quiero cometer ningún error, por si acaso tienes un armario lleno de cabezas de mujer.- Sasuke acarició su barbilla.

—¿Se me empieza a notar mi barba azul?- Hinata pasó su pulgar por la barba de dos días.

—Sí y es muy sexy, pero no quiero que me arañe. Ya tengo la cara lo suficientemente roja en el trabajo.

—Me afeitaré rápido. Cada dormitorio tiene su propio cuarto de baño.- Empujó y abrió la puerta, miró dentro y la hizo entrar. Hinata se preguntó si no se lo había imaginado, pero pensó que le había oído un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Tenía que dejar de suspirar constantemente de alivio. Sasuke no estaba casado. La había encontrado.

La había salvado de una manada de perros. Sólo que ¿cómo la había encontrado? El periódico no decía dónde trabajaba. La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Espera ahí. Haz ver que eres una estatua —dijo él. Hinata caminó hacia una ventana. Otra gran vista del río. A la izquierda podía ver en el cielo la gran luz láser del Greenwich Observatory. Se preguntó si Hanabi y Kiba estarían en su apartamento, si les importaría dónde estuviera ella.

El dormitorio de Sasuke era el doble de tamaño que la sala de estar de Hinata. Una cama enorme cubierta por un edredón azul. Guardarropas empotrados con puertas de espejo. Gabinetes de madera clara y cajones. Una gran TV de pantalla plana fijada a la pared.

—Apuesto a que tú eras un desastre en teatro cuando estabas en la escuela —dijo Sasuke detrás de ella—. ¿Te pusiste a correr por todos lados cuando te dijeron que hicieras ver que eras un árbol?

—No soy buena quedándome quieta.

—Tampoco yo —se llevó la mano de ella hacia su cara y la dejó sentir su barba afeitada.

—Gracias.

—Creo que me gustaría un "strip-tease" lento —dijo Sasuke y se dejó caer en la cama, colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. Hinata se acercó al pié de él. —¡Eh!, pero no yo.

—Puedo desnudarte despacio.- Ella le quitó el zapato, luego con cuidado, sacó el calcetín de su tobillo, tiró de él a lo largo del pie y con él azotó los dedos del pié. Cuando ella le masajeó el pie, Sasuke gimió. Hinata frotó y torció cada dedo del pie, usó sus pulgares para apretar bajo su arco y luego deslizó sus manos dentro de sus pantalones a cada lado de su pantorrilla y amasó los músculos.

—Ah Cristo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un lento y provocador strip. – Hinata repitió la acción con el otro pie y mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, ella se libró de sus zapatos y chaqueta. —Prohibido tocar —dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para desabrocharle la camisa blanca. Hinata le deslizó los dedos por el pecho, excitando su piel con una caricia plumosa antes de ir hacia abajo. Cuando su camisa estuvo abierta tiró de sus pantalones, luego se inclinó para lamer un pezón marrón, dibujándolo entre sus dientes, chupándolo con cuidado antes de chasquear su lengua sobre el duro pedazo. La mano de Sasuke tocó su cadera.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué te dije? —dijo.

—Si soy malo, ¿me castigarás?- Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Sasuke era alguien que empujaba los límites. ¿Empujaría con él o sería empujada?

—¿Qué preferirías? —Hinata preguntó—. ¿Recompensa o castigo?- Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero cuando Sasuke había echado a aquellos fotógrafos, su entusiasmo había saltado como un muelle. Era de nuevo una niña en Nochebuena, sabiendo y no sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Una mirada a Sasuke encendió su lujuria al máximo. No solamente su aspecto físico, era él. Podría ser peligroso pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

—Eliges tú —dijo él, su voz ronca. Hinata sacudió su cabeza. Ah Dios, si él la tocaba ahora, ella se desharía. Podía sentir la humedad en sus bragas. Un toque la enviaría a volar. Su clítoris zumbaba, su corazón martilleaba. Casi era una sorpresa que recordara cómo respirar. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ella? La recompensa o el castigo podrían ser lo mismo. Él nunca lo sabría.

—Castigo —susurró él y Hinata podría haber jurado que se le oscurecieron los ojos. Ella se inclinó un poco más cerca de su cabeza. —¿Qué buscas? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Colmillos.- Él se rió y se sentó mientras ella tiraba de su camisa.

—¿Crees que soy un vampiro?

—Hombre lobo.- Hinata se quitó la falda y la puso sobre el respaldo de una silla. Luego su camisa. Tendría que llevar la misma ropa otra vez mañana. Cuantas menos arrugas, mejor. Se volvió para afrontar a Sasuke llevando su sostén de satén azul pálido y sus correspondientes culottes, ambos artículos rematados con un lazo negro.

—Ah Cristo —Sasuke resopló.

—Nada de tocar, recuerda.- Hinata puso sus rodillas a cada lado de las de él y hurgó en el botón de sus pantalones.

—Mete la barriga para adentro. No puedo abrirlo, estás demasiado gordo.- Sasuke gruñó.

—Tú sabes malditamente bien que no es eso lo que pasa. Hay un regalo para ti allí. He estado manteniéndolo seguro.- Hinata abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera. El suspiro de alivio de Sasuke, cuando lo tuvo totalmente abajo, le hizo soltar una risita. Su polla sobresalía angulosa de unos tentadores bóxers de punto.

—Ohh, una de las pirámides menores egipcias —dijo Hinata.

—¡Hinata!- Entonces ella se metió la polla en la boca, expiró cálido aliento por ella a través de sus bóxers y lo calló de golpe. Probó el salado pre-semen de la mancha húmeda y chupó la tela, tirando de la cabeza de su verga hasta que él levantó las caderas de la cama. Sus manos agarraron la cintura de ella y Hinata se echó hacia atrás.

—Chico travieso. Dije no tocar.- Sasuke dejó caer sus manos en la cama.

—Castígame. Puedo soportarlo.

—¿Tienes tenazas?

—No.

—Ah, esa respuesta fue demasiado rápida, Sasuke. Estás mintiendo.- Hinata se lo estaba pasando bien. No estaba muy seguro de si ella le estaba tomando el pelo y el cambio de chico totalmente confiado a uno nervioso pero dispuesto a que ella tomara el control le hizo sentir chispas por todo el cuerpo. Le sacó los pantalones y los dobló pulcramente antes de colocarlos en el respaldo de una silla. —¿Y qué hay de un látigo? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que puede que haya uno en el armario.- Hinata jadeó y él se rió disimuladamente. Casi la tentaba a mirar. —Así que ¿cuál es mi castigo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué es la peor cosa que te viene en mente? —Hinata deslizó sus manos por sus bóxers y los apartó de su polla y los bajó por sus muslos.

—Tenazas.

—Aparte de tenazas.

—Que me den con una pala en el trasero.- Hinata rió.

—Eso no me apasiona. He pensado en algo que realmente no te gustará.- Él parecía tan preocupado que Hinata tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la risa. —Nada de sexo. Vamos a dormir uno al lado del otro y sin tocarnos —dijo.

Sasuke soltó un ruidoso gruñido y la gota de pre-semen que se estaba formando en la punta de su rosada polla cayó sobre su barriga.

—No, no, no, no —se quejó y se levantó sobre sus codos para fulminarla con la mirada—. Se ha acabado el juego. ¿Quieres arriba o abajo? Esa es toda la elección que tienes.

—Arriba.- Hinata se desabrochó el sostén, se sacó las bragas y avanzó lentamente encima del cuerpo de Sasuke, dejando caer besos a lo largo de sus espinillas, jugueteando con el vello del interior de sus muslos con sus labios hasta que él se retorció y la cogió de la cabeza. Sus pelotas estaban llenas y pesadas, la arrugada piel firmemente estirada. Hinata arrastró su dedo alrededor, rió cuando se juntaron y se separaron. Las caderas de Sasuke se levantaron de la cama.

Él tiró de ella para que se deslizara por su cuerpo y la pudiera besar. Una mano sostenía su barbilla, la otra la metió entre sus piernas. Un golpe de su pulgar cerca de su clítoris y Hinata se corrió, ciega por un momento, espirales de impulsos eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo, uniéndose a las contracciones de su coño. Sasuke apretó más fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella y se tragó su orgasmo mientras ella jadeaba una y otra vez en su boca.

Hinata es más mona que una gatita, pensó Sasuke mientras temblaba contra él. Se deshizo como un merengue, toda suave y dulce. Sus pelotas dolían tanto que no estaba seguro de que alguna vez le perdonaran el perpetuo baile entre el dolor y el placer, pero, desesperado como estaba, había un par de cosas que quería hacer antes de follarla. Sasuke le dio un suave empujón en la espalda. Sus pezones estaban duros, proyectándose hacia su boca para chupar, lamer, pellizcar.

Nadie podría haberse resistido. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta y los agarró. Sólo cuando se sintió satisfecho al haberla puesto en un estado de frustrante desesperación, se deslizó hacia abajo.

Hinata olía a sexo, a lujuria y pasión, y el pulso de Sasuke brincó al presionar su cara contra sus pliegues y lamió. Su gustosa crema cubrió su lengua y le hizo la boca agua. Su polla soltó un chorro de advertencia de que la arena casi había llegado al temporizador. Sasuke usó sus hombros para separarle los muslos y apartó sus hinchados pliegues con los labios para poder agarrar el clítoris con los dientes.

Ella dio un respingo cuando él le pellizcó, sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo de él, pero no lo apartó. Mientras Sasuke jugaba con el diminuto trocito de carne, él estiró los brazos hasta que colocó las manos en sus pechos, girando su dedo índice y pulgar sobre sus pezones. Marcó un ritmo, un contacto duro después de otro, del pecho al clítoris al pecho, cada vez más rápido hasta que Hinata se retorció bajo él, jadeando su nombre, y Sasuke supo que si no se metía dentro de ella en los próximos segundos, se correría por toda la sábana.

Con un fluido movimiento, se deslizó debajo, la colocó sobre su furiosa polla y dejó que ella se empujara hacia abajo. El indescriptible placer, la sensación de llegar a casa, de sentirse caliente y bien, hizo que explotaran estrellas en su cabeza. Sasuke se tumbó y la dejó montarlo hasta llevarlo al olvido. El hecho que se iba a correr ya mismo no importaba si ella iba con él, y la respiración rápida y entrecortada de Hinata le indicaba que le faltaba poco.

Sus caderas se levantaron, Sasuke no podía evitarlo, y condujo su polla en su suave y sedoso coño, la dejó apretarlo contra él antes de retirarse para dar el siguiente empujón incluso más duro, más electrizante. Trabajaron a la par, sus movimientos perfectamente emparejados, y Sasuke dejó de contenerse. Débilmente consciente del grito de Hinata, un grito estrangulado estalló en su garganta. Fuego blanco disparó a su ingle y él la llenó de un hirviente río de su semen, chorro tras chorro mientras ella temblaba, ordeñando su polla.

Ella cayó sobre su pecho y Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos, convertido en un satisfecho montón de músculos flojos. No una gatita, una tigresa.


	15. Chapter 15

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 15

Naruto se tumbó de espaldas en su habitación, que casi nunca usaba, en su cama, que nunca usaba y escuchó a Sasuke follarse a Hinata.

Nunca se había imaginado lo finas que eran las paredes, pero claro, nunca antes había sucedido nada en ninguna otra habitación. Naruto había sacado todas sus cosas de la habitación de Sasuke, y había ordenado todo el apartamento. Naruto no podía evitar preguntarse si la próxima vez que cambiara sus cosas sería para devolverlas donde estaban antes o para sacarlas del apartamento.

Debería haber salido y haberse presentado cuando Sasuke y Hinata habían llegado, pero Naruto no había estado seguro de poder comportarse civilizadamente. Se le había pasado por la cabeza salir, encontrarse una mujer y traérsela, sólo que no le apetecía. Deseaba que Sasuke saliera y lo llevara con él, deseaba a los tres juntos... Naruto sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Ni mujer para compartir ni mujer para él solo; había sólo una manera de librarse de esa erección.

Entrando en el baño, Naruto abrió la ducha fría. Eso debería funcionar. Una mano bajo el helado chorro de agua y cambió de idea, girando el grifo al agua caliente. Había otra manera de librarse del problema, y si hacía un año desde que hiciera esto él solo en el baño por última vez no importaba esta noche. Naruto usó su mano para machacarse la polla antes de que su cabello estuviera mojado. Con la frente apoyada en las baldosas, los ojos cerrados, un práctico acondicionador y una polla gruesa y sensitiva. La mente de Naruto estaba llena de Sasuke, pero con la imagen adicional de un cuerpo suave entre ellos, redondas curvas y pechos suaves, piel sedosa y manos dulces. Los dedos de Naruto apretaron más y movió su puño más rápidamente.

Con sus largas y oscuras pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas y su rostro relajado mientras dormía, Hinata pensó que Sasuke parecía años más joven. El edredón había acabado a los pies de la cama en el calor de la noche y los dos estaban estirados juntos lado a lado. Sasuke tenía una mano rodeando su propia polla y la otra reposaba entre las piernas de Hinata. Su respiración relajada le aseguraba que estaba dormido pero cuando intentó moverse, su mano hurgó más profundamente y gimió. Hinata se rió disimuladamente.

Ramalazos de excitación la atravesaron cuando lo miró. Su pecho bronceado y musculoso y sus largas y poderosas piernas eran perfectos. Su desordenado cabello, perfecto. Sus ojos oscuros, perfectos. Hinata intentó pensar en si había cualquier parte de él que no le gustara.

Debía haber imperfecciones, pero esperaba que fueran perdonables. Hinata tenía la sensación de que Sasuke era tan alfa dominante como podía ser un chico sin llegar a ponerse a rugir y golpearse el pecho, pero la noche anterior se había contenido, sin presionar. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con lo que le había parloteado acerca de Kiba. Tal vez Sasuke se daba cuenta de que era un mal momento para asumir el control. A Hinata no le importaba que la cuidaran, pero no lo necesitaba. Aún y así, le gustaba que Sasuke quisiera hacerlo.

Sus necesidades eran más físicas. La exigencia de usar el cuarto de baño se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla, y se las arregló para salir de la cama sin molestarlo. Hinata se echó encima la camisa blanca de Sasuke y abrochó los botones. Era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir su culo, así que se olvidó de las bragas, lo que le parecía bien, ya que las que se había sacado en mitad de la noche estaban todavía mojadas.

Una vez solventada su necesidad imperiosa, Hinata se moría por una taza de té y se imaginó que podría preparar una para los dos. Arriba, la luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Otro día gris de Londres, pero Hinata pensó en lo genial que era que el apartamento no fuera demasiado visible, a no ser que alguien tuviera un telescopio al otro lado del río. Ella se giró, se subió la camisa y enseñó el culo por la ventana. Riéndose, entró en la zona de la cocina, todo liso, mármol reluciente y acero pulido, y revolvió entre los armarios hasta que encontró tazas y bolsitas de té. Hinata sacó el azúcar y dudó.

—No, él no la toma. – Hinata apretó más fuerte el pote y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre alto y de cabello rubio. Tenía los ojos más preciosos que había visto en su vida y las cejas fruncidas más desagradables. Lo único que llevaba puesto era unos pantalones de pijama grises. Su pecho era todo curvas y planos con una línea de bello rubio que conducía a... levantó rápidamente la mirada. —Así que tú eres Hinata.

—Y tú Naruto.- Ella dejó el azúcar y le ofreció la mano. Él vaciló un momento y luego dio un paso adelante. A causa de la expresión de sus ojos, Hinata se esperaba un saludo superficial, pero Naruto le agarró fuerte y le sujetó la mano. Lo que ella no se esperaba fue el rayo que se disparó desde su brazo y le atravesó el corazón, pasando por entre sus piernas, antes de tocar tierra. Dios mío. ¿Qué diantre ha sido eso? Se soltaron a la vez y por lo que vio en la expresión de la cara de Naruto, ella no había sido la única que había sentido algo. ¿Electricidad estática?

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —preguntó ella.

—Yo la hago —dijo Naruto. Hinata captó el tono brusco y se preguntó qué le habría hecho ella. —Sé cómo le gusta —murmuró Naruto.

—Espero que no te sepa mal que me quede un poco de tiempo — dijo ella a su muy agradable trasero. Ooh... ¿era un tatu lo que asomaba por sus pantalones?—. Es sólo hasta que logre echar a mi hermana de mi apartamento.- Hinata no se imaginó la rigidez de sus hombros. Él no dijo nada. —Pagaré la comida y el alquiler —su voz se apagó. Tal vez debería haber dejado a Sasuke encargarse de esto.

Él se giró y empujó las dos tazas hacia ella.

—Para ti sin azúcar, ¿no?- En realidad, a Hinata le habría gustado una cucharada, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Gracias.

Ella escapó hacia abajo. Sasuke despertó cuando ella puso las tazas sobre la mesita de noche. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Mi propia criada. Tendré que conseguirte un uniforme.

—Las preparó Naruto.- Hinata no pasó por alto el cambio en Sasuke. Se puso rígido.

—¿Él? No estoy seguro de que él llevara el delantal.

—Parece agradable —dijo ella, aunque en verdad no estuviera segura de lo que pensaba sobre él. Guapo, con una personalidad de mierda, pero no quería hacer un juicio apresurado.

—Él es agradable a no ser que seas una criminal.- Hinata se rió.

—Tiene un cuerpo agradable también.- Sasuke la tiró hacia él.

—¿Mejor que el mío?

—No lo sé. No lo vi del todo.

—¿Llevaba puesta la ropa? Normalmente Naruto va desnudo por la casa.- Hinata sintió que se le ponía la cara roja.

—Tal vez por eso no sonó especialmente contento conmigo trasladándome unos días.

—Estará bien. Ya lo hablaré con él.- Hinata se acurrucó en Sasuke, pasó su mano a lo largo de su costado y la reposó en la cadera, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo sobre su piel.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —susurró ella.- Sasuke la acercó más para que ella sintiera su erección entre los dos. —Hanabi y Kiba van a hacer una fiesta de compromiso el sábado por la noche en Drifters. Dije que llevaría una cita.

—¿A quién ibas a llevar?

—Pues había puesto el ojo en un pastor de ovejas calvo y cojo de la agencia de contactos 1-4-U, pero le preocupaba que le fuera a rallar el tractor.

—El sábado —dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

—¿Es un problema? Realmente no quiero ir. Podría fingir estar enferma.

—¿Tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo?

—Sólo el suficiente para que vean el fabuloso, fantástico, guapo y sexy lobo que eres.

—Entonces un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿no?

—Esa es la idea —dijo Hinata y rodó encima de él.

Naruto se sintió dolido cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a ir al trabajo sin despedirse de él. Salió de su dormitorio cuando oyó abrirse la puerta principal.

—Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dijo Naruto. Los ojos de Sasuke fueron de Naruto a Hinata.

—En privado.

—Te veo luego. Voy a llegar tarde —dijo Hinata y se escabulló. Naruto cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto luchó por controlarse. Que tuviera que preguntárselo todavía le enfurecía más.

—Más bien qué es lo que pasa contigo.- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Escúpelo, Naruto. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Estuviste de acuerdo con esto, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Se viene a vivir aquí.

—Sólo unos días. Hasta que logre echar a su hermana de su apartamento.

—Joder, Sasuke. Una vez que la tengas aquí no la dejarás ir.- Naruto se resistía mientras Sasuke intentaba acercarlo a sus brazos.

—Venga, Naruto. Será genial, ya lo verás. Pon a funcionar tu encanto con ella. No seas tan gilipollas. Será genial tenerla aquí.- Naruto se sacudía para liberarse y apretó más los puños.

—¿Genial para quién? Ni siquiera me preguntaste, joder.- Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

—No tengo que pedirte permiso. Este es mi apartamento.- Naruto pensó que ya puestos, Sasuke podía apuñalarle en el corazón. Se echó atrás tambaleante contra la pared.

—No jodas lo nuestro —soltó Sasuke. Naruto no se molestó en ocultar el daño que las palabras de Sasuke le habían causado.

—¿Estoy jodiéndote la vida? —preguntó Naruto—. Bueno, imagino que eso me coloca en mi lugar. Perdona que haya forzado mi polla en tu garganta, perdona que te obligara a follarme el culo.- Sasuke abrió la puerta y luego se giró para enfrentarlo, sus ojos duros y fríos como Naruto no los había visto antes.

—Voy a salir con Hinata mañana por la noche.- Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Naruto cayó de rodillas. El sábado hacía un año que él y Sasuke estaban juntos. Ellos habían planeado... oh Dios, su vida se hacía pedazos.

Hinata no encendió el móvil hasta que estuvo casi en la oficina. Diez llamadas perdidas de Hanabi y una de su madre. Otras veinte de números no reconocidos que Hinata imaginaba que estarían relacionados con lo del coche de Kiba. Una vez más, con la esperanza de que Hanabi hubiera finalmente visto la luz, Hinata la llamó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —chilló Hanabi. Hinata sostuvo el teléfono a distancia de su oído mientras Hanabi despotricaba. —Hemos estado enfermos de preocupación. Pensábamos que habrías hecho alguna estupidez. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no viniste a casa?- ¿Casa? Hinata se erizó. Era su maldito apartamento.

—Me quedé con un amigo.

—Podrías haber llamado y decírnoslo. Kiba y yo habíamos cocinado una comida con gambas, así podríamos haber tenido una conversación y aclarar las cosas. Esperamos y esperamos.- Hinata se preguntó por qué las gambas eran importantes. Pero no preguntaría y no pediría perdón. No era ella la que estaba equivocada.

—¿Todavía estás en mi apartamento?

—Bueno, sí. Kiba sale con sus compañeros esta noche pero dijo que tal vez se pasaría más tarde. ¿A qué hora vuelves?

—No vuelvo hasta que los dos os hayáis largado.- Hinata le dio al botón de apagado. Lo que le había dicho a Hanabi no era del todo verdad. Después del trabajo volvería para empaquetar algunas ropas y su cepillo de dientes. Incluso si al final no se quedaba con Sasuke, no iba a volver hasta que pudiera cambiar las cerraduras.

Naruto sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sasuke. No era sabio esperar que el chico se disculpara. Naruto no estaba seguro de que Sasuke supiera hacerlo. No quería estar celoso, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Parte de él quería que los tres se encaramaran juntos a la cama y otra parte de él quería que Hinata desapareciera. Naruto se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke y abrió la puerta. Sasuke estaba de pie enfrente del espejo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Miró a su alrededor y le echó a Naruto una pequeña sonrisa. Eso era todo el estímulo que Naruto necesitaba.

Se movió detrás de Sasuke y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello. Conocía el sitio justo que lo volvía loco, y para asegurarse de conseguir la respuesta que quería, las manos de Naruto se dirigieron hacia el sur.

—No puedo, Naruto—dijo Sasuke—. Hinata estará aquí en cualquier momento.- Naruto se aseguró de no demostrar el daño que aquel comentario le había causado. Masajeó las pelotas de Sasuke por encima de sus pantalones.

—Te deseo.

—Déjalo ya. No quiero tener una erección cuando abra la puerta.

—Le podrías hablar de nosotros.

—No.- Naruto dejó caer las manos de la entrepierna de Sasuke. —Tienes que ser paciente, compañero. No quiero precipitar nada—Sasuke se giró y pasó su pulgar por los labios de Naruto.

—Déjala aquí con una pizza y sal conmigo —dijo Naruto.

—Quédate y comeremos juntos. Dale la oportunidad de conocerte.

Naruto se apartó de él. Sonó el intercomunicador. Naruto se fue a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Maldita sea si se quedaba aquí y los oía follar otra vez. Seguramente podía entretenerse con algo mejor que y comeremos juntos. Dale la oportunidad de masturbarse en la ducha. Naruto se dejó caer sobre su cama. No se relacionaba socialmente con sus compañeros de trabajo. Tenía algunos colegas, pero desde que Sasuke había aparecido, cada vez los había visto menos y menos. La cosa era que no quería salir con sus colegas. Él quería a Sasuke y como Sasuke lo había fastidiado, él quería fastidiar a Sasuke.

Sabía exactamente el sitio donde ir.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en el diván, con la cabeza de Hinata contra su pecho, cuando sonó su móvil. Lo cogió de la mesita de centro. Naruto.

—Hola, compañero. Qué... —Sasuke podía oír a alguien hablando y no era Naruto. Se sentó y apartó a Hinata— ¿Naruto? —había más que una voz y no se distinguían. Música de fondo. Gemidos. Joder.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hinata.

—Shh.- Sasuke pilló sólo trozos. Se preguntaba si Naruto se había sentado sobre su teléfono sin proteger las teclas y le había llamado accidentalmente. —¡Naruto! —gritó. Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué sabía que algo iba mal, pero lo sabía. Naruto estaba en problemas. Escuchó atentamente. Hinata acercó su oreja a la suya. Después de unos momentos, Sasuke se puso de pie de golpe. —Está en el Silva's.

—¿Qué es el Silva's?

—Un club. Tú te quedas aquí.

—No, voy.- Sasuke no tenía tiempo para discutir. En todo caso quería coger el coche y Hinata se podía quedar sentada y asegurarse de que no le ponían el cepo o se lo llevaba la grúa. Corrieron por las escaleras hasta el garaje y Sasuke le pasó su teléfono.

—Continúa escuchando por si acaso dice algo coherente.- Las manos de Sasuke temblaban mientras salía del aparcamiento subterráneo. Se agarró más fuerte al volante. Nunca pensó que Naruto volvería al Silva's, y si lo hacía, no solo, pero tal vez Sasuke debería haberse imaginado que haría algo estúpido. Naruto habría estado bien si no bebía, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto estaría borracho. Y un Naruto borracho era muy diferente de un Naruto sobrio. Especialmente en el Silva's. Un Naruto borracho pedía problemas a gritos.

—¿Has oído algo más? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Naruto diciendo "no" —susurró Hinata—. ¿Qué clase de club es?

—Solamente un club nocturno —Oh Dios, ojalá fuera eso verdad.

Sasuke aparcó en una zona de no-aparcar en la calle del club, dejó a Hinata con las llaves e instrucciones de conducir alrededor del edificio si alguien aparecía con una abrazadera o un camión grúa. Subió a toda prisa los escalones y apretó el interfono. El club parecía cualquier casa normal y corriente pero dentro estaba muy lejos de serlo. Allí era donde Naruto y él se habían conocido. Su primera vez, y habían estado de acuerdo en que fuera la última. Un club de BDSM extremo donde podía pasar casi cualquier cosa. Sasuke había estado buscando algo diferente pero no peligroso y los hombres y mujeres del Silva's le asustaban. Había encontrado a Naruto, boquiabierto al fondo de una habitación de doma mientras un tío estaba suspendido en el aire y una máquina lo follaba por todas partes. Unos dildos grandes y goteantes se introducían en su boca y culo mientras una manga mecánica trabajaba su polla. Sasuke se había estremecido, había visto a Naruto estremecerse y se habían marchado juntos.

¿Qué coño pensaba Naruto que estaba haciendo? La puerta se abrió y Sasuke hizo el gesto de entrar, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Club privado, señor.- Sasuke se preparó en el modo de ataque.

—Soy abogado. He tenido una llamada de mi cliente quien me ha pedido que lo saque de aquí. Él es policía. Ahora déjeme entrar.- Sasuke se sorprendió de que eso funcionara. Entró en el club.

—Sr. Uchiha—dijo una voz a su izquierda—. Me preguntaba si volvería.- Sasuke se dio vuelta para ver a un tipo alto con el pelo largo y negro que se rizaba sobre sus hombros. Orochimaru. Sasuke tuvo entrevistarse con él para entrar en el club hacía un año. Sasuke se sorprendió de que Silva lo reconociera. Eso lo preocupó.

—Busco...

—A su policía, Naruto. Él le llamó, ¿verdad? Están prohibidos los teléfonos móviles.

—Entonces mejor no dejarle entrar la próxima vez —dijo Sasuke. Orochimaru rió.

—Está arriba. Tercera puerta a la derecha.- Sasuke voló. El cuarto estaba dispuesto como la tienda de un jeque opulento, telas vaporosas dispuestas para crear la ilusión de un sitio más pequeño que incluía una cama enorme cubierta de almohadas, cojines bordados y cuerpos desnudos retorciéndose. Más hombres que mujeres. Sasuke encontró a Naruto hecho un ovillo en una esquina con una herida sangrante en su mejilla. Le apartó el cabello y Naruto la emprendió a golpes.

—No.

—Soy yo —dijo Sasuke. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y Sasuke vió que le costaba enfocar.

—Márchate.

—Te llevo a casa.- Sasuke intentó levantarle, pero Naruto cayó de nuevo con un largo y ruidoso eructo. Sasuke tosió al sentir el vaho de la cerveza rancia. Naruto se rió como si eso fuera la cosa más lista que hubiera hecho jamás y Sasuke suspiró e intentó ponerle de pie. El botón de los pantalones de Naruto estaba desabrochado, la cremallera bajada y los pantalones le resbalaron por las caderas cuando Sasuke lo alzó. El corazón de Sasuke reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un electroshock.

—No me mires así —masculló Naruto.

—¿Qué has hecho, jodido tonto?

—Nada.- Sasuke cerró la cremallera y lo abotonó. Sintió cómo se endurecía la polla de Naruto con su toque. Sasuke levantó sus ojos hacia los de Naruto. —Quédate aquí conmigo —le pidió Naruto.

—Hinata está fuera en el coche.

—¿Se lo has dicho?- Sasuke se estremeció.

—Aún no.

—Por favor, háblale de nosotros.

—En cuanto pueda.- Sasuke tiró de Naruto cuando él intentó alejarse. —Venga Naruto. Vamos a casa.- Tiró del brazo de Naruto sobre su hombro y le condujo fuera del club. Cuando dieron un paso en el cálido aire nocturno, Naruto gimió. —No te atrevas a vomitar —dijo Sasuke.

Miró abajo, a la calle, aliviado de ver el coche donde lo había dejado. Naruto se apoyaba pesadamente sobre él mientras hacían zigzag por la acera. Sasuke tuvo que seguir sujetándolo mientras Naruto tropezaba. Al acercarse al coche, Hinata salió de un salto.

—¿Está bien?

—Borracho. Lo pondremos en la parte de atrás.- Algo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Hinata abrió la puerta de atrás, pero intentar meter la longitud beligerante de Naruto, una vez que él hubiera decidido no cooperar, los tuvo a los tres peleándose. Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo se las había apañado Hinata para caer dentro con Naruto sobre ella, pero de repente había cuatro piernas colgando de la puerta trasera y el chillido agudo no había provenido de Naruto. Al menos Sasuke esperaba que no.

Sasuke se inclinó para intentar levantarlo, así Hinata podría trepar más libre pero Naruto tenía sus brazos apretados alrededor de la cintura de ella, su cabeza presionando su barriga. Durante un segundo Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto estaba tan borracho como aparentaba. Sasuke dudó y luego, en vez de intentar sacar a Naruto, metió el resto de él dentro.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien ahí con él?

—Más o menos, con tal de que él no vomite.

—Si vomita en mi coche, lo mataré.- Sasuke cerró la puerta de atrás y entró por la de delante.

Hinata se estiró torpemente a través del asiento, aplastada con Naruto tirado encima de ella. Se preguntaba qué había pasado en el club pero dudaba que Sasuke se lo explicara. Naruto parecía tan dulce mientras respiraba pesadamente en su estómago. El aliento de cerveza era menos atractivo. Al menos no le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Ella acarició su pelo. Era suave y liso y le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Roncando como un cerdo panzudo.

—No —masculló Naruto. Hinata rió. Ella se había imaginado que estaba despierto. Le gustaba tener su cabeza sobre su estómago, ¿verdad? ¿Estaba celoso de Sasuke? ¿De eso iba todo esto? ¿O se le estaba escapando algo?

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla? —preguntó, tocando el roce.

—Puerta.

—Naruto, eres un gilipollas estúpido —dijo Sasuke. Hinata sintió a Naruto ponerse tenso. Su mano se acercó a la de ella donde la tenía apoyada en el asiento. Hinata se la agarró y la apretó suavemente. —¿Cuánto tuviste que beber? —Sasuke preguntó.

—No lo suficiente.

—Ya sabes a lo que te expones cuando pasas de la segunda pinta de cerveza.

—Jódete —masculló Naruto en su pecho, pero Hinata vio el atisbo de una sonrisa en su cara.

—Nos haré a todos un bonito sándwich de bacon cuando lleguemos —dijo Sasuke y Naruto gimió ruidosamente.

—¿Estás intentando que vomite? —preguntó Hinata—. Estos son mis mejores vaqueros.

—Te ves mejor sin ellos —susurró Naruto.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Que no los estropeará.-

Oh Dios.

Ashito Naruto.

SORPRESA! Para no dejarlos colgados… les publicare otro!

-Aplauden- gracias, gracias…


	16. Chapter 16

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 16

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared más apartada del ascensor mientras Sasuke empujaba a Naruto dentro y lo mantenía agarrado. Los dos parecían fastidiados, pero no de la misma manera. La cara de Naruto estaba más que pálida, tenía un tono verde como un árbol a principios de la primavera. Seguía tragando aire y Hinata sospechaba que eso era el preludio antes de que empezara a vomitar.

—Ni se te ocurra, joder —rompió Sasuke.

Naruto tragó con fuerza y apretó los labios.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, el par salió dando tumbos seguidos por Hinata.

—¿Me puedes sacar las llaves del bolsillo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No me... encuentro... bien... —masculló Naruto mientras Hinata abría la puerta.

Sasuke lo metió dentro de un tirón pero Naruto se liberó de él y fue a su cuarto a trompicones. Un segundo más tarde se le oía vomitar. Hinata miró a Sasuke. Ahora era él el pálido.

—Joder —dijo él—. No se me da bien...

Le dieron arcadas y Hinata lo alejó del cuarto de Naruto.

—Yo iré a ver a Naruto —dijo ella.

—No puedo... —a Sasuke le dieron más arcadas. Hinata le dio un empujón.

—Márchate y piensa en otra cosa.- Sasuke casi corrió por la escalera. Hinata se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de Naruto y, suspirando, entró. No se encontraba en el dormitorio, lo que era una buena cosa. La alfombra parecía cara. Estaba sentado en el cuarto de baño, en medio de vómito acuoso, sus piernas y brazos abrazándose al váter. Al acercársele Hinata, vomitó de nuevo. Al menos ahora apuntaba.

Hinata tiró de la cadena. Él no se movió. Ella llenó un vaso de agua y se inclinó a su lado.

—Aquí, Naruto, bebe ésto.

—¿Dónde está Saaasuke? —pronunció mal.

—Estaba a punto de imitarte así que lo despedí. Enjuágate la boca.- El agua lo hizo vomitar otra vez. Y otra vez. Hinata presionó otro vaso en su mano. —Cuanta más agua bebas, mejor te sentirás.

—No tienes por qué hacerme de jodida enfermera.- Pero no protestó cuando Hinata le sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, luego desabotonó su camisa y lo echó todo en la bañera. Ahora ella tenía una vista clara de su tatuaje, un cuchillo intrincado, la hoja dirigida hacia el trasero. Ella limpió el suelo, puso el tapete del baño junto con la camisa de él y abrió los grifos. Naruto se mantuvo encorvado sobre la blanca porcelana. No dijo nada hasta que Hinata le lavó la cara con una toalla húmeda.

—Quiero que te vayas a la mierda.

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones.- Los ojos de él se abrieron todavía más. Hinata se encogió. —Están cubiertos de vómito.

Naruto la miró fijamente un momento y luego se peleó con sus pantalones chinos caqui, dejándolo vestido con bóxer negros. Hinata los echó a la bañera y cerró el grifo. Volvió junto a Naruto e intentó limpiarle las manos. Él se alejó.

—No tienes que hacer nada por mí. No quiero que lo hagas.- Hinata no le hizo caso y, frotando el jabón en un paño, le limpió cada dedo, limpiándole las palmas hasta que el único olor fue a coco.

—¿Crees que puedes levantarte? —preguntó ella. Con su ayuda, él se puso derecho y los dos se tambalearon hasta su cama. Él se dejó caer de espaldas con un gemido, sus pies sobre la alfombra. Hinata luchó para moverlo. Finalmente él se colocó bien, su cabeza sobre la almohada. Ella le echó el edredón por encima y cayó en el borde del colchón, respirando pesadamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró en medio de la penumbra.

—Le amo.

—Lo sé.

Hinata no estaba segura de cuándo se había dado cuenta. Era una idea que se había ido acercando, como un fantasma, un "algo" que uno no quiere admitir que es real. Dos chicos realmente guapos viviendo juntos. La belicosidad de Naruto. La preocupación de Sasuke. Naruto había ido al club, se había emborrachado y le habían hecho daño. Y todo por causa de ella. El corazón de Hinata reaccionó como si un puño lo estrujara. Se tragó la punzada de dolor.

—Él no me ama —susurró Naruto—. Él tampoco te ama. Es incapaz de amar a nadie. Tú y yo somos iguales. Somos estúpidos, tristes bastardos porque nos follará y nos abandonará.- Naruto dejó ir un hipo sollozante y se echó el brazo por la cara.

—Shh —Hinata apartó su brazo y le tomó la mano.

—Va a abandonarme —susurró Naruto—. No quiero estar solo. Quédate conmigo.

Hinata se puso junto a él y lo abrazó.

Naruto despertó, esperando sentirse enfermo y en cambio se sentía contento y a salvo. También esperaba estar solo en la cama pero tenía su cara embutida contra un pelo sedoso y su brazo echado sobre un cuerpo suave. Hinata. Naruto tragó. Al menos ella no estaba en la cama con él, estaba solamente echada a su lado. No quería cabrear a Sasuke. Naruto dejó ir un silencioso suspiro.

Hinata había cuidado de él, no Sasuke. Ella se había quedado con él y no había ido con Sasuke. No era extraño que Sasuke hubiera hecho su retirada. Hacía un mes, cuando Naruto se había intoxicado con un curry de un puesto callejero, Sasuke vomitó y Naruto acabó cuidando de él en vez de ser al revés.

Esta vez Hinata se había encargado de los cuidados. Naruto aspiró el floral perfume de su pelo y hociqueó en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Su polla empezó a cobrar vida y a hincharse. Oh, ¡joder! ¡Bájate ahora mismo! Hinata meneó su culo hacia atrás, y hasta con las mantas entre ellos, sentirla más cerca envió una oleada de sangre directamente a su polla. Parte de Naruto no quería que ella le gustara.

Quería odiarla por ponerse entre medio de Sasuke y de él, solo que no podía. Veía lo que le gustaba a Sasuke de ella y a él también le gustaba. Mucho más que la atracción física, aunque ésa era fuerte. ¿Iba a estar ella entre ellos? ¿Quería ella estar entre ellos? ¿Dependía de él?

Naruto le sacó el brazo de encima y se dio la vuelta. Ella se acurrucó contra su espalda y él pasó de gemir a reír. Tal vez no dependía ni de él ni de Sasuke.

Sasuke despertó para encontrarse echado sobre el sofá. Se sentó, gimió por el dolor de espalda y comprobó el reloj. Las cuatro y cuarenta de la madrugada. Esperaba que Hinata viniera y le encontrara después de encargarse de Naruto. Sasuke bajó las escaleras. No estaba en la habitación. Se rió silenciosamente cuando la encontró estirada junto a Naruto, los dos profundamente dormidos. Naruto estaba bajo el edredón y ella arriba. Sasuke tocó la herida de la mejilla de Naruto y suspiró. No creía que Naruto hubiera hecho nada estúpido en el club, pero el Silva's era el sitio para hacer el estúpido si eso era lo que querías hacer. Sasuke hubiera preferido a Hinata en su cama pero tal vez dejarla con Naruto haría el milagro de ahorrarle a él cualquier explicación.

Mirándolos a los dos uno junto al otro, incluso aunque Hinata estuviera vestida, le dio a Sasuke una furiosa erección. Dudó en desnudarse y unírseles en la cama, pero si Naruto vomitaba, entonces él también lo haría, y Hinata no estaría muy feliz. ¿Podrían funcionar las cosas entre los tres? Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba celoso, pero no tenía por qué. Deseaba a Naruto tanto como antes de conocer a Hinata, más, tal vez. Pero Sasuke también deseaba a Hinata. Ella era independiente y batalladora pero le hacía sacar el instinto protector. Ese jodido gilipollas de Kiba se había pasado, y mucho. Sasuke se imaginaba que el tío casi la había violado la otra noche. Se ve que se calentaba controlando mujeres, pero había escogido mal esta vez.

Sasuke regresó a su propio dormitorio. Se desnudó, dejó las ropas por el suelo y se miró la erección. Con una caricia lenta se procuró aquel cosquilleo en sus pelotas. Encendió una lamparita de noche y se puso delante del espejo del armario. ¿Lento o rápido? Ya no estaba cansado. Pues lento. Separó un poco los pies, rodeó con sus dedos la base de la polla y apretó. Sasuke se sentía dividido entre mirarse la mano o mirarse a la cara. Su mirada se posó en la mano y empezó a deslizarse por la suave piel de su rígido pene, arriba y abajo.

Se imaginó a los otros dos con él. Los labios firmes de Naruto alrededor de su polla, los suaves de Hinata. Los dos peleándose por la protuberante cabeza, pasando de una boca a otra, sus lenguas chocando, bocas besándose la una a la otra y a él. La mano de Sasuke se apresuró, pre-semen derramándose en su puño, el lubricante ya listo.

Ahora Hinata le daba lengüetazos, Naruto... la cara de Naruto estaba detrás de él. La mano de Sasuke dejó de moverse cuando olió el aliento mentolado de Naruto.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —Naruto preguntó.

—Necesito un culo —dijo Sasuke. Naruto se colocó delante de él, apoyado hacia adelante y colocando sus manos sobre el espejo. Sasuke lamió lentamente, dejando un rastro, desde el mojado cabello de Naruto por en medio de sus omoplatos, por cada hueso de su espina, a lo largo del cuchillo tatuado antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Sasuke le abrió las nalgas a Naruto, sonrió por cómo el oscuro agujero temblaba y luego chasqueó su lengua sobre la fruncida apertura. La respiración de Naruto, ya rápida y entrecortada, se volvió más ruidosa. Cuando Sasuke deslizó la punta de su lengua dentro del ano de Naruto, éste jadeó y le temblaron las rodillas.

El corazón aporreando y su polla pulsando, Sasuke presionó su lengua más profundo y Naruto comenzó a mecerse atrás contra su cara.

—Oh joder, joder —gimió—. Tan bueno.- Sasuke obligó a Naruto a abrir todavía más las piernas y le lamió desde el ano hasta el mágico triángulo de sus pelotas, saboreando el gusto, tomándose su tiempo. Agarró amablemente el saco de Naruto con su boca y el sabor diferente envió una nueva remesa de sangre a la polla de Sasuke. Un poco más hinchada y la maldita cosa iba a explotar como una salchicha en el microondas. Todavía de rodillas, Sasuke giró a Naruto, lo presionó de espaldas contra el armario y lamió y besó la cara interna de sus piernas, su ingle y bajo sus bolas. Sin tocar la polla.

Naruto agarró con su mano la parte de atrás del cuello de Sasuke, lo puso de pie y presionó su cara contra la suya. La lengua de Naruto entró en la boca de Sasuke y lo besó con una lenta deliberación que mandó el pulso de Sasuke a niveles de ataque al corazón. El fuerte sabor de la pasta de dientes le picaba en la lengua a Sasuke. Su mano fue a la dura polla de Naruto, y con su pulgar hacia abajo, empezó a tirar de ella. La mano de Naruto hizo lo mismo con la suya. Sus lenguas chocaron, deslizándose y peleándose mientras se besaban. Abrieron los dedos y sus manos compartieron el agarre de las pollas mientras se frotaban uno contra otro.

En segundos, sus cuerpos se retorcían uno junto al otro, un baile sucio y frenético de bocas, lenguas, pollas y miembros mientras ellos lamían, sorbían, gemían y tragaban aire. Finalmente Sasuke se retiró jadeando y miró a Naruto a los ojos, sus narices casi se tocaban. Besó la mejilla dañada de Naruto.

—Eres un jodido estúpido. Podrías haber acabado mucho peor. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir solo?

Naruto soltó la polla de Sasuke e intentó separarse. Sasuke se acercó buscando su culo y lo apretó más cerca. Sentir la caliente polla de Naruto contra la suya le provocó a Sasuke soltar pre-semen.

—Me asustaste —susurró Sasuke—. No puedo tratar con la idea de que estés herido. Ya es bastante malo que seas un poli sin tener que arriesgar también la vida en tu vida privada.- Naruto tragó aire ruidosamente —Te deseo —dijo Sasuke—. No he dejado de desearte. Nunca lo haré. ¿Me estás escuchando?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero necesito a Hinata también y quiero que tú la necesites. Puedo esperar, dejarte conocerla, sólo que no voy a dejarla ir, Naruto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperarías?

—El que sea.- Naruto sonrió.

—Qué mentiroso eres- El corazón de Sasuke le latía en el estómago. —Eres incapaz de esperar nada —dijo Naruto.

—Sí, joder, claro que puedo.

—No lo necesitas. ¿Por qué prolongarlo? Si ella no me quiere, pues lo podemos averiguar ahora.- Sasuke pasó su dedo a lo largo de los labios de Naruto.

—Ella te querrá. ¿Cómo no podría?

—Sasuke, esto no es tan simple como lo haces sonar.

—Sí, lo es. Solamente tengo que saber que no dice que sí porque es lo que quiero. Tiene que ser lo que tú quieras también. Tienes que desear a Hinata. No dejaré que le hagan daño —Sasuke se retiró un poco y miró a Naruto a los ojos—. ¿La deseas?

Ahora su corazón estaba usando su estómago como si fuera un trampolín. Joder, ¿qué iba a hacer si Naruto decía que no? Un asentimiento de su compañero y el mundo de Sasuke dejó de inclinarse. Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se unió a su sonrisa con una propia.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó Naruto y se dirigió hacia la cama. Se dejó caer y se estiró con las piernas abiertas. Ver a Naruto ahí tumbado, su polla brillando con crema, su propio puño meneándola con vagos golpes hizo que Sasuke se quedara sin aliento. Cuando Naruto apoyó los pies en la cama y abrió las rodillas, Sasuke tuvo que apretarse las bolas para no correrse.

—Eres irresistible —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te deseo?- Él se inclinó y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, lo echó sobre su cuerpo, devorando su boca con un beso tan duro y profundo que Sasuke supo que luego le dolerían los labios. Pero se abandonó a Naruto, su cabeza girando mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo. Todavía sentía el sabor de la pasta de dientes, un recordatorio de la estupidez de Naruto y la idiotez de Sasuke pero olvidó ese pensamiento al perderse en la compulsión del beso.

Hinata dejó de moverse, pero dentro de su inmóvil cuerpo descansaba un corazón que martillaba, acelerándole la sangre y revolviéndole el estómago. Al final, parpadeó. No hubo diferencia. Todavía estaban ahí, el uno en brazos del otro, desnudos, besándose.

Eran... maravillosos. Torsos brillantes, ondulantes músculos, sus cuerpos enredados entre sí de tal manera que hacía difícil decir dónde acababa uno o empezaba el otro. Hinata deseó estar con ellos allí. Bueno, estaba allí, solo que ellos no lo sabían. Se escondió detrás de la puerta y los podía ver por el espejo. No los observaría. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no había forma de que Hinata se moviera.

Sasuke se liberó y se echó hacia atrás. Hinata podría ver su pecho subir y bajar, los tendones apretados en su cuello, sus labios entornados mientras arrastraba el aire en sus pulmones. Él se echó un chorro de lubricante en la mano y se lo restregó por la polla. Hinata sintió un revelador apretón entre las piernas.

—Fóllame —jadeó Naruto—. Hazlo, Sasuke. Ahora.

Sasuke dirigió su mástil entre las nalgas de Naruto, deslizándose hacia abajo por la hendidura y el gemido de Naruto casi hizo que Hinata gimiera también. Mientras Naruto abría más las piernas, Hinata las apretaba más.

La mano de Naruto se había dirigido a su gruesa polla, sus dedos apretándola más mientras tiraba de ella adelante y atrás. Sasuke presionó más fuerte contra su ano y Hinata observó la turgente carne desaparecer en el agujero de Naruto centímetro a centímetro. Oyó los gemidos de Naruto, vió las nalgas de Sasuke apretarse y soltarse, tensar y flexionar mientras empujaba más lejos y salía, cada vez acabando un poco más profundo.

—Te siento tan bueno —dijo Sasuke con un gruñido—. ¿Por qué pensaste que yo dejaría esto, te dejaría? Te necesito y tú necesitas esto.

Hinata deslizó su mano a su boca y hundió sus dientes en un lado de su dedo, con miedo a dejarse ir. Estaba tan cachonda que tenía las bragas empapadas. Los dos eran hermosos. Observó cada empuje dentro y fuera del trasero de Naruto, vio la tensión en la cara de Sasuke, el placer en la de Naruto. Tenían los ojos cerrados, que era lo que Hinata debería haber hecho, pero en vez de eso la ceguera de ellos la animaba a seguir mirando. Sasuke empujó las rodillas de Naruto más hacia atrás, doblándole en la cama, sus movimientos de cadera haciéndose más largos y duros. Entonces, a la vez que Sasuke empujaba más profundo, empezó a rotar la pelvis, provocando un ruidoso gemido en Naruto.

—Oh Dios —jadeó Naruto—. Hazlo otra vez.

Hinata tragó aire cuando Sasuke penetró a Naruto con un movimiento retorcido. Un empuje poderoso, encendido, en el ano de Naruto antes de que Sasuke saliera hacia atrás una vez más. Hinata estaba hipnotizada. Si el edificio hubiera estallado en llamas, no creía que fuera capaz de moverse hasta que lo hicieran ellos. Por Internet había visto a chicos tener sexo, pero en general era una follada sin emoción, y si tenía sonido, era el cámara hablando sucio. Sasuke y Naruto estaban haciendo el amor. Podía verlo en sus caras, en sus toques, y se sintió culpable por haberse metido en medio, culpable por mirar. Sasuke dijo que no estaba casado, pero lo estaba. Con Naruto.

La espalda de Naruto se arqueó en la cama mientras acercaba su ingle al empuje de Sasuke y los músculos de Hinata se apretaron en su coño. Oh Dios, eran calientes. ¿Les importaría si supieran que los estaba observando? Sasuke se estiró más sobre Naruto, usando sus brazos para apretar las rodillas de Naruto atrás hacia el pecho. Él empujó más rápido y más rápido y el coño de Hinata tembló espasmódicamente en torno a nada, deseando que la polla de Naruto estuviera dentro de ella en vez de en su puño. La mano de Naruto estaba borrosa, machacando su polla mientras Sasuke lo amartillaba. Sus caras eran una mezcla de placer y dolor. Naruto se mordió el labio mientras Sasuke continuaba su frenético asalto.

—Joder, córrete ahora —jadeó Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó y con un enorme gemido, echó un chorro de semen en su vientre, y luego otro que le llegó hasta el pezón. Hinata se lamió los labios mientras él se ordeñaba a sí mismo, hilos de semen cubriendo su pecho. Un último empuje furioso de Sasuke y él gritó mientras se enterraba en el culo de Naruto.

Hinata sabía que debería moverse pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Sasuke se salió de Naruto y le bajó las piernas, acariciando los músculos de sus muslos. La mirada de ternura entre ellos le secó la garganta a Hinata. Sasuke se echó junto a Naruto, le giró la cara por la barbilla y lo besó, una caricia suave y gentil.

—Eres un jodido estúpido —dijo Sasuke, frotando su mano en el semen sobre el pecho de Naruto, extendiéndolo sobre él, rodeando sus pezones. Luego se llevó la mano a la boca y se chupó los dedos, dejando que Naruto también lo hiciera.

Hinata jamás se había sentido más intrusa. Este era su momento, no el de ella. Se movió poco a poco hacia atrás. Naruto probablemente se había mudado de este cuarto cuando ella había aparecido. No era de extrañar que ella no le gustara. Tenía que irse. Solo que era muy temprano por la mañana y su bolsa estaba en la habitación de Sasuke.

—Hinata. Ven aquí —la llamó Sasuke y Hinata reaccionó como si la hubieran echado agua del ártico. Se quedó completamente congelada.


	17. Chapter 17

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 17

—No es bueno estar merodeando fuera. Sé que estás ahí.- Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sonambulismo. La idea le vino en un instante. —Hinata. Sé que no eres sonámbula. Sé lo que has visto. Podías vernos por el espejo —dijo Sasuke.

No había manera de que pudiera leerle la mente. Hinata pensó rápido. Combustión espontánea. Se sentía lo suficientemente caliente. Por favor, ¡ahora!

—Hinata, ven aquí.- Secuestrada por alienígenas. Estaría bien ahora, en cualquier momento. Teletranspórtame, Scotty. —No me obligues a ir por ti.

Se desplazó de nuevo por la puerta abierta, dio un paso dentro y fijó sus ojos en algún lugar lejos de la cama.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata no contestó.

—Thomasina fisgona—dijo Sasuke. Ella sintió su cara enrojecer.

—Voy a buscar mi maleta y me iré —se deslizó por el borde de la habitación.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto y Hinata retrocedió tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza contra el armario. Estaba sobre ella en un instante, los antebrazos apoyados a ambos lados de los hombros. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

—¿Por qué diablos iba a querer que te fueras?- Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Su lengua se arremolinaba en la comisura de su boca, trazando la ruta hacia su cálida caverna, cada toque enviaba una oleada de fuego por sus venas, volviendo a encender su pasión. Podía saborear el semen de Naruto, el gusto de Sasuke.

Oh, Dios. Sasuke gimió en su boca, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él, sus manos barriendo su espalda. Su polla endurecida mientras se besaban. El tipo era insaciable. Jadearon buscando aire cuando se separaron. Hinata pensó en Naruto acostado en la cama, mirándolos, y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Sientes lo que me haces? —dijo Sasuke—. Pensé que había agotado mi polla y ahora está de nuevo como el acero. No me has contestado. ¿Por qué iba a querer que te fueras?

—Naruto no me quiere aquí —susurró Hinata—. Se marchó, se emborrachó y fue herido por mi culpa.

—No es cierto. Naruto estaba molesto conmigo, no contigo. Dile, Naruto. Y tal vez antes de hablar, es mejor que recuerdes quién limpió tu vómito, te lavó allá abajo y estuvo a tu lado en caso de que te atragantaras. Una pista. No fui yo.

—No te vayas, Hinata—dijo Naruto. ¿Qué opción le había dado Sasuke? Naruto diría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo feliz. Sasuke suspiró.

—Tenía grandes planes para anoche. Sexo, jacuzzi, sexo, champán, sexo. Más sexo. No recuerdo que estuviera en mis planes lidiar con amantes enfermos. O con los tímidos que no quieren admitir lo que les excita.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y otro flujo de líquido empapó sus bragas. No creía que las mujeres se pudieran correr como los hombres, pero tal vez estaba equivocada. Hinata quería... no sabía lo que quería, excepto que no deseaba irse.

—¿Jacuzzi? —murmuró. Sasuke apoyó la frente contra la suya. —¿De verdad está el agua caliente? —preguntó Hinata. Él sonrió.

—Sí.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que pensó que Sasuke debía ser capaz de oírlo. Lo que ella dijera ahora iba a cambiar las cosas para siempre.

—¿Habitación para tres?

Oyó el jadeo ahogado de Naruto, se tragó el gemido en su garganta y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar directamente a Sasuke. Su rostro se iluminó como un niño en su cumpleaños.

—Tenemos un par de horas hasta el amanecer. Voy a conseguir toallas —dijo Sasuke, con la voz ronca de deseo.

Hinata dejó un rastro de ropa todo el camino hasta la azotea. Se puso de pie desnuda en la puerta contemplando el corto recorrido hasta el cenador cubierto que contenía el jacuzzi. Las luces en el borde del entablado estaban apagadas. Su necesidad de estar en el agua antes de que la pareja llegara era abrumada por la idea de que alguien en algún edificio cercano pudiera ver, si es que estiraban el cuello y se ponían de pie sobre una silla y colgaban de su ventana.

Hinata salió corriendo. El agua estaba deliciosa. No demasiado caliente. Burbujeando por varios motores. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que cubrió su cuello.

Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron en batas azules. Naruto llevaba champagne y tres vasos. Sasuke cargaba un montón de toallas blancas. Las dejó caer en un banco y Naruto puso las copas, el champagne y un tazón de fresas sobre la madera.

—¿Quién es la flaca sumergida en el jacuzzi? —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo averiguas? —Hinata escupió un buche de agua sobre ellos. Sasuke se quitó la bata, se sentó en el borde y balanceó las piernas. Dejándose caer, alcanzando sus rodillas les dio un tirón, y Hinata se hundió. Se levantó tosiendo y escupiendo.

—Oh Dios, mis lentes —farfulló.

—Oh, mierda, no sabía que llevabas lentes de contacto.- Hinata se escabulló de vuelta a su asiento.

—Por suerte para ti, no uso.

Naruto rió. Se quitó su bata, vertió el champán y dejó caer una fresa en cada copa. Hinata no podía apartar los ojos de él. Estaba tan cómodo con su desnudez como Sasuke.

—No estoy seguro de que debas tomar más alcohol —dijo Sasuke, cuando Naruto le entregó una copa.

—Está bien, papá —Naruto se sentó en el agua y tomó un gran sorbo.

Hinata los miraba, viendo de uno a otro. ¿Por qué no había notado que eran una pareja? Pero, ¿eso dónde la dejaba a ella? Tomó su propio gran trago.

—Oh Dios, alguien más que no saborea su bebida —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Hinata eructó.

—Perdón.- Naruto soltó una carcajada. Hinata podía sentir sus dedos frotándose contra ella.

—Hinata, tenemos un problema —dijo Sasuke. Su corazón se deslizó hasta su estómago.

—¿Un problema?

—Bueno, un dilema —se corrigió.

—Un dilema —Jesús, sonaba como un loro.

—Nos gustas a ambos —dijo Sasuke. Les gusto a ambos, Hinata repitió en su cabeza. Se permitió ser un loro si no la podían oír. No estaba segura de que ella le gustara a Naruto, pero ¿por qué era eso un problema? La estaban mirando y sintió enrojecer su cara. ¿Había entendido mal? Se perdió algo obvio, o ¿estaba interpretando algo que no era?

Cristo. ¿Ambos la deseaban? Hinata se hundió hasta la barbilla y trataba de pensar. ¿Por qué había asumido que Naruto era gay y Sasuke bi?

¿No tendría más sentido que Naruto fuese bi también? Así que cuando Sasuke dijo que a Naruto le gustaba, él no sólo quería decir gustar como a cualquier persona que una persona –no es que lo creyera de todos modos- le gustaba ella. Mierda. ¿Sasuke estaba pidiéndole que eligiera entre ellos? Tal vez no era necesaria una elección. Excepto de uno por ella. ¿Debería irse o quedarse?

Hinata estaba tan excitada, que se sentía arder. Sasuke comió una fresa y la miró como si quisiera comérsela a ella. Naruto parecía ansioso. Él la atrapó entre sus pies y Hinata le miró.

—La estas acosando —Naruto murmuró.

—Cuéntale a Hinata tu fantasía, Naruto—dijo Sasuke, sus ojos fijos en Hinata. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Naruto hablara.

—Tres de nosotros —susurró—. Sasuke, una mujer y yo. Una mujer para amar, para cuidar, alguien que esté pendiente de mí. De nosotros. Viviendo juntos, hablando, jugando, compartiendo todo. Alguien por quien venir a casa cada noche. Alguien que cuide de nosotros.

Hinata apretó los muslos.

—Tal vez niños —dijo Naruto, su voz ronca—. Un chico y una chica.- La forma en que Sasuke de repente lo miró hizo pensar a Hinata si Naruto había dicho eso antes. —Y una casa en el campo. Quiero eso contigo.

—No me conoces —dijo en voz baja.

—Sasuke sí.- ¿Por un par de días? Hinata no estaba segura de que fuese suficiente, pero lo dejó pasar. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—En mi fantasía somos tú, Naruto y yo. Tú en medio, entre nosotros, mi polla en tu culo, la polla de Naruto en tu coño. Los tres corriéndonos hasta gritar. Tú chupando la polla de Naruto mientras yo lo estiro, Naruto y yo lamiendo tu coño juntos, compartiendo tu crema. Tú, Naruto y yo en todas las combinaciones posibles. Jodiendo hasta el cielo.

La miraron y Hinata sintió como si la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se derritiera.

—Y lo que Naruto dijo —Sasuke agregó—. Sólo que yo les pongo los nombres a los niños.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto.

—Qué valiente eres, gatito —Sasuke dijo—. Y sin bromas acerca de carne poco cocida. ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

—Mi fantasía —Hinata tragó saliva—. Mi fantasía es ganar la lotería nacional y creo que ya lo hice. Quiero decir, estoy afuera, en el centro de la ciudad, en una azotea fabulosa, sentada en un jacuzzi caliente, bebiendo champán. Quiero decir, ¿qué más puedo desear?- Sasuke le pellizcó el muslo. —Ouch. Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, un cangrejo hervido para la cena.- Se echó a reír.

—¿Hay algo más en la fantasía? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Bueno, tal vez dos chicos apuestos. Así que esa parte está arruinada.

—Ven aquí —dijo Sasuke y se movió para dejar un espacio entre él y Naruto. Hinata, se escurrió, manteniendo su cuerpo bajo el agua, sentándose entre ellos. Sasuke volvió la cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. Hinata gimió. Mordisqueó sus labios hasta que se abrió a él, a continuación, profundizó el beso, hundiéndose rítmicamente en su boca hasta que Hinata sintió a su coño responder. Sasuke retrocedió y sonrió.

—Gira hacia Naruto—dijo.

Hinata giro su rostro a él. Cada órgano en su cuerpo jugaba a las sillas musicales ¿Qué pasaba si a ella no le gustaba el modo en que él besaba? Que si él oooh... Naruto era gentil, firme, suave y dulce todo en uno. Lo sintió suspirar en su garganta y sus manos se movieron en su espalda, acercándola. Hinata dejó que tirara de ella para que quedara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se arrodilló junto a sus caderas y la obligó a que sus senos rodaran por su rostro, mojándolo.

Una boca en su pezón y ella sostuvo su cabeza, lo mantuvo chupando. Sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, rozando los huesos redondeados con los pulgares. Su polla empujando su vientre.

Si de pronto lo que necesitaba era a ella o simplemente a una mujer no importaba, porque Hinata tenía su propia misión. Dos tipos calientes, dos deliciosos chicos sexy que la deseaban a ella y eran todos suyos.

—Poned vuestros traseros en el borde —dijo, y subió al otro lado del jacuzzi.

La pareja se miró uno a otro y se impulsaron para sentarse muslo a muslo en el borde. Sus erecciones se extendían en el aire de la noche, el vapor elevándose en bucles. La polla de Sasuke lucía un poco más larga pero la de Naruto era más gruesa. Sus cuerpos eran musculosos y tonificados, con un abdomen plano, pectorales esculpidos y fuertes muslos. Hinata se preguntó si el agua se había puesto más caliente, o tal vez era ella llegando al punto de ebullición.

—¿Nos está mirando? —preguntó Sasuke—. Vamos a devolvérselo.

—Eenie, Meenie, Minie, MO, coge una polla y no dos—Hinata comenzó con Naruto y terminó con Sasuke.

—Naruto primero —dijo.

Naruto juraría que su pene creció una pulgada más. Sus dedos apretados en el borde del jacuzzi mientras la mano de Hinata deslizaba la arrugada piel hacia la cabeza de su pene. Un esfuerzo bastante inútil ya que la cabeza en forma de ciruela volvía a salir. Sus dedos enviaban pulsos eléctricos saltando por su espalda. Cuando ella se inclinó colocando los brazos en el borde y lamió lentamente de arriba y abajo toda su longitud, Naruto gimió y se estremeció. Sasuke se echó a reír a su lado. Naruto desenredaba el pelo mojado de Hinata con sus dedos mientras Sasuke le frotaba la espalda. Le encantaba la sensación de sus labios sobre él, su pequeña boca sobre su gruesa polla, las venas palpitantes de placer. Ella balanceaba su cabeza arriba y abajo, con la boca apretada alrededor de la punta, el dolor en los testículos se intensificó. Una mirada a sus ojos mientras ella lo chupaba y el malestar en los testículos se tornó en un dolor placentero.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente —dijo Naruto—. ¡Qué bien luces! ¡Oh Cristo!, solo pensarlo dispara mi lujuria, se sale fuera de la escala.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo Sasuke.

—De ninguna manera.- La mano de Hinata apretaba alrededor de la base de la polla de Naruto, un agarre que le impedía correrse. Sus suaves labios deslizándose arriba y abajo por su longitud. La punta de su lengua se adentró en la ranura de su pene, saboreando la pre-eyaculación. Dejó que le cubriera los labios, lamiéndola por completo y Naruto comenzó a jadear. Hinata corrió la palma sobre su glande, frotándolo con el centro de su mano, dando vueltas hasta que las uñas de Naruto se hundieron en el borde del jacuzzi. Entonces, su boca se retiró, pero su mano mantuvo la presión.

Naruto vio como lamía a Sasuke, mordisqueando a lo largo como si fuera una barra de chocolate. Sasuke se agarró las bolas y tiró de ellas y Naruto presionó su mano sobre la de Anna para evitar correrse. Sasuke se acercó y Hinata tomó ambas pollas, cambiando su atención de uno a otro. La boca caliente, el aire frío, los labios suaves, la húmeda polla de Sasuke, cada sensación serpenteando, tan apretado que su cabeza latía, el estómago dolía.

—Cerrad los ojos —dijo Hinata. Ellos obedecieron.

—Jesús lloró—Naruto alzó su trasero al sentir el frío bañar su polla. Junto a él, Sasuke jadeaba. Abrió los ojos. Hinata tenía las dos pollas en la boca. El pequeño demonio había tomado un trago de champán y luego tomó un bocado de ellos. Sasuke bajó su trasero y Hinata los liberó.

—Podías habernos advertido —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y dónde estaría la gracia? —preguntó. Las manos entrelazadas en la base de ambos penes—. ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

—Mmm —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. Asegúrate de dejar algo en la botella.- Ella tomó otro trago de su vaso. A pesar de que esta vez se lo esperaba, Naruto se estremeció cuando el torrente de frío líquido corrió por encima de él. La sensación de diferentes temperaturas, el aire, el jacuzzi, el champán y la boca de Hinata pusieron a su pene y sus testículos en un estado de incertidumbre disparar o esperar. Hinata liberó a Sasuke y tomó todo lo que pudo de Naruto en su boca al punto que éste dejó de respirar. Sus dedos clavándose en su cabello mientras ella se apartaba y tomaba aire.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo él.

—No funcionará —ella respondió.

Naruto se echó a reír. El sonido se apagó cuando ella lo envolvió, tragando su polla hasta que sintió que golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Él trató de retirarse, pero ella se agarró de sus caderas y lo mantuvo donde estaba. ¡Y eso era en su jodida garganta! No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo lo logró? Tragó de nuevo y Naruto sintió una onda eléctrica correr a lo largo de su pene. La corriente le golpeaba en la espalda y endurecía sus pelotas. Un par de veces más y luego ella se apartó y tomó una copa de champán.

—Yo, yo, yo —dijo Sasuke.

Mirar era casi tan bueno, pensó Naruto, dividido entre mantener su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, o en su polla, le encantaba la forma en que Hinata lo chupaba. Estaban hechos el uno al otro, pero había algo de vulnerabilidad en la dulce Hinata que lo hacía excitante. Soltó a Sasuke jadeando.

—Niña mala —susurró Sasuke.

—¿Lo soy?

—Oh, sí. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó.

—Lo busqué en Google.- Naruto y Sasuke rieron. Naruto no estaba seguro si creerle.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar que nos corramos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Al alba —Hinata apretó.

Naruto estaba desesperado y podía ver que a no le iba mejor. Se preguntó cuánto más los haría esperar. Ella jugó con ellos, su boca se deslizaba arriba y abajo de sus pollas. A veces los sostenía en la boca mientras bombeaba con el puño. Luego cambió, mantuvo la mano apretada alrededor de la raíz y chupó duro en la punta. A veces ella se confundía, pero lo que ella hiciera, a Naruto le gustaba. Su respiración se hizo más irregular y su polla seguía latiendo. Sasuke gemía. Naruto no podía soportarlo.

—Hinata, Hinata, Hinata —se quejó—. Dulce Jesús. Déjame acabar.

Ella se movía rápidamente de una polla a otra y Naruto sentía el clímax ascender por su cuerpo, aumentando de velocidad, como un avión en la pista, llegando, llegando, disparó en su boca, en su cara, chorro tras chorro de esperma, mezclándose con la de Sasuke y con cada desgarradora liberación se sentía como en el cielo. Hinata se sumergió bajo el agua, Naruto miró a Sasuke y tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar.

—Ella va a matarnos.


	18. Chapter 18

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Sorry por tardar tanto, pero tuve unos problemillas... pero aqui ta!

Enjoy ~~

Capítulo 18

Cuando Naruto la levantó del agua, el alba se rompía al este. Un tinte rojo se cernía debajo de las nubes y Hinata se estremeció con el aire frío. Naruto depositó un beso en sus labios y sonrió. Cuando ella se puso de pie sobre la cubierta, Sasuke la envolvió en una toalla.

—Ahora tu turno —dijo Naruto.

El corazón de Hinata palpitó. Naruto debió haber visto la preocupación en su cara porque besó la punta de su nariz y la abrazó. Sasuke le pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño, gatita. Entendemos lo que significa "no". Sólo queremos darte tanto placer como tú nos lo has dado —dijo Sasuke.

—Más —dijo Hinata y se estremeció cuando comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Ah, esto es un desafío si alguna vez oí uno —Sasuke rió entre dientes. Hinata miró sus ojos y fue presa del pánico.

—Al escondite. Cuenta hasta cinco millones —dijo y salió corriendo.

Necesitaba un par de minutos para recuperar la compostura. ¿Quedarse o correr? Mientras se lanzaba escaleras abajo se le ocurrió que revolucionarles de ese modo iba a empeorar las cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde y, francamente, no quería correr. Abrió la puerta del armario en el dormitorio principal, se encendió una lucecita y se metió dentro. Hinata encontró a la altura de sus ojos con lo que pensó que era una maraña de cinturones de cuero. ¡Ah, cinturones no!

Algún tipo de equipo. Lo que colgaba al lado de ella era el látigo que Sasuke mencionó. Entonces, no era una broma. El corazón de Hinata dio un pequeño salto. ¿Qué más había aquí? Cuando se abrió la puerta se sentó rodeada de juguetes sexuales, sosteniendo una mordaza de bola y un anillo para el pene.

—Ups —dijo ella.

—Pillada —se rió Sasuke.

—¿Os gusta jugar, muchachos?- Hinata no se perdió el temblor de Naruto ni la flexión ascendente de su polla. Sasuke cogió la mordaza y el anillo de ella.

—De vez en cuando. No estamos en ello todo el tiempo pero puede ser divertido.

—En realidad, Sasuke, los anillos para la polla no son una mala idea. Podemos atormentarla durante minutos en vez de segundos.

—Asegúrate que me das el correcto esta vez —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata. Naruto se apartó del medio cuando Sasuke estiró la mano para golpearle.

—Tuvo que sentarse en un baño frío durante treinta minutos para conseguir quitarse esa cosa.- Hinata se rió disimuladamente y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Puedo mirar cómo se los ponen? —ella salió del armario. Naruto cogió el que sostenía Sasuke y Sasuke metió la mano en el armario para coger otro. Ambos estaban hechos de cuero negro. Hinata se acercó mientras se tocaba con las manos sus propios senos.

—Oh Dios, Hinata, si haces que me ponga un poco más rígido no seré capaz de ponerme esto —dijo Naruto.

—Lo siento.- Naruto metió la piel de su saco por el anillo, luego metió sus pelotas una por una. Dobló su polla, empujando la punta bajo la correa de cuero y después tiró del anillo hacia arriba, ajustándolo hasta que fue cómodo. —Oh, se ve bien—dijo Hinata —. Muy sexy —pasó él dedo alrededor de las pelotas de Naruto y luego encima de la cabeza de su verga. Ésta se levantó y creció.

Ella se rió tontamente.

—Mi abuela siempre decía que yo tenía dedos verdes.

—Dedos mágicos —susurró Naruto.

Hinata se giró para mirar a Sasuke y él hizo exactamente lo mismo que Naruto pero mucho más rápido. Hinata les sonrió astutamente.

—Si tuviera un par de pequeñas cadenas, podría llevaros por ahí de vuestras pollas.

—No necesitas cadenas. Lo haces de todos modos —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero esta vez tú estás a nuestra merced —añadió Naruto. A Hinata le gustó la idea de ser temporalmente sumisa. El pensamiento de dejarles hacer todo lo que ellos quisieran, la transformó en una fuente. Literalmente. Su coño se desbordó. Ella gimió, convencida de que su crema goteaba por sus piernas. Sabía que ellos apenas tendrían que tocarla para que se deshiciera. Con sólo respirar sobre ella probablemente lo lograría.

—Ponte de espaldas —dijo Naruto. Hinata se subió lentamente a la cama y meneó el culo antes de darse la vuelta. No tenía ni idea de qué se había metido en ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír. Sabía exactamente qué se había metido en ella. Naruto se puso a un lado, Sasuke en el otro y bajaron las cabezas a sus senos. Naruto lamía, usando cada parte de su lengua, punta, inferior y superior.

Él se deslizó sobre su piel en barridos cortos y largos, hacia atrás y hacia adelante después rodeando el pezón, introduciéndolo en la boca con sus labios húmedos. Sus dedos, ligeramente más ásperos que los de Sasuke, la atormentaron también, haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho, incitando la carne en su boca. Sasuke utilizó los dientes, mordiendo suavemente y después calmando golpeando con pequeños besos.

Su mano suave la acarició en arremolinados bucles. Abrumada por las diferentes sensaciones, áspera y delicada, dura y suave, Hinata se retorcía debajo de ellos. ¿Sabían lo que el otro estaba haciendo?

Ellos cambiaron y Naruto fue el que mordió, más duro de lo que Sasuke lo había hecho, el borde de sus dientes tirando de su sensible pezón, arrastrando otra oleada de calor en su empapado coño, enviando fuego eléctrico danzando a lo largo de sus nervios. Hinata jadeó ruidosamente.

—¿Así, bombón? —preguntó Naruto.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él se rió contra ella. Sasuke sorbía como un bebé, una boca húmeda moviéndose en círculos por su pecho antes de que él se pegara a su pezón y succionara. Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Era como estar en un parque de atracciones, sentada sobre un sacacorchos volador que giraba, anticipando parte de la diversión, las primeras curvas para construir la excitación, sabiendo que lo mejor aún estaba por venir y ella no podría bajarse aunque quisiera.

Hinata deslizó las manos en sus cabellos, tirando del fino de Naruto, lisos mechones por sus dedos, se enredó por un momento en la encrespada maraña de Sasuke. Sus miembros sujetaron sus muslos completamente, manteniéndole las piernas abiertas, mientras sus bocas continuaban su implacable asalto. Las manos se deslizaron de sus pechos a sus costillas. Hinata movió sus manos también, pasándolas por sus cuellos, retorciendo el frágil cabello de sus nucas antes de que arrastrara los dedos más abajo por sus musculosas espaldas. Cuando sus bocas abandonaron sus senos para seguir a sus manos por sus costillas y besar a su paso por la suave curva de su vientre, Hinata se arqueó en sus abrazos, sus gemidos cada vez más ruidosos.

Dedos suaves se arrastraban hacia el valle de su ingle y las caderas de Hinata se resistieron.

—Cálmate, gatita —susurró Sasuke—. Estamos llegando a lo bueno.- Dedos masculinos se encontraron y se unieron y se movieron sobre sus hinchados pliegues, extendiendo su crema, atormentando su carne, y los músculos de Hinata apretados y restringidos, trataron de tirar de ellos.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó ella.

Dos dedos trabajaban en su interior al unísono, sumergiéndose en su apretado coño, moviéndose en círculos y frotando su clítoris, sin posibilidad de tomarse un respiro, sin parar, y Hinata se deshizo. Ella se deshizo bajo sus caricias, endureciendo y retorciendo cada músculo y sus manos presionaban sus espaldas, esperando que ellos no se detuvieran.

Sasuke la levantó mientras Naruto se colocaba en medio de la cama. La cabeza de su polla estaba de un rojo furioso, una gota de pre-semen brillaba en la punta. Él tocó la ajustada banda de cuero que atrapaba su verga y testículos y después se acarició, extendiendo la perla de pre-semen, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su grueso eje.

—Fóllame, Hinata—dijo Naruto con una voz ronca. Hinata se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Naruto sostuvo la base de su polla mientras Sasuke agarraba los muslos de ella y luego la bajaba a Naruto mientras él empujaba hacia arriba en ella. La penetración era tan profunda que Hinata pensó que había golpeado su corazón.

—Oh, joder —ella tragó aire ruidosamente.

Por un momento, nadie se movió, el único sonido era la respiración pesada. Naruto había cerrado los ojos, ahora los abrió y la mirada que le echó arrastró una fuerte contracción hacia el coño de Hinata. Naruto siseó.

Sasuke tiró de ella hacia atrás en sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba detrás de ella. Él deslizó sus manos en sus caderas, su verga presionaba contra su espalda mientras la ayudaba a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Hinata levantó las manos, envolviéndolas detrás del cuello de Sasuke y dejándole montar su cuerpo. Sus tejidos delicados fueron estirados hasta el límite por el ángulo y el contorno de Naruto mientras golpeaba en ella. Las manos de Naruto sustituyeron a las de Sasuke en sus caderas y las manos de Sasuke se apoderaron de sus senos, amasando los pezones, su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. El sonido de la respiración entrecortada y del golpe de carne húmeda hizo subir a Hinata más alto. Cuando Sasuke le dio un mordisco fuerte en el cuello, Hinata gritó y se metió de lleno en el orgasmo, atrapada en el torbellino de giros y vueltas mientras sus músculos se apretaban en su frenesí. Si Sasuke no hubiera estado sosteniéndola, se habría derrumbado.

La polla de Naruto palpitaba dentro de su coño, rociando caliente semen tan profundo y fuerte que ella sintió cada chorro. Sasuke pegó su pecho contra su trasero, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Dios mío, Hinata—jadeó Naruto. Ella bajó las manos y él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. —Siento cómo tu coño se tragó mi polla —dijo Naruto.

—Quiero probarla —Sasuke la levantó sacándola de Naruto y la acostó a su lado. Mientras Naruto presionaba sus labios contra los suyos en un beso suave, Sasuke enterraba su cara entre sus muslos. Su lengua hizo un largo y lento barrido desde su clítoris a su culo y Hinata gimió en la boca de Naruto..

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Naruto.

Hinata no estaba segura de que alguna vez fuera a estar bien de nuevo. La lengua de Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca. Su coño estaba tan sensible que el roce más leve hacía saltar su pulso como si él tuviera un rayo disparando en su boca. Entonces Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo para participar y Hinata dio un gemido lastimero. Cuando sintió el dedo de Naruto –bueno, pensó que era el de Naruto - en su ano, el gemido aumentó en volumen y se convirtió en una serie de pequeños espasmos.

Sasuke cambió de posición, se dio la vuelta, la colocó sobre su parte superior, empalando su coño con su polla y manteniendo sus piernas abiertas con sus pies. Naruto se tumbó a los pies de la cama. Hinata les dejó hacer lo que quisieran. Todo se sentía bueno. El dedo de Naruto empujó insistentemente en su culo y la presión hizo que Hinata arqueara sus caderas.

—Presiona hacia afuera, gatita —dijo Sasuke.

Ella sintió la presión y el ardor, y entonces Naruto tuvo todo el dedo en su interior. Hinata gimió y comenzó a jadear.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó Naruto.

—No. Está bien —murmuró ella, sin estar segura de ser coherente.

—Puedo sentir tu polla, Sasuke—dijo Naruto en voz baja—. ¿Puedes sentirme?- Él giró el dedo y Sasuke y Hinata gimieron al unísono. Naruto se echó a reír. —Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con la palma de su mano en el trasero de ella, él se deslizó dentro y fuera del culo de Hinata y la sensación de su dedo y de la polla de Sasuke follándola, reavivaron las brasas de su clímax. Hinata sacudió las caderas. Sasuke comenzó a impulsarse más rápido y más profundamente. Naruto llevó un dedo a la parte delantera del cuerpo de ella para frotar su clítoris. Hinata quería todo más duro, más rápido, más profundo y sin que ella dijera una palabra, eso fue lo que le pasó.

Cerró los ojos y algo explotó dentro de su cabeza. Sintió como si estuviera siendo tocada por todas partes. Sus cuerpos encima de ella, sus bocas lamiendo, manos acariciando, cabellos rozando. Ellos se movieron hasta que ya no supo quién la tocaba ni dónde, a quién sentía. Las contracciones se apoderaron de ella, arrastrándola hacia adelante. Sintió los dedos de Sasuke quitándose el anillo y él lanzó chorros en su interior con gruñidos de profunda satisfacción. El clímax de Hinata fue tan fuerte que ella dejó de respirar. Los espasmos mordieron una y otra vez. Estaba perdida, no podía ver, no podía pensar.

Brazos fuertes la abrazaron, unos labios la besaron y ella se dejó ir.

—Se ve guapa cuando duerme —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Hinata tendida boca abajo sobre la cama, su trasero al descubierto, la cicatriz de la astilla era una línea roja sobre la piel blanca. Tenía las manos metidas bajo su cuerpo y su cabeza girada.

—Creo que la hemos agotado —susurró Sasuke. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Él y Naruto estaban con su equipo de correr, camisetas y pantalones cortos. Siempre corrían en las mañanas de sábado.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? —preguntó Sasuke cuando salían del apartamento.

—Sí. Creo que la maratón de sexo venció la resaca.

—Tendré que recordarlo —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.

La pareja bajó las escaleras por el lado del edificio y salieron al sendero que corría junto al Támesis.

—¿Te hace una apuesta? —preguntó Naruto. Sasuke dejó de estirarse, de pie sobre una pierna y tirando de su pie hacia su trasero.

—Naruto, nunca me has vencido.

—Tal vez te he dejado ganar.- Sasuke sonrió. Naruto estaba tramando algo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Si llego a Canary Wharf antes que tú, quiero su culo primero.- Sasuke vio la determinación en los ojos de Naruto. Podría haber dicho que no. Físicamente, Hinata tendría menos problemas con su polla que con la de Naruto, además, Naruto no era el único que quería ser el primero.

De todos modos Naruto nunca le había derrotado y a Sasuke le gustaba un desafío. ¿Por qué no correr para ganársela?

—Bien —dijo Sasuke y empezaron a correr—. Aunque tengo que decir que creo que estás siendo un poco infantil —Sasuke echó un pie en el tobillo de Naruto para hacerle tropezar y escapó.

—Bastardo —gritó Naruto y Sasuke lo oyó resonando detrás de él.

Sasuke sabía que el ritmo que había puesto era ridículo. Ellos eran corredores de fondo, no velocistas, pero Naruto se quedó en sus talones, impulsándose en todo momento. Sasuke se preguntó sobre el comentario de Naruto de que había estado dejándole ganar. ¿Era cierto? Eran una extraña pareja, Sasuke lo sabía. Sus otros compañeros habían sido sumisos, pero la fuerza de Naruto era una de las cosas que le atraían a Sasuke. Él no era una persona fácil de convencer. Pero meter a Hinata en la ecuación había sido un riesgo. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores jodidas noches de su vida pero necesitaba que Naruto fuera parte de ello. Si Naruto tenía el culo de cereza de Hinata, ¿haría eso una diferencia? ¿Debía dejar que Naruto ganara? Sasuke pensó en el dulce trasero de Hinata y decidió no hacerlo. Si Naruto lo quería, tendría que luchar por ello.

Las brillantes torres de Canary Wharf estaban a la vista. Siempre corrían hacia el mismo punto, un tablón de anuncios en el muelle que decía 'no nadar'. Cristo, como si alguien quisiera. Una vez vieron un perro muerto flotando en el agua, su cuerpo hinchado, el collar apretado alrededor del cuello. Naruto había llamado para informar de ello. Sasuke sonrió. Él siempre estaba de guardia. Por lo general, se quedaban de pie y contemplaban el agua un ratito y luego volvían haciendo footing. El tiempo era perfecto para correr. Un ligero escalofrío en el aire. Sasuke respiró hondo.

Eso fue un momento antes de que se diera cuenta que Naruto le había pasado. Demasiado ocupado pensando en el puñetero tiempo y no en el delicioso trasero de Hinata. Sasuke aumentó el ritmo. Así lo hizo Naruto.

Era un buen trabajo, no había muchas personas alrededor. Los dos estaban esprintando ahora y a Sasuke le dolía todo. Sus pulmones le punzaban, sus piernas eran de plomo. Adelantó a Naruto mientras giraban la última curva. El punto de llegada estaba a la vista. A unos ciento ochenta metros. Sasuke puso todo lo que tenía en ello. El sudor cubría su rostro. Su camiseta estaba empapada. Su respiración se oía por todo el lugar, jadeos desiguales mientras su pulso palpitaba en su cabeza. Cuarenta y cinco metros y Naruto tomó la delantera. Sasuke nunca lo alcanzó. Por sólo unos segundos, pero Naruto había ganado.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Se inclinaron sobre la barandilla, esforzándose por introducir aire en sus pulmones. Sasuke miró a Naruto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso sudoroso y agotado, Naruto tenía buen aspecto, su cabello rubio estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su reluciente rostro. Le disparó a Sasuke una sonrisa triunfal, sus ojos brillantes y excitados. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla. Sasuke sintió una oleada de lujuria. Quería saltar sobre Naruto. Con aquellos pantalones cortos grises por debajo de sus caderas, sus piernas largas y musculosas estiradas y su botella de agua inclinada a su boca, el tío parecía un modelo para un anuncio de bebida deportiva. Sasuke gimió mientras su polla tensaba sus pantalones cortos. Joder.

—¿Podemos volver andando? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tú puedes andar —Naruto se puso en marcha otra vez.

Sasuke suspiró, sus ojos en el trasero de Naruto. Había algunas compensaciones para ser el que lo siguiera. Cuando regresaron, Sasuke se sentía cansado y dolorido pero su cabeza estaba despejada. La vida parecía magnífica. Era bueno que Naruto hubiera ganado. Hinata sería suya de un modo que era especial.

Su alivio de que Naruto hubiese aceptado a Hinata era enorme. Sasuke no quería pensar qué habría hecho si el par se hubieran odiado el uno al otro.

Hinata era... oh Dios, era fantástica. Divertida, dulce, suave... perfecta. La forma en que había aceptado su estilo de vida le había emocionado. Que ella fuera tan sexualmente aventurera iba más allá de sus esperanzas más salvajes. Sasuke quería protegerla, cuidar de ella, abrigarla, no dejarla ir nunca. Si esto era lo que había estado buscando, y pensaba que lo era, entonces Sasuke sabía que sus vidas no serían fáciles. Una casa con tres podría no levantar sospechas, pero, finalmente, los padres querrían saber por qué sus hijos e hija no estaban casados. Los tres nunca podrían ser cariñosos en público fuera de su propia compañía. Sasuke y Hinata como pareja estaba bien.

Así como lo estaba Hinata y Naruto. Pero ninguna otra combinación.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto a la cocina. Naruto le dio una botella de agua de la nevera y Sasuke se bebió la mitad, después apoyó la botella fría en su frente. Gotas de condensación corrían por su rostro. Naruto se quitó la camiseta y el aliento se atascó en la garganta de Sasuke. Gruñó. Naruto se giró para mirarle y se rió. El sudor se había enmarañado el pelo del pecho de Naruto y los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron la línea oscura hasta que cayeron por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Un roce contra la polla de Naruto y se hinchó en la mano de Sasuke. Sintió la respuesta resonando en su ingle.

—¿Somos normales? —preguntó Naruto. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me va bien así.

Hinata excavó más profundo bajo el edredón. Cálido y confortable, no quería moverse porque cuando lo hacía, se excitaba. La cama olía a Naruto y a Sasuke. A sexo. Dios, ¿cuántas veces se había corrido anoche?

Los chicos eran insaciables, incansables y muy inventivos. Se rió en silencio en la almohada. Resultó que ella también lo era. Hinata estaba viviendo una fantasía sexual. Dos tíos que querían hacer que se corriera una y otra vez. Sintió un cosquilleo familiar entre sus piernas. Incluso sólo pensar en Sasuke y Naruto la ponía caliente.

El colchón se hundió y arrastró a Hinata más cerca de la conciencia. Las manos de Sasuke eran más suaves que las de Naruto, pero los dedos de Naruto eran más largos y gruesos. Los susurros la empujaron hacia el estado de vigilia, pero entonces el sonido se desvaneció y ella se relajó otra vez, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada. Sus bocas eran encantadoras. Sasuke besaba más duro que Naruto, como si intentara perderse en ella, pero ambos besaban mejor que cualquier hombre con el que hubiera estado antes.

Hinata imaginó manos que le separaban los muslos. Un gemido escapó de su boca. Labios húmedos rozaron su coño y Hinata gimoteó. Una lengua caliente lamió sus pliegues hinchados y el dolor se volvió placer. Se sentía tan real, pero es que ellos la atormentaron tan despiadadamente, que la cabeza de Hinata estaba confusa. De modo que ahora era fácil imaginarles complaciéndola. Un soplo ligero de aire sobre su clítoris y Hinata trató de rodar. Un cuerpo firme la detuvo. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y la echó hacia atrás hacia una dura cresta de músculo. Ah, no era un sueño.

—Buenos días, tigresa —le susurró Sasuke al oído y sus dedos extendidos sobre sus senos, rozando sus pezones erguidos.

—Uh —gruñó Hinata, todavía nadando hacia la superficie. La lengua de Naruto atormentó sus pliegues mojados, sorbiendo ruidosamente el trayecto hasta su clítoris y masajeándola con pequeños movimientos hasta que Hinata inspiró buscando aire. Los dedos de Naruto se unieron a su boca y Hinata sintió tensarse la polla de Sasuke entre sus piernas. Un deslizamiento suave y liso y Hinata se encontró empalada sobre la verga de Sasuke. Él rodó para que ella se acostase con la espalda contra su pecho y mantuvo sus piernas separadas con los pies.

—Buenos días —murmuró Naruto entre sus piernas.

Sasuke tenía una mano sobre cada seno, exprimiendo los delicados montículos suavemente con sus dedos, apretando sus pezones, pero sin mover su polla, hasta que Hinata empezó a menearse contra él. Sasuke deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y la bajó lentamente sobre su erección mientras Naruto enterraba la cara entre las piernas de ellos.

Hinata sabía que él chupaba a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en ella. Sasuke lanzaba pequeños jadeos en su oído. Él liberó sus piernas para poder moverla más fácilmente y la frotó arriba y abajo por su polla caliente.

El orgasmo de Hinata se estrelló sobre ella como una ola gigante, arrasando todo a su paso. Su mente se inundó con el primitivo placer mientras montaba cada contracción. Sasuke la abrazaba fuerte y derramó su semen en ella con gruñidos ruidosos. Naruto continuó mamando su clítoris, su cabello suave y húmedo rozándole los muslos, sus mejillas suaves presionando contra ella.

Hinata le deseaba. Ahora. Cada músculo se había tensado hasta el punto del dolor. Casi como si Sasuke supiera lo que había estado pensando, la soltó y le dio la vuelta para que estuviera boca abajo sobre la cama. Naruto le agarró las caderas y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Él estuvo dentro de ella en un instante, deslizándose a través de su crema y del semen de Sasuke, conduciéndose profundamente dentro de ella. Dios, él era enorme. Hinata gimoteó cuando la polla de Naruto salió de ella en un largo y lento deslizamiento antes de volver a entrar.

Sasuke estaba a su lado observando, sus dedos acariciando el cabello de ella.

—Más duro —jadeó Hinata y Naruto se esforzó.

Había levantado las caderas de Hinata así que ella estaba sobre sus rodillas y empujaba atrás hacia él mientras él tiraba hacia delante en ella. Hinata se sintió remontando otra vez. Rayos fundidos bajaron por su espalda y su coño se contrajo alrededor de él, arrastrando el orgasmo de su verga. Hinata sintió cada disparo, cada chorro caliente y gritó.

—Dios, Hinata, esto se siente tan bien —jadeó Naruto.

En el momento en que se retiró, Sasuke se dejó caer, sus labios lamiendo su coño. Naruto giró la cara de Hinata hacia la suya y la besó, un beso profundo y apasionado, y ella se derritió. Ellos iban a matarla.

Quien va a matar a quien? xDDD

Ya falta poco 3


	19. Chapter 19

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les gusta. El libro originalmente se llama Ana en el medio, peeero como tengo una "pequeña" obsesion con el NaruHina, quise traerles esta historia y como me falta un personaje me dije, porque no poner a Sasuke y cabum! surgio esto (y tambien mucho tiempo libre en el trabajo) eni hu! disfruten, ya falta poco para que acabe :D

Capítulo 19

—¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tiene que ser algo sensacional —dijo Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró.

—No tengo nada sensacional. Y de todos modos no voy. No puedo caminar.- Naruto se echó a reír y puso un sándwich delante de ella. —No es divertido —dijo Hinata.

—¿Crees que deberíamos exigir un reembolso? —preguntó Sasuke —.Una noche y ella ya está rota. Eso no puede ser correcto. ¿Necesitas pilas nuevas?- Hinata apenas tenía energía para lanzarle una furiosa mirada.

—¿Puedo llevarte de compras? —preguntó Naruto—. Es el turno de Sasuke para ir al supermercado.- Sasuke gimió cuando Naruto le entregó la lista. —Asegúrate de conseguir todo. No uses tu imaginación, si no lo tienen —miró a Hinata—. Sasuke piensa que cualquier salsa puede ser usada para marinar, que todos los cortes de carne son iguales y que el champagne es un alimento básico.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Hinata, fallando al esquivar la corteza que Naruto le arrojó. Estaba fascinada por la forma en que se había integrado a la armonía interna. Naruto estaba tan feliz que casi saltaba. Sasuke se mantenía lanzándoles miradas largas y afectuosas cuando pensaba que no lo estaban viendo. A Hinata le encantaban los pequeños toques que le daban, caricias en su brazo, palmadas en la espalda, pellizcos en el trasero. Iba a tener moretones. Como si no tuviera pruebas suficientes de lo mucho que la deseaban.

Naruto la llevó a Covent Garden. La tomó de la mano todo el camino, de vez en cuando le frotaba la palma con el pulgar, lanzándole pequeñas sonrisas y de vez en cuando se detenía para apresarla contra una pared y besarla. Hinata se sentía en las nubes, maldito cliché, así era como se sentía. Todo había estado mal y ahora todo estaba bien.

—Aquí —dijo Naruto y la empujó a una de las tiendas de esa calle. Esto era una novedad para Hinata, un chico interesado en las compras, pero si ella hiciera su recorrido normal, entrando en cada lugar que pudiera encontrar para luego regresar al primero aún vacilante, tal vez él sería menos entusiasta.

—Éste, éste y éste —dijo Naruto, sacando tres vestidos. Todos rojos. Hmmm.

—Sostén mi cartera —dijo Hinata. Naruto la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que sostuviera una cobra escupidora. —¿Quieres que salga y te los muestre?, entonces tienes que cuidar mi bolso.- Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y escondió la cartera debajo. Se veía tan preocupado, Hinata se echó a reír.

El primer vestido era corto y ajustado. Alto en el frente, bajo en la espalda.

—Ése es el elegido —dijo Naruto.

El siguiente era más largo, con volantes y tirantes brillantes.

—No, ése es el elegido —dijo. Hinata torció los ojos. El último vestido le llegaba hasta la rodilla, recogido en la parte delantera y la espalda con un ancho cinturón de cuero a la cadera.

—No lo digas —Hinata le advirtió. El rostro de Naruto cayó.

—Pero me gusta.

—¿Es el mejor?

—Todos ellos.

Hinata no estaba segura. Quería lucir mortalmente grandiosa. Tenía la necesidad de probar su punto. Para el momento ya habían estado en cinco tiendas, Naruto seguía lleno de energía y Hinata se había marchitado como un jacinto recién cortado. Estaba dispuesta a llevarse el siguiente vestido que le quedara pero Naruto le hizo probar otros cuatro. Estuvieron conformes con el último. Un vestido corto, rojo, acanalado con una chaqueta tipo bolero de terciopelo negro.

—Quiero comerte —le susurró Naruto al oído.

—Creo que tienes un fetiche por las mujeres en vestidos rojos.

—Tengo un fetiche por ti. ¿Necesitas zapatos?

—No, tengo unos de color negro que servirán.- Hinata llevó el vestido al mostrador y tomó a Naruto del brazo.

—¿Puedo comprarlo para ti?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Naruto. Me lo puedo permitir.

—Me gustaría pagarlo.

—Cómprame un pastel y un café en su lugar.-

Naruto la acomodó en la esquina inferior de una pastelería y se fue a comprar bebidas. Era encantador, Hinata pensó. Ojos dulces y soñadores con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Naruto era el sensible y reflexivo. Fácil de herir y complacer. Era abierto e ingenuo, mientras que el impetuoso de Sasuke se reservaba parte de sí mismo. No es que no pudiera ser herido, pero Hinata sospechaba que él haría cualquier cosa para no demostrarlo. Él era el Gran Lobo Malo y Naruto era el vampiro. Hinata se deslizó en un ensueño.

Naruto volvió con una bandeja. Dos cafés y seis tortas.

—¡Joder, Naruto!- Él le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría.- Hinata se lamió los labios.

—¿Puedo elegir primero?

—Siempre.- Le dio una rápida mirada y luego tomó la crema llena de merengue. Tenía la boca hecha agua antes de tomar el primer bocado. Naruto extendió la mano, le limpió una gota de crema de sus labios y se lamió el dedo.

—Oh Dios, no debería haber hecho eso —susurró. Hinata deslizó la mano sobre su rodilla bajo la cubierta de su chaqueta, el duro bulto en la ingle era inconfundible.

—¡Uy! —dijo ella.

—Eso no ayuda. Manos fuera.- Hinata se echó a reír y movió los dedos.

—Así que háblame de Naruto Uzumaki —dijo ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la policía?

—Desde que me gradué. Mi padre estaba en la fuerza al igual que mis dos hermanos.

—¿Siempre quisiste ser policía? —preguntó Hinata. Naruto sonrió.

—Sí, siempre. Bueno, yo quería ser detective, no patrullero. Papá tenía interés en que hiciera algo diferente, pero me volví adicto a las series policíacas de la TV y las novelas policiales de bolsillo. Cualquier otra cosa parecía mundana.

—Así que te gusta.

—Puede ser frustrante. El trabajo a veces es tan aburrido que saca la mierda de mí, y el papeleo, bueno, mientras menos hables al respecto, mejor, pero tengo una necesidad de hacer el bien. Sé que no es mucho a gran escala, pero a mi manera, puedo hacer una pequeña diferencia. Me gusta la gente. Creo que básicamente la gente es buena y necesita protección de la escoria que no lo es. Tengo un gran equipo trabajando conmigo y para ser honesto, aparte de joderte, no puedo pensar en que otra cosa podría hacer.- Hinata se echó a reír.

—¡Wow! Estoy impresionada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Traductora de griego, ¿cómo te metiste en eso?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hinata frunció el ceño y luego suspiró—. ¡Ah!, Sasuke te pidió que averiguaras sobre mí. Así que descubriste que mi segundo nombre es Mildred.

—¿En qué demonios estaban pensando tus padres?

—En el nombre de la abuela.

—Ah.

—¿Averiguaste que solía ser una bailarina de Tubo? —mintió. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco más.

—Podríamos comprar un Tubo esta tarde. Hay un lugar que conozco cerca de aquí.

Hinata sonrió y eligió otro pastel. Ella no iba a desperdiciarlos. Simplemente no comería los próximos tres días.

—He estado pensando en ponerme un piercing —dijo Naruto en un susurro. Ahora fueron los ojos de Hinata los que se abrieron y echó un vistazo a su regazo.

—¿En cuál?

Se atragantó con su tarta de almendra.

—¡No allí, Jesús, no estoy loco! Estaba considerando un pezón. ¿Qué te parece?- El coño de Hinata hormigueo.

—Creo que sería sexy. Tu pecho es grande, pero un anillo se vería bien.- Naruto sonrió. —¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Tengo uno de los trabajos más restrictivos que podría tener. Sigo las reglas, me aseguro que los demás sigan las reglas. No quiero ser aburrido, quiero algo que me recuerde que soy un poco rebelde en mi interior.- Hinata extendió su mano y le apretó los dedos.

—Naruto, eres tan dulce que podría comerte.- Vio su nuez subir y bajar. —¿Por qué no te haces otro tatuaje? —preguntó—. Me encanta la daga.

—Es doloroso.

—Dios, Naruto, creo que perforar un pezón va a doler.

—Lo sé, estoy bromeando. No me importa el dolor. De hecho, estoy totalmente... —se quedó mirándola fijamente—. Sasuke me dijo que no te asustara.- La emoción inundó las venas de Hinata y su boca se secó. —¿Te gustaría sostener mi mano mientras me lo colocan? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Quieres ir ahora?- Naruto dejó caer el tenedor.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Está cerca?- Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos —Hinata recogió su compra. Era muy cerca y Hinata se preguntó si era por eso que la había traído a Covent Garden. La sala de piercing estaba en la parte trasera de una tienda de venta de toda clase de parafernalia sexual. Los pasos de Hinata disminuyeron mientras la recorría y su pulso se aceleró. Tal vez podría comprar algo. No había manera de que ella se pusiera un piercing, pero le gustaba la idea de pinzas decorando sus pezones. Se estremeció.

—Ayúdame a escoger el piercing —dijo Naruto.

—Nada demasiado grande —dijo Hinata—. ¿Qué tal ese?- Señaló una barra de plata.

—Muy bien.- Tan fácil de complacer, Hinata pensó y sonrió. Naruto se sentó en una silla pero ella no podía ver cuando el tipo lo hiciera. Hinata fijó su mirada en el rostro de Naruto y sostuvo su mano tan fuerte, que hizo una mueca.

—Hinata, me haces más daño que el piercing.

—Lo siento.- Cuando los hombros de Naruto se relajaron, Hinata corrió el riesgo de mirar. El tipo estaba limpiando la sangre.

—Ooh, se ve bien, Naruto.- Naruto sonrió.

—Sí, así es. Tal vez me haga otro.- La mirada de Hinata se deslizó más bajo.

—No, Hinata, eso no. No, a menos que ambos...- Hinata se encogió.

—De ninguna manera.- Naruto recibió un folleto sobre el cuidado del piercing y se vistió.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Hinata, cuando volvieron a la tienda. Naruto le agarró la mano, la puso sobre su entrepierna e inclinó la cabeza.

—Si no estuviéramos en un lugar público, te arrancaría la ropa y te jodería.

—Bésame en su lugar —dijo Hinata. Podía sentir el piercing a través de su camisa, sentía la polla de Naruto presionando contra su vientre. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, un beso duro, profundo, mientras la sostenía con fuerza en los brazos.

Hinata se separó cuando sintió el golpe en el hombro y sabía que no era Naruto. Una mujer de su edad con el cabello largo rosa presionaba una tarjeta en la mano y le guiñó el ojo. Hinata lo miró.

—Show Offs —se la dio a Naruto, el rió y la puso en su bolsillo. —¿Qué es? —preguntó Hinata.

—Te lo diré más tarde. ¿Hay algo que quieras mientras estamos aquí?

Hinata se deslizó hasta las pinzas para pezones. Era difícil decidir qué le gustaba más. No tenía idea que había tantos tipos. Los que vibraba, los que se enlazaban al clítoris, aquellos que eran para atormentar, exprimir, chupar, morder y que tocaban una melodía.

¿Qué?

Naruto había tirado un montón de cosas sobre el mostrador. Hinata miró de reojo y no pudo apartar la mirada. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles de esas cosas eran para ella, pero pensó que podría adivinar.

—¿Decidiste? —preguntó Naruto.

Hinata señaló un par de pinzas de estrellas de plata que podrían ajustarse. Naruto las añadió a la pila. Esta vez ella lo dejó pagar. No habló hasta que salieron.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—Excitada —ella asintió. Naruto gimió y la tomó en sus brazos.

—No quiero llevarte de vuelta. Te quiero para mí un poco más, pero no hay un lugar donde podamos ir.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Tal vez hay. Una tienda por departamentos. Los vestuarios están siempre llenos, pero no es demasiado difícil escurrirnos juntos sin que nadie lo vea.

—Rápido y calmado —dijo Hinata. Naruto pareció preocuparse. —Demasiado tarde —dijo ella, desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó la polla de sus bóxers. Un beso en la punta hizo que Naruto arqueara la espalda y apretara los labios. Hinata se quitó su vestido por la cabeza y lo colgó en una percha. Naruto le bajó las bragas rojas y se inclinó para besar su clítoris. Volvió a Hinata de cara al espejo. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y respiraban rápidamente. Naruto apoyó sus manos en el espejo y le besó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Hinata volteó ante el beso, girando en sus brazos.

Los dedos de Naruto se deslizaban sobre sus lisos pliegues.

—Estás tan mojada —susurró.

Un dedo dentro de ella y Hinata ahogó un grito. Dos y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Había encontrado el sitio correcto, el lugar perfecto. En un instante pudo sentir su coño contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Naruto rió suavemente en su oído y luego posicionó su polla para deslizarse dentro de ella. Un duro empujón y Hinata oyó cómo sus pelotas golpeaban contra su carne. Su polla, dura y caliente en su interior, encerrados juntos.

—Dulce Jesús —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—Jodeme, Naruto.

Cada empujón enviaba llamas bailando a través de sus venas. Su respiración se aceleró mientras Naruto jadeaba en su oído. Verse uno al otro a través del espejo era casi tan excitante como joder. Naruto aún vestido, ella con las bragas en torno a su tobillo. Los dedos de Naruto empujaron el sostén y sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones, torciéndolos con fuerza como ella esperaba que hicieran las pinzas para pezones. Y ella se corrió, aguantando la respiración para contener el grito, de alguna manera se intensificaron las contracciones que parecían venir por todo el cuerpo, impulsando su ingle, exprimiendo la polla de Naruto. Y él se corrió, bombeó dentro de ella, corrientes de esperma que calentaron su coño y chorrearon por sus muslos.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó una voz fuera.

Hinata se enderezó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto.

—No, todo está perfecto, gracias —dijo.

Oh si… todo esta perfecto!

Quiero un Naruto así !


	20. Chapter 20

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 20

Sasuke levantó la vista cuando entraron en el cuarto. Dejó a un lado los archivos que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué creo que se han portado mal?—dijo.

—¿Qué nos delató? —preguntó Hinata.

—Las miradas satisfechas.

Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke y lo besó. Sus manos la agarraron por el pecho y la empujó más cerca de sí. Su polla empezó a hincharse. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que esto no le pasara al tocarla.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—Compré un vestido y Naruto… hizo algo.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por el vestido de Hinata hacia su espalda, luego hacia sus piernas.

—¡Mmmm! ¿Y que hizo Naruto? Aparte de follarte.

Levantó la vista mientras Naruto se quitaba la camisa. Había una gasa blanca sobre su pezón izquierdo. Naruto la despegó.

—Sabes, vas a activar el detector de metales cuando vayamos de vacaciones —dijo Sasuke.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Naruto

—Tuve que hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre perforarse la polla. Quería cinco barras pero le dije que tú deberías hacerlo primero —dijo Hinata. Sasuke resopló.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Se acercó a Naruto para mirar su pecho.

—¿Dolió, compañero?

—Estuvo bien. Tengo que ser cuidadoso durante unas semanas.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Caliente.

—Se ve caliente.- Sasuke bajó la cabeza y dio un besito por encima del pezón perforado. Naruto gruñó y la polla de Sasuke despertó por las suaves curvas de Hinata al recibir una oleada de sangre.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Mi vestido para esta noche.

—No, esa bolsa —guiñó Sasuke.

—Un regalo para Hinata. Bueno, y también para nosotros —dijo Naruto. Sasuke la abrió y miró dentro. Miró a Naruto y sonrió.

—Muéstrame lo que vas a usar esta noche gatita —dijo Sasuke.

Hinata sacó su vestido. Antes de que levantara su cabeza, estaban sobre ella. Sasuke empujó el resto del vestido sobre sus hombros y Naruto la echó a la cama.

—¡Eh!, ¡pensé que queríais ver lo que había comprado!

—No, queríamos verte desnuda —dijo Sasuke.

—No estoy… Oh.- Naruto desabrochó su sostén y Sasuke rasgó sus bragas. —Eh ésas eran…

—Shh —dijo Sasuke—. Te compraré más.- Hinata suspiró y estrechó los ojos.

—Bien. Hagamos una carrera para ver quién puede desvestirse primero. A las tres.

Hizo una pausa.

—Tres.

Sasuke ganó, pero sólo porque traía zapatos y calcetines. Brincó a la cama a un lado de Hinata.

—¿Qué gané? —preguntó.

—Como premio puedes vestirme.- Sasuke echó un vistazo al vestido rojo.

—¿Por qué querría volver a ponerte ropas?

—No eso —dijo Hinata.

Se estiró a por la otra bolsa pero Naruto la tomó y sacó de ella un pequeño paquete. Se lo lanzó a Sasuke. Lo miró y rió.

—Sabía que eras mala. ¿Cuánto aprietan?

Intentó agarrar a Hinata. Su pequeña gatita chilló y se escondió detrás de Naruto. Sasuke estrechó los ojos.

—Naruto no va a salvarte.

Momentos más tarde, la tenían acostada en la cama sobre su espalda, sujetada por las piernas. Naruto, de hecho, ya estaba acariciando con la nariz su pezón. Sasuke miró la lengua de su amante arremolinarse alrededor del pico, jugando con la dura joya.

Sasuke le tendió una de las estrellas.

—Cada uno se encarga de una.

Sasuke cubrió el pezón con su boca, chupando gentilmente, y Hinata se arqueó en la cama. Tenía sus dedos en el cabello de ellos mientras lamian y limpiaban su piel. Cuando amarraron las estrellas en su lugar, ella lloriqueó.

—¿Muy apretado? —preguntó Naruto.

—No lo suficiente —dijo Sasuke—. Se caerán. Hinata los quiere más apretados.

¿Cómo sabía?

—¿Te hacen daño?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí.

—Bien. ¿Mucho?

—No.

Sasuke rió.

—Bueno.

La cara de Hinata enrojeció. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a respirar en pequeños jadeos. Cuando su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y sobre su estomago, Sasuke agarró sus dedos.

—Mira lo que Naruto compró para ti —susurró.

Hinata abrió los ojos y tragó duramente. Naruto sostenía un juego de tres plugs anales, de material gelatinoso y negro, cubierto de arrugas en un extremo, y puntos levantados en el otro.

—Demasiado grande —se sofocó Hinata.

Naruto sostuvo el más pequeño.

—Demasiado pequeño —dijo Sasuke.

—Entonces éste es el correcto, Ricitos de Oro.

Naruto deslizó el plug de tamaño mediano sobre su boca.

—El pequeño me parece el correcto —dijo Hinata.

—¿Alguna vez has…? —empezó Naruto.

—No —Hinata lamió el final del plug.

—Vas a usar ésto en la fiesta de esta noche —dijo Naruto—. No puedo estar allí, así que ésto te recordará lo que te estará esperando al regresar.

—¿Y si se cae?—preguntó Hinata.

—Sería un tema interesante de conversación —dijo Sasuke y rió. La boca de Hinata se apretó.

—No se caerá. Estarás bien —Naruto besó su cuello.

—¿Qué más hay en la bolsa? —preguntó Hinata.

—Después —masculló Sasuke mientras se bajaba de la cama. No tenía esperanza, pensó Hinata, en el momento que sus manos estaban sobre ella no podía hilar dos pensamientos juntos. Se imaginaba que era como estar drogada, intoxicada con descargas, incapaz de resistir el ansia de otra prueba, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por la corriente donde quiera que la llevara. Al demonio lo que la sociedad pensara sobre un equipo de tres, ¿duraría esto? ¿le importaba? Hinata pensaba que no, pero lo hacía. De hecho, ya se había enamorado de los dos aun cuando la parte sensata de ella sabía que era un error.

Naruto se apretó contra su espalda mientras Sasuke presionó su cara entre sus piernas. Sentía la gasa en el pecho de Naruto restregándose contra su espalda e intentó hacerse hacia delante pero Naruto la agarró bruscamente.

—Está bien. No duele —susurró él.

Naruto levantó su muslo sobre sí para que Sasuke pudiera acercarse más. Podía sentir la humedad de la bulbosa cabeza de la erección de Naruto deslizándose sobre sus húmedos labios, y la lengua de Sasuke también, lamiéndolos a ambos. Hinata gimió cuando Naruto levantó aún más alto su pierna y enterró hasta las bolas su gruesa polla de un solo empujón. En seguida Sasuke se había girado, su cara todavía seguía en su coño pero su rígida polla golpeaba contra su boca. Naruto se inclinó y agarró la base del pene de Sasuke, guiándolo hacia los labios de Hinata. Ella meció su arrugado saco y deslizó su lengua por la larga vena bajo su polla, el pulso acelerándose bajo su caricia.

Hinata estaba inundada de sensaciones. Naruto entraba y salía lentamente de su caliente núcleo, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sasuke gruñía contra su coño y ella sentía la vibración dentro de sí.

Hinata usó el liquido pre-seminal de Sasuke para cubrir su polla, dejándolo deslizarse por sus dedos antes de empujarse y probar la cabeza acampanada.

Sasuke gruñó otra vez y ella lo envolvió asiendo firmemente la base mientras lo metía y sacaba de su boca con el mismo ritmo con el que Naruto se introducía entre sus pliegues.

El orgasmo casi la cogió de improviso, estaba tan concentrada en el placer de sus amantes, pero el clímax estalló como una tormenta eléctrica, convirtiéndola en una masa de carne. Sasuke chupó más fuerte su clítoris, jugando y torciéndolo. Naruto tensó su espalda, incrementó la velocidad de sus empujes. La lengua de Hinata se deslizó por las apretadas bolas de Sasuke hacia la longitud de su erección, saboreando la sedosa piel, el salado sabor pre-seminal hasta que encontró la pequeña abertura y chupó. Otro chorro de la nada y un gruñido gutural demostró su placer.

—Jesús —jadeó Naruto—. Sasuke.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke estaba haciéndole algo a Naruto al mismo tiempo que jugaba con ella. Se sentía tan bien ser llenada con la polla de Naruto y tener la lengua de Sasuke trabajando en el punto en que ella y Naruto estaban unidos. Naruto se volcó en un desenfrenado mete y saca, su respiración pesada en su oído y entonces se estremeció y ella sintió el húmedo chorro de su esperma llenarla.

—Sasuke, mierda —jadeó Naruto.

Hinata podía oír unos labios chupar ruidosamente mientras Sasuke presionaba más fuerte donde el semen de Naruto estaba saliendo de ella. Las piernas de Hinata se abrieron más mientras la cabeza de Sasuke se movía más adentro. Naruto empezó a hacer ruidos y ella se preguntó qué estaba pasando fuera de su vista.

—Oh Dios, Dios —gruñó Naruto.

La mano de Naruto la rodeó para jugar con uno de sus pezones. El pequeño dolor cuando apretó el broche hizo a Hinata sujetarse más fuerte de las dos pollas. Un chorro de crema mojó su coño, Sasuke besó sonoramente sus labios y Hinata rió alrededor de su polla.

Naruto cambió el ángulo de la cabeza de Hinata mientras que Sasuke flexionaba sus caderas y su polla se clavaba tan profundo en su boca que casi tuvo arcadas. Cuando no se retiró, el instinto la hizo tragar y su polla tocó el fondo de su boca, se deslizó a través de barrera de músculos hasta su garganta. Naruto de nuevo empezó a entrar y salir de ella.

Sasuke murmuró incoherentemente y ella sintió una explosión de fluido caliente golpear en su garganta. Iba a ahogarse pero no le importaba. Hinata tragó y tragó y cada vez que lo hacía Sasuke gruñía contra ella. Cuando el último chorro de crema bajó por su garganta, Sasuke salió de su boca. Hinata cogió aliento y luego su polla, deslizando su lengua desde su suave saco hasta la rosada cabeza limpiándolo.

Naruto ayudó, su lengua enredándose con la de Hinata. Cuando Sasuke retomó su trabajo en su clítoris, Hinata jadeó. Naruto detuvo su muslo, susurrando en su oído.

—Sexy Hinata, dulce Hinata. Oh mierda, vas a hacer que me corra otra vez.

Los dientes de Sasuke jugaron con la pequeña protuberancia nacarada entre sus pliegues y Hinata se partió y gritó. Como si una galaxia hubiera explotado en su cabeza, Hinata no podía ver más que una luz brillante a través de sus ojos cerrados. La gruesa polla de Naruto se movió más rápido mientras su respiración se hacía más ronca y difícil. Las contracciones de su coño arrastraron al clímax a Naruto, su cuerpo rígido detrás del de ella. Cada espasmo del coño de Hinata tenía eco en un chorro de semen de Naruto. Hinata se preguntó como podía correrse de nuevo tan pronto y después el pensamiento se desvaneció.

Tres cuerpos sudorosos, tres pechos exhalando, tres manos unidas. Sasuke se había girado así que yacía al lado de ellos. Dejó caer su frente brillante en el hombro de ella y la acarició con la nariz. Naruto besó su mejilla, dibujando una figura con su lengua. Un corazón. El corazón de Hinata se aporreó. Ninguno de ellos habló. Respirar era lo más que podían hacer. Pero Hinata se sentía segura y protegida. Los dedos de la otra mano de Naruto estaban en su cadera, mientras Sasuke agarraba su pecho. Gentilmente quitó los broches y Hinata suspiró.

—¿Hinata? —murmuró Sasuke.

—Uh.

—¿Te das cuenta que nunca te dejaremos ir?

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Hinata mientras giraba en su nuevo vestido rojo y la pequeña chaqueta negra.

—Sensacional —dijo Naruto.

Estaba repantigado en la cama mientras Hinata y Sasuke se preparaban para la fiesta. Sasuke se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó.

Hinata miró fijamente al par.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto—. Podemos celebrar después. Ya me has dado un gran regalo.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Hinata.

—Nada —dijo Sasuke.

—Díme, por favor.- Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—Hoy se cumple un año que nos conocimos.- Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Hinata.

—Oh Dios, y estoy llevándome a Sasuke a una fiesta de compromiso a la que ninguno de nosotros quiere ir. Mira, olvídenlo. Me quedaré aquí y ustedes dos hagan lo que quieren hacer.- Naruto saltó de la cama.

—De ninguna manera. Vas a probarles que no estás interesada en el cabrón y una vez que te vea con Sasuke, te dejara en paz.

—Podemos hacer una fiesta la próxima semana —dijo Sasuke.

—¿De disfraces? —preguntó Naruto.

—Si quieres —rió Sasuke— ¿Qué quieres ser?

—Pirata. Tú en un traje de bondage y Hinata como una pequeña demonio, un bikini de hilo rojo y cuernos. Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto—. He estado pensando en ello. Me gusta disfrazarme. Prepararé una lista de invitados mientras ustedes están fuera.

Hinata y Sasuke llegaron hasta la puerta antes de que Hinata se detuviera y se golpeara la frente con la palma.

—Mierda. No tengo un regalo. ¿Hay algún lugar abierto…?

—La estación de servicio. Podrías conseguir una bolsa de carbón o un suministro para un año de aromatizantes —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal el portarretratos digital que nos regalaron con la cámara?- Naruto abrió un cajón y sacó una caja.

—Son caros. No puedo darles eso —dijo Hinata.

—Lo envolveré —dijo Naruto—. Nos harías un favor. A mí me gusta. Sasuke lo odia. A ambos nos gustas. Problema resuelto.

Hinata tuvo que tomar el envoltorio cuando Naruto enredó la cinta en tres de sus dedos. Incluso tenía una postal que combinaba con el papel. Hinata tomó un bolígrafo, sin saber que escribir.

—¿Qué tal algo como que os jodan y moríos? —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto le dio un codazo.

—Hanabi es la hermana de Hinata.

—Ah sí. Bueno, esperamos que veas pronto el camino correcto — sugirió Sasuke.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y escribió: Felicidades por tu compromiso. Con amor, Hinata.

—Casi me haces olvidarme —dijo Naruto—. Tienes que ponerte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata, pero lo sabía.

Sasuke apretó sus dedos antes que entraran a Drifters.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo—. No dejes que nadie te moleste. Estas aquí conmigo y vamos a sonreír y a actuar educadamente. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asintió. Era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo lleno que estaba su trasero y los broches en sus pezones. El plug se había deslizado fácilmente con mucho lubricante y un poco de dolor. La cosa no era del tamaño de una polla, pero aun así le preocupaba.

Pero le hacía pensar a Hinata cómo sería ser follada por el culo y el coño al mismo tiempo y el puro pensamiento la hacía estremecerse de excitación, la piel de sus muslos se le ponía de gallina.

El ruido y el aire caliente los golpearon en el momento en que entraron. Cuerpos, cerveza y hormonas, todo mezclado. Sasuke le preguntó a un vigilante por la fiesta y le señaló una puerta en la esquina más alejada. El cuarto privado estaba lleno de gente. Hinata reconoció a unos amigos de Hanabi pero no había señales de su hermana o Kiba. Sasuke la guió hacia el bar. La música resonaba en las paredes, el suelo y a través del bar haciendo vibrar los vasos.

—¿Qué te apetece tomar? —le gritó.

—A Hinata le gusta el zinfandel blanco.

La carne de gallina estalló otra vez sobre su piel cuando escuchó la voz de Kiba.

La respuesta de Sasuke vino rápida y hábil.

—Prefiere el champagne —ordenó una botella.

—Debes ser un hombre imaginativo —dijo Kiba.

—Tú debes ser un imbécil.

Hinata casi podía ver la testosterona chisporroteando en el aire. Tenía la grabadora de voz del trabajo en el bolso pero había un obstáculo mayor en el plan. No quería estar a solas con Kiba.

—Hinata probablemente te dijo…

—No gastes tu aliento —dijo Sasuke, acercándose un paso a Kiba para que los dos estuvieran nariz con nariz—. La única razón por la que estamos aquí es Hanabi. Ninguno de nosotros está interesado en nada de lo que tengas que decir.

Sasuke golpeó la barra con el dinero y puso las copas en la mano de Hinata. Recogió el champagne y con un brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata se alejaron. Hinata vió una mesa desocupada al otro lado del cuarto y se sentaron.

—¿Crees que me…?

—Estuviste grandioso —dijo Hinata y lo besó. Sasuke la atrajo más hacia él y profundizó el beso. Sus dedos se enroscaron en su pecho y suspiró.

—Sabes, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en el plug anal.

—Yo también.

—Hinata, Hinata.

La voz chillona de Hanabi sonó sobre la música tronante. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hinata y la abrazó. Después miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—Ésta es mi hermana Hanabi. Hanabi este es Sasuke. Te traje un regalo. Toma.

Hinata lo empujó hacia sus manos.

—¡Hola, Hinata!

Hinata miró alrededor. Oh Dios, sus padres.

—Hola, Mamá, Papá. Éste es Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantó y ofreció su mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Hyuga.

—Oh mira mamá, mira lo que Hinata nos trajo.

—Muy lindo —dijo su madre.

—¿Qué es?

—Un portarretratos digital. Grandioso. Gracias Hinata.

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —dijo su madre.

—Esperábamos que los padres de Kiba pudieran estar aquí pero no pudieron venir.

Qué sorpresa, pensó Hinata. Ella sabía que esta boda no se realizaría, que Kiba no lo haría.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con ellos, Hanabi?—preguntó Hinata

—Nuestra canción —Sasuke llevó a Hinata a la pista de baile—. Detente —le dijo en el oído—. No te inmiscuyas. Sólo conmigo. ¿Sabes bailar el swing?

—Será un horror.

—No, no lo será.

La puso a bailar. Hinata había aprendido swing unos años atrás con clases nocturnas. Los programas de celebridades bailando en la TV habían sacado a cada posible solterona de su nido, muchas mujeres y no los suficientes hombres. Hinata no era buena, pero no lo necesitaba porque Saske era fabuloso. Hinata se dio cuenta que los demás se quitaban de su camino, que los estaban mirando. Dejó a Sasuke hacer lo que quisiera, lo dejo guiar, apretó tan fuerte como podía su trasero y él asumió el control de todo lo demás.

Cuando la canción terminó y se transformó en otra, hubo una ronda de aplausos. Hinata miró el ceño fruncido de Kiba y su corazón se encogió. No podía disfrutar sin sentirse culpable. Incluso el vestido nuevo era un error. Una arpilla y cenizas hubieran sido mejor.

—Vamos, dama de rojo. Veamos si nos han robado nuestro champagne.

Hinata dejó que Sasuke la llevara hacia la mesa. Su bolso y la botella estaban donde los habían dejado. Hinata sabía que no debió dejar la bolsa. Aunque fuera una fiesta privada, bolsos solos eran una tentación.

—Voy a refrescarme —dijo Sasuke y besó su oído—. No hables con extraños.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él, supuso que sería Kiba. El chico los había estado observando desde que llegaron. Sasuke se sacudió, se subió el cierre y se dirigió hacia los lavamanos.

—¿Ya te la ha chupado? —preguntó Kiba.

—Déjalo.

—¿Cuánto te pagó por ser su cita?- Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Ella es escoria.

Sasuke imaginó los dientes de Kiba bajando por su garganta y enjuagó el jabón de sus manos.

—¿Sabes lo que le hizo a mi coche?

Sasuke se movió al secador de manos. Una nariz sangrienta arruinaría aquella camisa nueva.

—Gracioso, pensé que la policía encontró tus huellas en el cuchillo —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso es imposible —contestó bruscamente Kiba.

—¿Qué? Borrarlos, ¿lo hiciste?- Sasuke se chocó contra él mientras salía, golpeando su hombro fuertemente contra del de Kiba.

Una mano lo giró, pero el golpe en su estomago lo tomó por sorpresa. Jadeó y se inclinó, agarrándose la cintura.

—¿A qué coño viene esto? —jadeó.

Kiba lo alzó y después lo dejo ir.

—Porque la perra es mía.

Sasuke nunca se echado atrás en una pelea pero no podía ser provocado cuando tenía otras cosas en la agenda. Se imaginó la reacción ante sus nudillos lastimados y la cara sangrante y controló su cólera. Sasuke acomodó sus mangas y se enderezó.

—Si pones una mano en ella, amarraré y apretaré un alambre alrededor de tus bolas hasta que se caigan.

—¿Tú y qué ejército?- Sasuke rió.

—La cosa es, imbécil, yo puedo tener un ejército pero tú no.

Sasuke salió. Era una sarta de mentiras pero esperaba que funcionara con Kiba.

Hinata estaba sola, se veía preocupada y hermosa. Sasuke tomó su mano y la levantó.

—A casa —dijo él.


	21. Chapter 21

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Yyyyyyyy el tan esperado… gracias por sus reviews :3, enjoy ~

Capítulo 21

Sasuke y Hinata llamaron para coger pizza para llevar y estuvieron de regreso en el apartamento a las diez. Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, Naruto holgazaneaba sobre el sofá con la mitad de su cremallera bajada, mirando la TV.

—¿Nos echabas de menos? —preguntó Sasuke, viendo el placer en la cara de Naruto.

—Sólo se fueron un par de horas. ¿Huelo pizza?

—Sip.

—Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo —dijo Hinata—. No quiero estropear este vestido.

—Ah no, de eso nada —dijo Naruto—. No vas a salir de mi vista. Déjatelo todavía un rato, ¿si?

Hinata dejó caer los hombros.

—¿Y los broches en los pezones?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Naruto se sacó su camisa azul de algodón por la cabeza y se la tiró.

—Déjatelos puestos y ponte esto.

Ellos miraron cómo se ponía la camisa y se sacaba el vestido sin revelar una pulgada más de piel de lo necesario. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron con satisfacción.

—No funcionó —dijo Sasuke—. Todavía estás increíblemente sexy.- La boca de Hinata se crispó.

—Déjate los zapatos puestos —dijo Naruto.

Los tres se tumbaron sobre el sofá, Hinata en el medio.

—¿Qué miramos? —preguntó ella mientras le daba un mordisco a la pizza.

—Una película sobre hombres lobo —dijo Naruto.

—¿Es divertida? —Hinata preguntó.

Sasuke intentó convertir una risa en una tos.

—Espera y verás.

En sólo dos minutos Hinata tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho de Sasuke. Naruto levantó sus pies y los llevó a su regazo y jugueteó con los dedos que se asomaban al final del zapato. Sasuke no sabía que Naruto tenía una fijación con los tacones altos, pero juzgando el aumento en sus pantalones, estaba preparado y listo para disparar.

Sasuke acarició el pelo de Hinata y aspiró el olor floral de su champú. Le encantaba lo diferente que olía y sabía de Naruto. Ella se movió para mirar la pantalla y Sasuke sintió levantarse su polla. Hinata era la única de ellos que prestaba algo de atención a la película. Naruto había progresado hasta sus tobillos y Sasuke pensaba en lo que estaba por venir. Cada pocos minutos se encontraba con la mirada de Naruto y se sonreían.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡corre! —chilló Hinata—. Ah Dios, está encima del coche. Bajo el coche. Van a cogerla.

Naruto puso su mano bajo los pantalones para ajustarse la polla. Si Hinata no estuviera tan pegada a él, Sasuke habría hecho lo mismo.

—No puedo mirar —Hinata dijo y apartó la cara de la pantalla—. Díganme cuando haya terminado.

—Ahora —dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, justo cuando el hombre lobo hundía sus dientes en el cuello de la mujer y comenzaba a sacudirla. La pantalla chorreaba sangre.

—¡Ah bastardos! —dijo Hinata con un gemido.

—¿Pensé que te gustaban las películas de miedo? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Y me gustan.

—¿No estás disfrutando ésta? —Naruto preguntó.

—Es encantadora. Casi prefiero una taza de cacao. Algo que me relaje antes de irme a dormir.

—No vas a ir a dormir, así que no pasa nada —dijo Sasuke.

Le hizo una señal a Naruto para que le trajera más de beber. Ellos la necesitaban relajada. Sasuke tenía que estar relajado. Su corazón rebotaba en su pecho como una bala en una cueva. Qué modo de celebrar su primer año con Naruto. Sasuke nunca pensó que encontrarían a alguien como Hinata. Se necesitaba a alguien muy especial para aceptar lo que ellos ofrecían. La vida siempre sería difícil. Sasuke rezó a Dios para que dentro de un año pudieran estar celebrando doce meses con ella. Sólo que tal vez no con una peli de hombres lobo en la tele. Sasuke deseaba poder decirle a ella cómo se sentía, deseaba poder decírselo a Naruto, pero no podía arriesgarse. Admitir cuánto los amaba era un paso demasiado grande.

Las reacciones de Hinata a la película hicieron a Sasuke querer reírse. Ella había hurgado con tanta fuerza bajo su brazo, que estaba casi detrás de él, pero aún así quería verla. Chillaba y jadeaba por la menor cosa, incluyendo el gruñido inesperado de Naruto en un momento tranquilo en el que Sasuke tuvo que admitir que también le hizo brincar.

Cuando Sasuke había sugerido parar la película y acostarse, ella se había negado rotundamente.

—Si no veo el final, estaré asustada de que vengan y me cojan —dijo ella.

—Hinata, esto es una película. —Sasuke se rió e intentó tirar de ella para ponerla de pie, pero ella rechazó moverse.

Naruto se veía como si pudiera estar jugueteando con sus pies hasta el alba así que esperar ayuda de su parte era inútil. Se le ocurrió a Sasuke que tal vez Naruto estaba nervioso. ¿Había follado a alguna mujer por el culo anteriormente? No era el momento de preguntarlo.

Los tres se sentaron y miraron hasta que salieron los créditos y el hombre lobo se convirtió en un hombre y murió. Hinata soltó un suspiro profundo y sorbió.

—No puedes estar llorando —dijo Sasuke—. Hace un minuto lo querías muerto.

—Es triste. Él no podía evitarlo.

—Hora de acostarse —dijo Sasuke y se desenredó para levantarse.

Hinata se enroscó, en cierto modo viéndose más pequeña y el aliento quedó atascado en la garganta de Sasuke. Él iba a acercarse hacia ella para decirle que todo iba a ir bien pero Naruto la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, pequeña cosita blanda —dijo Naruto. Besó su frente, sus mejillas, por toda su cara, luego sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos—. Esto, ¿te parece bien? —Naruto preguntó—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Sin presión, Hinata. Podemos divertirnos sin esto.

—¿Ustedes dos ya han hecho esto antes? — preguntó.

—Dos o tres veces antes de conocer a Naruto—dijo Sasuke.

—Nunca. — Naruto dio un suspiro profundo.

—¿Has cambiado de idea? —Sasuke preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—En todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar desde que aquel dilatador entró en mi culo es en cómo sería tener cada una de vuestras pollas dentro, los dos en mi cuerpo. Os podríais sentir el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza. Le ofreció su mano. Hinata la tomó y agarró con la otra a Naruto.

—Cama —dijo ella.

El corazón de Hinata iba más rápido de lo que nunca lo había sentido golpear antes. Ella tiró de Sasuke y Naruto abajo, hacia el dormitorio, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y los miró desnudarse. Naruto bajó su pantalón y su bóxer de una vez y su polla se alargó tiesa y orgullosa hacia su ombligo. Debajo, sus pelotas colgaban pesadas y bajas, la línea divisoria sobre el saco oscurecía a la luz de las lámparas. Los dedos de Sasuke hurgaron en los botones de su camisa y Naruto dio un paso a su lado para ayudarlo. Hinata los vio mirarse a los ojos y luego besarse, un abrazo tierno que le hizo más difícil tragar.

Estaban de pie delante de ella desnudos y Naruto tiró de ella hasta levantarla. Le desabrochó la camisa mientras Sasuke se agachó para quitarle los zapatos. Sus hombres iban muy despacio, la anticipación de Hinata se hacía insoportable. Sus dedos le acariciaron la piel, enviando temblores a sus terminaciones nerviosas, cada toque repetido en un tirón entre sus piernas. Su coño se mojó, su parte trasera le dolía, sus pezones tan sensibles que no estaba segura que pudiera soportarlo si ellos los tocaban. No llevaba sostén y ahora estaba de pie con la fina tira del tanga, las tiras rojas de algodón y las estrellas de plata.

—Tus pechos —Sasuke tragó aire— son tan hermosos.

Ella suspiró de alivio cuando las abrazaderas fueron quitadas, gimió de dicha cuando bocas húmedas calmaron la piel dolorida alrededor de sus pezones. Lenguas mojadas lamiendo enviaron destellos llameantes atravesando su cuerpo. Las rodillas de Hinata temblaron. Los ornamentos habían hecho sus pechos más sensibles y valía la pena llevarlos puestos, pero sólo durante períodos cortos, aunque a Hinata le había gustado cómo se veía con ellos. Sasuke apartó el edredón y ella se puso atrás ante la cama.

Sus lenguas calientes continuaron lamiendo sus pezones. Hinata rodeó sus cabezas con los brazos mientras ellos la chupaban, arqueando su espalda animándolos a tomar más. Sasuke y Naruto unieron sus manos y acariciaron su cuerpo, los dedos siguiendo el rastro bajo sus pechos, bajando por el centro de su pecho hasta su vientre donde su piel revoloteó bajo su toque. Ella los sintió reír a los dos cuando encontraron el lugar que la hacía brincar y siguieron volviendo hasta que la hubieron explorado por todas partes, menos en el lugar donde Hinata los necesitaba. Sus manos apartaron el tanga, unos dedos se deslizaron dentro de la tira de tela y lo bajaron por sus piernas y pies hasta que desapareció.

Comenzaron por sus pies, los dedos del pie en sus bocas y el cosquilleo familiar le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago y en las piernas, avisándole que estaba por empezar su escalada. De los dedos del pie a la planta a los tobillos a las pantorrillas. Pulgada a pulgada. ¿Competían por ver quien podía ir más lento? Hinata pensó en preguntar, pero la idea se hundió en las olas de placer que barrieron sobre ella. Rodillas, delante y detrás, las piernas se doblaron, muslos bajo sus manos y bocas, labios y pellizcos y lameduras, y Hinata comenzó a temblar.

—Ah Dios, ¿qué me están haciendo? —jadeó.

Ella comenzó a golpear con sus brazos y Naruto la echó contra la cama, permitiéndole agarrarlo mientras la besaba. Su lengua firme presionó su boca mientras los dedos de Sasuke resbalaron en su deslizante coño, hurgando en su nata, usándola para hacerla mojarse más. Entonces, no con sus dedos sino con su lengua, dio un barrido largo y sensual a lo largo de sus pliegues antes de comenzar a invadirla, explorando cada hueco y canto. Naruto empujaba su lengua en su boca mientras Sasuke retiraba su lengua de su coño, un dúo de simetría perfecta.

Cuando Sasuke introdujo el plug anal a la vez que hurgaba en su coño, Hinata gimoteó. Con cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas ultra sensibles, el más ligero de los toques la volvía loca. Subía más rápido, más alto, peleándose por llegar a la cima para poder tirarse desde ella. Sasuke aspiró su clímax en su boca y Hinata saltó de la montaña. Cayó, una caída al nirvana acompañada por gritos de alegría.

Naruto acarició su mejilla, calmándola mientras ella volvía a sus sentidos.

—Eres maravillosa —susurró—. Estoy tan desesperado por ti que estoy a punto de explotar.

Sasuke avanzó lentamente por encima de la cama, sus labios y barbilla brillando con sus jugos y una amplia sonrisa burlona sobre su cara.

—Sabes jodidamente deliciosa.

Hinata lamió su nata de sus labios, restregando la lengua por su boca y Sasuke la tomó. Naruto se agachó entre sus piernas, lamiendo su coño, atormentando su clítoris, presionando el plug con sus dedos, sacándolo un poquito y luego empujándolo hacia adentro. Las ondas de deseo comenzaron otro baile lento dentro de ella.

Sasuke separó su boca y mientras Hinata, con la vista velada, movió su cabeza para encontrarlo de nuevo, él apretó su mandíbula.

—Un pequeño coñito tan caliente —susurró.

Se retiró, acercándose a Naruto y los dos colocaron una almohada bajo ella debajo de su trasero. Las manos de Hinata se agarraron a las sábanas cuando ellos juguetearon con ella. Al cabo de un rato ya no sabía la lengua de quién estaba dónde, o de quién eran los dedos que atormentaban su clítoris, o los dedos de quién sacaron el plug de su culo. Alguien agarró su mano, la colocó entre sus piernas y la urgió a meter un dedo dentro de su coño, uniéndolo a otro. La continua presión en su ano hizo tensarse a Hinata.

—Está bien, gatita —la calmó Sasuke—. Empuja hacia abajo.

Entonces ya no era un dedo si no labios besando su trasero, una lengua incitándola. Hinata sabía que esto era malo, ¡pero se sentía tan bueno! La sensación deliciosa de lameduras calientes y húmedas hizo temblar su agujero. Echaba de menos el plug, lo quería. Apenas lo pensó, sintió un dedo entrar en ella. Sus músculos se tensaron fuertemente, intentando rechazar al invasor y luchó por empujar tal y como Sasuke le había dicho.

El dedo se introdujo dentro más profundamente, el desconocido ardor excitándola, estimulándola.

Hinata se obligó a abrir los ojos. Sasuke estaba en su parte posterior, Naruto lamía su coño. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y esa mirada fue tan salvaje que el labio de Hinata tembló. Ella apretó en su interior con una necesidad tan fuerte, que dolió.

—Quiero que te corras otra vez —Sasuke susurró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su estómago.

Su dedo entró más profundo en su culo mientras él jadeaba sobre su vientre. Hinata se corrió en medio de una explosión de estrellas, sus ojos completamente abiertos en vez de cerrados, con contracciones no sólo en su coño, si no por todas partes en su cuerpo, exprimiendo cada onza de placer de cada uno de sus poros.

Dejó de respirar y su corazón también se paró. El gemido de Sasuke vibró por su cuerpo y Hinata agarró su pelo, llevando su mano hacia Naruto y él se acercó para besar sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —susurró Naruto.

Él la miró a los ojos y ella sabía que si hubiera dicho no, no pasaría nada. Pero Hinata no quería decir no. Deseaba esto más de lo que nunca había deseado ninguna otra cosa. Una fantasía hecha realidad.

La almohada cayó al suelo, Naruto se puso a un lado de ella y Sasuke en el otro, olisqueando su cuello. Hinata alzó su brazo para coger la polla de Naruto pero él se echó atrás.

—Sin tocar. Estoy cerca de una detonación nuclear aquí.

Sasuke levantó su pierna con su muslo y ella sintió resbalar entre su culo su gruesa polla mientras se acercaba a sus otros pliegues. La mano de Naruto colocó su vientre en posición para que la polla de Sasuke estuviera contra su coño. Sasuke dobló sus caderas y de un largo resbalón y con una cálida exhalación que le cosquilleó en la oreja, él clavó toda su longitud dentro de ella. Hinata inclinó sus caderas hacia él y Sasuke la agarró de la cintura.

—¡So! Naruto no es el único en el filo del acantilado y me acabo de dar cuenta de que para que esto vaya bien estamos mal colocados.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse. Sasuke levantó a Hinata y rodó sobre su trasero.

—Tú tienes que estar arriba —dijo él.

Hinata miró abajo hacia su tiesa polla, brillante con su crema, el prepucio echado atrás revelando la delicada cabeza con forma de ciruela y el ojo parpadeante. Una gota de pre-semen se deslizó.

—Hinata, si me miras así, voy a perderlo antes de que me meta dentro de ti —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto cogió la base de la polla de Sasuke y la sostuvo toda derecha mientras Hinata se hundió abajo. Lo hizo despacio, sintiendo que Sasuke temblaba mientras ella se abría para él, su polla ensanchándola, obligándola a aceptar primero su anchura y luego su largo, mientras ella siguió empujándose hacia abajo. Los dedos de Naruto le dieron una caricia rápida y desaparecieron y Sasuke estaba tan dentro de ella como era posible, sus pelotas apretadas contra su trasero. Ella exprimió sus músculos y él la miró airadamente.

—Ni se te ocurra. Todavía no —dijo.

Él la echó hacia abajo, así que ella descansó sobre su pecho, con sus manos acariciándola desde su cintura hasta agarrar sus ardientes nalgas.

—¡Hola preciosa! —susurró.

Hinata sintió el frío lubricante contra su trasero y se estremeció. Intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero Sasuke cogió su cabeza.

—Relájate —dijo él y la sujetó.

Los dedos de Naruto arremolinaron el resbaloso lubricante sobre su ano. Un dedo se coló dentro de ella y Hinata corcoveó por la sensación.

Sasuke gimió y se estremeció.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata? —Naruto preguntó.

—Segura —ella susurró.

La rígida punta de la polla de Naruto tocó la abertura de su cuerpo. Ella sintió cómo los músculos de los muslos de él se tensaron cuando él apretó hacia adentro.

—Ah Dios —Naruto dio un gemido que retumbó.

Hinata tragó aire cuando él forzó su entrada de músculos poco dispuestos.

—Empuja hacia afuera, gatita —dijo Sasuke.

—Esto quema —jadeó Hinata. Naruto dejó de moverse.

—Está bien —Sasuke acarició su pelo—. Eso es normal. Continúa empujando hacia fuera.

Hinata sintió cada milímetro de movimiento mientras la ancha cabeza de la polla de Naruto presionaba dentro de ella, estirándola.

Parte de ella quería decirle "hazlo de una vez", pero Naruto se tomó su tiempo, no la apremió. Su trasero ardía con fuego mientras él apretaba con cuidado, moviéndose sólo un poco más lejos cada vez, pero más profundo con cada empuje. Entonces la presión y el dolor se unieron cuando la gruesa punta bulbosa de su polla entró duramente a través de su barrera de músculos.

El dolor rápidamente fue atenuado por un agradable calor y el conocimiento de que lo mejor estaba por venir. Ella tomó una larga inspiración y luego la dejó ir. La polla de Naruto traspasó el anillo de sus músculos y entró en el estrecho pasaje de su culo. Los tres gimieron.

La sensación de plenitud dejó a Hinata K.O., tan llena con pollas por sus dos canales que no se podía ni mover.

—Oh joder, estás tan estrecha —Naruto exclamó—. Quédate quieta. Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto.

Hinata subió arriba y abajo sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras él jadeaba. Sus pezones como rocas eran dos duros puntos, rozando contra él mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Os podéis sentir el uno al otro? —susurró.

—Sí —Sasuke sonrió. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían drogados de sexo.

—Esto se siente tan bien —Naruto gimió—. Pero jodidamente apretado.

—¿Cuándo vais a moveros? —preguntó Hinata.

Ella sintió su risa disparar a través de sus pollas y ella apretó sus músculos internos.

—Jesús, Hinata —dijo gruñendo Sasuke y colocando sus manos alrededor de sus caderas.

Ella lo vio mirar a Naruto y afirmar con la cabeza. Naruto fue el primero en moverse, retirándose así que sólo la punta de su polla quedaba dentro de ella, pero cuando empujó dentro de nuevo él sacó a Sasuke de su cuerpo. Comenzaron un baile rítmico, Sasuke metiéndose en su coño mientras Naruto salía de su ano. Hinata no podía hacer nada más que apretar cuando ellos estaban dentro de ella e incluso eso era difícil. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera y los tres gruñían y gemían, respirando entrecortadamente cuando podían.

Brillaban sudorosos mientras la carne mojada golpeaba contra carne mojada. Hinata se corrió una vez, un mini orgasmo que le condujo a otro un poco más fuerte, y supo que su cuerpo estaba a punto de deshacerse completamente. Sus bruscas respiraciones y el fuerte olor almizcleño del sexo aparecieron en la mente de Hinata. No tener nada de control en el momento de la liberación, era algo diferente. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba lo bastante tenso como para romperse. Tiras de relámpago se agarraron a su espina e irrumpieron en su cerebro. Ella perdió el tacto en sus piernas, tenía demasiado sintiendo entre sus piernas. Los chicos perdieron el ritmo y Hinata dejó de respirar. Cada uno de ellos esclavo de su orgasmo, saltaron hacia la línea de llegada. Sasuke echó los brazos de ella hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza. Naruto unió sus dedos con los de ellos y por un momento el mundo dejó de girar...

—Hinata, respira —dijo Sasuke.

Ella vio dos caras preocupadas, abrió su boca y nada pasó. Sasuke le dio un bofetón y ella tomó aire. Él la abrazó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —él lloró—. Ah Dios, no quise golpearte pero es que no respirabas.

—Está bien. Estoy bien —ella jadeaba.

El par se derrumbó a los dos lados de ella.

—Pensé... —empezó Sasuke—. Jesús.

Hinata recuperó el aliento y rodó de modo que se puso boca arriba. Colocó su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y los miró.

—Nunca en mi vida me había corrido así —dijo—. Fue...- Ellos abrieron los ojos y la miraron. —Fue la sensación más intensa que he tenido. Durante un minuto no supe dónde estaba. Solamente me corría y me corría y me corría.

Ambos sonrieron un poquito.

—¿Sabéis cuando sentís que lo único que queréis hacer es seguir corriéndoos? Bien, pues se parecía a eso. No me paré —ella se sentó—. Joder, tenemos que hacerlo otra vez.


	22. Chapter 22

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Sorry por tardar tanto, tuve problemas con mi internet ¬¬.. pero aquí toy y como recompensa… pondré los últimos cap del fic –se emociona-

Enjoy ~

Capítulo 22

Cuando Hinata llegó al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, lamentó no haber cogido un taxi como Sasuke le había sugerido. Cada paso era un esfuerzo. Le dolía todo después de haber caminado veintiséis millas por una buena causa, le habían dado agujetas en las piernas después de aquella sesión de maratón en el gimnasio cuando había intentado sacarse a Kiba de la cabeza, pero nunca su cuerpo se había sentido tan... asombrado, tan sobresaltado. Estas son las palabras más adecuadas, pensó Hinata. Su pobre cuerpo no sabía lo que lo había golpeado. Sonrió de par en par, porque su cerebro sí lo sabía. Dos tipos en forma, calientes. Le consolaba saber que ninguno de ellos tampoco andaba derecho. Hinata sonrió abiertamente. Iban a tener que bajar el ritmo o estarían muertos en una semana.

Hinata empujó para abrir las puertas de cristales y sonrió al tipo de seguridad sentado en el escritorio. Estaba feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan contenta. Incluso ver a la Víbora en el trabajo temprano y nadie más en la oficina para diluirla, no estropeó el humor de Hinata.

—Buenos días —dijo Hinata.

—Ah, Hinata. Una cosa.

Hinata inhaló un aliento más de felicidad, por si acaso. Se acercó despacio al escritorio de su supervisora.

—Grabadora —dijo la Víbora y estrechó los ojos—. Falta una.

—Sí, la tomé prestada —dijo Hinata inmediatamente—. Lo siento. Sé que no debía pero esto era importante.

—¿Para qué la necesitaba?- Varias excusas revolotearon por el cerebro de Hinata. Todas ellas mentiras, pero al final dijo la verdad.

—El hombre que me acusó de dañar su coche está como acechándome pero nadie me cree —lo siento, Sasuke y Naruto—. La próxima vez que hable conmigo, quiero grabarlo para poder demostrar lo que está haciendo.

Hinata recogió su bolso y sacó la delgada máquina negra.

—¿Ya lo ha hecho?- Hinata sacudió su cabeza.

—He logrado evitar estar a solas con él.

—¿Él todavía la molesta?

¿Lo hacía? Hinata no podía creer que Kiba se rindiera.

—Probablemente.

La Víbora devolvió la máquina a Hinata.

—Quédesela por ahora.- Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta. —No la rompa o tendrá que pagarla.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Si necesita un lugar para quedarse, tengo una habitación libre.

El corazón de Hinata se encogió.

—Ah, no, pero gracias, Sakura. Es realmente amable.

Cada documento que Hinata abrió fue como una brisa. Trabajó como una posesa. Incluso las complejidades de las calderas de combinación no la desconcertaron, aunque la aburrieran. Apenas podía creer su suerte cuando vio que el siguiente trabajo era traducir al griego, para uno de los principales editores británicos, una novela erótica titulada 'Majikal'. Una historia sobre dragones, demonios y cazadores de sueños y Hinata quedó enganchada desde la primera página. Cuando Sakura, Lee y Ten Ten fueron a almorzar, Hinata se quedó en su escritorio.

Mientras la Víbora estaba fuera de la oficina, Hinata encendió su móvil. Una llamada de su madre, tres de Hanabi, un sms de Naruto y uno de Sasuke.

"Hola, Gatita. Me duele por todas partes. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? Besos Sasuke". Hinata se rió.

"Hola, Hermosísima. Te echo de menos. Amor, Naruto. Besos-Besos-Besos." Hinata quería decirles a todos lo feliz que estaba, pero no podía.

Compartir su cuerpo con dos tipos estaba muy por debajo de la línea de respetabilidad de lo que se podía contar a la gente. Hinata sabía lo que la llamarían. Guarra, furcia, puta. Peor. Naruto con sus orígenes de policía tenía que ser ultra-cuidadoso. Sasuke estaba en un trabajo prominente y no podía permitirse ningún escándalo. Mientras Hinata viviera con ellos en su apartamento, eran simplemente tres amigos que compartían alojamiento, pero demostrar su cariño abiertamente como trío sería ir pidiendo problemas. De ninguna manera su madre aceptaría que Hinata se viera con dos hombres. Nunca.

Hinata adivinó que la llamada de su madre sería sobre Sasuke.

—Hola, soy yo —dijo Hinata.

—Hola, querida.

Hinata apretó los dientes. No podía recordar la última vez su madre la había llamado querida.

—¿Lo pasaste bien el sábado por la noche? Te marchaste sin decir ni adiós. Quería pedirte a ti y a tu joven que vinierais a almorzar ayer.

—No estamos en esa etapa de la relación —dijo Hinata, sabiendo que su tono era más agudo que lo que debería ser.

—¿Ninguna boda doble entonces? —su madre rió.

—No —Hinata se clavó los dedos en su brazo para evitar decir alguna fresca sobre Kiba.

—No creo que hubiera necesidad de que te fueras de tu apartamento.

—¿No?

—Si tienes un encantador joven...

—Perdona, Mamá. Tengo una llamada de trabajo comunicando.- Hinata la cortó. Ahora solamente tenía que soportar una llamada a Hanabi sin llamar a Kiba bastardo con mierda-en-vez-de-sesos, y todos estarían bien.

—Hola, Hanabi. ¿Querías algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—No tuve la posibilidad de hablar contigo el sábado. Tu tipo se veía agradable —Hanabi esperó que Hinata dijera algo, pero Hinata no dijo nada—. Er, Kiba y yo nos preguntamos si os gustaría salir a comer.

—No.- Hinata se imaginó a Hanabi exhalando.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de comportarse así. No somos nosotros los que nos estamos comportando mal —soltó Hanabi.

—No me estoy "comportando" de ninguna manera. Me preguntaste si queríamos salir a comer y dije que no.

—Tendrás que aceptar a Kiba tarde o temprano. Él va a ser parte de la familia.

—¿Estáis todavía en mi apartamento?

—Sí.

Hinata presionó el botón rojo y luego apagó el teléfono. La vida era demasiado corta para hablar con idiotas.

Hizo una pausa en su traducción de la novela erótica y en cambio comenzó una lectura rápida en griego cuando su teléfono de oficina sonó.

—¿Señorita Hyuga?

—Sí.

—Soy , Yamato Tenzo del Seguro Rapidline General. Le llamo con relación al daño en el Porsche de nuestro cliente.

El estómago de Hinata huyó bajo su escritorio y se escondió.

—Mientras entendemos que el Servicio de la Fiscalía de la Corona no va a perseguir un caso contra usted, le llamo para informarle que esto se ha convertido en un asunto civil. El coste de repintar el coche ha sido tasado en tres mil doscientas veinte libras. Una carta ha sido enviada a su dirección de casa solicitando el pago dentro de veinte días o nos obligará a entablar un pleito.

—Yo no lo hice.

—Bien, entonces sugiero que contrate un abogado y le veremos en el tribunal. Buenos días, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata puso el teléfono en su sitio con mano temblorosa. Ah joder. El buen humor arruinado a la hora del almuerzo. Tenía el dinero para pagar la nueva pintura, pero ¿por qué demonios tenía que pagarlo?

Por otra parte, contratar un abogado y perder podría costar más que la jodida reparación. Se lo podía preguntar a Sasuke pero él no era ese tipo de abogados. Hinata suspiró. No era justo. Ella miró su bolso.

Pensó en lo que había dentro, cómo podría usarlo y cogió el teléfono. Entonces devolvió de golpe el teléfono a su sitio y abrió su bolso. Tal vez la vida sería amable y él diría algo estúpido ahora mismo. Hinata presionó el botón para registrar, comprobado que funcionara y luego marcó.

—¡Hola Hinata!

Incluso su voz la hacía encogerse.

—Kiba.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer de esta llamada?

—Acabo de hablar con tu compañía de seguros por teléfono y me pide más de tres mil libras para pagar por un daño que no causé.

—Bueno, en realidad conseguí tres presupuestos. Éste era el más barato.

—Pero tú sabes muy bien que yo no lo hice.

—¿Yo?

Joder. Hinata debería haber estudiado esto detenidamente, haber planeado la conversación.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—Explícalo otra vez.

—Porque destrozaste mi coche.

Mierda. No era la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Quiero verte —dijo él—. Podemos aclararlo.

—Bien.

Hinata quería también a Hanabi allí, pero él no diría la verdad con su hermana cerca.

—Esto está siendo un poco demasiado fácil, Hinata.

—No tengo tres mil libras —soltó ella. Kiba se rió.

—Bien. Seis treinta. Westies en la Calle Conault en Soho. ¿Lo conoces?

—Lo encontraré.

Hinata cortó la conexión y telefoneó a Naruto. Tuvo que dejar un mensaje de voz pero le dijo cuándo y dónde iba a encontrarse con Kiba y lo que tenía intención de hacer.

Cuando Hinata giró la esquina en la Calle Conault, suspiró y luego exhaló. Abrió su bolso, metió la mano y conectó la grabadora.

Esperaba que dejar la cremallera del bolsillo de arriba fuera bastante para recoger las palabras incriminatorias que iba a intentar que Kiba pronunciara.

Hinata bajó la calle hacia Westies. Parecía un café jamaicano. Las mesas y sillas estaban colocadas fuera y el local estaba a tope. Esto la tranquilizó. Estaba aproximadamente a catorce metros de distancia cuando un coche se le acercó rápidamente y la ventanilla se deslizó hacia abajo.

—¡Eh!, Hinata. No hay ningún sitio para aparcar. Entra e iremos a otra parte.

Ah mierda, Hinata pensó. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

—No puedo estar mucho tiempo porque Hanabi me ha llamado — dijo Kiba—. Necesita que la recoja de una reunión en su escuela. No me gusta tenerla esperando en aquel vecindario.

Porque podría ser atacada y esto también sería culpa de Hinata.

Todo gritaba: no te subas a su coche, pero ella lo hizo.

Kiba arrancó antes de que ella se hubiera puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Hinata lo enganchó en su sitio mientras él daba la vuelta a la esquina. A menos de veinte metros de distancia había un estacionamiento libre.

—Allí —dijo ella, señalándolo.

Él pasó de largo.

—Creo que en este barrio tienden a arañar los vehículos.

Hinata se ofendió por la indirecta.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? Supongo que esto es un coche de cortesía.

El pequeño tres puertas era demasiado humilde para un cretino pretencioso como Kiba. Hinata vio apretarse su boca.

—Tú sabes cuánto amo aquel Porsche. No entiendo cómo pensaste que podrías haberte salido con la tuya.

—Corta esa mierda, Kiba. Tú y yo sabemos que lo hiciste tú mismo

Él la miró

—¿Por qué coño le haría yo eso a mi coche? ¿Por qué querría yo ser un hazmerreír?

Un pequeño resquicio de duda comenzó a abrirse paso en la confianza de Hinata.

—Lo hiciste para meterme en problemas, entonces podrías intervenir y librarme de ello. Yo estaría tan agradecida de que contaras a la policía que no querías que ellos persiguieran el caso... —Cierra el pico, idiota. Ella necesitaba que él lo dijera. Sentía su teléfono vibrando en su bolso, pero no se atrevió a sacarlo.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó él.

—Dímelo tú.

Pero él no hizo. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. La máquina estaba grabando aire vacío.

—¿Qué quieres, Kiba? ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer desaparecer todo esto? ¿Para hacerte desaparecer?

—Para empezar, paga la reparación de mi coche.- Hinata pensó que estaría bien dispuesta a hacerlo si él desapareciera.

—¿Qué más?

—Tú en mi cama una vez a la semana haciendo todo lo que quiero que hagas.

Lo pilló. La carne de gallina estalló sobre el cuerpo de Hinata como si la hubieran echado a un nido de serpientes.

—¿Qué consigo a cambio?

—Dejaré a Hanabi.- Por favor, que esto se esté grabando. El teléfono vibró otra vez.

—Explícame esto porque realmente no entiendo por qué lo haces.

—Joder, porque tú dijiste NO —él gruñó las palabras y Hinata se acercó más a la puerta—. Tú me deseaste aquella noche. Lo sé y tú lo sabes. No puedes apagarme como un interruptor.

—Eso fue un error —No dejes de grabar.

—Me chupaste la polla. Una verdadera súper mamada. ¿Por qué la harías si no me deseabas?

Joder, joder, joder.

—Para deshacerme de ti. Pensé que ibas a violarme.

Él se rió.

—Eso sería un juego interesante para jugar juntos. Más diversión si te resistes. Tú vas a hacer mis fantasías realidad y cuando yo haya tenido bastante de ti, entonces habremos terminado.

Él se dirigió a un área de aparcamiento subterráneo y Hinata se sentó tiesa de golpe.

—Pensé que íbamos a recoger a Hanabi. ¿Dónde estamos? —ella no había estado prestando atención.

—En mi casa. Podemos comenzar esta noche. Hanabi puede esperar. Si cooperas, prometo que la abandonaré para siempre.

Hinata intentó hacer retroceder la ola de pánico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerme hacer esto? —preguntó.

—Hasta que quiera.

Hinata mantuvo agarrado su bolso en la mano. En un momento, él iba a quitarle el móvil. Con todo lo que era, no era estúpido. Kiba bajó la rampa y se dirigió a un hueco de aparcamiento. Antes de que el coche hubiera dejado de moverse, ella soltó su cinturón y saltó del coche. Las rodillas de Hinata se rasparon por el hormigón pero se puso de pié y corrió hacia la rampa. ¡Zapatos incorrectos! Esas cosas se le salían de los pies. Demasiado frenética para librarse a patadas de ellos, demasiado torpe para correr con ellos, Hinata tropezó.

Una mano en el cuello de su chaqueta y ella chocó con el pecho de Kiba. Él le puso un brazo alrededor de la garganta, otro alrededor de su cintura y la arrastró. Su bolso estaba todavía enganchado alrededor de su brazo, con su móvil dentro, más importante ahora que la máquina de grabación. Hinata cavó sus dedos en su brazo, intentando aflojar su apretón sobre su garganta pero respirar se convirtió en un problema y comenzó a resollar.

—Ahora, ¿vas a ser sensata o estúpida? —susurró Kiba en su oído—. Sensata no dolerá, estúpida sí.- Hinata dejó de luchar. —Mucho mejor. Una hora en mi cama y puedes marcharte. Creo que empezaremos con la fantasía de la violación. Te ataré.

Hinata intentó ignorar la dura cresta apretada contra su trasero. Cuanto más luchara, más se excitaría él. Dejó caer las manos, su cuerpo flácido y Kiba relajó su agarre. Una patada en la espinilla con su talón, un codo en el pecho y Hinata corrió.

Vio brillantes luces cegadoras, pero no vio el coche hasta que se deslizó por encima de la capota.


	23. Chapter 23

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

Capítulo 23

—¡Hinata!

Ella abrió sus ojos y alzó la vista. Naruto. Ella sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía su trasero sobre suelo macizo? Kiba. Hinata intentó sentarse bien y Naruto se lo impidió con una mano.

—Quédate inmóvil. He pedido una ambulancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te golpeé con mi coche.

—Me eché contra ti. ¿Dónde está Kiba? —Ella suspiró.

—Ahí.

Hinata volvió la cabeza. Kiba estaba esposado, con los brazos estirados alrededor de un pilar. Él la miró con odio.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? —preguntó.

—Cuando no apareciste en Westies y tu teléfono dejó de hacer señal, decidí ir a la dirección de este gilipollas.

Naruto pasó su mano a lo largo de una pierna, y luego de la otra. Hinata se dio impulso para sentarse y se apoyó contra el lado del coche.

—Estoy bien. Creo que solamente me rozó. Nada roto. Ah, excepto el tacón de mi zapato. Mierda.

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensado para meterte en su coche? — Naruto preguntó y Hinata oyó el matiz de cólera de su voz—. Eso fue idiota por tu parte.

Desde luego que sí.

—Lo siento —masculló ella.

Naruto se mesó el pelo con los dedos. Temblaba. Echó un vistazo rápido a Kiba y luego a ella, y luego bajó el tono de voz.

—Sígueme el rollo.

Hinata miró a su entorno.

—¿Dónde está mi bolso?

Naruto buscó bajo el coche y lo sacó. Estaba muy aplastado. Hinata lo abrió. La máquina de grabación tenía una grieta en la cubierta. Sus hombros cayeron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto. Hinata le mostró la máquina.

—Lo registré. Él dijo que si le dejaba follarme una vez a la semana, abandonaría a Hanabi. Iba a violarme. —La voz de Hinata se fue apagando cuando la realidad de la situación comenzó a hacerle mella.

La boca de Naruto se apretó

—Quédate quieta. No digas nada. —Se acercó a Kiba.

—Le reconozco —dijo Kiba—. Usted vino por un robo la noche que estábamos en una fiesta. ¿Cómo es que conoce a Hinata?

—Ella sale con el tipo con el que comparto el apartamento.

—Entonces cómo es que usted no sabía...

—Hinata informó de su hostigamiento hace un tiempo. Hemos estado vigilándole. Kiba Aburame, le detengo por asalto a Hinata Hyuga. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo...

—Jódase. No he hecho nada. Fue usted quien la golpeó con su coche. Nosotros sólo estábamos tonteando.

—Ella le grabó —dijo Naruto—. Todo lo que usted dijo.

Hinata vio cómo se desvanecía el color de la cara de Kiba.

—No lo decía de verdad —dijo Kiba—. Era una broma, jugando a poner una hermana contra la otra. Un poco de diversión. Pero ella jodió mi Porsche.

Hinata podía oír las sirenas a lo lejos, el sonido haciéndose más fuerte. Intentó ponerse de pie y se apoyó contra el vehículo de Naruto. Él se precipitó a su lado y la acercó a sus brazos.

—Hinata, no deberías moverte. Tiene que verte un doctor.

—Estoy bien.

Se había acabado. Todo el jodido asunto de Kiba finalmente se había acabado. Hinata no podía creerlo. Bueno, casi. Paramédicos poco dispuestos aceptaron que ella no quisiera ir al hospital pero tenía que ir a la comisaría a dar una declaración. Naruto insistió en llevarla personalmente.

—¿Qué era todo aquello, Naruto? —Hinata preguntó—. Kiba te conocía.

—Voy a estar en problemas —dijo Naruto con un gemido.

—Explícate. Ahora.

Naruto le dijo lo que él y Sasuke habían hecho para encontrarla y ella se debatía entre estar emocionada y horrorizada.

—Yo no estaba de servicio pero fingí que sí. Me inventé un crimen que no existía. Todo por motivos personales.

—Todo por Sasuke.- Naruto le echó un vistazo y asintió. Entonces él soltó una risita.

—Estoy contento de haberlo hecho.

—Kurenai y Kakashi no dirán nada si se lo pido. Me aseguraré que Hanabi tampoco. No tenía por qué ser un asunto oficial. Estabas preguntando por una amiga.

—No quiero que nadie mienta —dijo Naruto.

—¿Quién se lo va a pedir, Naruto? Si Kiba dice algo, parecerá que él intenta enredar más las cosas. Inventarse un crimen es peor. Puedo hacer que desaparezca.

Hinata sacó el móvil. La cubierta estaba rajada pero había sobrevivido al encontronazo mejor que la máquina de grabación. Ella llamó a Kurenai y le contó todo. Casi todo. Entonces se volvió a Naruto.

—Fuiste a su casa buscándome por Sasuke. Ellos creen que eres dulce.- Naruto gimió. —Eres dulce.

—¿Y cómo vas a persuadir a tu hermana?

—Me lo debe —dijo Hinata e hizo otra llamada.

En la comisaría Hinata les dejó tomar fotografías de sus heridas, cada rozadura y contusión. La grabadora estaba rota, aunque le dijeron que el laboratorio de policía probablemente podría resucitar lo que había grabado. Hinata pensó en lo que habían hablado sobre la mamada y se estremeció. Pero después de todo el esfuerzo, eso probablemente no importaba. Naruto vino para decirle que Kiba había cantado como un concursante de Pop Idol y, como casi todos, no había impresionado a los jueces.

Hinata había dicho muy poco en el coche por teléfono a Hanabi, solamente que Kiba había sido detenido por asaltarla y adonde estaban siendo llevados los dos. Cuando Hanabi llegó con los padres a remolque, Hinata pidió a Naruto que se quedara en la habitación con ella.

—Esto debe ser algún tipo de error —dijo su madre cuando entró. Hinata intentó ocultar su decepción.

—No hay ningún error —dijo Naruto. Hinata suspiró.

—Si el Agente Uzumaki no hubiera llegado, Kiba me habría violado.

Esto hizo que su madre soltara un jadeo y que su padre apretara los dientes. Hanabi rompió a llorar ruidosamente en los brazos de su madre pero el padre de Hinata se acercó para rodearla con el brazo. Él la abrazó fuerte y la meció. Hinata se sentía como si un trozo de mármol grande se le hubiera pegado en la garganta.

—Lo siento, Hanabi—dijo Hinata—. Sé que querías a Kiba pero él no era lo que tú pensabas.

—Era realmente agradable conmigo —dijo Hanabi entre sollozos—. Dijo que me amaba.

Esto no iba a ser fácil. Hinata suspiró. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. No se le pasó a Hinata que nadie le preguntara si ella estaba bien. El brazo de su padre estaba ahora alrededor de la llorosa Hanabi. Hinata sintió que la rodilla de Naruto la tocaba bajo la mesa, lo más parecido que podía darle a un abrazo.

—Usted vino al apartamento —dijo Hanabi, mirando a Naruto.

—El Agente Uzumaki es el compañero de piso de Sasuke. Me estaba buscando. Tú y Kiba le dejasteis pensar que tú eras yo.

—No me di cuenta. —La barbilla de Hanabi tembló.

—¿Puedo hablar con Hanabi a solas? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto acompañó fuera a sus padres.

—Lo siento —dijo Hanabi—. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Él es un embaucador nato —si una es idiota—. Hanabi, no quiero que digas a nadie que el Agente Uzumaki vino al apartamento buscándome. Naruto mintió para ayudar a Sasuke y yo no quiero que él se meta en problemas. Esto no cambiará lo que le pasará a Kiba, pero a mí sí me importa.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que me podré quedar con el anillo?

Hinata se mordió las mejillas.

—Tal vez deberías devolverlo. Podría venderlo y poner el dinero para reparar el daño que le hiciste a su coche.

Los ojos de Hanabi se ensancharon.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hinata no había estado segura. Ahora lo estaba.

—No había ninguna razón por la que Kiba negara haberlo hecho. Seguía insistiendo en que había sido yo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hanabi?

Las manos de Hanabi temblaron.

—Pensé que eso le haría odiarte, que sería totalmente mío en vez de sólo en parte mío.

—Aquellos correos electrónicos fueron un bonito toque. Una joya.

—Lo siento.

—¿E ibas a dejar que llegara a los tribunales?

—No habría llegado a tanto. —Hanabi se sonrojó. Hinata quería creerla. —¿Qué va a pasarle? — Hanabi suspiró.

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que a Kiba le gusto al menos un poquito?

Ah Dios, dame fuerzas, pensó Hinata. Algunas personas estaban demasiado ciegas para ver tres en un burro.

—No, Hanabi. La verdad es que nunca le gustaste. Una vez que yo le dije que no, dejé de gustarle. Su ego no podía soportarlo. Él fue tras de ti para hacerme daño. Todo esto ha sido para vengarse de mí.

—¿Y lo de su coche qué?

—Su compañía de seguros me ha pedido más de tres mil libras para pagar el daño. Si no pago en veinte días, me llevarán a los tribunales.- El rubor de la cara de Hanabi desapareció.

—No puedo demostrar que no lo hice, Hanabi. La mitad del bar me oyó llamar a Kiba mentiroso de mierda. Tú usaste un cuchillo de mi cocina. Tengo el motivo y ninguna coartada. Incluso si un juez pensara que tenía justificación para hacerlo, el hecho es que yo sería declarada culpable.

—Lo pagaré —refunfuñó Hanabi—. Tengo aproximadamente dos mil en el banco. Conseguiré el resto de Papá.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio recorrerla.

—¿Amigas de nuevo? —preguntó Hinata y Hanabi asintió.

Los nervios de Naruto estaban a mil. Una reacción tardía a los acontecimientos de aquella tarde. Nunca había conducido tan despacio en su vida. Probablemente la policía lo pararía. ¿Cuán embarazoso podría ser? Un poli yendo demasiado lento. Pero sin su innato piloto automático, Naruto se hubiera derrumbado hecho una pila temblorosa. Podría haberla matado. Olvidó que ella entró corriendo en la trayectoria de su coche, a Dios gracias que apenas había estado moviéndose, pero podría haberla atropellado. Y si Naruto no hubiera seguido sus instintos, Kiba podría haberla violado. Tal vez asesinado. Naruto soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Naruto, ya está —dijo Hinata.

Él gruñó algo incomprensible. Cristo, ni siquiera podía hablar coherentemente.

—¿Has llamado a Sasuke? —preguntó ella.

—No. —Porque, ¿qué coño le iba a decir? Hola, Sasuke, casi maté a Hinata. Sí, eso podría ir bien.

—Ya lo llamo yo —Hinata sacó su teléfono—. Hola, Sasuke... No, Naruto me está trayendo. Hemos tenido una pequeña aventura.

Naruto la oyó explicar los acontecimientos de la tarde. Su versión, no la de él. Ella dijo que Naruto le había salvado la vida y el corazón de Naruto se había sentido tan aplastado como su bolso. Él no era un héroe. Cuando cortó la llamada Naruto se sintió aún peor.

—Naruto, déjalo —dijo Hinata—. Tú eres mi héroe. ¿Y si te hubieras quedado en Westies sentadito una hora en vez de ir casa de Kiba?

—¿Y si no te hubiera llevado allí? Podría haberte llevado a cualquier otra parte. Nunca debería haberte dejado hacerlo.

—No tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Como si eso importara.

Él esperaba una buena bronca de su jefe cuando se enterara. Este lío lamentable no iba a desaparecer. Sólo el hecho que su llegada había salvado a Hinata, al final, quizás lo librara.

Naruto entró en el aparcamiento subterráneo de Cinnabar Wharf.

—Fue mi decisión, no la tuya. Ahora déjalo estar —dijo Hinata—. Siento un gran alivio de que haya terminado. Quiero ver caras felices, no preocupadas.

Naruto se acercó para ayudarla a salir del coche. Él cerró la puerta y le rodeó la cara con las manos. Inspiró profundamente pero un poco a trompicones.

—Te amo —dijo. El alivio que sintió al decirlo le hizo jadear—. No tienes que decirlo tú también. Solamente quería que lo supieras.

Hinata rió, se inclinó y lo besó. Naruto liberó su cara y deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuerte. Intentó ser suave, pero al segundo se besaban como si eso fuera la última cosa sobre la tierra que lograrían hacer. Su lengua bailaba en un frenesí alrededor de la suya y él perdió la capacidad de pensar.

Fue la tranquilizadora mano de Hinata en su espalda lo que le devolvió a la realidad. Él se retiró, su respiración descompasada, pero con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo ella.

Las rodillas de Naruto temblaron. Gracias a Dios su trasero estaba apoyado contra el coche.

—¿Me quieres? —susurró.

Hinata asintió.

—Ah Naruto, ¿cómo no podría? Eres dulce y amable. Eres un hombre bueno. Arriesgaste todo por mí y no te dejaré perderlo todo. Me haces feliz. Cuando me miras, me deshago viva.

Él se rió.

—No es exactamente el efecto que tú tienes en mí.

Hinata dobló sus caderas en las de él, frotando su polla, y ésta palpitó en respuesta.

—La vida no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad? —dijo Hinata—. No para nosotros tres. No se lo podemos decir a nadie, ir a cualquier parte. Mis padres piensan que Sasuke sale conmigo y eso no es justo para ti.

—Podemos hacer que funcione —dijo Naruto—. Hay otros como nosotros. Podemos ir de vacaciones, comer fuera, ir al cine, a los bolos, lo que quieras. Lo haremos funcionar —él exhaló un tembloroso aliento— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando que alguien me ame?

—Bueno, Sasuke...

—Él no puede decirlo. No sé por qué. —Naruto intentó y no logró tragar la angustia de su garganta.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —dijo Hinata.

Naruto soltó una risa corta.

—Sasuke no tiene ese tipo de conversaciones. Él hace una broma y se echa atrás.

Hinata tomó a su mano.

—Trabajaremos en él. Dos contra uno.


	24. Chapter 24: Cap Final

!ADVERTENCIA! este fic tiene LEMON EXPLICITO, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy EXPLICITO y palabras obscenas, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo(?) :3... sin mas digo, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni la historia..

-llora- me da tristeza terminar este fic, pero ya llego a su fin… espero que lo disfrutaran así como yo disfrute adaptándolo y leyéndolo por, quinta vez? xDDDD

Disfruten el cap final… nos leemos 3

Capítulo 24

En cuanto Sasuke oyó abrirse la puerta, se precipitó abajo y voló hacia Hinata. La envolvió con sus brazos y luego la besó despacio, tomando su tiempo para saborear su gusto, el roce suave de sus labios, su dulce suspiro.

—Siente cuánto te he echado de menos —Presionó sus caderas contra las suyas hasta que sintió cada pulgada de su rígida polla.

Hinata se apartó de su boca y se rió. Sasuke se derritió. ¿Cómo podría alguien seguir enfadado con ella?

Naruto estaba detrás y Sasuke lo llamó con la cabeza, entones lo incluyó en el abrazo.

—No más proezas así —dijo Sasuke—. Ya tengo bastante con preocuparme por el 007 éste, sin ti corriendo por ahí intentando conseguir que los tipos malos confiesen en una cinta. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—La golpeé con el coche —soltó Naruto. Sasuke miró a Naruto y luego a Hinata y luego a Naruto otra vez.

—Un golpe oblicuo. Casi ni lo sentí —dijo Hinata—. No fue culpa de Naruto. Salté sobre la capota. Lo abollé con mi culo.

—Jesús —Sasuke la volvió a apretar contra su pecho.

—Naruto me salvó.- Naruto le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

—Debería haber hecho más para detenerla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ya basta de recriminaciones. Creo que es de obligación una cuidadosa inspección corporal, pero primero comamos. He cocinado. No quiero que se estropee.

Él había preparado la mesa de cristal del fondo del salón, había bajado las luces y había dispuesto velas. El champán estaba en hielo, la música sonaba. Naruto silbó cuando entró en el cuarto.

—¿Wow, qué vamos a tomar? —preguntó Hinata.

—Emparedados de queso —dijo Sasuke. Naruto rió.

—¿Seguiste la receta?

—Desde luego.- Naruto se giró hacia Hinata.

—Sasuke añade cosas. Le gusta experimentar. —Olfateó—. Huele como a moussaka.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.

—Esto es un buen principio —le ofreció una silla a Hinata y rozó su cabeza con los labios.

Naruto abrió el champán, vertió tres copas y se sentó junto a Hinata.

—No puede haberse equivocado con la ensalada —dijo Hinata mirando el tazón grande de hojas surtidas en el centro de la mesa.

—No toques el aliño —susurró Naruto.

—Oí eso. —Sasuke puso los platos de moussaka sobre la mesa, se sentó al otro lado de Hinata y levantó su copa—. Por Hinata en el medio.

Ellos chocaron las copas.

—Nunca me pondré en medio de vosotros —dijo ella.

—Espero que lo hagas —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego se echaron todos a reír.

La moussaka sabía mejor de lo que Sasuke había esperado. Más o menos había seguido la receta, solamente había agregado un pedazo de chocolate que había encontrado en el armario. Hinata estaba parlanchina y Naruto callado, pero considerando lo que había pasado, no era una sorpresa. Sasuke quería que Hinata se mudara con ellos. Podía tener su propio dormitorio, pagar alquiler si quería. Sasuke había ahorrado cada penique que Naruto le había dado. El plan era llevar a Naruto de vacaciones a Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Llevar a Naruto y a Hinata. Sasuke sonrió.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo Hinata mientras apartaba su plato vacío.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —Naruto preguntó—. Sin azúcar, ¿verdad?

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Una cucharada, en realidad.

—Pero dijiste... ¡Ah! Bien, lo haré.

Sasuke vio salir a Hinata del cuarto.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

Naruto apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso la cabeza entre las manos. Sasuke se cambió a la silla de Hinata y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto.

—Podríamos haberla perdido —susurró Naruto—. Ese bastardo... Yo...

—Tú la salvaste.

—Yo podría haberla matado.

—Pero no lo hiciste, Naruto. Déjalo ya. —Sasuke tiró de la cabeza de Naruto hacia arriba y lo besó. Un tierno golpecito a sus labios y Naruto gimió.

—Quiero pedirle que se traslade aquí —Sasuke dijo, recordando cuando antes había herido a Naruto con el comentario sobre que éste era su apartamento—. ¿Te parece bien?

La sonrisa en la cara de Naruto hizo ronronear la polla de Sasuke de alegría.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el flujo de agua y la dejó caer en cascada sobre ella. El torrente de calor calmó sus músculos adoloridos y se llevó las preocupaciones de su cabeza. El tema con Kiba estaba terminado. Sabía que acabaría saliendo bajo fianza pero había sido acusado de su rapto y asalto. Todos aceptaron que ella había dicho la verdad y si se le acercaba de nuevo estaría en graves problemas. Tal vez la estúpida de Hanabi todavía lo quisiera, pero Hinata pensaba que su padre tendría algo que decir sobre eso.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta mientras dos cuerpos firmes entraron, Naruto con su piel bronceada y su físico delgado como un látigo y Sasuke con su pelo despeinado y sus ojos brillantes. El cascabel en el pezón de Naruto se veía súper caliente, Hinata sintió endurecer sus pezones y soltó un jadeo estrangulado. Ni siquiera habían tenido que tocarla.

—Hemos pensado hacerte compañía —dijo Sasuke.

—El jabón y yo nos estábamos sintiendo un poco solos. —Hinata rió.

Ella besó el pezón perforado de Naruto con mucho cuidado y él tembló. Ellos comenzaron a lavarla de los pies hacia arriba, manos jabonosas resbalando por su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se cansaran de ella? ¿Podría alguna vez volver a sentir así de bueno? ¿Qué haría cuando ellos decidieran que ya habían tenido bastante? Demasiadas preguntas para relajarse. La ansiedad corrió descontrolada por su mente, dispersando preguntas en su estela.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tan enamorada después de un tiempo tan corto? Naruto lavó su trasero, sus dedos recorriendo su espalda y sus omoplatos.

—Múdate con nosotros —dijo Sasuke mientras él jugueteaba con sus pezones—. Puedes tener tu propio cuarto, pagar lo que sea que estés pagando de alquiler.

¿Él realmente había dicho eso? ¿Le había pedido que se mudara con ellos?

—Prometemos ser limpios y ordenados. Puedes poner cosas... rosas por ahí —dijo Sasuke.

—Tú... ustedes no me conocen.- Sasuke se rió.

—Dios, Hinata, no queda una parte de ti que no conozcamos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tengo algunos malos hábitos.

—Bueno —Sasuke dijo y su boca bajó en picado hacia su pecho.

—¿Tales como...? — preguntó Naruto mientras frotaba champú en su pelo.

—Me gustan el country y la música del oeste. —Sasuke y Naruto se estremecieron—. Tengo una necesidad patológica de ver películas de chicas una vez a la semana con dos tipos sentados a cada lado. — Hinata agachó su cabeza bajo el flujo de agua y Naruto aclaró la espuma—. Y me gusta bailar desnuda cuando hay luna llena.

—Genial —dijo Sasuke.

—En Trafalgar Square —ella añadió.

—Mentirosa —Sasuke pellizcó su nariz—. Bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?

¿Hinata tenía que pensárselo? Ella les adoraba a ambos. ¿Podría arriesgarse? Disfruta el ahora incluso si el futuro no está claro. Su corazón contestó.

—Sí, por favor.

Inmediatamente se vio intercalada entre ellos, la dura polla de Sasuke contra su vientre, el eje igualmente rígido de Naruto contra su culo.

Sasuke cogió su cabeza y su lengua y se pegó a su boca para robarle un beso antes de girarse hacia Naruto. Todavía sosteniendo a Hinata entre ellos, Sasuke presionó sus labios contra Naruto. Hinata adoraba verlos besarse. Había algo tan atractivo en ello, y mientras el agua caía a torrentes sobre ellos y gotitas se esparcían por su piel, se veían aún más hermosos. El pelo mojado se pegaba a sus caras, las pestañas pesadas con el agua, parecían dioses.

Resbalosa por el jabón, Hinata se deslizó de entre ellos y puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus culos para acercarlos más. Dio un beso sobre la punta de ciruela de la polla de Naruto y luego otro en la de Sasuke, y las agarró por la raíz con sus puños, jugueteando con la lengua en una y luego en otra. El gusto era similar, pero lo bastante diferente como para que pudiera decir quién era quién. Mientras ella rodeaba con sus labios a Sasuke, Naruto quedó libre y se arrodilló a su lado. Sasuke se inclinó atrás contra los azulejos y apoyó sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

Hinata y Naruto tenían sus caras a cada lado de la polla de Sasuke, acariciando con la boca su eje, y sus húmedas narices y lenguas lo calentaban a él y mutuamente. Cuando ellos alcanzaron la punta, ellos lo cambiaron de una boca a otra y Hinata sintió clavarse los dedos de Sasuke en su cabello. Naruto agarró la polla de Sasuke y la golpeó contra la mejilla de Hinata.

—Jeee... sús —Sasuke pronunció un gemido tartamudo.

Naruto dio a Sasuke un golpe detrás de sus rodillas y lo trajo al suelo de la ducha. Naruto estaba tumbado de espaldas bajo él, las piernas sobre la pared de la ducha, su boca alrededor de la polla de Sasuke. Eso dejaba la boca de Sasuke situada en la polla de Naruto y Hinata se vio con un tentador culo. Ah Dios, ¿podría? Extendió sus manos sobre las mejillas mojadas de Sasuke y vio temblar su agujero anal. La cara de Naruto surgió de entre las piernas de Sasuke y afirmó con la cabeza. Hinata miró hacia arriba y vio el lubricante.

Sasuke gimió cuando Naruto volvió a chupar su polla. Hinata agarró el lubricante y se arrodilló. Besó los pequeños hoyuelos que Sasuke tenía al final de su espalda y luego pasó a la raja de su culo; su boca, y luego la lengua, se deslizaron hacia abajo a la oscura línea. El temblor de Sasuke y el aliento retenido la animaron a profundizar. La fruncida entrada de su cuerpo se movió bajo su toque y ella presionó la punta de su lengua contra él. Naruto echó su mano hacia atrás para acariciar su pecho y cuando apretó su pezón la punta de su lengua se deslizó en el ano de Sasuke. El gemido profundo la animó y ella incitó y jugueteó, avanzando y retirándose mientras trabajaba su lengua más profundo dentro de Sasuke.

—Ah Dios, Hinata, me estás matando —jadeó Sasuke—. Los dos. Cristo.

Ella lo atormentó un poco más entonces lubricó sus dedos y deslizó uno en el interior, empujando con cuidado hasta que su nudillo traspasó el músculo restrictivo y lo absorbió. Hinata hizo círculos con su dedo y sintió una glándula redondeada, con forma de nuez, y por el modo en que él se movió y gimió, Hinata adivinó que era la próstata de Sasuke. Ah, le gustaba atormentarlo.

—¿Golpecitos o presión? —ella preguntó.

—Presión —Sasuke jadeó.

Hinata mantuvo su dedo estable mientras Sasuke envolvía la polla de Naruto con su boca. Más lubricante, dos de los dedos de Hinata y Sasuke jadeaba en la polla de Naruto. Hinata apretó más duro y momentos después Sasuke se puso rígido con un grito ronco. Ella se apretó los muslos mientras una onda de contracciones revoloteaba por su coño.

Sasuke dobló su cabeza hacia la polla de Naruto y Hinata retiró sus dedos para lavarlos bajo el agua. Naruto se estiró para agarrar las caderas de ella y ella le frotó los brazos mientras él se corría en la boca de Sasuke.

Por un instante nadie se movió, entonces Sasuke se giró para sentarse con la espalda en la pared de cristal y Naruto bajó sus piernas y se sentó. Alcanzó a Hinata la atrajo a sus brazos y la estrechó, así que los tres estaban apretados juntos, piernas entrelazadas, brazos unidos bajo el agua. Naruto dejó caer un beso sobre el cuello de Hinata, hociqueando en la cosquillosa área bajo su oído.

—Te amo —dijo, luego besó a Sasuke en los labios—. Os quiero a los dos.

Hinata sintió ponerse rígido a Sasuke y luego relajarse otra vez.

—Yo nunca había estado enamorado hasta que te encontré —él dijo a Sasuke—. Ahora no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti. Te quiero por haber encontrado a Hinata. Sea lo que sea que nos depare el futuro, gracias por lo que tenemos ahora.

—Yo también los quiero a los dos —dijo Hinata—. Esto sencillamente se siente bien. Soy la persona más afortunada en el mundo.

Sasuke se sacó de entre sus brazos, se levantó y salió de la ducha. Naruto suspiró. La reacción de Sasuke no lo había sorprendido, pero sí a Hinata. Tenía los ojos como platos cuando vio a Sasuke agarrar una toalla y salir del cuarto. Se levantó.

—Déjale. Estará bien—dijo Naruto.

—No.

Hinata salió de la ducha, se secó el exceso de agua, dejó caer la toalla y salió del cuarto. Naruto cerró los grifos y la siguió. Sasuke estaba sentado en la parte más alejada de la cama de espaldas a ellos. Hinata avanzó lentamente por detrás de él y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Él la ignoró.

—¿Qué va mal? ¿Por qué no se nos permite quererte? — preguntó.

El corazón de Naruto subía y bajaba entre su garganta y su estómago. Hinata se bajó de la cama y cayó de rodillas a los pies de Sasuke.

—Habla conmigo.

—Sí que se les permite amarme —dijo él con voz baja. Naruto se sentó sobre la cama detrás de él.

—Pero tú no puedes permitirte amarnos —dijo Hinata. Sasuke se levantó de un salto.

—¡Eh! Me gustán los dos. Me gustas mucho. Pero amor...

Él comenzó a pasearse, luego se paró y se apoyó contra la pared, mirándolos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke soltó una risa corta.

—Ahora sé por qué evité añadir una mujer a esto. No sabes cuándo dejar las cosas en paz —él fulminó con la mirada a Naruto—. ¿Aliándote contra mí?

—Sasuke, no hagas eso —dijo Hinata.

—Estuve enamorado una vez. —Sasuke apoyó su cabeza atrás contra la pared—. Su nombre era Sakura. Le dije que la amaba y ella asumió que eso significaba ser una pareja y no un trío. Sai, el tipo con el que yo ya llevaba más de un año antes de conocerla, oyó un poco de la conversación, pero no todo. Él pensó que la quería a ella y no a él. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el río al día siguiente. Había estado bebiendo, así que podría haber sido un accidente y no suicidio. Nunca lo sabré —tragó aire. Naruto estaba horrorizado, no sabía nada.

—Así que es más seguro no decir que amas a alguien, no confiarle a ellos tu corazón —dijo Hinata.

—Confío en Naruto. —Sasuke le miró directamente y Naruto sintió un poco de seguridad.

—Tú lo amas —dijo Hinata—. Solo que no lo dirás.- La respiración de Sasuke se descompasó.—Eres muy egoísta, Sasuke—dijo Hinata.

Él la miró airadamente.

—No soy un jodido egoísta. Soy la persona menos egoísta que conozco.

—No en esto. —Hinata se movió para sentarse sobre la cama al lado de Naruto.

Naruto tomó su mano.

—Déjalo estar, Hinata.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Esto no va a funcionar si no eres honesto, Sasuke. Si no me amas, no quiero mudarme. Es demasiado difícil a no ser que yo tenga tu corazón y tú tengas el mío. Yo asumí el riesgo. Ahora es tu turno.

El dolor se reflejó en los ojos de Naruto. Hinata había forzado esta confrontación y aunque él quería que Sasuke contestara, Naruto sintió que los muros se desmoronaban a su alrededor.

—Ven aquí —dijo Hinata con voz tranquila. Naruto miró a Sasuke. Después de un largo minuto Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella. El corazón de Naruto suspiró de alivio. Hinata agarró la mano de Sasuke y lo atrajo a la cama. Naruto cayó a su otro lado.

—Podría torturarte —susurró Hinata.

Al extenderse la sonrisa por la cara de Sasuke, el corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir más rápido. Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita. Naruto estiró de la toalla de la cintura de Sasuke y la echó al suelo. Se acurrucó a su espalda y presionó su cara contra su cuello. Hinata apretó por el otro lado. Ellos que quedaron tumbados entre los brazos enlazados.

—Está bien ser vulnerable a veces —susurró Hinata—. Esto no te engrilleta a nosotros. Te ocultas, Sasuke, y no hay ninguna necesidad de ocultarse de la gente que te ama.

Hinata esperaba no haber ido demasiado lejos pero había dicho la verdad. Tenían que amarse mutuamente para que esto funcionara. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke y no vio distanciamiento. Él suspiró, se apoyó hacia adelante y le dio un beso tan profundo, que le robó el aliento de la garganta y un temblor de deseo zumbó en su coño. Ella enganchó su pierna sobre ambos y Naruto la cogió por el talón.

Ya empapada con su crema, los engordados labios de Hinata se abrieron a la hinchada polla de Sasuke. Él empujó tan profundamente en ella, que parecía como si él hubiera alcanzado su garganta. Ella se esforzó por respirar. Las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo dominaron todo excepto la necesidad de correrse, pero contuvo el impulso. Él abrió su boca y Hinata dio una sacudida casi imperceptible de su cabeza y echó un vistazo a Naruto. Sasuke dio una cabezada diminuta y ella rió. Ella no debía ser la primera en oír las palabras.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —Sasuke preguntó.

—Abajo, pero no me aplastéis —dijo Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestros delgadísimos cuerpos? —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke hizo rodar a Hinata para ponerla bajo él, su polla todavía encajada dentro de ella. Él se apoyó sobre sus brazos y presionó sus rodillas en el colchón.

—Estás tan mojada y suave—susurró Sasuke. Hinata apretó sus músculos pélvicos y él gimió, luego se rieron—. Y apretada —añadió.

Ella vio a Naruto extender lubricante sobre su polla, untando toda su longitud y luego limpió sus dedos en la hendidura del trasero de Sasuke. Cuando presionó contra el ano de Sasuke, Hinata sintió el cambio en el cuerpo de éste. Ella puso sus piernas sobre las caderas de Naruto mientras él comenzaba a empujar despacio. Cuando Naruto se introdujo en Sasuke, Sasuke metió su polla más profundo en Hinata, estirando sus músculos apretados y haciéndole gemir. Su clítoris palpitó, ya engordado, excitada la capucha por la sedosa corona de bello de alrededor de su polla. Dos caras la miraron, todavía mojadas por la ducha, y un líquido deseo brillante inundó su coño. Naruto se movió más duro y más rápido en Sasuke, quien introdujo de golpe su polla más duro y más rápido en Hinata. Naruto gimió contra el cuello de Sasuke y Sasuke cambió el ángulo de su empuje.

—Oooh, no pares de hacer esto —jadeó Hinata.

Su hinchada polla había acariciado algún lugar diferente dentro de ella y los dedos de Hinata arañaron la espalda de Naruto mientras Sasuke deslizaba sus brazos bajo ella para sostenerla. Sasuke bombeó más y más rápido, conduciendo la longitud entera de su gruesa polla dentro y fuera, vez tras vez. Cada movimiento conducía a Hinata hacia el cielo. Un cohete, esperando el momento de explotar.

—Naruto, más duro —gritó Sasuke—. Oh Dios.

Con un rugido ruidoso, dio un último y rompedor empujón y su cuerpo se puso rígido, apretando brazos y piernas. A la vez que Naruto se vaciaba en Sasuke, Sasuke se corrió dentro de Hinata como una explosión de agua, una corriente imparable de semen le inundó el coño. El cohete de Hinata finalmente se había detonado y estrellitas de colores explotaron detrás de sus ojos, los destellos relampagueantes de felicidad eléctrica destrozando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras ella lloraba de auténtica alegría.

Entonces ella se encontró entre ellos en vez de bajo ellos y la cubrían con besos, se cubrían el uno al otro con besos. Sasuke agarró la cabeza de Naruto.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke— Te amo. Soy un es...

Naruto no dejó acabar a Sasuke. Un par de labios se encontró con otro y Hinata se vio aplastada en el medio. Ella nunca había sido más feliz.

Sasuke la colocó encima y la besó dulcemente.

—Hinata, también te amo.

No, ella se equivocaba. Ahora, ella nunca había sido más feliz.

FIN


End file.
